


Stories of Middle Earth

by Rhohel_of_the_Shire



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Baby Bilbo Baggins, Battle of Five Armies, Cute Fíli, Dwobbit Bilbo Baggins, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Thorin, Fili Is Durin, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Past Love, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Rare Pairings, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 120,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohel_of_the_Shire/pseuds/Rhohel_of_the_Shire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The various tales of our Middle Earth, varying from anything to everything. From Esgaroth to the Shire the sky is the limit and there is no stop to the imagination. One-Shots of all Parings. Requests are accepted Current Pairing: Female Bilbo Baggins/Fili</p><p>Current one-shot: </p><p> </p><p>"Mine."</p><p>Air bubbles were pouring from him, but she paid them no heed; when she reached him she took her time. "Will you accept my kiss?" she asked him, later he would comment how unfair she was. Asking a drowning man if he wanted to be saved. But he squinted through the salty water and nodded.</p><p>Her lips drew close to him and with one breath of air left in his lungs, Bella gave him a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unlikely Wife (BilboXBard)

**Author's Note:**

> Just so people know, I am called Ragehappy Mavin Fan on FanFiction so please don't claim I have stolen my own work. If you don't believe me please look up my author's name on FF, and on the profile there is a little paragraph that clears things up. I'll even post a link on FF to my AO3 account.
> 
> So I was asked by a close friend to make a sort of drabble fic for all kinds of Hobbit pairings. I will take any request for any one-shots you guys might want, 
> 
> Prompt: Bard brings dwarves to his home and there they meet his hobbit wife Belle. She heals Kili with Hobbit magic or whatever, but they still release Smaug onto Esgaroth and Bard wants both what was owed and revenge for his wife/ or a nice ending where Belle can live. (I'll just do both endings for any that may have a choice between good or bad.)
> 
> Irish is used for the Hobbit language.
> 
> Paring: Bard of Esgaroth/Female!Bilbo Baggins
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Bard shuffled each barrel onto his barge as quickly as he could, wanting nothing more than to leave these rugged dwarves by them selves and return to his home after a long days work. The elves of Mirkwood would not be pleased if they found that he smuggled the people who used their barrels, and judging by the nicks and holes on the outside they were at some point apprehended. The white dwarf was trying to make nice with him, despite the bargeman discreetly but firmly try to get his point across.

"How many bairns?"

If he was caught with them on the barge then where would his family get the money to eat?

"A boy and two girls with one on the way."

There was no way he could risk taking them.

"And you wife I imagine is a beauty?"

Bard looked down on the white haired dwarf and smiled as he thought of the beautiful lass he had waiting for him at home. "Aye, makes the best soup any could taste," he responded as he readied his barge to leave. She was probably had the children doing their daily chores while she took the majority of it herself, though she could hardly reach anything that was as tall as his youngest daughter. As well as her stomach getting in the way when she was trying to get something, he smiled to himself as he thought of her childish pouts when he would go over her to retrieve it for the lass.

"Enough o' the niceties already," one of the dwarves growled out, his tattooed scalp glistening with water, much like the rest of their company. His eyebrows raised as he slid the last on into place.

"Whats your hurry?" It was quickly met with a 'Whats it to ye?"

"I would like to know who you are," a simple demand in his opinion. He leaned on a post that fenced of the small dock as he listened to the elderly dwarf explain. Dwarves from the Blue Mountains was likely, the fact they were headed to the Ironhills as merchants was not. "Simple merchants you say?" he doubted that seriously.

"We need food and weapons. Can you help us?" he turned his back on dwarf, who he deducted, lead the company. He really wanted to but family came first, after all he did have hungry mouths to feed.

"I now where these barrels came from. I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master, all his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil," he explained. Bard gathered the rope that once held his boat to the wood of the dock and when he picked up his bows and arrows he heard them grumble to one another.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen."

Bard was quite aware of that and informed them they would need a smuggler, he was about to refuse until he heard, "For which we'll pay double." He looked hard at the dwarf and thought it over in his head, was it worth it? Risking his own freedom by smuggling them in? What of his wife and children? "What if it goes wrong? Hmm? What about the consequences that don't affect your group? Who will provide for my family?" Bard asked as he laid the weapons he carried onto the deck.

His wife was a selfless creature, she would have his head if he told her of this and didn't help them. He made up his mind and turned to the little people, "Payment required when we arrive. My wife would maim me if she found out I refused to help those in need." And she would, in fact she already had when he was unable to give a coin of gold to a starving woman who begged for his hard earned money. It was a mistake he never again made, and after he became the people of Esgaroth's champion and helped all he could.

The relief the dwarves had was palpable as they boarded his vessel, and he saw as one of the youngest limped on with help of a blonde haired dwarf. No doubt his wife would fuss over him relentlessly, and with a sigh he readied the barge before pushing off.

~.~.~.

"Da? Why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" Poor Sigrid was gripping the railing as she watched one of them slap her brother's hand away after he offered them help. Bain was pressed against the wall as dwarf after dwarf climbed out and then they heard the footsteps of their mother, and paled considerably. The siblings looked at each other and prepared themselves for her fussings and anger, she hated not being the absolute perfect host. And in her given state it only made her 'nesting' as she called it worse.

"BARD! Where have you been?! And why haven't I been informed of the guests before hand?" the dwarves looked to the tiny woman who held her arms crossed on her protruding stomach. They watched as the bargeman tried to explain but was silenced when she took him by the ear and dragged him inside. Tilda looked down to Bain and said, "I bet my desert that Da will sleep in the barge tonight." The boy grinned and nodded, there was no doubt in his mind that their father could come up with an excuse.

They could hear little tidbits of the one-sided conversation and felt bad for Bard, he risked his family for them and gets ripped to shreds by his wife. The woman was ranting about how worried she was, and that their house was being watched and all were surprised when they heard her bust into tears. Only to hear the soothing of her husband, Tilda now looked to the dwarves and smiled brightly. "Will they bring us luck?" she asked and caused one or two of them to smile in return.

They heard the door open again and looked to the strange woman, she was as short as them with curly long hair and pointed ears with feet bigger than their own that was covered with fuzz. Her face blotchy as she ushered them in and Bard was sitting at the head of a small table with a warm cup of tea in his hands. They were bombarded with the smell of fresh bread and a small cake, as well as herbs that hung here and there to give some scent to the house. "Its a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Belle. I am so terribly sorry that you didn't get a proper welcome. Do come in there is a nice fire going," she rushed off to get some towels and blankets for the soaking dwarves.

Bain and Tilda went about their business, which was pester the dwarves, as Sigrid sat at the table with Bard. "May we introduce ourselves as well, I am Balin, son of Fundin. This is the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield and his heirs Fili and Kili, sons of Dis," Balin nudged a silver haired dwarf to do the same. Bard listened as the names where told: Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Gloin, and Oin. They seemed like a rambunctious bunch when they dried, and he stiffened when Fili asked if he could feel Belle's stomach.

She was visibly touched as he complimented on how strong the kicks were, then something caught her eyes. One of the younger dwarves were gripping their legs in pain, she made a b line for him. Her fingers gentle where he clutched at his pants she examined the wound and grew grim, "Bard, please get the kingsfoil as well as some alcohol." Belle smiled as Kili looked at her in surprise, "Don't think I don't know."

"Sigrid? Some scissors and my sewing needle if you would and please get Bain and Tilda to their rooms?"

She gave him a pleading look and mouthed a sorry before gripping the broken shaft of the arrow and yanking it out in one swift movement, Kili let out a yell and was held down by Bifur and Nori before he could do anything. Blood was gushing out his wound and alcohol was pressed into her hands and kingsfoil was set in front of her, Belle wasted no time and poured the stinging liquid into the wound that made him struggle more. Thorin held Kili's head in his lap and murmured for him to be strong.

Belle rubbed the herb in her hands until is was paste like and smeared it into the wound, "Só leigheas an pyre, fág an pian.

O Yavanna chaomhnóir an Shire, tá sé gach rud a fháil.

A leigheas air anois, glaonna do leanbh.

Tabhair ar iasacht dúinn cumhacht ag do bogha, nó a dtagann a anam." Bard smiled as he heard his wife's singing, it brought him warmth to hear it. He had been the recipient of this power more than once, not mentioning the time he got two fish hooks stuck in his thumb. The bleeding may have stopped but she not had to stitch the wound together. Sigrid stood by in case her mother needed anything, the human smiled as the hobbit wrapped the area with a towel and tied it securely.

After Kili had been rested Belle had cooked a good rabbit stew and distributed it as evenly as she could, Bard laughed as she blushed under the dwarves' hearty compliments. His little hobbit wife grinned as they laughed and talked among the others, he could only smile at her happiness for nothing brings her more pleasure than having company. Belle had once said that hobbits were a simple people who enjoyed good food, good company, and good pipe weed. Though he forbade her pipe weed when they found she was pregnant.

At desert Tilda grudgingly gives Bain her slice of cake and smiled happily when he gave it back, they shared a smile which turned sour when Bain told her he was always right. "Nuh uh! The dwarves brought us luck! Da brought home the rabbits so Ma could make her stew!" Bard was happy he had gotten some hunting done while near the Woodland Realm, the children just loved her soup.

"I don't mean to make things uneasy, but where are the weapons we paid for?" Thorin asked when the children were put to bed by Belle. When they weren't what the company expected Bard had left to check some tapestry and Belle was left with thirteen dwarves. The bowman kissed her briefly with a chaste murmur of love and rushed out the door. Fili and Bofur was watching over Kili when Belle fell asleep at the table, waiting for Bard to return. Dwalin picked up the Hobbit and brought her to her room and set her on the bed before leaving with the others to retrieve real weapons.

The next day they left Fili, Oin, Bofur, and Kili to storm the Lonely Mountain, and they did. Then the dragon came.

~.~.~. Bad Ending .~.~.~

"Da!" Tilda reached her father and sobbed into his singed coat, the poor girl shaking as she cried. Sigrid wailed and Bain held in his hand the ring Bard had given Belle on their wedding day. Instead of the beautiful gold there was a red tint to the metal, this couldn't be. His eyes scanned the crowds of survivors, looking everywhere for his short wife. There was no sign of the hobbit. It was all their fault, but Kili had redeemed himself when he stole the Arkenstone in effort to save everyone. Like Belle would have wanted.

He tried to talk Thorin into relinquishing the gold that was promised but grew outraged when the King Under the Mountain refused to listen. He couldn't even register the blood on the golden ring Bard wore around his neck. "Where did you get that?" Thorin asked, for he saw it on the finger of another. Bard hissed out Belle's name before turning his back on the Lonely Mountain.

Before he knew it he was at the Eleven King's side while facing the dwarves of Erebor. His rage at them was seen by all and Thranduil understood the pain he was going through. The Arkenstone held tightly in his hand and soon after the traitor was found and Kili banished, the dwarf was welcomed by Bard into the archer division he scraped up. Then he addressed the king.

"You came to us in need! We provided! Where did that get us? MY WIFE AND UNBORN CHILD ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! SHE HEALED YOUR WOUNDED! YOU KILLED HER BY UNLEASHING SMAUG ON US! WHAT SAY YOU?! WILL YOU HAVE PEACE OR WAR!?" Bard screamed in agony at them, but Thorin was too far gone. The others paled when they heard of the hobbit's fate, Gloin and Bombur where horrified. They both had wives and couldn't even think of the pain that they could feel if they were gone, but an innocent child was gone as well.

Their fates were sealed when Thorin snarled out, "War."

Bard was happy to be present at Thorin's funeral, while Fili was more open minded and gave what was owed he still had trouble handing the gold over. Kili refused to go back to the mountain, where he would be remembered as a traitor even if Fili released him of his banishment.

At night when he was supposed to be sleeping, Bard mourned his wife. Belle smiled on from her ever silent vigil with a lovely daughter in her arms though she could never be seen by him. "That's your Da Belladonna, he would have loved you so much," Belle would have to wait in Yavanna's Fields until she could see Bard again, but that wouldn't be for a long time.

She was patient, she could wait.

~.~.~. Good Ending .~.~.~

"Bain! BAIN NO!" Belle tried to stop him from leaving the boat, she honestly tried but there was nothing the hobbit could do and they couldn't turn. Tilda and Sigrid cried out their brother's name as he ran deeper into the fires. Sigrid held her mother as she cried into her shoulder, she let her boy go. Why wasn't she fast enough?

"Don't worry Ma, he find Da. I'm sure of it," even as Sigrid told her this she could hardly believe herself.

They reached shore in the wee hours of the morning and Belle was hefted out of the boat by the elf, Tauriel, and settled on her feet. Everyone was running around a making it harder to find Bain or Bard. Tilda grabbed Belle's apron and Sigrid's hand, she didn't want to get lost here. "DA!" they yelled as they pushed through the crowds, Alfrid bumped into the pregnant hobbit with a snarl and knocked her clean to the floor, she landed on her back in pain. It shot up her spine and her abdomen, for when Sigrid helped her up a gush of water fell down her legs.

"BARD!" she looked up to see people crowding her husband, praising the dragon slayer. Tilda ran into the throng to get her father while Sigrid directed them to a nice dry area. She was livid at the fact Alfrid pushed her Ma to try and steal her Da's praise, but it seemed that both Bard and Bain where taking care of him.

"Is she alright?" Sigrid turned to see Tauriel and a new elf standing there, both had their brows furrowed with worry. Belle was trying to breathe while she rubbed circle on her stomach.

"My lord, please find some towels and fresh water," Tauriel instructed, but when he stood there looking dazed she snapped at him. The two women threw up a little dilapidated tent as best as they could. Belle was having contractions every half hour and that number increased as time went on, Bard come back as the sun began to set. Tilda and Bain were curled up by a fire outside where water was warming, he reassured her that everything will be fine but he had to direct the people to Dale.

Even in labour she demanded he got as many as possible to the ruined city, Bain and Tilda included. Tauriel mopped at her forehead as the hobbit sweated, the man gave his wife one last kiss before heading off. Many hours later the hobbit introduced a baby boy into the world and christened him Girion, it would be then Tauriel and the Elven Prince Legolas escorted the mother and children to Dale. The moon was still high in the sky as they entered the city, Sigrid with Girion and Legolas holding a sleeping Belle.

The child was a beauty, pointed ears like his mother and dark wavy hair like his Da his feet were small by hobbit standards while large in the ways of Man. They passed a sleeping Alfrid and were first seen by Bain before Bard and Tilda, the siblings cooed over their brother while Bard took his wife from the prince. She was pale and lighter but no less beautiful, "Thank you friends." Though when he looked up to find the elves, they were gone.

The next morning he was caring for Girion when he was greeted with an army of elves staring at him and his strange babe. He passed through them until he reached the gate, his little son cooing at everything he saw. A giant deer being one of them. Supplies were brought in from the Woodland Realm when none were requested although greatly needed. The elf king softened at the sight of the father and child but still had to bring him to battle.

Life was brought into the world a day before death struck.

Bard and is family prevailed with an extreme amount of luck, since Thranduil had saved both Belle and Girion from being eaten by orcs. After it was all said and done the bargeman settled in for the night next to his youngest son and wife. "Thank you for being in my life Belle," he whispered against her forehead.

"Thank you for visiting the Shire, if it weren't for you I'd be worrying about doilies and my mother's plates." They drifted off into sleep only to be awoken an hour later by Girion's cries. So begins their lives as parents, and later grandparents. Bard would later maim the elf prince who stole his Sigrid's heart, but for now he would rest.

~.~.~.Translations.~.~.~

Heal this pyre, leave the pain.

O Yavanna guardian of the Shire, he has everything to gain.

To heal him now, your child calls.

Please lend us power at your bow, or his soul falls.


	2. A Promise Kept (KiliXTaurielXBilbo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I think Kili is just precious, like the entire time I've read and watched the Hobbit he has been my absolute favorite. Right behind him is Dwalin and Fili, though I like the rest of the dwarves very much. But one must not forget the Amazing Bilbo Baggins.
> 
> So this one-shot is from me.
> 
> Pairing: Kili/Tauriel (Past), Bilbo Baggins/Tauriel (Present)
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Her beautiful hair flowed elegantly in the air as she surfed down the length of a tree on the back off a giant spider, that silky skin had him hypnotized and her gorgeous eyes reminded him of starlight. Kili was painfully aware of the fact that he was covered in dirt, grime, and spider webs whilst she was completely clean and shining. His heart twitched painfully as she fought with the utmost ease against the spiders. As a spider inched closer to him all he felt was the need to protect her which had been greater than the need to fend for himself, "Throw me a dagger! Quick!"

"If you think I am giving you a weapon you are mistaken dwarf!"

He was surprised at the fierceness in her voice as well as the dagger that cut cleanly through the air into the head of the spider he sought to kill. Her smirk was so much more brighter than the shiniest of gems, he could see the company being searched. Gloin was furious as the blonde elf insulted the drawings of him family and Fili was prodded all over his body in search for the many weapons he carried on his body. He was herded into the group and had to be searched, the dwarf watched with jealousy as she spoke fondly to another elf.

Her voice was silken now that she wasn't in combat and it entranced him, and before Kili knew it he was pulled into a line of dwarves by Thorin. The exiled king determined to keep his heirs from the elves as much as he can. Bofur was panicking as was Fili, no one could see where their burglar was or what happened to him. The elves didn't seem to care that all the dwarves were searching for something as they paraded them along. The Mirkwood became lighter and brighter as they walked on, and Kili gaped at the large gates that sheltered the Elven kingdom from the world.

Those imposing door slowly opened and the elf, whom he learned from their conversations was Tauriel, took the lead bringing them along giant tree roots that was used as pathways. The air grew colder as they were brought down deeper into the Elven halls, at one point Thorin was whisked away from the group and they were all imprisoned. He watched as another elf pulled a sword out of Fili's pants and and looked to Tauriel, "Aren't you going to search me? Could have anything down my trousers."

Without missing a beat she said, "Or nothing." He was pushed into his cell and then watched as she walked away, he turned and sat on the cold stone floor. His fingers immediately went to the talisman that his mother gave him, the familiar runes comforted him and he smiled as he remembered his promise to her. Kili had promised that he would go back to the Blue Mountains, to her most importantly.

Kili had no clue how long he had been staring and playing with the stone but stopped when he heard her voice, that lovely voice. "It is a talisman," he told her, "A powerful spell lies upon it, if any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone. They will be forever cursed." She jumped slightly and turned to walk away, he had to stop her.

"Or not. Depending on whether you believe in that kind of thing, its just a token."

He chuckled under his breath as she watched him skeptically, her long red hair framed her mistrustful face. Her stance told him that in any given moment, if he were to speak in the wrong way she would leave. "Its a promise to my mother, she thinks I'm reckless," he smiled fondly. And the Lady Dis really thought her youngest was the most reckless dwarf she'd seen.

"And are you?" her question was answered when he threw the talisman into the air and he didn't catch it in time, only her foot stopped it from flying over the edge of the stone walkways. She picked it up and held it up into the air, admiring the beautiful color and he heard the echos of laughter from upstairs.

"Quite the party you have up there," he commented and listened with rapt attention when she explained it. A feast of starlight, he couldn't understand the wood elves' obsessions with the light emitted from stars. "I always thought it was a cold light. Remote and distant," he was pleased to hear her reply.

"It is memory!" she was filled with passion as she went on. He began to talk about the different experiences he had with the Blood Moon he saw, all the while he never noticed the jealous blonde looking down on the two. His eyes narrowed as he watched Tauriel sit down to listen more to the dwarf, with one last look he turned his back on the unlikely two.

All the while Kili and Tauriel talked on, her small crush on the handsome dwarf grew with every laugh.

~.~.~.

As time went on she began to fall deeper and deeper into the passion, and Tauriel realized that he was perfect for her. No matter his race, height, or the fact he was royalty, none of that mattered to her at all. For the elf there was Kili and Kili only.

His short stature made him much more vibrant in her opinion, his energy was something that made him shine with youth. There was something by the way he talked that made her smile and each laugh made her stomach flutter. His eyes were molten chocolate and his hair was messy in an appealing way, there was nothing that could make him not for her. Except for two people, two individuals that hated the dwarf, the Elven King and the Elven Prince.

She knew the animosity that Kili felt who had to be intercepted somehow, so when the chance came to help save him Tauriel took it gladly. The arrow in his leg had been pulled out some time ago but the wound itself was left to fester as it was untreated. Her gentle voice soothed him and when everything was all said and done she started to leave but heard something she never thought she would hear come out of his mouth.

How she wanted to prove him wrong, that she would abandon the world of starlight that she walked in for him. Tauriel worked in overdrive as chaos descended around her, a dragon setting the town on fire, children of the Bowman rushing around not knowing what to do, and the dwarves were trying to keep Kili awake. If someone didn't take charge they would all burn, and she wasn't allowing Kili to die on her watch. Once she had a plan formed in her head she got all the children followed by the dwarves into a boat and threw some blankets and coats in there for warmth.

Flames spread across the tops of the houses and wooden boardwalks, ice melted all around them and people were crowding the waterways as they tried to escape. Tauriel steered the boat cautiously and before anyone could do anything Bard's son had left the boat and rushed off into the flames. No matter how much she wanted to go get the child she knew if they delayed then they would all burn, and the majority of their time in the boat was spent trying not to hit others. She was doing a fabulous job at evading collisions until the Master of Esgaroth slammed into them, nearly sending the dwarves flying.

Gold fell out of the Master's boat and he screamed for them to stop knocking all of his gold into the lake, she passed them by with a sneer on her face. The greed of men was great but she actually had no clue to what extent until this day. Kili leaned on his brother as they went forward not noticing the watchful eye of Tauriel, she was vigilant. Every time he hissed in pain or had to steady himself to keep from falling out the boat did not escape her eyes. There was nothing but love and adoration for the one that was smaller than her.

Soon they were hitting the shore with the other survivors of Esgaroth, there was no joy in their close escape from the burning city. People were crying out for their loved ones, families were desperately trying to find one another, and many mourned over the dead. She hopped out of the boat and helped Sigrid and Tilda get off, above the heads of humans she could obviously see flowing blonde hair and knew who it was. Behind her Kili glared at the Elven Prince, for he was a much better choice than he was. Someone who could live with her through her long life, someone whom she could love back easily.

Her tall stature meant nothing to the dwarf, all he saw was her lovely personality. He wouldn't let anyone get to her before he did, though the probability of it was slim since she was one who walked in the world of starlight. Kili himself dwelled in the Mountains of his homeland, and would soon roam the vast spaces of Erebor. Though the prince had to give it a shot, he pressed his talisman into her hand.

The warmth that shot through his fingers when he touched her hands was exquisite, and he smiled at her. "As a promise," though as he looked to the Lonely Mountain, and his brother who readied their boat he knew that it would never be. That didn't mean he couldn't love her, and no matter how much it hurts he would give her the chance to move on to someone who could be there for her.

Forever and forever more.

~.~.~.

Promises were meant to be broken.

In some way or fasion all promises fell into shattered pieces, broken by some force. Be it time, blood, metal, age, or simple evil; all promises fell in someway or another and Kili's promise was no exception.

Why did it hurt her so much? She gave up everything she had and this was how the Valar paid her back? Her hands trailed across his face in agony, she was committed to remembering the soft curvatures of his face. The talisman he gifted her with slipped from her gripped as she cried openly over the dwarf she had come to love, her heart was gripped with true anguish. How could this happen?

Why had she let it happen?

Not long ago the two were fighting the spawn Bolg and then she remembered being thrown and black followed it. Tauriel hadn't expected for Kili to be killed, never in her long life had she felt such pain and anger towards herself. It was all her fault, if she could have held one for longer then Kili wouldn't have to have been killed. No murdered would be a better way in which she could describe such violent actions. She would forever curse the spwan of the Pale Orc, Bolg, until her dying days.

Footsteps were heard, but not processed for the elf could care less. All she wanted was for him to be here right now, holding her to him closely and whispering promises of their future into her ear. Though all she heard now was the cruel words that her highness brought down onto her ears, "Why does it hurt me so?"

"Because it was real."

While the king offered her no physical comfort, he had partially soothed her mind; for she knew that there love was real. Though hearing someone else confirm it reassured her, what they had wasn't just a passing fling. Even though it could never become more than that now, when she heard the footsteps retreat from her vicinity the poor girl had stood on her two feet. Her beautiful eyes were tinged red from her tears and her face rubbed raw by her hands; despite this she never stood stronger. Tauriel not only learned love that day, but she understood resolve as well.

She would find Kili's mother and tell her the truth, the dwarrowdam deserved to know what had become of her sons. To tell her how heroically the exiled members of royalty reclaimed their home and died defending it from those that were thought to be dead. Everyone would know of Kili the Archer and his brother Fili the Sword of Durin, titles that she believed they deserved well enough. So in her world of starlight Tauriel drifted with the talisman as her symbol of resolve, and soon enough she had crossed the Mirkwood and headed toward the Misty Mountains. With a hobbit in tow.

Tauriel didn't question the hobbit's company and instead found comfort in one who grieved over his love as well, she could claim that she had no clue of the halfling's love for Thorin Oakenshield. Master Baggins had informed her that not even Thorin himself knew of his love, and so his heart was kept in he shadows. The hobbit didn't want to stay near the Lonely Mountain and joined the red haired elf on her quest to the Blue Mountains.

So on they walked for week and weeks on end, the two grew close as they approached the Blue Mountains. Though the guilt they felt would never leave them they felt better as they broke the news to Lady Dis, easing her into the story of how Fili, Kili, and Thorin died. The two felt horrible as they held the crying and screaming dwarrowdam in their arms, but they mainly ignored the heated glares of the Dwarves of Ered Luin. They spat horrible things to the 'elf filth' and the 'betrayer of Durin's sons' and with one last glance at the Lady Dis Tauriel pressed the talisman into her hands.

"May the Green Lady watch over you, my lady," Bilbo whispered into her ear as he stood on shaky legs. They were escorted out of Ered Luin in something akin to disgust but neither could find it in them to care. For they experienced worse then the treatment given to them, Bilbo squeezed Tauriel's larger hand and she smiled down at him. Her eyes were filled with grief but she knew their would be new emotion in the coming years.

They wandered aimlessly across Arda for months before Bilbo said, "Have you ever been to the Shire?" To which she had said no, never had see been farther than the Misty Mountains before. They travelled by the Western Road for days until they reached the town of Bree, where both Hobbits and the race of Man lived together, but it had been long since they had seen an elf. Many thought Tauriel exotic but Bilbo, who was rarely angry or even remotely jealous, snarled at the men of Bree before quickly leaving the town with Tauriel in tow.

Over the months, maybe even years they travelled together Bilbo had come to love the woman, even if he knew truly forgotten Thorin. He was going to tell her, for he wouldn't let the one he loved die without them knowing of his affections. So it was a blushing Bilbo who had held out flowers of all meaning to the elf as he declared his intentions. He wasn't at all embarressed when she had picked him up and twirled the Hobbit around, nor was he when his large feet met ground and she bent by the waist to kiss him. He always knew Kili would have her love, but he would as well; just as she knew he would always love Thorin but there would be a latge spot in his heart for her.

When they arrived in the Shire, hobbits of all ages left their smials to see one of the Big Folk Bilbo brought home with him. Her hair had flowers with meanings of love braided into it and they walked with their hands intertwined, and a chest of treasure underneath Bilbo's arm. Tauriel giggled behind her hand as Bilbo grew flustered and squaked at his possessions being sold, and out right laughed as h wrestled a bunch of silverware out a lady hobbits basket.

Even if she had to duck into the smial she thought it a grand place to live, it was comfy and inviting. Even if all the furniture was stripped on in the front garden, in the days following their return to the Shire both Tauriel and Bilbo reclaimed all his items and restocked a very empty pantry. She was the only archer in the whole Shire so when bad winters came in the following years the Hobbits employed her to catch game for them. If wolves somehow made it into the peaceful hills they were slaughtered by her, and not even five years passed and she was loved by all of the Shire.

~.~.~.

Bilbo had promised himself to the elf on their first year in the Shire and they held their wedding in the spring during night when the stars shined the brightest. Though they didn't have children until their sixth year of marriage, and the pregnancy lasted much longer than a regular hobbit pregnancy. Tauriel was pregnant for eleven months, five weeks, and three days before she welcomed Rhohel and her twin brother Calaeron into the world. Rhohel had curly red hair and had her father's height but her mother's lean figure with small feet that were tough as any hobbits. Calaeron was blessed with his mother's height but had his father's unruly brownish red curls, though his feet were larger than a normal elf's they could withstand a bed of nails.

They were the pride of both Bilbo and Tauriel, and as they grew the twins soon showed that they aged much slower than hobbits but faster than elves. By Bilbo's sixty-fourth birthday the twins were just six but had just started to toddle, where as hobbits their age were playing treetop tag. He would carry both Calaeron and Rhohel around to the market and they would choose their own foods, and the lady hobitts would fawn over them. Especially the lasses who have yet to have their own children, and the twin's just soaked in the attention.

Time passed the family by and three more years passed and the twins were finally developed enough to play with the other hobbit fauntlings, it was on one of the parents' rare peaceful afternoons when the bell rang. Bilbo leaving his pregnant wife in the kitchen as she cooked was not prepared for what greeted him at the door, "Dwalin, at yer service."

The tall dwarf had both Calaeron and Rhohel on his shoulders as he stood waiting for admittance inside, behind him were nine other dwarves who he remembered very well. "Ada! Ada! We found dwarves," his son called from the dwarves shoulder, the faunt was barely bigger than Bilbo's chest where his sister was just reaching his abdomen. He looked lost and never heard Tauriel's footsteps as she went to the door, ducking so she didn't hit the ceiling in multiple places.

"Nope," and she watched as he fainted in front of what remained of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.

"Did we come late?" Ori asked, as he stepped forward to help pick the hobbit off the floor with Gloin at his side.

"Never woulda thought 'e would go fer an elf lass but e' proved me wrong," Dwalin rumbled as he let the mother take her two children into her arms.

"Master Baggins seemed to have forgotten that tea time was at four," Balin laughed as they were all ushered inside.

The dwarves were more sympathetic to Tauriel, after having told her that the Lady Dis informed them of the elf and the hobbit who told the tale of Kili the Archer and Fili the Sword of Durin. The princess, now Queen of Erebor had remarried for the sake of her people and told her third son and only daughter, Prince Vili and Princess Mili, of their brothers' heroic adventures. She said it exactly as Bilbo and Tauriel told it to her, and the scribes of Erebor wrote every single word they could on all languages,, even in Sindarian. People from Rohan to Lothlorien knew of Kili and Fili, even more of the dwarf known as Thorin Oakenshield; and that was all Tauriel could ask for.

Four months after the dwarves visited and Tauriel gave birth to Lassien. A small little girl with straight red hair and petite feet, her feet were tough with red fuzz on the top she was born under the light of millions of stars. She brought joy and pride to her siblings and as the years went by she became one of the most desired lasses in the Shire.

Over the years both she and Bilbo watched as Calaeron and Rhohel grew up and over the years Tauriel and her three children watched as Bilbo grew old. By the time his one hundredth and eleventh birthday came around he had entrusted the One Ring, which he knew was the One Ring after being told by both Gandalf and Tauriel, to Calaeron and Rhohel. His nephew Frodo had listened in one their plans to destroy the ring and had found himself dragged on an epic adventure across Arda, befriending Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas in the process. While the elven prince was happy to see Tauriel, he was saddened at the fact that she had pledged herself to another, and lived her life as protector of the Shire.

After his children set off for Mordor, Bilbo passed away at the tender age of one hundred and twelve with his wife by his side. Tauriel grieved for years after Bilbo's death, for another promise had been broken.

Their marriage was gone and only by death did they part, and no matter how sad she was Tauriel wouldn't change what had happened over the course of sixty years for the world. As she told the stories of her husband and the exiled royalty of Erebor she had no clue that the spirits of those who she tolded righteous stories to the faunts where behind her. Listening with smiles on their face, she would never know that Bilbo and Kili kept their promises to her and were always with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know I wasn't planning on this being a Bilbo/Tauriel one-shot. It sorted evolved into it, but it ended up good.


	3. Thinking Out Loud (BardXThranduil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So this week is currently Spring Break so I can work on a bunch of chapters I've got going, hope you all like it. This is a request for a fluffy Barduil, which I totally approve of.
> 
> Prompt: Use Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud for a Thranduil/Bard one-shot. Brownie points for using the song's lyrics.
> 
> Pairing: The Elven King of Mirkwood (Thranduil)/Bard of Esgaroth
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Thinking Out Loud belongs to Ed Sheeran.
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

Soft hair was spread out underneath two bodies, some dark and some light, but neither without their own special qualities. The light hair was always silken and smooth, never needed to be brushed more than once, whilst its companions was different. Curly hair that could have only been tamed by the best elvish oils, it gleamed in the moonlight and the braids that it held by the day were gone for the night. The crown that weighed that hair down was removed and the owner of the hair was sleeping against the chest of another man. Love was all around in these chambers, but this love was very limited.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before._

The Elven King of Mirkwood despared to think of this human's lifespan, for in the next few decades the man who captured his heart might not be around to captivate him with those bright smiles. That lovely voice, nor would his children's laughs reach him by the end of the century and he would be alone once again without his own son. He never wanted to see the day were the mighty Bard the Dragonslayer wouldn't be able to walk. His once luscious hair would be gray and thinning while he, Thranduil, would remain the same as his love aged.

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet._

Their first night together Thranduil remembered how horrified Bard was when he literally got swept into a bridal style hold, before being thrown on their bed. The laughter and the love was ever present as the night wore on, and so did the ones after that first night. The King of the Woodland Realm, who was could outlive his love several times over, and the King of Dale, who spent much time in both Dale and Mirkwood with his children.

An unlikely match but it was remarked by both elves and humans alike of the love they held for one another.

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

He worried that when Bard was long gone from his embrace that he would forget the passion and love that they held. Thranduil constantly pondered of what would become of him after Bard and his children were gone from his life. Although he had Legolas, the king was alone in his kingdom seeing as his son went to find the man know as Strider and had not been seen in the Mirkwood in years. Yes, he Thranduil, was worried if he could remember the taste of love.

_And your eyes still smile from your cheeks._

It was one of the main reasons that Thranduil had his heart stolen by the Dragonslayer, those bright smiles he had seen flashed at his children and at the time, him on occasion. He had felt his ancient heart beat with something that felt akin to need, he needed to see those smiles more often. And in time he did, he recieved them all the time and felt elated when they were wedded. As Bard walked down that long aisle in Dale's largest manor he had that blinding smile and it was aimed at him.

_And darling I will, be lovin' you till we're 70._

He had vowed to Bard on that day that he would love him no matter what, and his actual vow was "I will love you even after your seventieth year on Middle Earth, even after that I will love you." It had many swooning, and the children of the two grooms were smiling and young Tilda was running down the aisle with the pillow in which their rings lay upon. Even after she tripped Legolas came to his new sibling's rescue and helped her locate the golden bands quickly before allowing her to jump on his shoulders.

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23._

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand._

_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

Everyday Thranduil awoke before Bard and he would sit there and smile at his fortune, how he got such a man he would never now. While he loved his wife, the former Queen of Mirkwood, she wasn't the one who could complete him. The council had told him that he needed to have a heir incase something happened to him and there would be no one in line for the throne. It had been a marriage of convenience for the both of them, but he had came to love her as they spent more centuries together. It wasn't a true love, but it was formed over time and with Legolas they were nearly a family.

It wasn't the same after his wife died, both he and Legolas felt the loss that she was, and tried to move on. He had removed everything that reminded him of her and Legolas threw himself into his studies. Both forgetting the woman who held so much love in their hearts, and now Bard filled the loneliness that he felt.

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

On this night he held the Man in his arms tenderly, and lovingly kissed the top of his head. He had a long day and dragged himself into their room and found the dark haired man already asleep and smiled softly. Thranduil lived for moments like this, to be able to make these moments last for a lifetime. The sky outside their window was bright with the full moon and the stars twinkled in delight. Bard twitched as Thranduil brought him closer to his chest, his eyes fluttered open and looked at the elven king in annoyance. The blonde grinned, if anything Bard the Bowman was not someone you wanted to rouse from slumber.

"What?" he growled out, his weary eyes blinked up at him. And in that moment there were many things he could have said, but he didn't say not even one of them.

"Go back to sleep."

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars._

Bard gave him a tender kiss as the sky outside was alight, and the sihlouette of Thranduil was breathtaking. As was the amount of passion that he responded with, but the Man was too sleepy to return it with as much and quickly fell back asleep. It seemed that the King of Dale had a rough day too, it was hard for Bard to deal witht the dwarves of Erebor. When the Lady Dis came on the first caravans to the Lonely Mountain he was there to greet her with Bard and Dain, but it turned that the dwarrowdam was just as hardheaded as her brother.

She wanted nothing to do with him and by extension Bard, when she saw the hand he rest on his love's lower back she sneered. "You have pledged yourself to a no good betrayer Bowman, in the end he will leave you. Some way, some how," his eyes had narrowed at her hateful bigotry toward his person. Just like Thorin, she refused to acknowledge him at all and focus on Bard and Dain. While he understood her grief at standing in front of her sons' as well as Thorin's graves, he would never know what he had done to warrant her fierce words.

"It is all YOUR FAULT! If only you extended aid to us when Erebor fell this wouldn't have happened! You slimy, tree-shagger! How dare you leave the dwarves of Erebor to face dragonfire twice!?"

His control snapped and the civility he managed to maintain around her crumbled like a Morgul Arrow.

"Do not talk to about dragonfire! I know its wrath and ruin," he bent at the waist so she could see directly into his eyes. And the once flawless skin of his face melted into a disfigured visage, and stopped her rant before it started. "I have faced the Drakes of the North! And knew what the wretched flames could bring, what they would bring. Do not speak as it you had been burned by such evil," he whispered, so that she might listen to him. His scars still throbbed with pain and his once pristine blue eye was clouded a milky white, signaling its blindness. Despite those foul memories the princess brought up Bard was there to help him, and the King of Dale dragged him to a different corridor.

_Place your head on my beating heart_

Thranduil slid to the floor and rested his back against a large column built into the mountain, Bard follwed his lead and lay his head on the elf's chest. There they sat and Bard listened as heartbeats grew calmer and the anger left Thranduil slowly, but not once did he use a spell to hide his scars. "Lets go home," Bard murmured and helped his love back on his feet before kissing his scarred cheek. Together they walked out of Erebor, hand in hand with their scars revealed to the world.

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are._

_~.~.~._

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades._

Bard often wondered when Thranduil slept, what will become of them when he grows old and his hair all but gone. When he can't walk without assistance and his children have had families of their own. When he lays on his deathbed a wrinkled, old man whislt Thranduil looked the same as he did on their wedding day. He never wanted to age if it ment spending eternity with Thranduil.

_And the crowds don't remember my name._

When history forget about Bard the Slayer of Smaug, when he is just another name in history will Thranduil still remember him? The elf could live long enough to see him turn into nothing but another name, just another human who had roamed Arda. Would he be truly forgotten by his love? Bard always stopped himself from thinking these things, it was hard to forget someone that you loved. He will always be loved by someone when he's gone.

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm,_

_I know you will still love me the same._

Even when he can never handle a bow like he once did he knows that Thranduil's love will never sway, not when those once nimble fingers don't run through his hair anymore. It gives him comfort that he will be loved to the end of his days, and thats all he can ask for.

_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_

_Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory._

If anything Bard loved those dazzling smiles that Thranduil graced him with everynow and then, and it made his day much more bearable. Dealings with Erebor was hard as well as maintaining Dale, a city which he didn't live in. As Bain grew older Bard had let his son become the Master of Dale, and as he watched over the growing city a report would be sent to his father in the Woodland Realm. For at least three months of the year he would come to live in Dale and take care of any necessary things that needed to be cared for.

During his three months away from Thranduil, the king became cold and the other elves were hesitant to go near the irrate king. The subjects of the Woodland Realm always waited anxiously for Bard to return for he and on occasion Tilda could warm Thranduil's heart. He always wondered how he managed to fall in love with Thranduil, but he would never know.

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand._

He acknowledged the fact that he was not perfect, nor was Thranduil; neither of the two would ever be anything of the sort. So when ever one of them made a mistake the other was understanding. Thranduil was well aware of the fact that Bard had never ruled over people before, like Bard knew that Thranduil sheltered his emotions because he had got them crushed before. It was like a circle, a neverending momentum that they knew how to play well. Others would see their game but would never understand how the two of them perfected it so well, and they never would.

The maids were the most educated of their little game, the little mistakes made by both. They were more than bewildered when both would soon come to an understanding or a median to come to terms with. One in particular, Sírdes was by all accounts a greedy woman and she wanted only the best for herself. So it was only natural for her to set her sights on the Elven King of Mirkwood himself, and no matter the decades she spent trying to get his attention he would never see her. Oh, how she remebered the infuriation when that upstart bargeman took her love away. She would make him leave.

_But baby now_

_Take me into your loving arms._

It was never Thranduil's intention to ever lead on anyone, for he only had eyes for Bard; though when Sírdes had come to him with urgent news he never thought about what might happen. The young Silvan elf had ran up to him with urgent news from Bard, and he had left his large throne in a flurry of silk. "What is wrong Sírdes?" he asked anxiously. He had not time to react when the maid threw herself at him and laid her cold lips upon his own, and the sound of a growl had stirred his reactions. The king flung her away from him and looked to the source.

"Bard."

The former bargeman only threw him a disgusted look before running off, his heart looking broken as he did so. Thranduil looked to his guards, who stood frozen in their spots as they watched the entire thing unravel in disbelief. "Throw her in the dungeons, a hundred years or more is not my concern on how long she will remain. There is no excuse for her actions," he commanded before running off to the only place he knew where Bard would go.

It was a spacious place, on that he had commisioned for Bard and he spotted his dark hair love sitting on a lone bench in a hidden alcove. He was staring without seeing as Thranduil sat next to his love, and conveyed his thoughts with actions. Bard smiled, knowing very well what had happened and that the elf was trying to apologize for something he didn't do wrong. "I know my love, I do. If I had no left I would have beheaded her," Bard whispered.

He smiled as the blonde tugged him into his lap and rested the King's head on his chest.

"This beats only for you."

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

He loved Bard, but he knew it would never last and the elf would be heartbroken again. Forty years later he would remember his words as he held hands with the former King of Dale. As his love gave his last breath surrounded by his children and grandchildren, even Legolas returned to see his stepfather. They all loved him well, and soon after the death of Bard the Dragonslayer King Thranduil began to fade but wouldn't leave the Middle Earth until twenty more years. After the brief almost takeover of Arda had spent the rest of Thranduil.

He faded away after Legolas returned home and he saw his son for the last time.

~.~.~.

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

(Ah la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la)

_So baby now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh maybe we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this, a request from one of my friends from AO3.


	4. A Joyous Day Indeed (LegolasXTauriel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you guys like Legolas cause he is what one-shot is centered around. This is an everyone lives post BOFA kinda deal, if you don't like it read the other one-shots. Just so you guys know I had made the ceremony up myself since I have no clue about elf matrimony.
> 
> Paring: Legolas Greenleaf/Tauriel
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

A happy day this was for the Woodland Realm, oh a happy day indeed. People from all over Middle Earth had been cordially invited to the wedding ceremony of the Elven Prince Legolas and the Captain of the Guard, a Silvan elf called Tauriel. An unlikely couple indeed but despite the Elven King's protests to the union; Legolas still pledged himself to the woman. Begrudgingly Thranduil allowed it seeing as if he didn't they would elope and he would rather have his son in the kingdom than not. So he helped host the perfect ceremony he could for his son, since it was the least he owed him after giving him that much grief over his love.

Invitations went out all over Arda, from Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Bilbo Baggins of the Shire to the King Under the Mountain and King Bard of Dale. Delegates from all kingdoms came to the event, Rohan and Lothlorien included. Despite Legolas being glad at the amount of effort Thranduil put into his union it had turned to be one of the worst experiences in his long life. The littlest details were fussed over at epic proportions and in his opinion they were unfounded, who needed a robe made of golden silk with silver accents? Why would Thranduil even fuss about the maids who were in charge of the styles of braids Tauriel had for their big day?

The sweet gesture was soon turning into a tedious mistake, for Thranduil strive for nothing but perfection for his only son.

As the days crawled closer to his official marriage he saw less and less of Tauriel, before he knew it was the day before their wedding and she was nowhere to be seen. He would have loved to see were his bride went but was quite preoccupied at the moment. His father and his maids refused to leave a single part of Legolas unchecked, for they would except nothing short of perfection. His head was hurting from where the handmaids pulled to ensure that his braids would not fall out easily, and his scalp burned from where his father had redone the braids without mercy.

Legolas was weighed down with silks that befitted a prince and a majestic crown that was interwoven in his hair, while his was majestic his father's was regal. The two were very much alike but different at the same time, when Thranduil had the crown commissioned for the wedding it had to be redone multiple times and all one the king's order. No matter how much Legolas protested that his original one was perfectly fine and new one managed to find its way upon his head every week until the king was pleased. He wasn't even going to think about the hell he had been dragged through with his robes, it was still to frightening to recall.

If anything Tauriel was having an equal if not more difficult time than he was, for the poor Silvan elf was finding herself under the watchful eyes of Thranduil more than he. The king critiqued everything to ensure utter perfection, and she was the unfortunate recipient of these critiques. "Too much silk, not enough green, get those curls out of her hair, make those braids tighter, a princess should have a grand crown not a simple one," oh, how the list went on and on. He could hardly live if he was constantly prodded and hinted to 'secure the line' as some council members put it. To be able to prevail through the constant put-downs by the higher elves in the court showed that she had courage and refused to be put down; and he admired her for this trait.

Little did he know that she was also missing him as much as he missed her, and as she stood in her room as her handmaids dressed her in the silk dress that was made for her. She personally loved it and was glad when her design was, for the most part, approved of by King Thranduil; and long flowing skirt and a tight silken bodice was her main ideas. The king and the seamstresses only improved upon her idea, and with white jewels from Erebor that shined like the stars the wood elves coveted so.

Tauriel gasped as the strings on the back of her gown were tightened even further, making her breath escape her very being. As she was being laced up another set of maids were working diligently on her braids as well as carefully setting in her crown and veil. A single mistake could send the fragile wooden tiara to the floor in a bunch of pieces, and one single tug could rip her carefully crafted veil in two. They worked quickly in hopes that the less time they spent fiddling with such fragile items would soon be over. In the mirror there was no sight of the young girl whom fell to the bottom of countless trees from centuries ago, and in her place was a woman ready for the labors of the crown and not of the battlefield.

Here was a woman ready to be married to her One and only.

Maids flinched as they heard the door being opened and in stepped the regal king of the realm, his long blonde hair was flowing free as always and instead of his scowl there was a smile. There were no words spoken between the two and she stared into the mirror with a grin on her face, and Thranduil knew that smile very well for he once held it as well. "Are you ready Captain?" despite her being pledged to his son Thranduil still referred to her as her previous occupation. It was something that would be hard to change since he referred to her as a Captain of the Guard for over six hundred years.

"I've been ready since he pledged himself to me my lord," she replied clearly, and in truth she was. There was no way to explain it but Tauriel knew that she would spend the rest of her immortal life with Legolas and she wouldn't want it any other way. He strode until he was directly in front of his soon-to-be-daughter-in-law and pulled out a strand of stars out of his sleeve. There was no word that could accurately describe the surprise she felt when she felt the cool touch of the late Queen's gems touch her pale skin. "Why?" was the only thing she could say as maids dabbed at her eyes so tears wouldn't fall on her lovely green and silver dress.

"Because you're family now, and I know I may not be the most understanding when it comes to Legolas. I just wanted to offer you my thanks for making him so happy, and that was all my late wife and I ever wanted for him."

She offered no response and he took none, all he did was hug her and offer her his arm. "Its time now, best not keep him waiting long."

"Lets."

~.~.~.

It was said by all the elves of the Woodland Realm that when Prince Legolas saw Tauriel heading down the aisle on his father's arm his jaw dropped open. The Silvan elf, who gained the favor of the people in her devoted service to the kingdom, strode down that aisle like she owned it with the actual elf who did own it. King Thranduil was seen for the first time in a long time with a wide smile for all to see, and it only got wider as he passed Tauriel to Legolas.

They turned to face the crowd and bowed before them, showing their thanks in attending their holy matrimony and in return the crowd bowed back. The couple then turned on their heels to face the elf holding their ceremony and bowed deeply to show their respect. He nodded his head happily before the two turned to face the king and together they knelled and pressed their head to the ground with the arms stretched to him, as a sign of their thanks to bless their marriage. Thranduil stepped forward to them and knelt to grab their hands and as one unit, no as a family they rose from the ground gracefully.

"I bless the union of Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm," his voice echoed in the room for all to hear,"and the Captain of the Guard, Tauriel. May your marriage be bountiful and filled with countless years of peace and love."

"May we offer you our thanks for thy blessings, my lord," they replied regally.

"As a we proceed, may the Valar smile upon such a union and may the bride and groom feel such blessings upon them," as the priest spoke these words and blessings, both Tauriel and Legolas raised their hands to the sky as a sign of the Valar's blessing being received with open arms. "To last a lifetime there must be a start, and instead of pre-written vows the bride and groom has crafted their own. As a symbol of their love they sought out their feelings and emotions to compose such vows. May we hear them, Prince Legolas?" he nodded and held Tauriel's hands lovingly.

"I have scoured the libraries, consulted scholars, and sought advice from my father; nothing could ever explain, neigh convey what I had felt when I first saw you. They could only tell me I had felt love for the one that would stand by my side as my equal, they called it love but that alone is not strong enough to describe such feelings. So I continued my search to find the right word and the closest I had found was fulfillment, it felt as if my life could not continue without you. I, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, hereby pledge myself to you for all eternity; yours to love and to hold through all that may ail us," he was not going to lie, it was embarrassing to say his true feelings in front of other dignitaries. He only hoped that she would come up with something that would make his seem tame, and the blush on his face as he stared into her endless green eyes was extremely visible.

"At first I was sure that I would never be able to stand here, and pledge myself to you. It was beyond my comprehension that someone of your standing would feel the same for a lowly Silvan elf. As for I, there was no way to describe the feeling I had when I had first caught glimpse of you, but now I know that word. It is need, for I needed you in order to live my life and I didn't think I could go without. I will love you for all of my days on this earth. With this I, Captain Tauriel of the Guard, do hereby pledge myself to you for all eternity; yours to love and hold through whatever may ail us."

Thranduil smiled from his perch on his throne, his blue eyes watered slightly with tears at the joyous ceremony and that the sight of Legolas being completely and truly in love with this Silvan elf. "Let us hear these heartfelt words, and weigh them. Do these sound genuine to you my lord?" he was asked and Thranduil nodded his head respectfully.

With a wave of the hand the priest summoned a maid to him, and in her hands she held a goblet filled with dark red liquid. There was no telling what if was to the crowd but Legolas and Tauriel knew, it was a wine with a drop of their blood in it. A symbol of their togetherness and the sacrifice they were willing to take for the other, and according to Elvish secret it was a way for them to feel the other's emotion. Though this was strictly a elvish secret that no other races were to know, and they were protective of their closely kept secret. Just as the dwarves with their language and the hobbits with their true origins.

"Bring forth the testament of their devotion, the reality of their love. With Eru as your witness, I ask that you sip from the goblet."

Legolas retrieved the silver cup from the maid's shaking hands and held it to Tauriel's red painted lips, "May you drink and feel my heart?"

"I may, if it is given freely."

"It is," he tipped the back of her head up and poured the liquid in her mouth an pulled the cup back without a single drop falling on her dress. After giving the maid the goblet he stood in his place right in front of her, and watched as she took the mixture from the maid and turned to him. "May you drink and taste my love?" she asked him.

"I may, if it is given freely."

"It is," she raised the cup to his lips and beckoned his head back before pouring the drink in his mouth. He could taste the sweetness of the wine and the bitterness of their blood. She quickly pulled the cup back and allowed him to raise his head, and as she gave the drink away he swallowed and felt a myriad of emotions. He could feel her nervousness as well as complete love and adoration for him. Legolas knew then she felt the same as he.

"Bring forth the bread and venison cooked by the bride and groom, so that their love be ever plentiful."

Twin maids stepped forward with a plate in their hands, one with venison and one with bread. The two knelt on the floor in front of each other and stoically watched as the plates were set in front of them. The sliced bread was picked up in Tauriel's sturdy hands and she spoke clearly,"I have made you bread, so that you may never hunger and if you do I may provide." He opened his mouth and allowed her to hold the bread as he took a bite, and it truly was tasty.

After he swallowed she placed the rest of the piece on her plate and he held a piece of dried venison in his hands before he spoke. "I have hunted for you the best of deer so that you may never want for sustenance and if you do I will provide," he lifted the dried meat to her lips and prompted her to bite. After she swallowed he could feel surprise that she felt, probably that he dried the meat right.

The twin maids retrieved the plates and backed away, the priest pulled the two to their feet and pressed the palms of their hands together. "And as by Eru's will, a piece of silk will be tied around their hands. To symbolize their bond, the silk will remain until their wedding night," he retrieved a silk of the purest white from the King's throne himself before returning to the couple. They both stared into the other's eyes as the silk was tied around their hands, and with one last tug they turned to the crowd.

"May I present the union of Prince Legolas and the new Princess Tauriel, my Prince? You may kiss your bride," using his free arm he swung her around and kissed her tenderly on her lips. There was nothing to them but the other and the roar of the crowd was gone, but as her feet returned to the ground they came back to earth. Thranduil descended from his throne and stood in front of the newlyweds, and hugged them both to him.

"Congratulations, and the best of happiness to the two of you."

"And to you as well," they replied.

Yes it was a joyous day, since royalty doesn't get wedded everyday.

~.~.~.

A reception was held in one of Mirkwood's ballrooms, and it was grand to all that saw it. The Lady of Lothlorien glided across the wooden floor with the Lord of Rivendell while the lone hobbit danced the night away in the arms of the King of Erebor. Thranduil escorted a young Tilda who hopped along with him rather than dancing along with the tempo, as her sister was hunched over with Prince Fili of Erebor who lead her into a dance. Though all these illustrious people were dancing around another the real attention was on Tauriel and Legolas.

They looked as they flowed along the floor with their silken clothes flowing behind them, and some stopped their dances to view the couple. The silk around their hands fluttered in the breeze they created as they spun around the dance floor. The dignitaries from the other lands talked about the ease the royal couple presented as they danced the first dance.

It was rumored that Legolas was extremely flexible, more so than other male elves; and ladies from all races swooned as he fell into a split with his hands supporting Tauriel's weight from above. She was gripping the joined hand with all her might as his free hand was held on her waist, and he gracefully rose to his feet. All the while spinning her in the air. The light seemed to lake it like they were in their own world of starlight, and it was beautiful to watch.

Then Thranduil called the attention of all including Tauriel and Legolas but no words were offered and instead he stepped to the side and doors opened. Revealing the biggest cake that many had ever seen, it was made to perfection from the bottom to the top. Every sugar flower sparkled in the light and the only hobbit was seen with stars in his eyes.

Legolas and Tauriel stepped forward and was presented with a knife that they held with their tied hands, and together they waited as the large pastry was wheeled into the room. The guests were all eager to try some of the delicious looking cake and spend the rest of the night partying even after the couple was long gone. As the first slice was cut together time seemed to stop for all and before anyone knew it that lovely night was gone and the next morning came.

Then the next and the next, before an entire decade had passed and Tauriel had just given birth to the royal children Annor and his brother Fainor.

It was pleasant to see children roaming the halls with their parents, and since they were a rarity to have they were blessed to receive a small token of gratitude from the princes. Be it a smile or a small flower, they were cherished beyond belief; the boys had begun to toddle by their fiftieth year alive. Annor and Fainor celebrated their birth under the light of spring stars with their parents and many of the subjects in the kingdom.

They were only fifty-three when their father had left to ensure that they would be protected from the dangers of Sauron, and journeyed to Rivendell ready to give his life so that his family and his kingdom may endure. When he returned the twins were fifty-five and Tauriel was heavily pregnant with another child, and a year after his return she gave birth to Líreth, the princess of Mirkwood.

By the time of her brothers' one hundredth birthday she had fallen at the foot of every tree in Mirkwood, and scrapped her knees more than her brothers. While Annor was inverted to like the library and books to bow and arrows, Fainor was more than happy to show Líreth the basics to everything Legolas had taught him.

Líreth was by all rights a daddy's girl, but she had her grandfather wrapped around her fingers and with every beck and call he answered. More than happy to indulge his granddaughter he took her to Dale while Fainor practiced with Legolas and her mother was busy keeping Annor company.

It was a happy life that he lived, there was never a moment in which he had wished something different. As centuries passed he ascended to the throne after Thranduil abdicated it, the former king more than happy to keep any potential suitors away from his favorite granddaughter. Tauriel remained true to the vows she made on her wedding day, and lived throughout the years by her husbands side.

As queen she was loved by all, and when she was just passing her 1,395th birthday she was blessed to find that she was once more pregnant.

To Legolas everyday was a joyous day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! I personally enjoy a good Legolas fic every now and then and I wished to extend my love to others by composing my own one-shot for him.
> 
> Rhohel_of_the_Shire (Ragehappy Mavin Fan on FF)


	5. One and One Only (BilboXFili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When that green door opened and two toddlers stood there looking at the dwarf with confused eyes, one was completely hobbit. His curly black hair and blue eyes with those pointed ears of an elf. Large feet were hiding behind the door partially with black fluff on it, whilst this one was all hobbit the other was not. The young girl standing there had blonde straight hair with golden beads braided in and slightly pointed ears to emphasize her blue eyes. Little feet poked out from under her skirt with a smattering of hair on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I like the feedback seen from the number of views, it meas a lot that some of you are willing to read a drabble fic. That being said, this drabble might go on for fifty chapters. Yeah, of all kinds of pairings. I intend for most of the one-shots to be around 2000 - 3000 words each if not more.
> 
> Paring: Bilbo Baggins/Fili
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: Implied Sexual Scene
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

When that green door was opened, Fili was not expecting to see the sight of the Hobbit at the door; that rounded hobbit who captured Fili's world with only a glance. Everything from his curly golden hair to the extremely large hobbit feet with the same curls on it. Brown eyes that lit up his world along with a generous stomach that was smaller than Ori's but showed that the Hobbit knew good food. Almost immediately Fili felt as if he couldn't live without the Hobbit in his life, and felt as if his life was being sucked out of him as the man tried to shut his door on them. It was only Kili's foot in the door that kept his hope alive, "Has it been cancelled?"

"No one told us," he piped in as the door was pulled back to show off his, no not his, the hobbit. His face was confused as what they were inquiring about, but despite this he sputtered and blushed prettily. "N-no, nothings been cancelled," and Fili couldn't help but to grin widely with his brother.

"That's a relief," Kili said as he pushed his way in with Fili flaunting after.

As the younger dwarf set to explore the place a little, Fili removed his coat and placed his various weapons in the material before handing it off to the Hobbit. He carefully placed knife after dagger into the growing bundle with a small warning, "Careful, just had 'em sharpened." Even if the Hobbit looked ready to explode Fili took great care in making sure that he wouldn't get hurt by tying his cloak around the sharp objects. He was pulled away from the male by his brother and Dwalin, and as they got the dining room in order he could hear the thuds of Kili and his weapons hitting the ground. The prince could understand how... angered some may get if a bushel of dwarves just landed on their doorstep so shrugged off his worries.

His brother and he immediately set to retrieving some barrels of ale from the cellar, and by looking around this Hobbit hole was far more extravagant than the others he had seen while passing by. The blonde hoped that his One wasn't some sort of noble or it might lead to some political ramifications.

So on the night went and he and the company merrily drank and ate, and having learned the Hobbit's name they proceeded to clean their messes. It started by him taking Ori's plate before throwing it to Kili was then tossed it to Bifur to be washed. Then the singing came and by all rights it might have been a tad bit offensive, but happy all the same.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks

Smash the bottles and burn the corks!

Chip the glasses and crack the plates,

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth and trail the fat!

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!

Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

Splash the wine on every door! Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;

Pound them up with a thumping pole;

And when you've finished, if they are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

So carefully, carefully with the plates!"

This was not the way to win over his One's love, by laughing at his anger and confusion; since he was sure the poor Hobbit didn't know what they were doing there. Before he could apologize for throwing his dishes around there was a knock at the door and everyone sobered up. Bilbo scurried to the door after Gandalf went to answer it and was introduced to his uncle, and then was promptly humiliated by said uncle. The blonde nearly tore at his hair in frustration, for it may have been a little amusing at first though it had escalated fast.

Even Bofur was taking little picks at his One and Ori, of all people, was laughing harder than most as Bilbo paled. Fili tried to reassure the hobbit with his explanation that none would die without a fight but it seemed to make things worse. He fretted more and more until the actual contract was given to him coupled with some poorly chosen words and Bofur's interpretation of Smaug. It sent the hobbit down in a flash of gold and white as he toppled to the floor, and before he knew it he was at the hobbit's side.

His uncle raised his eyebrows at his heir's protectiveness of someone he just knew, and those sharp blue eyes followed the blonde as he carried their host into the sitting room. There was no way that this was happening, not to Fili not to his heir; but alas it was. Even Thorin could see how tenderly the hobbit's head was cradled and suddenly all the fun and games stopped. There was no way they could continue their treatment of the hobbit on for much longer, or the wrath of Fili was sure to follow.

Kili was probably the only one grinning, for the youngest dwarf was sure to cause some grief for his brother; there was no other way around it. He loved to tease Fili about things that he did, but he also loved to push him into things. So why not help Fili to gain his One's love while having some fun with it? He planned on having a new brother by the end of this quest, even if it killed him. Besides the hobbit wasn't that bad, he gave them all food when he could have kicked everyone out of his home. Little did he know Bilbo had tried to kick them out of his home, but none listened to him.

Inside the sitting room Fili had lain his One on the largest recliner in the room before going to get some of that chamomile tea that Dori made earlier. He happily ignored the stares and whispering of the other dwarves in favor of getting tea to Bilbo, and all the while Gandalf waited patiently for his burglar to wake. "You can go Master Fili, I think it will be easier on Bilbo if I explained everything," Gandalf had the audacity to smile at him as he refused to move. The grey eyebrow that was raised at him was ignored, but the sturdy hand on his shoulder told him otherwise.

"Its okay Fili, go sit with your brother," his uncle was not a dwarf to defy. Every dwarf knew that, and the only one to even control him to any degree was his mother, Thorin's sister. Fili nodded and went to find his brother, who happened to be pillaging the rest of Bilbo's pantry; hell, he wasn't the only one looking for more food. The Ri brothers were opening the few barrels left to see if there was anymore ale. Dwalin and Kili were trying to get the former's hand out of a glass jar with seed cakes inside, while Balin was reading some of the books on the shelves.

Bofur and Bifur were chatting among one another merrily as Bombur snacked on some berries he found from the second pantry. The blonde sighed as he passed Oin and Gloin who were inspecting some jewelry in his One's mother's dowry box, they nodded before putting the precious metals back. Deciding it was better to join his brother in merriment than grieve over his none existent chances with Bilbo.

He was vaguely aware of singing in the hobbit's parlor later that night, nor did he recall cleaning the smial to perfection as his One slept. It was better this way, after a long night of thinking Fili came to a conclusion.

It was better if Bilbo Baggins of the Shire stayed in the Shire, where it was safe and sound from the dangers of the world. For Fili could never forgive himself if the Hobbit died during their quest, so with one last longing look at the vivid green door he left. Leaving behind his heart, the prince followed Thorin back into the wilds he had gotten so accustomed to.

~.~.~.

Kili slumped in his saddle as he watched his brother, and it was obvious to everyone that he was depressed. The blonde was rather lackluster in comparison to how he was prior to arriving in the Shire, and even Thorin winced as Fili glared in his direction. He was irate and growing violent as they traveled further away from Hobbiton, and the Company was relieved as they heard a faint 'wait!'. The young prince jolted up in his saddle and turned to the source of the voice; he was ecstatic to see the golden curls of Bilbo bounce in the wind as he waved the contract with every step.

"Bilbo," he whispered as the hobbit went up to Balin, trying to catch his breath and speak at the same time.

"I-I've s-signed the c-c-contract," he heaved before handing the parchment to the elder dwarf.

Fili zoned out in happiness and Kili nearly died of laughter when he looked into his brother's eyes; Fili was completely and utterly whipped. He couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped him and it nearly turned into full blown laughter but Fili's glare said otherwise. Instead he turned his attention to the other blonde who adamantly refused to ride a pony, saying that he would rather walk. Though Thorin had other plans and motioned to his sister-sons, the two brought their ponies closer to Bilbo and grabbed him by the armpits. Ori lead another pony underneath the squirming hobbit and let the two brothers drop him on it.

"Really wasn't necessary," he bristled but they ignored him in favor of riding next to him. While Kili chatted on about random things, Fili kept quiet as he listened to his brother and watched the hobbit from the corner of his eye. Poor Bilbo was sitting ramrod straight and gripped the reigns unsure, causing both him and Myrtle to feel awkward as they rode on.

When night fell Fili could see Bilbo struggle with his meal portions and sighed, if only they met under different circumstances he could have provided all he could have wanted. This quest would not be easy for him or Bilbo, and the following months proved that he was most certainly right. One after another, different accidents had begun to weigh down on his hobbit's shoulders. Fili could see and _feel_ the anguish that Bilbo was going through and when he had a near death experience and a put down by Thorin there was nothing he could say or do.

One would think that Bilbo and Fili had grown close during the months on the road, but they were growing even further apart than Kili wanted. The youngest dwarf grew dismal as the days passed on and his brother got further from his One. The constant put downs that Thorin aimed at Bilbo wore down and Fili too, so that one last jibe at Bilbo had made the decision for them.

"Fili, you have first watch," Thorin growled out, angry that he was forced to save their burglar from his death. Tonight was the last straw and many in the company could feel that the king was testing the prince's patience. With every little snide remark that headed Bilbo's way, the Prince's ire grew more and more.

The company had just fallen asleep when he saw the first bits of movement, his brother was slowly inching towards him while making sure he was quiet. When the brunette reached his side they sat in silence, without a fire to warm their soaked bodies. Both were chilled to the bone and were huddled underneath blankets that were worn beyond repair. "Its okay, ya know?" Kili began, "I would hardly blame you."

"What of the others? They will feel as if I abandoned them, their crown heir gone in the dead of night."

"What about Bilbo? He's not cut out for this life, and I fear that neither are we. Though if you leave I will take your place," Kili whispered.

"B-but, Thorin and the others-"

"They will not keep you from your One, and after uncle's treatment of him they won't blame you either."

Fili only shook his head and groaned in frustration, and looked into his younger brother's eyes; trying to find some sort of comfort. For he felt none and could only feel guilt about what he was about to do. With a nod from his brother Fili felt his heart lift slightly, "Please explain everything to them, and tell them if they wish they can find me. Find me in the Shire, with Bilbo."

"Okay, be safe nadad."

"You as well, nadadith."

Fili removed his blanket and draped it over Kili and touched their foreheads together before silently tiptoeing over to where Bilbo had fallen asleep. Shaking the hobbit lightly until he awoke, and when those confused brown eyes opened he pulled Bilbo to his feet. "Come on, follow me," he whispered quietly to Bilbo.

"Wha?" the half-asleep Hobbit replied.

"Come on, I'm taking you home."

He grabbed Bilbo's pack and his Elvish sword and stepped over the other members of the Company as quietly as he could with Bilbo following. One last nod to Kili from Fili he grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him out of the cave. None of them ever saw Thorin's furious gaze, for if they had it would have spelled disaster for Bilbo.

The dwarf carefully navigated the sleepy Hobbit on the now changed paths down the Misty Mountains, and looked to the now rising sun. If they got to the hidden entrance to Rivendell by night then they would be safe once more. He would risk everything he had to get the Hobbit back to his comfortable Hobbit hole, even at the cost of his life.

As the day wore on Fili had refused to stop unless absolutely necessary, even going to the extent of carrying Bilbo and his pack on his back. Smiling to himself as the Hobbit slept peacefully as he crossed a small river that went waist deep, but he had a nagging feeling. One that resided in the back of his head ever since they left the Company: would Kili and the others be alright without them? Would the company resent him for abandoning his quest? He certainly hoped not, and instead of dwelling on the past he looked to the future.

His future was now awake and basically squawking in embarrassment when he noticed he was still on Fili's back. His blonde curls rested on top of the dwarf's head when he woke, and those brown eyes widened as they realized the situation he was in. "What are we doing?" he murmured softly.

"I'm taking you home," he answered simply.

"Why?"

The blonde dwarf stopped in the middle of his stride and knelled down on one knee and slid Bilbo down his back. When the Hobbit was on the ground he stood to meet him eye to eye, and poured out all his emotions. Before he could change his mind about what he was about to do, Fili leaned down and captured Bilbo's lips with his own. His bright blue eyes were dulled with lust as he nipped on the others lips, begging for entrance and was surprised when it was granted. His little One's eyes were closed but his respectable face was turning redder with each passing moment, and the dwarf had scooped Bilbo into his arms.

There was nothing else that the dwarf wanted to do and it seemed that Bilbo was completely agreeing with his current ideas. A jolt of pleasure flashed through his body as Bilbo ground himself as close as he could to the other blonde. "This is why Bilbo. Feel me," he growled as he nipped onto the Hobbit's sensitive ear. "Do you feel my love? You have no clue how long I've waited to do this," Fili groaned as he held the Hobbit close to his body.

"Please..." he breathed out as the dwarf lowered him onto harsh gravel.

"Of course _âzyungâl_. Anything for you."

And they didn't leave that area until later that night.

~.~.~.

Time passed them by and with every step and every day they traveled; they traveled further from Kili, the only one who supported Fili and his One. Every day they spent together it was spent walking and learning more about the other, and it was in relative harmony. They passed back into Rivendell and was supplied with two ponies and nothing more, for the elves were a little upset about the way their humble abode was treated by most of the dwarves. As prince-in-exile he apologized for the unpleasantness that they showed the elves before going on his way with Bilbo in tow.

Weeks and months passed before they saw the Shire again and by the time they got there the two were more than acquainted with the other. When Bilbo Baggins was seen by his horrid cousin Lobelia the first thing she did was yell. Not even looking at the interlinked hands of the dwarf and hobbit, she launched into a lengthy one-sided argument with Bilbo.

"You abnormal thing you! A harlot just like you whore of a mother-!" she was cut off with a sword to her neck.

"What did you say about him?" Fili asked as he pushed the blade closer to her throat.

"How dare-"

"How dare you even open your nasty mouth near him?" the glint of the blade at her throat caught in the eyes of other hobbits, "Let this be a lesson."

He lead the stunned Bilbo to his comfy home, and that familiar green door that Bilbo had come to covet. The blonde looked at the overrun garden in front as well as the lawn that was teeming with weeds. He smiled at the work both he and Fili would have in the upcoming months, and with one look to Fili he opened the door to their new life.

~.~.~.

Battle-ravaged and scarred, a young dwarf strode down the lane to Bag End completely ignoring the looks he received from frightened hobbits. His golden crown shone in the sun as did his silver encrusted bow and poison tipped arrows glinted murderously. Despite this there was a beaming smile on his face as he practically ran up the steps to Bag End, and pounded on the door with his fist. Durin blue clothes stood out against the faded green of the door as the white pelt of warg fur nestled against his shoulders. Another dwarf came running after him with an even larger crown made of mithril and diamonds, his own royal clothing was encrusted with gems and a shining sword on his back.

When that green door opened and two toddlers stood there looking at the dwarf with confused eyes, one was completely hobbit. His curly black hair and blue eyes with those pointed ears of an elf. Large feet were hiding behind the door partially with black fluff on it, whilst this one was all hobbit the other was not. The young girl standing there had blonde straight hair with golden beads braided in and slightly pointed ears to emphasize her blue eyes. Little feet poked out from under her skirt with a smattering of hair on them.

"ADAD!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she looked at the two battle worn dwarves.

"Belladonna, don't raise your voice at me!" Someone called out from within the hole.

Fili came out wiping his hands on a handkerchief to remove some mushy food, his tunic was repaired with patchwork in places but it was his all together. He changed from the last seen by his kin, a longer beard and mustache and messy hair. There were dark circles under his eyes but he never looked happier, and his eyes flashed from the two to the dwarves.

"Kili?" he asked.

"Its me nadad," before he could say more he flung himself at Kili. Then grabbed the second one into a fierce hug as well.

"We missed you," Thorin mumbled.

"Adad," Belladonna whined.

"You and Frodo know better than to answer the door," he chastised.

"Sorry," they mumbled.

A round hobbit carrying a baby entered the room, "Whats going on?" His protruding stomach was bigger than it should Thorin noted.

"It seems you have a story to tell my sister-son."

"You as well uncle."

As they went into the sitting room Fili couldn't help but to feel complete in that moment, he had what any dwarf wanted. His One and a family of his own, yes he loved his son and daughter. Both Frerin and Belladonna were welcomed treasures into his life, albeit unexpected, but welcomed all the same.

He couldn't wait for the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter, and remember you can request your own pairings.
> 
> Rhohel_of_the_Shire
> 
> A.K.A Ragehappy Mavin Fan


	6. Blessed Injuries (ElrondXLindir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindir looked at his lord with half lidded eyes and his mouth was parted as he took in deep breaths; with cheeks flushed he looked at the brunette in front of him. There was nothing to be said between the two and the way Lindir looked at the elven lord spoke all the words he wanted desperately to say. "I know," he smiled as he held his dear's hand in his, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know that much about Lindir or Elrond but I will try to do my best to fill this prompt for my friend Kara. This one is for you Kara!
> 
> Prompt: Lindir is injured but luckily Elrond is there to help. Nice and short to the point please.
> 
> Paring: Lindir/Elrond
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Light danced across his face as they moved urgently to the Hidden Valley of Imladris, though there was no time to admire nature's beauty. Warmth spread on his torso and lap as his faithful Lindir bled out, and as they rode to their home he never once stopped the flow of words. It was his words of healing that prevented the poor elf from dying and to the Elven Lord Elrond death was not an option. There was no way in all of Arda that he was letting Lindir die, it would destroy his ancient heart to see his friend die.

"Do not worry mellon, you will be fine," he assured as they rode closer and closer to the valley. Elrond patted his hand against the pale elf's cheek in order to keep him from falling asleep. The brunette struggled to keep his eyes open as the hunting group raced into a spacious courtyard and before any could run up with assistance to the two; Elrond had already dismounted his horse with Lindir in his arms.

The elf watched as the blue of the sky turned into the comforting stone that he had lived around for centuries, and he closed his eyes once. When Lindir opened his eyes he stared straight into his lord's eyes and let out a pain filled moan. His brown orbs were unfocused as Elrond leaned closer to him and lay a cooled cloth onto his forehead; the elven lord solely focused on his work which was trying to keep his subject from bleeding out. Nimble fingers gracefully held a suture as his wounds were sealed up.

Two twin slashes marred his once perfect chest and an orcish arrow was still stuck inside the tender muscles of his right thigh; his body was sweating with the strain of trying to reject the poison coursing through his veins. His chest heaved in pain as he tried to keep still and even after so many years of being alive the pain never got easier to handle.

"Careful my friend," Elrond warned as the other healers used force to keep Lindir's body from jerking and messing up with Elrond's careful stitching. His pale skin became even more paler as blood gushed out of barely healed wounds; the other healers were running around in a controlled chaos to gather the herbs and salves needed.

Using a sterilized needle and white thread he began the long process of carefully stitching deep wounds closed, and it wasn't easy since he had to start with his muscles before the skin. The other healers were working on the other wounds and an apprentice had placed a small block of wood in Lindir's mouth. "Please don't bite so hard on it," warned the apprentice and the elf obeyed reluctantly. His teeth causing the wood to splinter slightly as the others worked diligently.

"You will be fine mellon, there is no need to worry," and like magic Lindir calmed at Elrond's words.

His precise stitches were carefully placed but he worked as quickly as he dared, and when he cut the last string the lord sighed in relief.

Lindir looked at his lord with half lidded eyes and his mouth was parted as he took in deep breaths; with cheeks flushed he looked at the brunette in front of him. There was nothing to be said between the two and the way Lindir looked at the elven lord spoke all the words he wanted desperately to say. "I know," he smiled as he held his dear's hand in his, "I know."

As Lindir was fussed over by Elrond the other healers had quickly exited and left the two alone.

"I can see a future with you," he whispered as Lindir's breathing began to steady.

The elf smoothed back hair that stuck to Lindir's face and pressed his warm lips to the damp skin, gently kissing his forehead. He was taken by surprise when the weakened male had gripped the back of Elrond's neck and slammed his chapped lips onto the lord's. Lips clashed at the other and tongues were intimately pressed against each elf's mouth. Hot breath danced across skin as they pulled back to look at the other, and they both grinned.

Despite all that happened to them.

No matter the obstacles that came their way, the two always found a way to be together.

"Amin mela lle," Lindir groaned into Elrond's mouth.

"And I you. I will always love you."

The two basked in the others love as the night blessed their love, and the stars twinkled overhead the two lovers who were unaware of this blessing. For they were too consumed with the other to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go Kara!~ I really hope that you like this and that I made it sweet and short like you wanted.
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


	7. Truly (KiliXLegolas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all these raging thoughts going through his mind he fumbled and sent his talisman flying from his fingers and through the grates of the cell door. Before it could fall over the edge of the walkway into the chasm below and leather boot stamped on it. Kili's eyes traveled up the lithe leg and looked into the deep blue eyes of the Prince of Mirkwood. He gulped inaudibly as he bent down to pick up the talisman and the long blonde hair touched the ground as slender fingers held the rock tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really like writing these little one-shots a lot, you guys come up with some of the most interesting prompts! I really like the ideas that flow through your heads.
> 
> Prompt: I'd like to see a story on where Kili has the crush on Legolas instead of Tauriel and they add survive at the end and Legolas actually returns the feelings :)
> 
> Pairing: Kili/Legolas Greenleaf
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

There was no way to describe the feeling in his chest; that oh so good feeling of warmth when he looked at that blonde elf for the first time. His near white hair held the most unique braid he had seen, and a lithe body left nothing to the imagination. Sparkling blue eyes that made his uncle's look like dirt and an ethereal face that made him nearly envious of the beautiful race.

He was a heir, a heir of Durin to be specific; there was no way he had a chance to ever be near the angelic being.

Kili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain would never be able to court such a being as him, and when another guard used Westron to get the blonde's attention his heart dropped when he heard Prince. A prince, who would have guessed that this elf would be the Prince? Much less the fact that he would have feelings towards the attractive heir apparent. So imagine how Kili felt when the Prince of Mirkwood marched the Company of Thorin Oakenshield straight to the dungeons of his home; he must have felt pretty shitty.

Being thrown in a cell wasn't the highlight of his life, and to make matters worse he was separated from the others. No other prisoners were in the cells adjacent to him so all he had to entertain himself was the talisman from his mother. A small blush on his face as he ran his fingers into the runes carved in the stone, and for once he wanted was the comfort of home. So he could forget about the turmoil he had in his heart, and his mother could comfort him.

In his mind, Kili's world was falling apart; a spare heir, being infatuated with an elf prince, and going on a quest to his certain doom.

With all these raging thoughts going through his mind he fumbled and sent his talisman flying from his fingers and through the grates of the cell door. Before it could fall over the edge of the walkway into the chasm below and leather boot stamped on it. Kili's eyes traveled up the lithe leg and looked into the deep blue eyes of the Prince of Mirkwood. He gulped inaudibly as he bent down to pick up the talisman and the long blonde hair touched the ground as slender fingers held the rock tenderly.

"Is this yours?" he asked Kili, causing the young dwarf to shiver.

"Yeah," Kili murmured.

The prince looked at the runes with confusion written on his face, and he held out the talisman out to Kili who took it gratefully. "What does it say?" the Prince asked, and Kili held the stone in front of his face. He fondly smiled at the talisman Lady Dis had carved out for him the day he and the company left Ered Luin, and with that same smile he turned his head to look at the Prince.

"Its a promise," he said, "A promise to my mother. That I will return to her."

"Your mother made that?"

"Yes, she made one for my brother and I."

The Prince saw down next to the cell bars and stuck a hand through to Kili, "I am Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm. You are?"

"Kili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, at your service," he said as he shook hands with Legolas.

It was unlikely for the two but they nonetheless began a tentative relationship, one that would be looked down upon by the others in their race. The elf telling stories about how the Mirkwood was before it got its ominous name and Kili talking about a fire moon in Dunland. Kili sat as close to the bars as he could while the elf chatted animatedly about archery.

Legolas' visits was a nice reprieve from the silence that Kili heard whenever the Prince would leave his side, and it was in the absence of Legolas that Bilbo first came. He was happy to see a face from the Company, but was slightly disappointed to see that the Hobbit was unlocking his cell. Bilbo was motioning for him to follow him and was lead down the twisting paths to find Nori first. After a short time of searching the trio came to Balin and Fili's cell; upon seeing his brother Kili launched himself at the blonde.

"Nadad!" he cried out as the brothers hugged.

"Are you hurt Kee?"

Kili shook his head and Bilbo was frantically trying to get the dwarves to follow him down a corridor, and Fili reluctantly let his brother go. The rest of the dwarves were soon found all except for the King-In-Exile, and Fili was getting frustrated at how the company was arguing with each other quite loudly. "TAKAT!" he screamed as loud as he dared and was satisfied when every dwarf fell into silence. "Stop acting like chicken with their heads cut off! Our main priority is finding Thorin," he ordered and motioned for Bilbo to lead the way.

The younger dwarf watched in slight envy at how easily the others listened to Fili, for he was one of the main contributes in that loud argument. All he wanted to do was suggest that they all get their head out their asses so Thorin could be found quicker, but as fate would have it none listened to him. Why would they? He was only the spare and one of the only people to acknowledge him without Thorin or Fili's shadow was Legolas.

Legolas was very sympathetic to him when he had let his true feelings out, and it felt great for Kili to let go of all the compressed emotions he had bottled up. The elf had in turn said it would be practically impossible for him to leave his father's long shadow and for him true freedom was leaving royalty's beautiful lie.

Whenever someone thought of royals it was natural to experience jealousy as well, but they would never know of the chain underneath the silks of luxury. They were subjected to a lack of privacy, being judged by their very citizens, and even to being humiliated for the smallest slip up. Kili felt that Legolas understood and that made the elf seem so much more alluring. He knew it too; Kili, son of Dis, was deeply infatuated with Legolas, son of Thranduil.

It was well worth the burn, he thought, to love someone that was so forbidden to him.

Even as he was embraced by his uncle all Kili wanted was to be embraced by the long arms of his forbidden love.

Yes, all he wanted was Legolas.

~.~.~.

Leaving the Woodland Realm was painful for Kili, both physically and mentally; considering that he was forced to leave Legolas behind and he was shot in the leg. The prince gripped the broken arrow shaft and yanked it out of his leg; Ori watched helplessly as Kili's blood splattered onto the ground. He brushed the scholar's hand off his shoulder and pulled his boot off to let out water. "I'm fine Ori. No need to worry," he gritted out as the other dwarf drained his boots too. A shadow over their heads stopped them in their tracks.

Ori jumped to his feet with Kili and the Prince welded a large rock in his right hand, which was quickly shot out of it. A rather large, intimidating human male was standing over the youngest in the company with an arrow notched. The Man quickly shot the branch that Dwalin was wielding as a weapon, and he quickly notched another arrow as if he was ready for an attack.

Seeing the rising tension Balin held his hands up in the air and approached the Man cautiously, only pausing when the arrow was aimed at him. "You're from Lake-Town I presume?" he asked as he inched closer to him. The human gave them a glance over before putting his arrow and bow away and began to gather the barrels from the riversides.

They watched as he moved each barrel onto a barge and Balin could hardly believe their luck; who would imagine that they would encounter a bargeman going to Esgaroth. Hopefully it was someone who was willing to smuggle thirteen foreign dwarves and a starving hobbit, but knowing fortune did not favor them he would not be surprised if they were denied.

As Balin tried his luck with the Bargeman, Kili was gripping his leg in pain and let out a wretched cough. Falling to his knees the young dwarf took in ragged gasps of air as he felt heat and pain run throughout his veins. Fili was the one who noticed his brother's cough and was horrified to see his nadadith collapse to his knees before falling completely to the ground.

"OIN! OIN HELP!" he cried out as the brunette looked to the Company and the Bargeman, who were now hustling to get to the dwarf, before he chanced a look at the Mirkwood. When he felt himself get wrapped in an overly large coat Kili had let his talisman slip from his pockets onto the ground. The last thing he saw before falling to the black that edged his senses was that the stone lay peacefully in the blood of Durin's son.

A smirk settled on his lips as he hoped that the blonde elf would find it and understand the message he was trying to convey.

While the Company of Thorin Oakenshield settled Kili onto the barge there was a feeling of evil that spread in the Kingdom of Mirkwood, and two blondes were staring at the evil. Legolas watched as his father circled an orc that was on it's knees in the middle of the throne room, and he watched as the greyish-black creature was restrained by the redhead Captain of the Guard. He himself held a sword in his hands as a precaution in case the orc managed to get out of Tauriel's hold, and he watched impassively as his father questioned the filth.

"If you tell me I will set you free," and he sighed as the orc let out a sigh of relief and told Thranduil some, in his opinion, a rather shitty piece of information. His mind began to wander as he thought of the dwarf that he had befriended during his time in the dungeon. The thought of Kili made his heart clench as he fondly remembered the dwarf's excitement at the prospect of seeing all the amazing things that Legolas had told him about, and the happiness when Kili accepted the offer to go see them one day.

As Tauriel goaded the orcish filth he turned on his heel and left; he was going to find Kili. There was something wrong and Legolas could feel it, so he followed his instincts and went to find the dwarf that ensnared his heart. He gave a nod to the guards on his way out and armed with two short swords as well as his bow and arrow. There was no way that he would let him leave like this, without a proper goodbye at least.

He ran along the trees and followed the trail of destruction that the orcs left while chasing the fleeing dwarves. The small smile he had during his little trek there when he came across a bed of rock that was splattered with animal blood. It was near the docks that the bargeman picked up their empty barrels from the river, and he could only stare at the carnage that the orcs left behind.

His hairs on the back of his neck bristled and he whipped out his bow and notched an arrow in an instant before turning to face Tauriel. She was just entering the little clearing when he fired a warning shot at her feet, and when he saw who he had shot at the archer groaned. "I could have killed you before you even knew it my friend," he warned as she entered the clearing with him.

"Perhaps, but you are intelligent enough to distinguish the gait of an elf to that of animals."

Legolas hated when she was right. In fact she was _**always** _ right and _**it pissed him off**_.

"You must come back with me, my Prince," she said as she approached him. Legolas shook his head and looked at the blood that surrounded him before ignoring her and making the trek to the Forest River. Tauriel followed him faithfully the entire time, trying to get the Prince to return to the Palace with her but even she could see that he was undeterred. He watched as a barge floated into the horizon towards Esgaroth and he **_knew,_** just knew that Kili was aboard that barge.

He turned to leave the river bank when a glint caught his eye and Legolas saw a small glistening stone laying in a pool of smeared blood. The blood was spread in the direction to the small dock that the elves had built for the different bargemen over the years. After he picked up the stone Legolas trailed the blood smears to the droplets that littered the wooden floor of the dock and his heart dropped. There was _**no fucking way this was happening**_.

"Please, your father ordered that none leave his realm without him knowing. The punishment is banishment my Prince!"

"Then by all means spare yourself from that fate, but let me follow mine."

Tauriel looked back to the woods that she had called her home and then to the back of the retreating prince, "Eru help me."

She followed him.

~.~.~.

He panted as his brother changed the wet cloth on his forehead and he sighed in slight relief as the coolness calmed his fever a bit. Kili lay on a bed made for a human child as his fellow dwarrow helped him. His eyes watched as Oin quickly puttered around trying to find all the herbs he needed, but his resources was restricted to rosemary and lavender.

Bofur was doing his best to aid the healer with the help of Bard's children and was seen by Kili rushing around with towels and heated water. He had somehow survived against the poison that flowed through his veins for three days and Oin was no closer to finding an antidote. Fili was nearly sick with worry when Thorin planned to leave Kili with the bargeman and Oin only, so he and Bofur had volunteered to stay with the youngest prince. There were dark circles under Fili's eyes as he cared for his little brother, but he would rather be here than infiltrating the lair of Smaug.

His breath hitched as he heard pounding on the roof above him, and Fili paused in his work to look at the high ceiling with confusion. That had quickly turned to horror when orcs burst through into the house at all angles it seemed. The fierce need to protect his brother was flowing through his veins as he drew his swords and gathered the children behind him and stood proudly in front of them. The first kill was taken by him with a blade through the neck and this prompted the girls to hide under their kitchen table after Tilda was nearly squashed.

Oin had the second kill with a knife in the eye socket of an orc that got to close to Kili, who was now on the ground after pulling himself off the bed to escaped another Morgul arrow. The next six kills were taken by the elves that burst through the door with arrows notched. Kili watched through half lidded eyes as the blonde elf let the arrow fly and neatly plant itself into the head of an orc that Bain, Bard's only son, was keeping away from him with a chair. The human boy then threw the furniture at an orc that had a sword raised to Bofur's neck and got the miner out of the tight spot he was put in.

Tauriel had left the house after she had seen that the situation was being cared for by Legolas and the dwarves, and went to hunt the other orcs that lingered in Esgaroth. The elf had dispatched the last opponent before scooping Kili into his arms and placing him on the kitchen table, seeing as the bed was now broken. Underneath the girls had crawled out from their hiding place and stood next to the elf, who was now unwrapping the wound on Kili's thigh.

"I need some athelos," he said out loud to the other dwarves, and nearly growled at them when they hesitated. "Do you want to carry his corpse home? Get me the herbs!"

"Wha' the hell are athelos?" Bofur asked as he went to the broken door leading to the cold night.

"Kingsfoil, something that is given to livestock. It grows everywhere it can," he said as he put pressure on the wound with was filled with yellow pus. Kili screamed in pain as the yellow substance leaked out onto Legolas' long fingers. "You will be fine melleth nin just wait until your friend returns," he tried to placate the injured male but all he got was fierce glares from Fili.

When Bofur had finally raced back into the ruined home with the aforementioned herbs Legolas wasted no time in healing Kili. Removing his hands from the festering wound he rubbed the herbs into a pasty like mixture before smearing them into Kili's thigh. Whispering under his breath all the words of healing he knew and let his brother stroke the brunette's hair carefully. The pained screams soon died down to groans of discomfort before stopping completely and Kili stared at the elf with half-lidded eyes, "I see an angel nadad, one of those who walk in starlight. Those that dwell in the heaven while we mingle in stone."

His eyelids closed as Legolas stopped his ministrations and let the dwarf lay with his head cradled in Fili's lap, and let out a breath of relief. One that was disturbed by a roar that threatened to destroy them. Then the world outside was alight and screams of pain and terror filled the night air as Smaug flew overhead. The house shook as a second pass over Esgaroth was made and the table Kili was resting on threatened to fall and they felt one of the support beams under the house begin to crack.

Legolas took charge and ushered the dwarves and children out before grabbing Kili off the table and running down to where the others where waiting and watching the city burn. His keen eyes scanned over the environment before locking onto a boat that floated peacefully in a channel, and he laid the dwarf down in the boat. The dip of the boat indicated that the others had gotten in and he took an oar in one hand and handed the other to Oin.

Bard's children had tears in their eyes as they watched the fires spread to the house that they had lived in their entire lives and tears were seen in their eyes as the supports gave way. The waves helped Legolas and Oin get further away from the town and they will remember the sight that was Smaug for the rest of their days. Tilda's eyes were wide as she took in the size of the dragon as he let loose another set of flames and more screams and cries could be heard. Her brother was looking around frantically at the different boats they saw until his eyes caught onto one. His hands sought the rope hanging from the overhead walkways and the boy separated from the group.

The elf desperately wanted to go back but he couldn't do anything except to keep moving forward despite the protests of Sigrid and Tilda. When they were almost home free their boat smacked into the boat of the Master of the Lake and Legolas narrowed his eyes at the gold that overflowed the sides and the rotund man that tried to get all of it to stay in the boat.

He spat curses at the group but if they didn't move soon they would burn with the town so it was with heavy heart that they pushed on. "Look out!" Bofur yelled when they got to the edge of the town and all of them looked up just in time for the dragon to come down. Kili was jostled as the waves and debris sprayed over the group but he didn't wake. It was all Fili could do to keep his brother from falling out of the boat, and he looked to the Lonely Mountain with his brother in his arms and prayed that the Company was alive.

~.~.~.

They say that you see your life flash across your eyes when you are faced with death, but all Kili saw was Legolas' cheerful face as he laughed at the stories Kili told him about his childhood. He refused to die against this spawn of evil and with pain in his bones he stood with a sword in his hand. There was a desperation in his eyes as he threw the sword with as much force as he had left in his body, but was dismayed as the orc sidestepped it easily. His other arm was bent at an odd angle as he was hit with the white orc's mace and sent flying into a cliff's face.

Blood splattered the rugged walls behind him and he gasped for breath; his brother's body lay at the bottom of Ravenhill as Dwalin protected him further from any attacks as Balin kept pressure on his chest wound. Fili was very lucky that it missed his vertebrae and lung but the sword had been pushed through his body and all the filth on the blade that Azog's arm was made of would give him an infection. The entire right side of his body was drenched with red and black blood, most his and some was Azog's.

It made Kili feel better that Fili had one last hidden dagger and stabbed the Pale Orc as he was being run through and satisfaction was seen on his face as he then cut his hair at Azog's knuckles to escape. He would always remember the sight of Fili sliding off the blade and falling through the air, only to be caught by Kili at the bottom of the tower. The youngest Durin wasted no time in running his brother over to Dwalin and Balin before once more heading off to join the fray when he was caught by surprise by Bolg.

So here he now lay as the sounds of battle got closer and closer to him as Bolg let out terrifying laughs as he edged nearer to him. This was it, he was going to _**die**_. He smiled happily as he recalled Legolas and his promise to show him the treasures of the world and let him feel the experiences he had once felt.

"Du Bekar!" he heard someone roar before the whistle of an arrow.

His eyes cracked open to see Thorin and Legolas race to his side, and he grinned at them as they approached. Behind them he could see the corpse of Bolg lay precariously at the edge of the cliff, and he had the audacity to make a joke. "Hey Uncle, look. I'm _**holey**_. Get it?" he cracked up but was stopped as he coughed up blood.

"Really Kee? The first bad arrow joke is I'm holey?" Thorin spluttered as he held Kili's hand in his.

"Melleth nin, come let us get you help from healers," when Legolas moved to pick up Kili he was stopped by Thorin's glare.

"What do you think you are doing elf?" he asked scathingly.

"I'm doing what you aren't."

"And pray tell what is that?"

He only smirked before picking Kili up as if he was precious treasure and carefully began to ascent to where Dwalin and Balin were. Kili bloodstained teeth were bared in a smile as he put his head in the crook of Legolas' neck. "There will be more time for that later when you are better, love," Legolas told him and Kili could only laugh.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"I know how you feel and I return those feelings with all my heart. Amin mela lle," Kili could feel the love and didn't need to ask him what that meant.

"And I you," he planted as kiss on the flesh exposed on the elf's neck and grinned at the moan it elicited.

"Calm yourself, your injured and it would do no good to do what you suggest. And I don't want to be maimed by Oakenshield."

"Don't worry, the way I see it we have the next couple of centuries to show how we feel."

And they truly did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! I finally finished this, and it truly was a pleasure to write. Thank you for the prompt Sharem and you are always welcome to ask for more one-shots. This applies to everyone else, but when 50 chapters hit I'm no longer taking prompts and this will be completed.
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


	8. Sleep Well? (FiliXThranduil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then finally he opened his eyes to see the sat of those same blue eyes staring at him. They were bloodshot and once magnificent blonde hair was matted with flesh and blood and all he could do was stare at the Red Bite on the slender neck. Puss oozing out and the bite wound was festering horribly, once tanned skin was pale and stained as it advanced toward him.
> 
> The gargled words, "Sleep well?" echoed in his ears as he woke screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess that I have a free range on this prompt since all I received was a pairing and a one-word prompt. To clear things up there is one race in this Middle Earth and it is a sort of Modern like as well. Hope this is good!
> 
> Prompt: Zombie AU
> 
> Pairing: Fili/Thranduil, the Elven King of Mirkwood
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Grieving.

Hungry.

Tired.

Cold.

Weaponless.

All he had was his wits and a map with a big red circle around the mining town of Erebor, and he really hated it. He had lost his group a long ways back in the Misty Mountains when they were separated at night when all were asleep except for the watch guy. The hatted man had fallen asleep at his post and when he woke it was to his brother's screams of pain. The sight before his eyes crippled his mind, his brother's neck was torn apart by a zombie who had taken him by surprise in his sleeping bag.

It was a massacre and only he and his uncle had gotten away, but with his uncle's limited provisions. The blonde's hair was matted with blood and the large bump on his cranium hindered them. There was enough food to keep the two fed for three days and the gun in the pack his Uncle had grabbed was empty. The map that he had kept in his pockets at all times had been their saving grace, and somehow he and Thorin had lived off that pack for three weeks. They had nearly starved when they left the Carrock and began to travel the plains near Beorn's Sanctuary.

"Sleep well Fee?", his Uncle asked as he pulled the blonde up from the only sleeping bag. The click of a gun had him turn to see a tall and intimidating man hold a fully loaded shotgun to them.

"Who are you?"

"I am called Oakenshield and this is Fee."

The two were taken in by the tall, hairy man and for two weeks they worked around his house for food and board. They did all kinds of manual labor to pay for the food they ate nightly, such as repairs on the wall that protected the little piece of paradise from the hell of the world. Sometimes Beorn had got him and Thorin to go scavenging in the nearby woods and plains but nothing good ever showed up.

"I can hardly remember Kee, its hurts to remember."

"Then live in the present, not the past."

On the beginning of their third week Beorn had kicked them out, and gave them both a backpack filled with food and water as well as spare clothes. So the two began their trek East toward the mining town that was said to take in those who weren't infected with the Red Bite. The only thing that separated them from the town was a giant forest and a big ass lake.

Though after they had gotten in the middle of the forest once known as the Greenwood, Thorin was killed by some savage survivors and he was captured. The once beautiful forest retreat he was brought to was now a slum town. People fighting over the smallest of things and children crying all over the place, and the person who lead the town was called Azog.

"I wish to keep him," the gravely voice of the pale man.

The once golden young man was brought low and when he tried to remember his name all he could think of was Fee. The name his brother had used to call him as children in Ered Luin, and in the town he lovingly called Mirkwood Fee was force to be lower than dirt. Azog and his son, Bolg, had destroyed what will he had left and in their riverside house he met Bilbo.

A man who used to be a Westron scholar and was working to be a professor in the University of Bree when the Red Bite came into existence. His family had been with him on the journey to Erebor but in Mirkwood they were killed. From his courageous mother to his little nephew, none had stood a chance in the face of wrath that was Azog.

He was a man of honor, brought low and here in the town of degenerates he had became a burglar.

"And your story, what's yours?" Bilbo asked him as he sneaked his way into Azog's house during the nights the Pale Menace spent searching for the zombies and survivors that may linger in his land.

"Mine starts in the Misty Mountains, east of the Quarantine Zone of Rivendell. I was traveling with my uncle and brother, when we came cross of different survivors. The Brothers Ri, yes the famous art collectors; then Dwalin and Balin. Brothers who were looking for their father Fundin, but never found him. Then the Ur family, a small family of working class miners. Finally a man called Gloin who was searching for his son, Gimli, with his brother Oin following. We all grouped up with little problems and they all died after a month of meeting them, all except my Uncle," he told him with tears streaming down his face.

"For weeks all we had was each other and when we came across Beorn we felt as if the world was going right for once. Then after entering the woods Azog shot off Thorin's head, i-it's all a b-blur from there," he cried out with his voice clogged with tears. A loud bang in the house was heard and Bilbo disappeared into the night.

His days of pain continued for weeks until he saw Bilbo again, this time the man was ready with an escape plan.

"Hope you slept well, your gonna need your energy for this. I'm getting you out of here."

"Its not gonna work."

"Nice enthusiasm Fee, real nice."

"I'm just being realistic."

"You said 'pessimistic' wrong."

Sneaking the blonde out of Azog's house was hard enough, with the Pale Man's son constantly 'playing' with young Fee. Though when Bilbo saw his opening he took it without a second thought, grabbing the young man and running for the river. Where a man named Bard stood waiting for the teen and the thief, "Hurry up!"

"Hold your damn horses Bard!"

A loud horn echoed in the crisp night air and Bilbo looked toward the town in horror, "Take him to Esgaroth! Get him to Strider! Tell him the Arkenstone's Thief sent him. The King Under the Mountain has returned! Make sure Strider gets him to the Elven King of the Greenwood!"

"Bilbo? What are you doing?"

The ginger looked at the blonde and could only smile, "Don't worry, I'll see you under the mountain! Now Bard before none of us leave!" The tall brunette nodded and grabbed onto Fee's arm, the poor teen watching as Bilbo took out a gun from his waistband and charged toward the oncoming mob from Mirkwood.

"Wait! What about Bilbo?" he cried out as Bard threw him in a small plastic raft.

"Bilbo can handle himself, he's not a thief for nothing."

The first gunshot followed by a barrage of them assaulted the air and the light from the flashlights the townsmen had got closer and closer. Bard growled and pushed the small raft with his foot and jumped in behind Fee. The taller man using the oars to get the boat into the rapids, trying to create more distance between them and the small mob.

A gunshot rang through the night, and Fee stared at Bard in shock and horror.

The plastic inflatable boat was beginning to sunk as they entered the rapids, and the last thing Fee saw before he went under the water was Azog holding his pistol in one hand. While his left arm hung onto his elbow by a few pieces of flesh and he knew then he would see Bilbo Baggins once more.

That was how he got to where he was today, in a fucking river.

~.~.~.

_"I'm hungry!" his little brother whined as he pulled on Fee's arm, hoping that the elder of the two would feed him._

_"We all are Kee, but there just isn't enough," Fee replied as he adjusted his sniper rifle on his back while making sure he had his multiple knives secured to his body. Their uncle was stoking the small campfire that warmed the two boys, they were just fifteen and eighteen respectively but had seen more than they would have liked. A low moan filled the air and Kee was immediately alerted to the zombie's position and notched an arrow, silently he aimed and released. The arrow cutting through the decomposed flesh and bone as it lodged itself into the brain neatly._

_"Got it!" he exclaimed in happiness as he went to retrieve the arrow._

_"Shhh Kee! Don't want to attract a horde do you?"_

_"Sorry Fee," he muttered sheepishly as he put his foot on the head and grabbed the arrow's shaft._

_The click of a gun's hammer caught his attention and soon Kee was looking down the barrel of a 22 mm. and there was nothing he could do but stare. Fee gasped as he leveled his gun to the attacker's head and got ready to pull the trigger when a voice called out. "Wait! Please don't shoot!" a timid man stepped into the light of their campfire as Thorin readied his shotgun. "Please! We're just hungry!" and Fee got a better look at the young man._

_He had an awkward bowl cut and a beard that was slightly braided and his bright brown eyes accentuated his ginger hair, and he was very much like the attacker. Both having ginger hair while the other man's hair was styled into a three star point and his mustache and beard was braided out of his mouth's way._

_"So are we," Thorin grumbled as he kept his shotgun aimed at the younger of the two._

_"Please, we'll leave just don't kill him," he placated but Thorin was in no mood to be kind._

_"Ori! Nori!" a slightly elder man burst into the clearing and his silver hair caught Fee's attention and he knew who these people were._

_"The Brothers Ri!"_

_"Lower your weapon before I take his head off!"_

_"Nori please!"_

_Nori had removed his aim from Kee and put his gun in its holster before slinking back into the shadows easily, using night's dark blanket to give him cover. The silver haired man had raised his hands in the air and dropped the small pistol in his grip. Ori following his lead and soon the two men were at Thorin's mercy, and Fee couldn't help but to be sorry for them._

_His golden hair shimmered in the fire's light as he moved forward to give Kee some cover from the last Ri hiding in the shadows as the brunette retrieved his arrow._

_"Why are you here?" his uncle asked._

_"We just need food, but we'll leave without anything. Just please don't hurt my brothers," the eldest said._

_"Can we keep 'em Uncle?" Kee asked._

_"They are just random pets, they're living breathing humans and I guess they can stay if they don't have the bite."_

_That was how they met the Brothers Ri and welcomed them into Thorin Oakenshield's Company._

Fee stumbled forward from the water rapids as daybreak showered him in its splendor as he pulled himself out of the river. All he wanted in that moment was to die and see his family once more.

His blonde father, that was teaching him the ways of the business trade.

The brunette mother that cared for him when he was sick and weak.

The brother that he stayed with until the very end.

Or the uncle that did everything to protect him, even if it caused his own death.

He missed them all.

A crunch in the stones behind him had Fee turn around and he relaxed when he saw Bard pull himself out onto the dry riverside.

"Bard? Are you okay?"

The man only waved his hand in the air as he pulled himself onto his feet; a groan escaped his mouth as he clutched his shoulder. He walked over to Fee and helped the blonde to his feet. "C'mon, we still have a ways to go before we get to Esgaroth," he mumbled.

"Are we gonna be okay?"

Bard looked down at Fee and ruffled the blonde's wet hair before nudging him forward, "Yeah, we'll be fine."

"Y-you're shoulder! You're Bitten!"

The weary man nodded but lead Fee on along the riverside, hoping that they would get to Esgaroth in time. Before he changed into one of those... those monsters!

"I'm gonna get you to Strider if it's the last thing I do. I promised Bilbo I would, even if I have the Red Bite."

Fee had tears streaming down his face as they climbed over a huge rock and took in the sight of the Long Lake. Taking out the map he kept hidden in his boxer's waistband Fee checked the markings his Uncle made before he died and smiled. "We should be close, we're here and Dale is just about fifty miles from Esgaroth and Esgaroth is ten miles from here," Fee told Bard.

"Good, we'll be there in a day or two. Just before I- I..."

"I know."

For miles they trudged on and after getting to an abandoned dock an arrow pierced the wood in front of Fee. "Bard? Where's Bilbo?" a silky voice called out from the growing darkness of the trees.

"Mirkwood, don't know if he got out," he wheezed as he clutched his festering Bite wound. Fee gulped as he watched the red puss leak out and the figure stepped out into the light. His long blonde hair was white in the setting sun and looked like it was actually washed.

The man cursed as he rushed forward to grab Bard by his clothes and jerked him forward; inspecting the Red Bite and with a voice choked with tears. "Why? Why Bard?" he cried out as the man's knees failed him.

"The Arkenstone's Thief says that the King Under the Mountain had returned, and while Strider was supposed to deliver him to you. But I guess you bet me to it huh? The Thief knew and wanted me to give him to you, King of the Greenwood," Bard moaned as his breathing got faster. "He saw the stone and knew, he always knew. He's known for so long, and knew that you needed him."

"Strider will know of the Dragonslayer's bravery against the Defiler and the Spawn."

Bard's eyes grew duller as the moments passed and he let both of them hear his last wishes, "D-dun let me 'ecome a monsta."

"Of course Bard."

"Let ma kids kno' I luv 'em, please."

"I will, I promise," the Elf King promised.

"Fee, ya look like ya Da. Do 'im proud Finlay," Bard slurred out as he stared one last time into the stars. "They look so prettuh, dun they?"

"They do Bard," Fee said.

"Kill meh, pleash!" he choked out on his blood flowing from his mouth.

The Elf King looked remorseful as he notched an arrow and aimed it for Bard's brain, and just before the horrible groans started Bard Dragonslayer was gone and all that was left was Fee and the King. Both blondes cried silently for Bard and just took solace in the fact that Bard did all he could to the end.

"Come Finlay, we burn him," and Fee, or Finlay now, grabbed Bard's feet while the King got his underarms and they pulled the man onto dryer land. "Go get some sticks," he ordered and Finlay, or was it Fee, obeyed. Grabbing all the sticks he could find and piling them on Bard's legs, when the King thought there was enough he said a quick prayer in Sindarin before letting a match fall onto the dry leaves and sticks.

The fire that blazed gave Fee no comfort and he was forced to follow the Elf King before the fires died out.

"Wait!" that familiar voice called out.

"Bilbo? BILBO!" Fee yelled in order to get the man's attention.

"Quiet Finlay, lest you want to be overrun with zombies."

When the short ginger caught up with them he was destroyed, "How?"

"Mirkwood has been keep some pets in the rivers it would seem," the King said emotionless. Bilbo could only nod and fell into step with the two blondes, and they traveled using Fee's map to Esgaroth. The shortest of the three called it a lakeside town but Bilbo fucking lied, it was an entire Quarantine Zone on the Long Lake!

"Strider is in charge of the lake now, not the Master."

"Good," Bilbo commented, "Never liked that bloke anyway."

"None did my friend, none did."

"Fee?" the poor teen was swaying on his feet before collapsing onto the ground.

When he next opened his eyes Fee felt warm, and was cradled lovingly against a taut chest.

_"The fuck are you?"_

_"I'm Bofur, nice ta meet ya. This is Bifur and Bombur, my cousin and brother. Let us stay?"_

_"Fee! What are you doing?!"_

_"We need more people Uncle!"_

_"We just got Balin and Dwalin, we don't need more!"_

_"They need us more!"_

_"Finlay Durin! You st-"_

The sun streamed onto his face and woke him to the blissful feeling of an actual bed! He jerked upward and gasped at the pressure that was put on his chest and looking down he saw this his torso was littered with red bandages. "You're awake, sleep well?" and to his left was the Elf King.

"Where-"

"May I welcome you to Esgaroth Finlay Durin."

"How did y-"

"You speak in your sleep."

He looked around and took in the sight of the obviously once beautiful house and smiled at the nice but bloody furniture.

"Where's Bilbo?" he asked as the King got up and held a syringe, filling it with clear liquid.

"Shhh, sleep my dear one," before Fee could say anything the needle had pricked his skin and he gave up.

~.~.~.

_"I want you to run, keep going and don't look back no matter what. Got it Fili?" Thorin told him as soon as the hunting horns began to be blown._

_"What about you?"_

_He only smiled and pressed his family ring into Fee, Finlay, Fili's hand and pushed him into the foliage that surrounded them just as the shots began. Snipers sat in their little watch towers and mercilessly shot down his uncle, the only family he had left. Bullets ripped through his body like a hot knife in butter and one final shot, different from the others, had split Thorin's neck from his head._

_Fee, Fili, whoever the fuck he was, just stared at his uncle's dead eyes and when the scavenging began he was found. By the very man who he assumed shot his uncle's head off, the stuff from bed time stories that were meant to scare children. Azog the Defiler had certainly lived up to his name._

_Closing his eyes and opening them again he found himself sitting alone at a table with four seats at it, but he was alone. Until warm hands pressed themselves against his eyes and a warm kiss was delievered to his brow, "Sleeping at the table Finlay? Did you sleep well?"_

_Next time he opened his eyes, he was staring into loving blue eyes, "Sleep well love?" A tender kiss was pressed on his forehead as a hand swept away clean hair from his face, "Your mother and father wants us Little One."_

_"I'm not little anymore Thranduil! I'm fourteen!"_

_"I'm seventeen, so therefore I get to call you my Little One."_

_"You're so lucky we're going to be married one day! If we weren't I would have smashed your face in long ago, but I can't do that now since it would mean marrying you ugly hide!"_

_"I love you too Finlay."_

_Finlay kissed Thranduil chastely on the lips before running in, his blue eyes closed in happiness as he heard the taller teen give chase._

_Then finally he opened his eyes to see the sat of those same blue eyes staring at him. They were bloodshot and once magnificent blonde hair was matted with flesh and blood and all he could do was stare at the Red Bite on the slender neck. Puss oozing out and the bite wound was festering horribly, once tanned skin was pale and stained as it advanced toward him._

_The gargled words, "Sleep well?" echoed in his ears as he woke screaming._

"-ake up! Finlay! Finlay, it's just a dream!" the King shook him until he was fully awake. Once his clouded eyes cleared up the King smiled, "Good, good."

"Whats your name?"

The King helped Fee up into sitting position, "My name is Thranduil Greenleaf."

"And mine? Is it Fee? Or Fili? Maybe Finlay?"

Thranduil let the teen sit up and he smiled gently; and gripped his hand reassuringly.

"It is Finlay Durin, and you and I have been betrothed since you were very small. I know it is you Finlay, that ring is all the proof I need."

"What ring!?"

The taller blonde held the sapphire ring delicately in his hand and showed it to the teen now known as Finlay, "Your father's ring, you had it in your pockets."

"I can't remember! I CAN'T DO IT! IT HURTS!" he cried out as he snatched the ring from his 'betrothed'.

"I'll help you remember," Thranduil murmured as he held Finlay close, "I'm your freakishly tall Even King and you, my King Under the Mountain."

He pressed a kiss to Finlay's chapped and cracked lips, "I'll help you remember. Right after you sleep well."

Thranduil held Finlay close to him on the bed and stroked his hair until the breathing evened out, "Now that I've got you I can sleep well for once."

They slept well that night and the next day it was Finlay holding him, "Sleep well?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this turned out much better than I though it would. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


	9. Love Story (ThorinXThranduil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do not worry, I won't leave you alone. Not again," he kissed her head and walked into the healers tent, where the other members of Durin's line lay. Getting fussed over by the half-deaf dwarf, and he kept true to his promise.
> 
> He didn't leave her alone, not in the days after that or the years after.
> 
> This was the story of their unlikely love, the elf and the dwarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the lovely Sharem, who requested this one-shot. They were very specific and I hope this meets their expectations.
> 
> Prompt: Everyone is still male except Thorin, who is a female. What if as a female, Thorin catches the attention of Thranduil when they were captured, who had though that Thorin was a male? And the elf king starts to have thoughts about the dwarf and tries to fight it, when female Thorin reveals that she had an infatuation with the elf until Thranduil refused to help the dwarves. And they not realize almost too late that they were meant to be each other's One.
> 
> Pairing: Female Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil, the Elven King of Mirkwood
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

It was easy to blend in with the other dwarves, especially when sporting a beard as beautiful as hers and her nearly flat chest. For this she was grateful for as she was pushed into the villainous king's throne room. All the elves were none the wiser about her gender and Thora preferred to keep it that way, even going to extreme lengths to keep her gender hidden from the world.

None outside of her kin knew of her true gender and after her brother Frerin died she was the person that her people could rely on. Thora was the person that many of Durin's Folk would follow to the death and to protect herself from the other races she gave herself a new name. Thorin was her name to others in Middle-Earth, she wasn't known as Thora, daughter of Nís, daughter of Lilja when out of the dwarven kingdoms. In the halls of men and elves she was Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror; King-In-Exile of a displaced people.

She knew of Thranduil when she lived in Erebor and had stood by her brother and father whenever he visited Thror; and she was dressed in male's clothes instead of the dresses she and Dís paraded around in.

He was exactly as she remembered him, cold and beautiful; though uncaring for those outside his race.

After being forced to look up at the Elven King she sneered as he began to make his way down his throne to her. His deep voice echoing through the halls as he did so, "Some might think that a great quest is underway. A quest to reclaim a homeland and the right that can bestow upon you, the King's jewel. The Arkenstone."

He stood near the edge of his throne's platform and looked upon his kingdom as Thora looked to the ground with a smirk on her face.

"It is precious to you beyond reckoning, I can understand that. There are white gems of pure starlight that reside in Erebor that I too desire and in return for it I offer you my help."

The long, lithe elf slowly stalked his way to her as she knelt on the wooden ground and with one graceful bow of his waist he leaned down. A slender finger stroked the side of her face and hooked it underneath her chin so that she would look into her eyes. Their icy blue eyes clashed as he got closer to her face, "You journey to the Lonely Mountain. I can see it in your eyes. To be so close yet so far, it tortures you doesn't it?"

Releasing her from his grasp Thranduil began to circle Thora, whispering little nothings in her ears that would have once made her knees melt. There was once upon a time that the silken words that he crafted so delicately would have made her nothing and brought her to her knees. Though that was long ago, no longer would she allow herself to feel that way.

"Think of it as a favor," his hot breath tickled her exposed ears, "From one king to another."

"To think that I should trust Thranduil..."

She got to her feet as the heavy weight of the chains on her hands and feet pulled on her limbs, causing a dull pain to start in her joints. The king walked around her body to stand a few feet from her. "I give you my word," he said solemnly as he put his hand over his heart.

"The same Thranduil who turned away from the suffering of my people!" Thora roared as she pointed at him in accusation. "We came to you once, starving and homeless yet you turned you back on us and your word! You turned your back on my people and the dragon fire that destroyed us!" She roared at him as she banged her fist on her chest. "May you die in dragon fire!"

Thranduil's eyes widened before they narrowed as he came to stand above her and his face started to scar on the side of his face. His face was pushed up against hers, "Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know it wrath and ruin!" The scar spread to the point were it took over one of his blue eyes and clouded them up. "I h-have faced the Great serpents of the North!"

Thora grimaced as he pulled his face away from her and his scars began to recede underneath his glamor. "I told your grandfather of what his greed would bring," he hissed out.

"Yet you did nothing to prevent it!"

"Stay here and rot if you will, a century or more does not matter to me. A hundred years is a blink in the life of an elf," he ordered as he ascended to his throne and sat on it.

"I'm patient, my dear Thorin, and I can and will wait."

With a wave of his hand he lounged back in his seat to watch as his guards took away the dwarrowdam and his heart clenched as her blue eyes sorrowed in front of him. Such a shame that he were to fall for such an insufferable creature, maybe his mind will change in a couple of years, Thranduil thought. NO! There was no way he would succumb to such horrid desires. He glared at the dwarf while trying to forget the advances he had tried to make earlier and was glad Thora didn't respond.

Thora smirked as she was thrown into a dank cell as she spat at the elven guards in retaliation for their harsh treatment. The other dwarves closest to her crowded as close as they could to hear of any news.

"What did he say lassie? Did he offer his help?" Balin asked hopefully.

"He did and I told him he could go _ishkh khakfe andu null_. Him and all his kin!"

Balin groaned as he heard the answer from his Queen and sat back in his cell, defeated and hopeless. "Well that's it then, a deal with the elves was the only chance we had left," and Thora shook her head.

"No, not our only hope! Bilbo is our hope, and we must trust him."

The elderly dwarf didn't answer her and she sighed heavily, leaning against the cell bars. Dwalin was across from her and he threw a stone at her back, and she grunted in response. "He didn't find out anything did he? Did he learn your name or our purpose?" he asked the black haired woman.

"No, while he doesn't know our real purpose and doesn't know my name, he suspects that something is going on."

"Lets hope he doesn't find out lassie."

Thora nodded and leaned against her cell wall; waiting for the Hobbit she had come to trust so much. Though she had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time that Thranduil would approach her again. Wanting more information, and she would give him some.

Be it false or true, she would not give up her Company's Quest and would embarrass herself just to make sure that would never happen.

~.~.~.

Days had passed her by and every other day she was retrieved from her cell and brought to her knees in front of that damned Elf King; time after time she refused to answer any questions he had for her. Thora refused to give in to Thranduil and every other day she was punished and kept away from her Company in order to break her.

"If only you would make this much easier on yourself Thorin, if only," Thranduil spoke into her right ear. His head of blonde hair spilled over her shoulder as he lay his chin on her shoulder. She was stubborn, more so than others due to her lineage, and refused to even mutter in his presence. This only seemed to spur on the Elven King, for he was determined to break her spirit.

"Tell me Thorin, and all of this would end."

Thora bit her tongue to keep herself from lashing out at the king and remained silent, though they both knew she was getting close to her breaking point. Her blue eyes were narrowed in anger as the king backed away from her only to settle himself in a chair in front of him. The dwarrowdam seemed minuscule as she was knelt down in front of him, her small stature making him seem much more taller.

He reached his right hand over and grabbed a small glass from the table his servants had set before him; the liquid swirled delicately in the glass as he brought it to his lips. Red liquid drained out of the cup with every little sip and Thora could feel her anger wear her thin as he just sat there staring at her. She refused to give in and say a word and in turn she stared back into his unyielding eyes.

"Is it so hard? To speak to another royal? I only wish to better the relations between our people, and I would if you gave me the opportunity. What do you say, Thorin Oakenshield? Take me up on my proposition, or not?" he inquired as the Queen only sat there with her eye drilling eyes into him. "No matter," Thranduil murmured to himself as he motioned for two guards to step forward. "We will try again tomorrow and the day after that, like I said I am patient," she refused to say anything as the guards hooked their arms under hers.

"Is this how low the line of Durin has sunk?"

Thora had to bite her tongue again to keep her from speaking and nearly grimaced at the bitter taste of iron that entered her mouth. There was no way that she was going to let this slimy tree-shagger get the best of her, only for her kin and pride she would remain resilient. "Bring him back to me at midday tomorrow, as for now give him the dankest cell we have," the silent guards nodded as they dragged her away from the king.

Leaving him to his thoughts.

He could only imagine what those eyes could look like with love in them, not contempt; and growled at himself. There was no way he would allow himself to think of such things of the dwarrow. It was wrong, in the eyes of his people and Thorin's people; but since when had something like that ever stop him? There was many things that he had done that he was not supposed to do in his long life.

Such as marrying Legolas' mother, since King Oropher did not approve of his only heir to marry an elf from Lothlorien.

Or charging into the Ancient Kingdom of Angmar without his Council's consent, and consequentially getting his wife killed.

Maybe he could also count that he had turned his back on Thorin's people when he vowed to never do that.

Though he certainly crossed the line here, falling in love with one of Mahal's children was out of the question. He also was not allowed to marry males, ah the curse of being royalty. If only he knew, if only.

No matter what Thranduil's heart craved there was nothing he could do, and to prevent any future heartbreak he would do his best to forget the person that had wormed their way into his heart. Yes, there was no way he was going to love Thorin Oakenshield.

Thranduil rose from his seat with a small flutter of his silken robes and gently settled the glass down on the wooden table; a small clink resounded through the room. The soft taps of his feet padding down the corridors of his Halls and his long blonde hair flowing in the wind with every step he took. His mind wasn't as free as his body was at the moment, but his demeanor betrayed nothing to his subjects as he passed them on his way to the well, wherever he damn well wanted to. He was the king after all!

He came to a stop right next to a small natural pool and stood next to it; when he was sure that no one was looking he removed his glamor. The clear water reflected the scarred skin that engulfed the left side of his face. It shouldn't come as a surprise that he couldn't see out his milky eye and it didn't stop him from using both eyes to glare at his reflection. A small whisper in the wind behind him made the king reapply his glamor and he spoke without looking behind him, "Why do you linger in the shadows?"

He cocked his head slightly when he heard footsteps and the Captain of the Guard had stepped out of the stairwell that lead to the room he was in. A breeze flew by him as he listened to the Captain, and he knew that something big was going to happen soon.

And he knew just what it may be.

~.~.~.

"Thora? Thora, are you awake?" the familiar voice roused the Queen from her thoughts and she snapped her head up. Standing outside of her cell was a face she thought she would never see again.

"Bilbo? Is that you?" she croaked out, her voice gravely seeing as she hadn't spoken to anyone since Thranduil moved her cell from the other dwarves a week ago. Her eyes were downcast and the once lovely raven hair that was groomed and beautiful was encrusted with dirt and webs. The immaculate clothes that she managed to keep clean during the journey was just littered with dried mud and blood. All in all she wasn't the same Queen he had met in Bag End, but there was that spark in her that he had come to admire.

This was the Thora that he would follow into battle.

"What in Yavanna's Green Fields is around your neck!?"

"The Keeper of the Keys put it on, that tree-shagger," she mumbled as she touched the cold metal around her neck. Bilbo sighed as he sat down next to her cell bars, and began messing around the front pocket on his waistcoat. "Have you seen the others?" Thora asked as she inched as close as she could to the bars. The chain restricted much of her movement, but she was glad for the company.

"Yeah, they're all close together in the upper levels of the dungeons. Balin and Dwalin are the most worried outside Fili and Kili, but all are screaming for blood at this point."

"That sounds like them," she smiled and Bilbo nodded, "Have you found a way out?"

"There is a way to the Forest River but there is no way to go down it."

"Just wait, patience is key when dealing with elves."

He looked thoughtful and nodded at her suggestion, "Do you have much experience with dealing with them? The Mirkwood elves?" He kinda of regretted that question as she looked at him with her piercing eyes. The raven haired dwarrowdam had a thin smile on her face as she thought about his question, and she nodded at the hobbit.

"I do, when I was younger and lived in Erebor it was a treat in my eyes to see the Mirkwood delegation," she began, with Bilbo hanging onto her every word. "I used to live for the moments I got to see the elves, and they were just polite and so very different from the dwarrow I saw everyday. In my youth I was more lenient to the elves to the point where I fancied myself with their King! After Smaug had come and they turned their backs on my people, I saw them for what they really were. Liars!

"Though I will tell you, I had wished that I was an elf just so I could have been like them. Ethereal and graceful and perfect. Something that I knew I could never be due to my stature and I had envied them," she looked shameful at the mention of her crush on the Elven King. Bilbo knew that it was something that was looked down upon by the dwarrows as a race, and his heart reached out in sympathy.

"Don't worry Thora, many often do. I myself chased after elves as a child," he told her, though it did nothing to help her shame. He reached into her cell and gave her knee a quick pat before getting to his feet. "I have to go, it would do no good for me to get caught by the elves," he said as he left her line of sight just as the clicks of armor filled her ears.

Thora pushed herself back to the furthest wall and waited; her eyes vigilant and unyielding as the Keeper of Keys stepped in front of her cell door with a plate of food in his hands. "Dwarf scum," he spat at her as he slid the tray underneath the bottom bar. She didn't move at all as he got the cup underneath the door and he snarled at her. "I don't why his Majesty doesn't get rid of you and your filth, or why he even consents to feed you," he left without another word to Thora and she looked at the food.

A piece of moldy bread, a rotting carrot, and what she assumed was dirty water.

Ruddy elves and their ruddy food. There was no way she was going to let them go the best of her and so far she didn't trust the water after the first day where she vomited up all the food in her stomach. Oin had been screaming at her in Khuzdul, seeing if his Queen was okay and poor Balin was so close to her yet so far. He was unable to support her or give her some sort of comfort as she grew sick; she was the first one to try the water for fear of her companions getting ill and she now paid the piper.

While she didn't feel 100% the Queen was not throwing up her food, so begrudgingly she tore off the moldy pieces on the bread before chewing on the hard food. It didn't make her any happier to eat their throw away but it kept her on the edge of starvation and out of harms way. She kicked the cup and snapped the mushy parts of the carrots off before biting the vegetable.

Thora was bitter by the time she had seen Bilbo again a few days later but her spirits brightened up when she saw the keys to her chains and her nephews standing eagerly behind Bilbo. "Hurry up Mister Boggins," Kili whined as the hobbit flipped through the different keys desperately.

"I'm hurrying Kili, there are so many keys," he protested.

"Take your time Master Baggins, no use panicking," Fili told him and as if on cue the cell popped open but Thora didn't come out. "Auntie? Come on! We have to go!" the blonde whispered harshly. The Queen just stood there waiting as Bilbo flipped through the keys, looking for the right on.

"Lassie? Wha's goin on?" Dwalin asked as he grabbed one of Thora's hands and trying to guide her forward. The chocking sound that he elicited from her made him and the Company grow silent. "They chained ye like cattle!" he thundered as she tried to quiet him.

"Shh! We don't want to alert the tree-shaggers," she told the group as Bilbo stepped forward to release the chain around her neck. The heavy metal hit the ground harshly and she shot forward to embrace Fili and Kili, whispering in their ears as tears streamed down their faces. "I'm okay, I'm okay," she said before releasing them with a hardy slap on the shoulders, "Where to Master Baggins?"

This was possibly either the worst or best plan she heard of when looking at the barrels that the hobbit wanted them to get into, before he sent them down into the river. There was little choice at this point and she whispered, "Into the barrels." Once they were all inside a barrel they poked their heads out to look at Bilbo. "What now?" she asked and the hobbit grinned! He fucking grinned at her!

"Hold your breath."

Her breath hitched as she felt the floor tilt and her barrel begin to roll but like any warrior Queen she screamed on the way down, "Du Bekar!" The water that flowed into her barrel didn't concern her as she surfaced in time to see Bilbo fall from above, "Great work Master Baggins."

And so they began their last leg to Erebor and her heart clenched at the thought of leaving the Halls she once fancied herself to love in.

~.~.~.

Long legs stepped over corpse after corpse as the owner of said legs walked further into Ravenhill, long hair was dirtied with black orcish blood. His blue vigilant eyes scanning the fallen bodies of orcs as he pushed through the abandoned keep, and once he got out onto the frozen wasteland he froze. There was the almighty Thorin Oakenshield, grasping at the wound on his chest as Azog the Defiler lay next to him dead.

Thranduil ran forward desperately, and he pushed back the thoughts of ignoring his growing love for the exiled King. There was no way he was going to let him die, no way. The elf dropped to his knees next to the dwarrow and ripped open the coat and shirt, pausing at the sight of breasts being bound tightly to his? her? form.

"S-Scum," she coughed up blood as her dull eyes looked at him through half-lidded eyes. Her eyelids were desperately fighting an internal battle to stay open as Thranduil stemmed the bleeding with his hands.

"Don't speak, you will be alright Thorin," he ordered as he began to speak words of healing. In a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding enough so that she could be transported elsewhere.

"T-Thora," she said as blood leaked out the corner of her mouth, and he only kept his words going but acknowledged her with a nod. The pressure on her chest from where he was trying to stem the blood was lessening as the blood flow began to stop slowly. He smiled softly at her and took a deep and ragged breath, not noticing hiss glamor fading.

"Thank Eru," he said as he held her in his arms. The little head of the dwarrowdam was held in the crook of his neck and his arms wrapped around her body, and they just sat there. One was recovering from a near death experience and the other held onto the one other person that wormed their way into their heart. She held onto his battle armor tightly as he stood and began to make his way down the Ravenhill. "Don't ever do that again," he whispered into her ears.

"Why do you care?" she asked, her voice small.

"Because I realized that I - I"

"You what?"

"I love you, I can't be complete without you."

Her eyes widened at the confession and her mind connected the dots; a deep infatuation, wishing for the impossible to be near them, and a hurting heart whenever they part. "Y-You're my One," she said.

"And you are mine," he pressed a kiss to her bloody hair.

"Then why! W-why didn't you h-help us all th-those years a-ago?" she gasped out as he climbed over a large piece of fallen tower.

"Because I was afraid, afraid of being burnt again."

She only pressed her head against his left shoulder and listened to his faint heartbeat as he navigated through the debris. Thora didn't know how long it took for them to get to the main battlefield but when he got close to the tents being set up she got scared. Scared of dying alone, and well just being alone. "Don't leave me please," she whimpered. Her current attitude not that of the proud, headstrong Queen she always was and it made him consent to her wishes.

"Do not worry, I won't leave you alone. Not again," he kissed her head and walked into the healers tent, where the other members of Durin's line lay. Getting fussed over by the half-deaf dwarf, and he kept true to his promise.

He didn't leave her alone, not in the days after that or the years after.

This was the story of their unlikely love, the elf and the dwarf.

The two made sure to teach it to their little half-elf, half-dwarf child; a little boy by the name of Beren. Which Thora still gave grief to Thranduil over choosing the name for the little one while she was recovering from child birth. Beren was the light of Thora's life and while she resided in the Mirkwood for most of the year she would return with the babe and Thranduil in tow to Erebor.

Fili was a good king she decided, and his heir Thorin was just like him in every way shape and form.

Just like Beren was to her, a perfect head of black hair with a slightly large forehead. His body was reminiscent to Thranduil's but she liked to think that he was much more like her than Thranduil. Ten years after he was born another brother followed him, but he looked more like his father than his mother. A small babe that she named Vili in honor of Fili and Kili's deceased father.

His blonde hair was long and straight and his face taking after Thranduil but he was tiny compared to the other elflings. He didn't care though since both he and Beren were tucked in lovingly every night and Thora told the story of their love. The two boys mystified at the tales the parents told and instead of 'ewwing' at it like many others they loved it.

If anything they loved their brother Legolas more, and the prince would come back for a year every five years from his Ranger duties just to see his family again. From the sides Thora and Thranduil would smile at their family, completely content with how things turned out.

This was their life.

This was their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know guys I had trouble finding a good female name for Thorin before I said fuck it. I honestly tried but after reading a Thorina once I thought Thora would be a much better option. If not a generic one hopefully. I also didn't want to use Thorin for the female alternative, so Thora it was. Most of the translations for Khuzdul I found were on Dwarrow Scholar.
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan


	10. Regret Nothing (BelladonnaXFrerin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dis and Thorin lead Fili and Kili back inside their house it was little Kili who was clinging onto Fili's sleeve who noticed something different, "Amad?"
> 
> "Yes little raven?"
> 
> "Where is Uncle Frerin?"
> 
> Said Uncle Frerin was currently running with his axe strapped firmly to his back over his large pack down the same dirt road Belladonna just left on. His blonde braids jingled in the wind as the silver beads hit another bead, but there was no stopping him. He was going to catch up with the little hobbit that stole his heart. There was no way that he was going to let his One just walk out of his life that easily, and with his mind set Frerin ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was quite a surprise when I read the prompt, but I like it.
> 
> Prompt: belladonna is in the blue mountains and met frerin who fell in luv with her. he follows her to the shire and makes a version of bag-end where they live and have bilbo later.
> 
> Paring: Belladonna Took/Frerin
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

"What it is?"

"I dun kno' its gots elf ears."

"Is it alive?"

"Look Amad! It's moving!"

Pain filled her senses as she was poked and prodded by unknown people, and her poor body was just battered. Her black hair was muddy and filled with twigs as well as the stray orc ear. The rest of her fared no better it seemed, by the way her broken arm looked as well as the infection that set in a slash on her right side, it seemed that she was lucky to be alive.

Luck indeed! To have the rudest people find her and instead of doing the sensible thing and helping her all they did was question her ears! Saying she looked like a breed of dwarf and elf was most rude, and the insults to her perfect feet hair had her bristling on the inside. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her at all, well in her opinion that was. She just refused to allow their bullying to go on any longer, there was no stopping a Took when you insult their feet hair.

She was not some Grubb or Proudfoot that would just take these insults with a grain of salt, oh no! She was the first daughter of Gerontius Took and Adamanta Chubb, the ninth in line for the position of Thain of the Shire. She was the one who traveled to the lands beyond the Shire with Gandalf the Grey of all people as her guide. By Yavanna, she was Belladonna Took and she _was not going to let them talk willy-nilly about her_!

The last straw was when one of the people began to pull on her ears and she completely snapped. Belladonna opened her weary hazel eyes and used all her strength to deck the most handsome man she had ever seen in the face. The nose to be specific and was victorious when she heard his nose snap under her fist, "Please don't touch my ears!" Laughter was the last thing she had been expecting, it truly was. Lo and behold there was laughter in the destroyed campsite that Belladonna made that evening.

"Tha lassie gottcha good Frerin!"

"Uncle?"

Belladonna put everything she had into that punch and now lay on her left side with her wild black curls covering her face. Her breathing began to get labored and the laughter around her grew silent when they saw how bad the hobbit was. The blonde man she punched pushed himself to his feet and nodded to another person with a weird beard that was braided with white on one side of the braid on graying black on the other. She was alarmed by the ax that was embedded in his forehead but the way he held her, as if she was a precious treasure, made Belladonna rethink her initial opinion of him.

Just where had it all go wrong again?

Ah, yes. Belladonna remembered now, where this entire adventure went so horribly. Why had she bothered to act as a messenger for Gandalf? To travel leagues upon leagues with her wits and some letters. To leave the comfort of Rivendell so letters can be delivered to the dwarves of the Blue Mountains, while he left for the sanctuary of Lothlorien. To get these damned letters to the most secretive race in Middle Earth. She regretted every moment that followed her acceptance of the task handed to her.

Belladonna regretted letting that damned wizard talk her into traversing hundred of leagues to deliver some damn letters.

She regretted not taking getting a waxed traveling coat from the elves, to protect herself from rain.

She regretted making a campfire that would attract an orc pack.

She regretted not wearing her iron chain mail that Gandalf made her take with her.

There was a lot that Belladonna Took regretted not doing, and she was sure that her rescuers realized that when they stumbled upon her decimated campsite. Her small elven blade was stuck in a corpse and blood was shed all over the place, it wasn't hard to see that there was a struggle. So why in the world were those people taking so long to help?

The man that picked her up was gentle enough she supposed, and the others were mulling over her possessions. Picking up the pieces of what was her campsite and retrieving the sword that she left in a warg. The small pitter-patter of a child was behind her but she couldn't turn her head to see it, only because such an action would cause herself more pain. Someone touched the sole of her foot and she kicked them out of reflex; her body was pulsating with agony as she did that. It probably wasn't the best thing to do but it was a natural reaction of hers.

"Again wiff da nose!" she assumed that she kicked the man, who had been at the receiving end of her punch, again in the nose. Frerin? That was what another had called him right? So Frerin he was, and he shall be until she was sure of his name. The person who was holding her spoke in a deep, guttural language that she could not comprehend and Frerin responded in that same language. Albeit his part of the conversation was held back a bit due to the slur his voice had taken on, you know after being repeatedly hurt.

"I can 'elp dat she 'as big fee!"

If she thought that the insults to her ears were bad enough, here he was bad mouthing her feet right in front of her no less! These people couldn't get any ruder could they?!

"Fili, leave her undergarments and clothes alone!"

They could, they really could.

All she wanted was to take a real bath and sit down to tea with Lord Elrond, who was the most gracious of hosts, and his daughter. To be able to walk the entire length of Rivendell's lovely garden, or maybe partake in dinner with the elves. But no, she could not enjoy these luxuries since she was in _THE BLUE FUCKING MOUNTAINS AND IS CURRENTLY FAR AWAY FROM ANY OF THESE WANTS BECAUSE IT WAS TOO MUCH TO EVEN **HOPE** FOR!_

Calm, there was no need for that. None at all.

She was a hobbit lass of the Shire though and had enough manners not to say this out loud, but she was seething as pain engulfed her body in its cruel hands. All she really wanted- no _needed_ at this point was rest. Yes, if she could rest she would be fine and then she would be able to make the trip back to Rivendell and then later get escorted back to Tookborough. Where her mother and father were no doubt waiting anxiously for their daughter's safe return home.

On a downside, things wouldn't be the same when she got back home.

Who would want a damaged good such as herself? A lass who held the scars of battle and proved herself among the same warriors that stood against the filth known as Orcs. No self respecting Hobbit lad would want such a thing. Not even Bungo would look at her the same, for she had too many flaws that even he couldn't disagree with. Yavanna knows his mother, the _completely respectable_ Laura Baggins nee Grubb would even allow her anywhere near her precious son.

Belladonna slipped into the embrace that was known as sleep, no matter how restless it was, and the group that found her had began their way back. To their village. To the place she was supposed to travel to in the first place, Ered Luin. The last refuge for the Dwarves of Erebor, and little did she know Belladonna had assaulted a prince.

The Golden Prince, to be exact.

Prince Frerin of an Exiled People was now hopelessly in love with the lass that broke his nose.

.

.

.

Twice.

~.~.~.

There was no way to possibly explain the fact that his brother, the leader of the patrol, had come back to Ered Luin with a hobbit and a broken nose. He refused to believe that he had allowed his nephew, who was not of age may he add, on this same patrol that went wrong very quick. His sister carrying the pack of the hobbit that they found as if she was a servant, and the rest of the party of six had come back five days after they were due to return.

Needless to say Thorin Oakenshield was not having a good day.

Having to watch his youngest nephew was a joy for the most part, until he started to miss his mother and brother more than Thorin thought possible. The dwarfling was only thirty for Mahal's sake, and yet he was just as bossy as Dwalin when he wanted to be. "I wan' Amad!" the brunette cried out on the second day the patrol had left.

"She'll be home tomorrow, as will Fili and Uncle Frerin."

"I WAN' AMAD!"

"Kili she'll be here tomorrow, so please eat your oats!"

That was seven days ago, and Kili's attitude was declining as the hours passed. Nine days was the amount of time he was watching over Kili, nine damned days filled with crying and screaming. Sure there were moments in the **_first_** day that had been easy for Thorin to handle, but the days following had been hell for the two dwarrows. Complete and utter hell, and the worst thing was that in those nine days no paperwork had been done. Not even Balin could help the exiled king get caught up on his work since the elder dwarf had his own share of work to fill out.

So when Frerin came home Thorin was pissed, how can such a short patrol get such a long delay!

"Where have you been?!" he practically seethed in anger as he rounded on his brother in the healers' tents. The blonde was in the middle of getting his nose re-broken and set properly, while Dis was getting her arm bandaged. The ever present weight on Thorin's shoulders that was Kili had scurried off to his mother, happy that she had returned.

Frerin, who had the audacity to look abashed, was rubbing the back of his head nervously as Thorin stalked near him. "Well, uh, you see. We, uh, got delayed by a storm. It was, uh, followed by many different packs of orcs," he explained, hoping that Thorin would take pity on Dis and him.

"Then how does that explain _that_ ," he said while pointing to Belladonna. Dis merely threw a grey bag at her brother, to busy looking over Kili to see if he caught it or not. Inside the bag was letters, addressed to him, Balin, members of the court in Ered Luin and many more prominent dwarves; the hobbit must have been some kind of messenger. So how did it end up here? "Frerin," he growled out at his younger brother fiddled with his braids, as he did when he was nervous.

"Yes, well. It seemed that she gained the attention of the uh, aforementioned packs. You know the rest," he said as he looked to the sleeping hobbit. Oin was taking care of her well, avoiding her feet and ears much to Thorin's confusion. Noticing the way Thorin observed the hobbit's particular treatment Frerin stepped in with an explanation, "She has a tendency to kick and punch, as well as break noses when someone touches her feet and ears."

"I assume you were the idiot who did."

"You assume many things Thorin," he pouted at the elder of the two.

"So I am right."

"You're not wrong."

The raven headed dwarf only shook his head at his brother and exited the tent as Oin looked over the woman, behind him was Frerin as he made his way for their home. Unlike many dwarven settlements those of the Blue Mountains lived in houses above ground, in houses of wood and not carved stone. Just the like the race of men who destroyed entire forests just to make a small wooden town that could burn down at any moment. This is where dwarves see fault in the race, for stone can't be set ablaze and if it could it wouldn't be easy.

Yes, the dwarves of Ered Luin took risks living in these above ground houses, even more that they were made of wood; but this was home. It would never compare to living under a mountain like they had in Erebor, but it was better than nothing. The home the royal family lived in was slightly better than the other houses in the town, a weird two story as the carpenters said with a nice stone basement.

Fili and Kili had their rooms in the top story, where they could wake and see the sun rising in the east while Dis, Frerin, and himself slept in the basement. As close as they could get to living underground while they used the ground level floor for their daily life. A dining room that was used everyday as well as a kitchen with a living room that doubled as a family place as well as a place of learning. The boys never did like it when Balin would drag out their desks and chairs before making them sit down to have some Khuzdul grammar lessons.

This would never be home for Thrain's children but it was home for Dis' boys.

It was on the living room where Thorin sat in his favorite rocking chair while Frerin sat on the small couch Bifur made for them. "Report please," he ordered, no longer Frerin's brother but the King-In-Exile. Frerin seemed to recognize this as his posture straightened and he no longer played the part of a younger brother but a Captain of a Squad.

"After setting out from Home we split into two groups, Fili and Dwalin with me. Dis, Gloin, and Bifur were under Dis' leadership. Scouting out the region did take the allotted two days and for the third day it began to rain. Dis didn't want to risk Fili's health after we got back together and we waited out the rain for six days. Then on the seventh day after the rain started it let up to the point where we could leave the little cave Bifur found and came across an orc pack. It lead us straight to a small campsite where this little hobbit woman killed three wargs and five orcs before she was overwhelmed. She, uh, broke my nose in two different places and we couldn't get it fixed until we saw Oin. He then re-broke it and you know the rest," he said as his posture began to slouch slightly.

"Must you be sassy when you give reports Frerin?"

"Must you have that stick shoved up your-"

"Frerin!"

The blonde only laughed at him, his aforementioned posture become completely atrocious and Thorin could only sigh in exasperation. He was related to someone with the manners of an orc, and if anything he was lucky that Dis wasn't as bad as Frerin. She was better at mannerism and that reflected in her oldest son more than her youngest, but on the down side she was absolutely terrifying when she wanted to be.

Good thing Thorin didn't plan to get on her bad side.

Frerin on the other hand, just didn't give a single fuck.

He would gladly piss off the spitfire known as their sister, but he was a great Uncle to Fili and Kili so those two qualities balanced out.

"You're a smart ass," he said while rubbing his head. Trying to stop the oncoming headache from happening, but it was never so with Frerin.

"You love me anyway!"

"Just keep telling you're self that."

A laugh bubbled up from Frerin and Thorin couldn't help but to laugh along, he was that kind of guy; he truly was. Thorin stopped when he heard the front door open and slam shut behind the people who came in. The sound of pounding feet let them know that Fili and Kili were back and the much heavier footsteps followed by grunts was not something they normally heard. When Dis came in with an injured hobbit on her back Thorin and Frerin jumped up to help her but the dwarrowdam only shook her head.

"Oin told me that I could take her home, since I had the space. And that Frerin gets to take care of her," the mother informed as she lay the hobbit on the couch Frerin once occupied.

"Why do I have to take care of her?"

"She seems to like you, by the way she constantly attacks you."

"So that means?"

Dis rubbed her short beard as a wicked smile stretched across her face, "It means dear brother, your nose will not be the only thing broken before too long."

Frerin was afraid that his two siblings were grinning evilly at him, and what the future holds for him.

Mahal have mercy on his soul.

~.~.~.

Days had passed since Frerin was forced to take on the task of watching over Belladonna, and he found out shortly after she woke the first time that she had a thing for hurting him. Gave him a black eye when she awoke to the sight of his peering at her face from above and Dis and Thorin snickered as the hobbit became flustered at her actions.

"I'm sorry! You startled me!"

He could only admire her strength as he sat on the floor with a hand over his right eye, the other in awe at the sight before him. A small hobbit lass, beautiful in his opinion, hovering over him in worry and it seemed in that moment that she was one of the Valar. Kind yet fierce, sweet but sour, a dream dressed as a nightmare. All he could think in that moment was beautiful.

Dis tried to hid her laughter at the sight of Frerin being completely love-stricken, she really did but the raven haired woman just burst into laughter completely. Her normally stoic facade melting as she caught the faintest hints at a blush above his blonde beard. "I like her," she giggled out as Kili and Fili held onto their mother's skirts.

"Can we keep her Amad?" Fili asked. His childlike fuzz on his chin and cheeks emphasizing his cuteness and Kili just used his puppy dog eyes on her.

"She is not an object we can keep son."

"Why not?"

Dis only smiled and kissed one of his furred cheeks, "Because she has an Amad to go home to. She has a family my little jewel."

When Frerin got to his feet he knew that the hobbit had dug a little mine shaft into his heart and he didn't even know her name yet! The black haired woman was now leaning against the couch, sweat dripping down her face as she apologized profusely. This was only the first day of many, and the days following the first meeting Frerin knew that he could want no one else.

She was a lot like him: impulsive, fun, but fiery. There was no mistaking it, she was the one to hit first and ask questions later.

Frerin knew that Belladonna Took was his one and he would follow her to the ends of Arda if she asked.

After Oin had pronounced Belladonna healthy after weeks upon weeks of healing, and armed with responses from the people whom Gandalf had sent letters to and her little elvish sword she set off from Ered Luin. Thanking the royal family for taking her in and helping her get back to her feet, which they all learned not to ask about or touch, and after a tearful goodbye from Fili and Kili she left. The royal dwarves of Erebor waved at her retreating figure as she walked out of the village on the worn, dirt road.

When Dis and Thorin lead Fili and Kili back inside their house it was little Kili who was clinging onto Fili's sleeve who noticed something different, "Amad?"

"Yes little raven?"

"Where is Uncle Frerin?"

Said Uncle Frerin was currently running with his axe strapped firmly to his back over his large pack down the same dirt road Belladonna just left on. His blonde braids jingled in the wind as the silver beads hit another bead, but there was no stopping him. He was going to catch up with the little hobbit that stole his heart. There was no way that he was going to let his One just walk out of his life that easily, and with his mind set Frerin ran.

It took him a good hour to catch up with the hobbit, who was singing a lovely tune as she walked without a care in the world. His words stolen from him when the first thing she did when he burst into the path she walked was punch him in his left eye, giving him a good shiner. "What's with you and hurting me!?" he cried out as he held his face.

"Stop scaring me!"

"I didn't mean to!"

She sighed as he let his hands fall away from his face and the area around his eye was already swelling; Belladonna cringed was she saw the red skin. Her dainty hand brushed his face tenderly as she prodded the area slightly, "Sorry Frerin." He only shook his head at her and grinned his award winning mithril smile at her and she giggled at how stupid he looked. That thousand sun smile with the growing black hole that was the black eye contradicted each other greatly.

"Where are you going anyway?" she asked as he began to walk beside her.

"I don't really know, just following you."

"But I'm going home, back to the Shire after I deliver these letters to Lord Elrond," she said as she patted the messenger bag on her hip.

"You're going to go see the elves?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"There's nothing wrong with the elves, they are rather hospitable."

He nodded but wasn't so sure about that, the tree-shaggers were rather... strict. By strict he meant 'stick-up-the-ass' strict, since the last time he went to Rivendell he may or may not have played Toss-The-Really-Expensive-Vase and may or may not have broken said vase. Well he did have all the time to woo Belladonna and he even brought the marriage beads that he made when he was young and lived in Erebor. Made for the woman he was destined to marry and here she was, right next to him and it was maddening that he couldn't braid them into her beautiful black curls.

Who knows where they would be by the end of this little adventure.

Only Mahal did.

~.~.~.

"You want what, Master Dwarf?"

"I want you daughter's hand in marriage."

The entirety of Belladonna's clan was silent, which was unusual for the Tooks, but they had a good reason for their silence. When Belladonna came back all of her Took family went to Great Smials to welcome her back they did that. And they also meet the dwarf she brought back as a souvenir, the dwarf that wanted her hand in marriage. The same dwarf that had gotten approval from Gandalf the Grey and intimidated the life out of the hobbits in the Shire with his axe and scars.

"What makes you think you're good enough for my daughter?"

"I can make her anything with my bare hands, I will follow her to the ends of the earth. I would give up the chance to be a King, to be one of Durin's sons for her. Good man, I would do anything for her," he said with a fist firmly over his heart.

"If you don't do these things what then?"

"I would shave myself bald, from head to toe."

The Thain of the Shire and Frerin, son of Thrain, son of Thror stood there staring the other down as Belladonna sighed and walked past the two. Her head shaking as her mother and female relatives whisked her away, checking her for injuries. The war beaten dwarf and the aged hobbit, head to head and toe to toe.

When Gerontius raised his hand and some of his many children began to circle Frerin, he put a hand on the hilt of his axe. Ready for anything. Except for the sudden hug that he was engulfed in, but it broke the ice and he gladly returned it. A few headbutts to the ones brave enough to headbutt a dwarf and a few handshakes here and there. "Let us dine! It is time for supper anyhow," the Thain announced as the Tooks lead Frerin into the massive hobbit holes.

The night went by in a flurry and there was much to be had. Food was brought out in waves and there was enough in one wave to feed an entire army of dwarves, and that was saying something. Next was the beer and ales, by Mahal was there enough alcohol to get a dragon drunk! Then it got crazy when Belladonna and her cousin Adalgrim got on the table and started to sing.

"Oh, you can search far and wide

You can drink the whole town dry!" Frerin watched mystified as the two interlinked arms and began kicking their feet back and forth. Dancing a wild dance with their bare feet on the table, a mug of beer in their hands.

"But you'll never find a beer so brown,

Oh you'll never find a beer so brown,

As the one we drink in our home town,

As the one we drink in our home town!" he burst into laughter when Belladonna kicked a mug of the table and onto her brother Isengrim's face.

"You can keep your fancy ales!

You can drink 'em by the flagon!

But the only brew for the brave and true-" Belladonna let go of Adalgrim's arm and skipped down the large table and looked at Frerin's blue eyes.

"Bella!" her cousin called out, breaking the lass from her stupor.

"But the only brew for the brave and true," she sang loudly, stomping her feet to the beat her family made. Frerin clapped along with the rest of them happily as she and Adalgrim met in the middle of the table. "Comes from the Green Dragon!" they finished by toasting their mugs and chugging down the beer.

"Thank you! I win!" Belladonna said as her father helped her off the table.

That was the first night of many, for the night after Frerin was pulled to the side by Gerontius and was told very firmly that he still had to give him a task before he could allow him to court his daughter. "Only the best for my daughter Master Dwarf," he said very seriously. To which Frerin nodded and began to wonder; just what was he going to make?

"A smial? What is that?"

Gerontius laughed at the question before he saw that the dwarf was serious; the blonde really was stumped at what a smial was. "It is a hobbit hole, and to ensure you're seriousness I want you to make a home for her. A place that her children can grow in," he said as he lead Frerin through his own Hobbit hole. "This one was inherited but many times fathers had made suitors make homes to see if they are serious. You, master dwarf, have twp months."

Two months seemed like a long time when he said it, but while constructing the best smial he could. Frerin made a schedule that he was to follow and there was no one to help him with his task. None in a village called Hobbiton liked him well enough to extend their help, none but a person who liked to be called Gaffer. The hobbit was nice enough and helped Frerin plan where to put the new smial but that was all he was allowed to do for Frerin must construct the hole all on his own.

It was a big hill that overlooked much of Hobbiton and that was where he made their home, and he worked night and day. Digging out the space and more than once causing the dirt above to fall on him; then he lay wood board after board. Brick after brick, made a pathway to the front law and to the main road, hell he even made all the furniture that went in. Bed after bed, chair after chair, table after table, shelf after shelf; you name it he made it.

The smial was a grand hobbit hole that had seven bedrooms, three bathrooms, a sitting room, a living room, a great room*, a dining room, an office, two pantries, a basement, a little library, a nursery near the master bedroom, a laundry room, and last but not least a kitchen. He spent most of his time on the kitchen, taking extra care to make it spacious with an island in the middle that had two stools at it. For little tea times alone, he thought to himself.

It was the envy of Hobbiton and Frerin went a step farther to make the kitchenware himself in a forge and made their marriage bed out of the best materials he could find and afford. He sold his golden arm braces to get all the money to make such a home, and it was worth it. Two months of working was worth it by the look on Gerontius' face when he inspected the home.

"You've done well my lad, you really have," he said awestruck as he fingered the dwarven symbols on the round door to the home. "What does it say?" he asked as the runes were foreign to him.

"It means Durin's Halls," he puffed up proudly as the Thain looked at every room.

"You did all this? By yourself?"

"Don't underestimate dwarves."

The Thain looked at the nursery that Frerin made with the utmost care, "You've earned the right to have her hand. You've earned it since Bella told me of how you protected her during your travels." He hugged the blonde dwarf and gave him a headbutt, something he found that spoke more than words when it came to dwarves. While rubbing his forehead he smiled at Frerin, "Welcome to the family."

On their wedding day the Thain had planned the best wedding underneath the Party Tree, where he swore he had never seen a more beautiful woman. Since Frerin had made their home in Hobbiton he was forced to invite the Baggins clan and the Sacksville-Baggins. Dreadful people if you asked Frerin, who claimed that Durin's Halls belong to them since he built his smial so close to the Sacksville-Baggins smial and they were forced to live with such dreadful noise for the last two months. Frerin came near to beheading an Camelia when she had proclaimed that such filth should not even live with respectable hobbits and as such the 'filth' must release the land he had purchased. As well as his smial built just for Belladonna.

"I HAVE SOLD MY FAMILY ARMBANDS JUST TO MAKE THIS HOBBIT HOLE FOR HER! WHO ARE YOU TO PUT CLAIM ON MY LAND?!" there was no way he was letting such people destroy all his hard work. For the better part of a year he had wooed, fought, and built for Belladonna; he was not going to let some usurper take all he worked for.

"There shall be none of the on such a joyous day!" the Thain cried out. His anger at the horrid woman for saying such things was noticed, but she wasn't done yet.

"No Took shall tell me what to do! I am a Bagg-" she was stopped by the sharp blade of an axe to her throat.

"You dare challenge me and mine?" Frerin growled out.

That was how the day started for it took all the Tooks had to get Frerin calm enough for the wedding to take place; though he wasn't fond of the reception that followed. Having to dance with every other married woman while Belladonna danced with the other married men, but their wedding night drowned out all the disgust Frerin had after dancing barefoot with Camelia.

That night he gave the Sacksville-Baggins a real reason to make a noise complaint.

Nine weeks later he was worried as he held back Belladonna's hair as she puked into their toilet, even more worried when he found she went to the healers in Tookborough. Though nothing could shake the happiness off his face when he learned he was to be a father, oh he sent ranger after ranger to the Blue Mountains. Inviting his brother and sister along with his nephews to meet his firstborn son, born the 22nd of September in the year 1290 by Shire Reckoning.

Christened Bilbo, son of Frerin, son of Thrain; the third in line for the Throne of Erebor. A little dwobbit born of love.

Belladonna regretted many things in her past adventures with Gandalf, but choosing to deliver those letters to the Blue Mountains will never be one of them.

"Tell me, 'ow you meet Adad," her little son asked on his fifth birthday.

"Well my lad, I met your father near the Blue Mountains. Instead of properly greeting him, the first thing I ever did to your father was break his nose."

Bilbo giggled and hid his mouth with his hands, trying to stifle the giggle; the mother only patted his blonde hair.

"But my little son, I did more than that. I broke his nose," she said dramatically as Frerin watched from the doorway to the nursery.

"Twice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Dwobbit Bilbo is so cute! I hope you all like the one-shot guys!
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A. Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


	11. Harsh Reality (BilboXKili) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arkenstone on the table.
> 
> Himself was as far as he dared to be from them.
> 
> And three jaws were dropped to the floor.
> 
> Nice fucking start if he would say so himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I like this paring so much that I had to do a one-shot for it, so I hope you guys can enjoy!
> 
> This is during the Battle of the Five Armies, just so you guys know.
> 
> Listen to the Spinning Song sung by Rin and Len Kagamine on Youtube so you can understand how slow paced the song is. Translations in the notes.
> 
> Paring: Bilbo Baggins/Kili
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

"If you think that I'm going to let you leave Bilbo, you're wrong," where had the fun loving Kili gone? When did the dwarf he fell in love with leave him alone in the hellish world?

Where did it all go wrong?

He remembered as he allowed Kili to pull him into his embrace and let the dwarf hold him close while they lay on a little mound of golden treasure. Bilbo knew where it all gone wrong and blamed himself for not being able to stop this from happening. If only he had been able to get Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Oin to leave the mountain when he first came across them then this wouldn't have happened.

It was the same look that plagued Thorin and turned vibrant blue orbs into obsidian colored eyes.

Dragon sickness; the mental illness that caused Thror's obsession with gold to go into overdrive. It was a fierce and dark love that swallowed Kili's love for Bilbo whole and turn it into cruel lust. The once bright brown eyes that Bilbo came to love were just as dark as Thorin's as he draped crowns and jewels on the hobbit, and it was so bad that Bilbo did his best not to flinch whenever Kili looked at him.

No longer were there terms of endearment that were exchanged between the two, and it was mainly Kili calling Bilbo his treasure. Putting extreme emphasizes on 'his' whenever Bilbo was brought into a conversation; and he got possessive. More so than he did on the journey to Erebor, and Kili took great lengths to mark Bilbo as his.

"I'm sorry Kili."

"Do not even think about it again my Treasure, understand?"

"Yes Kili."

It was a wonder that Bilbo had managed to keep the Arkenstone hidden in his pack, wrapped underneath what remained of his red Shire coat. There had been so many times he nearly gave it to Fili or Kili or even Thorin, but then he would see the dark look of lust in their eyes and would decide against it. So many times had he wanted nothing more than to throw it into the forges that still burned with Smaug's fire, but something told him no.

"You know I do this because I love you," Kili smiled into Bilbo's golden curls, "And I'd kill someone before I let such a treasure go."

He had to do something to stop this, but he could barely even leave Kili's side for a moment before the dwarf went on a rampage through the mountain for him. His jealousy was something to be feared and even the slightest conversation with anyone other than him sent Kili off. The prince had once yelled at poor Ori for asking Bilbo if he wanted any cram, and it scared Bilbo about how much he changed.

"I know Kili," it sounded monochromatic coming from his mouth but it appeased Kili nonetheless.

He would wait for the cover of night before he could even think of doing anything with the Arkenstone, but that was hours off and all Kili wanted was to keep him close. Bilbo would allow him to do as he pleased for now, out of love for what Kili once was not what he had become.

"I won't let any other have you, you know that right?" Kili asked as he played with courting braid he lovingly put in the hobbit's hair in Esgaroth. It was slowly falling out of the silver bead Kili made, but the dwarf made no move to fix it. Bilbo wasn't even sure if he wanted this Kili too, if he was the same Kili that confessed his feelings in Mirkwood then he would let him re-braid it.

But he wasn't, he was gone.

"I know Kili."

He sounded broken, just saying the same thing over and over again.

"I love you Kili."

The demented smile never left the prince's eyes for the rest of the afternoon, then the matter of who was taking last watch came up.

"Bilbo take last watch."

"I will not let him, his place is with me!"

"I've let him off watch for a while but he is still a member of this Company! If I say he had last watch then he does!"

The hobbit didn't even respond to the argument between Thorin and Kili, he wasn't even listening since Kili would later rant and rave to Bilbo. Instead the hobbit just sat there with gold all over him; a gaudy crown that Kili found as well as multiple rings and bracelets and necklaces. 'Fit for a Consort!' he had told Bilbo earlier that night as he hauled his find from the Treasury. Bilbo just let the prince do as he wanted since he knew the consequences would be dire if he didn't.

He learned what would happen when Kili first was taken over by the dragon sickness; the prince bruised his arms with a crushing grip and he openly sneered into Bilbo's green eyes. The hobbit was in shock over the fact that Kili slapped him in the face and was just standing there as Kili's grip tightened around his upper arms. "Don't you care at all! I went through the tro-" and he went on and on and on.

"I'm sorry Kili, I should have been more considerate," Bilbo choked out when Kili was done with his speech.

"As you should, but don't do it again."

"Yes Kili."

Kili could go on and on all night on how Thorin had no right telling his hobbit was to do, but even he could see the King would not be budged about the matter and let it go. Instead going over to Bilbo and pulled him into his side, opting to complain about how unfair it was. "I don't want you out there, but there's no changing his mind," he grumbled and Bilbo perked up a bit.

This was his chance.

It was finally his time to make things right and he'd be damned if he didn't.

So when the time was right and all were sleeping he secured a rope to the battlement and began to make his way down.

Bilbo tried not to yelp as he made his way down the front battlement, his feet slipping every now and then on the rough rock but he eventually made his way down. A small pat to his waistcoat and he was weighed down with guilt when he felt the hardness of the Arkenstone. Surely they would find out what he had done, eventually anyways if they did not know right away.

He hoped that Kili was still sleeping as he slunk down the dirt path to the city of Dale and despite his burning lungs he never once stopped running. His large feet were silent as he made his way up to the city, and they were even quieter than thought of when sneaking past the elven guards. His wide green eyes were flicking back and forth whenever someone came close to him, but he was lucky enough to be passed off as a child to those who weren't observant enough.

Tip-toeing silently he looked down an alley and did a double take when he saw a familiar pointy hat. A _grey_ pointy hat, and as far as he knew there was only one person who would were such a hat. "Gandalf!" he yelled, and smiled when the Wizard cocked his head to see the small hobbit standing there. Next to him was Bard and that horrid Alfrid Lickspittle.

"Bilbo Baggins! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" and he dropped to one knee in order to embrace the missile that was Bilbo. Gandalf let out a small 'omph' when Bilbo hit his chest hard but nonetheless he held his dear friend close. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the Mountain?" he asked as he and Bard lead the hobbit to a large tent.

"Well, um..." he murmured.

"What do we have here?" Bilbo looked up into the cold blue eyes of the Elven King and shivered. The way he was being looked at made him want to shrivel up and die, and by the way he was literally being overshadowed by two men made it worse. Bard had left his side and approached the table Thranduil sat at, the elf was languidly drinking from a small goblet as if he had no problems in the world.

Inside of him, he could feel anger rising at the notion; he had no right to be drinking while others were in pain and were suffering!

"An exchange," Bilbo tried to keep the venom out of his voice but was unsuccessful. He left Gandalf's side and reached into his breast pocket and with heavy heart he pulled out the little stone. The one that caused so much pain to come from its discovery and it even ensnared the hearts of good men. "The Arkenstone for you to barter with, and in return I ask that you not march upon Erebor," he stood there in front of three powerful men.

The Arkenstone on the table.

Himself was as far as he dared to be from them.

And three jaws were dropped to the floor.

Nice fucking start if he would say so himself.

~.~.~.

If it was bad climbing down the battlement, then it was a nightmare going back up. Oh, blast it; he really should have stayed in Dale just as Gandalf had said, but he was a stubborn hobbit. A stubborn and stupid hobbit.

Bilbo let out the breath he had been holding when he pulled himself over the edge and onto the cool stone; without delay he gathered the rope and hid it in a niche. Hoping with all his heart that none of the dwarves would find it. Now as the moon arched over his head Bilbo was left to reflect on his actions and wanted to scream.

Did he really have to give away the Arkenstone? He could have given away his share of the gold instead, not Kili's family's heirloom!

Tears prickled at his eyes as he stood silently and he knew that Kili would never forgive him; the dwarf was too spontaneous and felt with all his heart. It was the reason he courted Bilbo after sorting out his feelings for the hobbit. He honestly and truly believed him to be his One and it made Bilbo feel worse about the entire situation.

"I'm sorry," and the wind carried away his apology. None were there to hear it but the Valar, the wind would carry his message across plains and mountains. Never to be forgotten or forgiven.

Well in his opinion that was.

So he let the hours pass him by and before he knew Bombur had come to relieve him of watch, "I thought I had last watch?"

"Kili told me to relieve you."

Even more weight was placed on his heart as he nodded and headed inside the mountain to find Kili. The brunette dwarf immediately bringing him into his embrace when Bilbo came close enough and the hobbit was forced to look into cold dark eyes once more. They were ominous as the dwarf merely held Bilbo and allowed him to sleep.

For once he found solace in Kili's hold and allowed himself to pretend to feel loved as darkness claimed him.

_Bag-End was a lovely home and one of the most grand in Hobbiton, it was made in love for Belladonna Took by Bungo Baggins. It was his childhood home and he had left it behind to help the dwarves regain Erebor._

_So the question was why was he here?_

_Soon he found that it mattered not and just took every bit of happiness he could before he was forced back out into a harsh reality. Bilbo found himself staring at a green door and his arm was raised to grip the doorknob. For a while he just stood there, not knowing if he was welcomed into his own house. Then he heard crying and he found himself flinging the door open and racing into the smial._

_"Why did Mum and Dad have to go Uncle?" a little voice was filled with sorrow. Bilbo walked from room to room trying to find the source of the voice._

_"Oh Frodo, they did not want to go but Yavanna called them to her Green Fields, so that they may wait for you to follow," he knew that voice but he couldn't place it exactly. The living room and the dining room was empty, as was the great room and the kitchen. He was unable to find the voices in the study or the back garden and he refused to believe they were in the bathroom._

_"When can I go see them?"_

_"Not for a while, not until you have grown."_

_Then a thought came to him, where they in the Master bedroom? His feet padded softly against polished wood and Bilbo found himself pushing open the door to his room. On the bed were flickering shades of two dark haired people, one a hobbit and the other not. "Why not?" the smaller shade cried out in anger._

_"Because it would make them sad to see you go early," the taller shade replied._

_Bilbo just stood there as the the two shades comforted one another and he dared to hope that it was Kili. If not then his heart would not be able to take anymore of this torture. "When is Uncle Bilbo coming back from Bree?" the young shade asked._

_"Soon Frodo, now sleep," the older one said._

_"Night-night Uncle Kili."_

_"Good night Frodo."_

_Then the two shades disappeared before his eyes and he heard their voiced out in the foyer; following the voices he soon found himself looking at three shades not two. One was very short, only the size of a faunt. The next was taller than the three, but not outrageously so. The final shade was a happy medium of the two and was a head or so shorter than the other shade._

_"Uncle your back!"_

_"Thank Mahal you're back early!"_

_The medium shade shook with laughter as the two other shades clung onto him in desperation, "What happened when I was gone?"_

_"Uncle Kili can't cook and nearly burned down the kitchen."_

_"It was a small fire Frodo! Nothing I can't handle!"_

_Then all the shades melted into the floorboards as the medium sized one tried and failed to contain his laughter. Expecting to hear the voices again Bilbo was surprised when he heard anguished cries coming from the bedroom. He crept towards the Master bedroom quietly and shivered in the suddenly cold atmosphere, and found the door was open and the two shades were knelt at the edge of the large bed. The medium sized shade was unmoving as two other shades raised the blanket to cover the shade up._

_"Bilbo!"_

_"Uncle!"_

_The two shades hugged the other as the large shades tucked the covers under the shade identified as Bilbo and hauled him onto a stretcher. The large bay window in the room showed that it was snowing outside and the winter was settled deeply in the Shire. "I'm terribly sorry Master Dwarf, but he is gone now," one shade said as they bent to grab the stretcher's handles._

_"No, no it cannot be! He is cannot be gone!"_

_"Uncle don't leave me like Mum and Dad!"_

_"Bilbo please wake up! This is a sick joke you are playing, so stop! WAKE UP PLEASE!"_

_Bilbo never got to listen to the rest of what any were saying as the shades melted away once more and he heard singing coming from outside Bag-End._

_It was him singing and when he went to investigate he found that none heard his words. People were kneeling at the foot of a grave and the air was warm, winter must be over._

_"Inochi wa toki no naka o_   
_Nagare nagare te_   
_Tokoshie no kiroku o_   
_Futae no rasen ni tsumugi yuku_

_Watashi wa kono uta o_   
_Utai katari te_   
_Setsuna no kioku o_   
_Hito no kokoro ni kizami yuku_

_Al a re la ye_   
_Al a re la yo_   
_Al a re la ya_   
_Al a re ya..._

_Al a re la ye_   
_Al a re la yo_   
_Al a re la ya_   
_Al a re ya..." he noticed that even though none heard the shade Bilbo they sang along with him. Or he with them.  
_

_The shade he knew as Kili sang louder than all of them, with the faunt Frodo tucked into his side._

_His deep voice rumbled across the hills._

_"I_ _nochi wa toki no naka o_   
_Nagare nagare te_   
_Tokoshie no kiroku o_   
_Futae no rasen ni tsumugi yuku_

_Watashi wa kono uta o_   
_Utai katari te_   
_Setsuna no kioku o_   
_Hito no kokoro ni kizami yuku_

_Al a re la ye_   
_Al a re la yo_   
_Al a re la ya_   
_Al a re ya..._

_Al a re la ye_   
_Al a re la yo_   
_Al a re la ya_   
_Al a re ya..._

_Al a re la ye_   
_Al a re la yo_   
_Al a re la ya_   
_Al a re ya..._

_Al a re la ye_   
_Al a re la yo_   
_Al a re la ya_   
_Al a re ya..._

_Al a re la ye_   
_Al a re la yo_   
_Al a re la ya_   
_Al a re ya..._

_Al a re la ye_   
_Al a re la yo_   
_Al a re la ya_   
_Al a re ya..." the shade Kili kept his composure as other shades shoveled dirt onto the grave. The shade Bilbo stood above the headstone and smiled a white smile before the real Bilbo woke up.  
_

Above him was Kili, with cold eyes, and he shook Bilbo awake, "Bilbo the armies are here!"

His heart sank as he got to his feet and followed Kili all the way to the top of the battlement. It gave him a view of the rows and rows and rows of elves and men that stood at Erebor's doors and at the head was Thranduil and Bard.

In Kili's embrace he let himself listen to the squabbling of the three different races until he saw Bard pull out and toss the Arkenstone as if it were a potato. "You would not trade, not even for this?" and the dwarves grew murderous. All screaming in Khuzdul at the men and elves before Thorin growled out the question Bilbo knew was coming.

"Where did you get that?"

The guilt was to heavy and he fessed up to his thievery, "I gave it to them."

He was promptly thrown over the edge by Kili and looked in his eyes as he fell; he would always remember the look of rage in his love's eyes as he plummeted to his certain death.

~.~.~.

It felt like he was floating before he was engulfed in warmth.

Bilbo was held in arms as if he were a babe and he would know that scruffy beard anywhere; he looked up into the eyes of Gandalf and smiled. He smiled that sorrowful smile and let out a choked sob as he was set on his feet. "I would appreciate it if you tried not to kill my hobbit Master Kili! I would never have guessed that you of all would throw your One to his death!" he roared back up the Mountain.

"He is not my One and never will be! That traitorous whore can rot for all I care!" and Bilbo kept the smile on his face even as is heart broke.

Gandalf only clicked his tongue in annoyance and kept Bilbo in his comforting shadow, "I'm sorry my dear Bilbo."

"Me too Ga-"

"Take him back to where he belongs, with the elves and men he covets so!" Thorin yelled in rage and the company raised the weapons and agreed with a roar, one that killed the hobbit. He really was trying not to show how the pain of being rejected showed but as Bilbo and Gandalf turned to the army of elves and men all could see the tears flow down his face.

Despite that farce of a smile.

Some of the elves were hoping at he would get that smile off his face, for it was hurting them to see how hurt the little hobbit was. Thranduil and Bard actually looked guilty and focused their guilt into anger before turning it on the dwarves. Then they all heard the horn of the Iron Hills and before Bilbo knew it battle had descended upon the entirety of the place.

Dale was under attack.

Erebor stood protected from the orcs.

Men, dwarves, and elves alike were falling to the ground; never to move again.

Bilbo himself was swept into the chaos and despite everything only had a concussion as he made his way across the battlefield. Slicing tendons in the legs of orcs and saving the lives of every race in his anguish filled haze. He moved with moving and saw without seeing, fought without fighting and killed without killing.

He was not Bilbo Baggins of the Shire in that amount of time, he simply _was._

If he reacted to the rudimentary battlement being struck open then he didn't remember, all he could see was Azog standing at the top of Ravenhill give orders to the armies. _Cut the head off the snake_ the ring in his pocket crowed at him and he found himself agreeing with it. Bilbo disappeared in front of an orc's eyes and beheaded it before making his way to Ravenhill.

For Kili he would risk his life against the Defiler.

If only to feel his warmth.

Kiss his lips.

Braid his hair.

See his smile.

If only he could have one more minute.

Then he would truly be happy.

~.~.~.

He had no clue as to why he took of his ring to fight Azog, nor did he know why he let himself get impaled before Fili, Kili, Dwalin, and Thorin. Bilbo just felt so tired and when he saw he couldn't kill the orc he just stopped.

"RUN!" he screamed at Kili as he felt the filthy orcish sword pierce his back and exit under his heart.

Then he was falling, this time he wasn't caught and stared into the sky as it got blurry. He smiled to himself as he recounted the wounds he managed to inflict on Azog before he was captured. It would be much easier for the dwarves to kill that scum, and frowned when he saw a halo of brown hair cover his view from the sky.

"I-I'm so s-sorry! D-don't die! PLEASE!" was that Kili? No he couldn't be that daft to come back for him, and in the back of his head he felt better. He wasn't commpletly hated after all and he winced when the dwarf lifted his head to settle in his lap. Bilbo was suddenly very aware of the pain in his body and put a shaky hand to his wound and pulled it back to look at the red liquid that coated it.

"No, don;t do that. You'll be fine!" Kili cried out as he applied pressure to the wound.

Bilbo just smiled at Kili and gave him his best grin, bloody teeth and all. Kili used his other hand to wipe the blood trailing out of his mouth as battle waged on behind them. "I lo-lovee you," Bilbo whispered.

"Don't talk you'll make it worse," the prince cried as his tears fell onto Bilbo's face. Washing away blood and dirt as Bilbo nodded, his body trying to breathe and Kili knew with mounting despair that his lung was punctured.

The hobbit's eye dropped and he was gently shook by Kili, "Hey keep looking at me. Don't go to sleep."

"S-so t-tired..." and he closed his eyes once more.

"N-no... NO! BILBO KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!" but the hobbit fell asleep.

In the darkness of limbo he just kept his eyes closed and drifted peacefully, unaware of pain and anguished. It was warm to, much better than the cold air he felt on Ravenhill. Or it could have been the fact he was loosing blood.

"-ilbo..." who was that?

He furrowed his eyebrows and shifted slightly when he felt a cool touch to his torso, but other than that didn't really move. As he lay in the soothing dark, completely unaware of time, he felt a hot touch to his hand that lingered for a while. Bilbo moved a finger before settling back into the dark again, doing all this without once opening his eyes.

"... finger... saw it..." he wished the voice would stop talking so he could rest.

"... love you... wake... wedding..."

He merely ignored it in favor for peaceful rest.

"I love you more than you know," was that Kili?

"I'd choose you over gold any day," really? Though the thought of no pain was more tempting than love right now. Bilbo wasn't even Bilbo as he lay in limbo, he could just _be._

"My Amad wants to meet you Amralime," maybe he should wake up soon.

The dark however was too tempting and he lay asleep longer.

"I think he will never wake up. Its been months Kili, Bilbo's gone," maybe he was. It was a tempting thought, one he would be happy with.

Then he felt loving hands braid his longer curly hair.

Bilbo decided it was time to wake up.

It took time to even think off opening his eyes, much less opening them.

"Move him to my chambers, I'll look after him."

He used all his strength to open his eyes and he looked into a ceiling with gold veins running through it. Bilbo felt cold and snuggled into the hearth that was next to him, only to feel the hearth move. He moved his head to lay over the beating fire and listened to the soothing bumps against his ear. "B-Bilbo?" he didn't answer in favor of getting warm.

"Bilbo, are you awake?"

"Shhh. Sleep," his voice was hoarse and it surprised him.

The hearth he was pressed up against slid out from under him and he felt it hover over him. His green eyes were unfocused when they opened but he would always know Kili when he saw him. His Kili, the one that asked to court him in Esgaroth not the one that threw him to his would-have-been death.

Bilbo was being kissed before he knew it and felt tears fall on his cheeks, and with a smile he wiped them away. His body weak and trembling as he did so but he was alive in this moment.

"Tell your Amad I want to meet her too," and Kili smiled and got off Bilbo.

"Lets get you cleaned up first."

It was the first step to healing that they took together.

It was also the first step to a wedding that was sure to come.

All while Kili basically grovelled for forgiveness and showered Bilbo in gifts, something he was not going to let the dwarf prince live down for a while.

While this was a step it was hardly a story, it was something that time could cultivate and both looked forward to it.

* * *

In the short time we have to play out our lives  
We get swept off our feet by the calm  
Remaining with the memories we'll always have  
Spinning them into two spirals and then they fade away

As for me, I will sing the song of the present  
That's all I can do, be singing and talking  
I won't remember what happened at that time  
But it's been engraved in my heart, so let me go

al a re la ye  
al a re la yo  
al a re la ya  
al a re ya...

al a re la ye  
al a re la yo  
al a re la ya  
al a re ya...

In the short time we have to play out our lives  
We get swept off our feet by the calm  
Remaining with the memories we'll always have  
Spinning them into two spirals and then they fade away

As for me, I will sing the song of the present  
That's all I can do, be singing and talking  
I won't remember what happened at that time  
But it's been engraved in my heart, so let me go

al a re la ye  
al a re la yo  
al a re la ya  
al a re ya

al a re la ye  
al a re la yo  
al a re la ya  
al a re ya

al a re la ye  
al a re la yo  
al a re la ya  
al a re ya...

al a re la ye  
al a re la yo  
al a re la ya  
al a re ya.

Song is translated line by line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm intentionally leaving this open so I can finish it in another one-shot down the road but I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


	12. Fortune's Favorite (BungoXDis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hope you now I do feel that way about you," and Dis looked to him. Her brown eyes searching for any sort of lie or deception in his and when they couldn't find any she kissed him.
> 
> Hard.
> 
> "Do we gots new Adad?" and both adults broke from their kiss to see Fili holding Kili's hand as he basically rocked on his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a crazy idea that popped into my head, and I was like why the hell not.
> 
> Paring: Bungo Baggins/Dis
> 
> Past Dis/Vili
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Two little babes were sleeping in papooses on her back as she made her way into the quiet town; the moon setting as the sun rose. This was their last chance for happiness and if she was turned away then they would die.

Die just like Vili and Frerin did all those months ago.

Or they might disappear into the thin air like Thrain.

Maybe they might even go insane like Thror.

They could be ostracized from all dwarven kingdoms like Thorin.

She had been told by that damned wizard about a friend he had known in an ideal little place called the Shire, a perfect place to raise children. Or so she hoped, and looking around she noticed that she passed that tree twice already.

"Mahal's fiery forges," she cursed under her breath as a blonde babe twisted in his papoose.

Green door he said, its easy to find he said.

He lied.

In the corner of her eye she noticed a golden doorknob glittering in a lantern's light and her hopes rose despite the chance of it being crushed mercilessly. She sped walked as quick as she could while making sure her children were still sleeping and noticed that the gold handle was attached to a green door. Her fist banged on the smooth wood and then she waited, for anything to happen. For the sounds of feet against the floor, or the grumble of curse words whispered silently.

She wasn't expecting this. The door pushed open under her fist and creaked loudly as it swung inside; there was light in the house but she would not enter a home uninvited. A foot was in the hallway but she couldn't tell if the owner of the foot was asleep or injured. "Hello?" she called out and walked into the weird house cautiously. The owner of the foot was a brown haired male with abnormally large feet, and he was flopped on the ground with a bottle next to his head.

Was he a drunk?

"Amad? Whewe aw we?" her little golden baby asked from her back.

"Shh, Fili," she whispered and he dutifully became quiet.

Then there was the matter of moving the man, and luckily for her she spent her time working just like the dwarven men. Crouching, she hooked her arms under his knees and neck and lifted with all her strength. He was quite heavy but she could manage, now was the problem of getting him to a nice place. The woman's pace was quick as she waddled around with the man in her arms.

Finally she saw her saving grace: a sitting room.

She lay him carefully on a long fluffy looking couch before heading back to the door to close it, and then to check on her children. Fili was only toddling at the age of ten while her youngest son Kili was only a babe at four and a half. "Is your nappie wet Fili?" she asked as she carefully untied the papooses and set Fili on his feet before cradling Kili.

The brown haired boy nuzzled his head into the warmth of her beard and she smiled tenderly.

"No Amad," and he began to toddle off. She walked after her son as he made his way into the kitchen as she carefully retracted Kili from her back and began to chastise the boy. Taking an apple tart from his pudgy hand the poor mother sighed as she held his brother in her arms.

"We may not take what is not ours Fili," she reminded him and he pouted. Though the mother knew that eventually the blonde baby was going to steal all the food this hobbit had. With a sigh she grabbed another pastry from her son and led him back into the sitting room, "Stay here with Kili." The toddler opened his arms willingly to take his brother from his mother and smiled at the sleeping face.

The mother pinched his furred cheeks slightly before going to the kitchen, if anything the least she could do would be cook a decent meal for the man. Too bad that she wasn't as good at cooking as Vili was, but it was better than nothing. Hell, the best thing she could make was a meat pie, so it looked like they would get one good meal before going back onto the road.

There was absolutely no way that the man would let three strangers stay in his humble hobbit hole.

She would start cooking if she could find the fucking flour to get the dough going. Hopefully this would help smooth over the fact that they were basically squatting in this house.

Once the mother found the flour and made the dough it was a different battle on its own, this hobbit was hell bent on hiding everything from her.

Bangs and cries coming from the sitting room she left the hobbit in had her quickly put the pie in the little wood burning oven before running over to the room. What she saw made her cringe, Fili had accidentally knocked over a large porcelain vase and was wailing at the top of his lungs. "AMAD!" he cried out and clung to her when she cradled him to her chest.

"What happened my little lion?" she cooed sweetly to her first born son.

"Kee twied to get pwetty vase, but I makes sure he not hurt," he hiccuped and the mother only sighed and now she had two very awake children on her hands. One of them was even hurt! She didn't have enough hands to take care of everything at once! The mother bent to take her other son into her arms and bounced the two slightly, since Fili's crying made Kili cry as well.

"And who might you be?"

She spun on her heel and looked at the hobbit who was rubbing his temples in desperation to get the raging headache, she knew he must have, away. The mother bent as best as she could before introducing herself, "I am Dis, daughter of Nis, daughter of Lis and I am at your service. These are my sons Fili and Kili." The mother, Dis, was a little nervous at the prospect of the hobbit being awake now.

"I am Bungo Baggins, and may I ask why you are in my house?" She could see that Bungo was getting to his feet and wobbled slightly before heading off to the kitchen, no doubt following the smell of the cooking pie.

Dis followed him with Fili whimpering in the crook of her neck, "Gandalf sent me here for refuge." Yes, it was best to keep the explanations nice and simple, since it would not do to let this hobbit know who she was. She did not trust this man yet, even if she was grateful for the fact he didn't kick her out immediately.

Water was being pumped into the kitchen by a little sink that she didn't notice and she watched as Bungo fill a tea kettle, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, and some bandages if you would be so kind."

"Of course."

Instead of the awkwardness Dis feared there would be there was none, only the soft sounds of Fili as he fell into a discontented sleep and the occasional sips from the hobbit male in front of her. Kili was quietly nibbling on a small biscuit that Bungo slid towards the young babe in order to quiet him, and even held the dwarf as Dis went to check on the pie with one available hand. The other keeping Fili held firmly in place against her breast.

This was far beyond any hope that Dis had for her little family, and the early morning went well into the night with each race learning more about the other.

Dis was fascinated by the hospitality shown by this hobbit.

Bungo was bewildered at the fact that she had a beard.

Fili and Kili just did what all children did: play to their hearts content.

Everything went fine until the third day the dwarves had taken up refuge in the home called Bag End.

~.~.~.

"Lobelia, please I beg you to calm down."

"THE LITTLE CRETIN IS CHEWING ON MY UMBRELLA!"

"Please madam, he is but a babe."

"A BABE? NO HE IS A LITTLE MONSTER ALONG WITH HIS MOTHER AND BROTHER!"

How had the morning go so foul?

Ah, yes. Bungo had made the mistake of letting Lobelia Sackville-Baggins into his home with her husband for some long-overdue tea. His intent was to get the couple in and out as quick as he could before Dis came back from the market. She, unfortunately, left Fili and Kili to stay with Bungo as she tried to sell the last of her metal work.

The two had been taking a nap in the little nursery he had set up, just in case Belladonna ever wanted to marry him, when the horrid couple came in. Lobelia's squalling had woken Kili who then woke Fili, and like all children, they snuck away from bed when they were supposed to be sleeping. Poor little Kili was teething and the closest thing Fili found to alleviate his brother's pains was an umbrella.

So as the little brunette chewed on the wood Fili played with the canes in the umbrella rack, his smacking the wood against everything had attracted the adults' attentions and Lobelia was not pleased. Otho couldn't care less about the fact that this was happening, all he wanted was for Lobelia to stop her insipid squawking.

Before Bungo could stop her, the woman had taken her umbrella and whacked the dwarf over the head with it and got their current results.

One, Kili was crying.

Two, Fili was crying.

Three, the door had opened.

Four, there was a furious mother standing there with her arms full of her gold and silver craftsmanship.

How had this gone so wrong?

He seemed to be asking that question over and over again as he pushed the couple out of his smial and he could hear Otho berate his wife. In Bungo's opinion that wasn't enough, none had the right to raise their hand against someone who was not their kin. Much less a child. "Here laddie," he gathered up Kili while Dis dropped her crafts and picked up Fili.

"Don't worry that horrid lady won't be coming back for a while," Bungo patted the top of his head softly and winced at the bump forming. Yes, he would make sure that they wouldn't be coming back He might have known these people for a few days but they brought so much light into his life, from Fili and Kili making their way into his room to wake him in the morning to talking with Dis over a cup of tea.

He was going to let them stay indefinitely, it wasn't like he was an eligible bachelor anymore.

All in the Shire knew of his courtship with Belladonna Took and there horrible wedding day, well what was supposed to be their wedding day. Bungo had spent much of his time and money making this grand smial for their future family, but when the day came he waited at the alter for her. Old Took waiting with one of their most sacred texts of Yavanna so he could bind them in matrimony underneath the Party Tree.

He waited.

And waited.

Then waited some more.

Belladonna never showed up and when he and her Took relatives when searching for her it was her brother Isengrim who found her. Or rather the letter she left on her vanity for him.

**My dear Bungo,**

**As much as I would love to be married on this day to you, I must write with a heavy heart that I cannot. There is so much in this world that I have had yet to see and a certain grey acquaintance offered me one last adventure. I cannot go to my marriage bed so early in life only to bring children into the world, like my mother told me my duty was. Instead I will travel to lands a hobbit had never thought of!**

**So do not despair my love, I will return to you one day. Just as I had promised to you in our tween years, you and I will be married one day.**

**Despite what my exit may look like please know that I never want to hurt you, not like this on a day that was to be the happiest of our lives.**

**Please wait for me as I would for you.**

**Your loving,**

**Belladonna**

He then allowed the Old Took to give the wedding preparations to another well deserving couple who had been courting for years but never had the funds for an extravagant wedding. Bungo went home that day and in the night as he curled into his favorite armchair with the letter clutched in his hands. Flames flickered warmly but he felt no such warmth and threw her beautiful letter into the fireplace.

Paper rolled in on itself as the fire licked at the edges of the letter until it was nothing more than ash that floated into the chimney.

Bungo had imagined a big family with her, but as months passed with no word from Belladonna he spent many days and nights at the Green Dragon and lost his title of Most Eligible Bachelor in Hobbiton.

Even though Dis and her boys weren't Belladonna and whatever children they may have had, he felt as if he had a family of his own.

He brushed away the big tears that fell from his sad brown eyes and whispered something that made many children happy, "I do believe that there is an apple pie with your name on it in the kitchen."

"P-pie?" came his little reply and when Bungo nodded he tried to soak up his tears with the edge of his sleeves. "Pwease," and Fili who perked up at 'apple' was looking expectantly at his mother. Her kind brown eyes gave her approval before letting her blonde child on the ground to toddle into the kitchen. Bungo followed with Kili and soon the three were cutting into fresh pie while Dis cleaned up her gold and silver mess.

When Dis changed into a more manageable dress, one that swept the ground as she walked and if a dwarf were to see her then it reflected her Durin heritage. The blockish patterns on the dress were in a beautiful silver while the main color was a royal deep blue. One that reminded her of her brother's eyes and her collar was made of warg fur, the same white warg that Azog used to ride.

"Feeling better little raven?" she asked the now messy baby in Bungo's arms, and the little furry face merely moved as he chewed as good as he could on the flaky pie crusts. Fili was much cleaner than Kili but he was still a toddler and had taken to flinging little pieces of apple into the air and tried to catch them with his mouth. Dis took a handkerchief from the counter near the sink and wiped at Fili's face.

"Amad!" he whined but she kept dabbing at his face.

"Don't 'Amad' me Fili!" so he started to pout instead. Though that didn't faze Dis in the slightest, since the mother had grown used to her sons' pouting and adorable dog eyes. Bungo, however, wasn't and was putting on a little show to keep Kili from bursting into tears once more as his little hands touched the top of his head.

She had no clue that faces like that were even manageable, but it made her youngest laugh.

"Thank you Master Baggins," she started but Bungo waved his free hand nonchalantly.

"Please, it is Bungo, and I've always wanted to have children so this is no problem for me," and he grinned at the little dwarf giggled on pull on his brown curls. With his arms full of the squirming dwarf, he was unable to keep him from pulling on his hair. "Kili! Stop pulling his hair this instant," she reprimanded her son, and instantly he had let go of the brown curls.

"Sowwy," he murmured but Bungo waved it off.

"He's only a babe so I won't hold it against it."

Dis wasn't going to take it since the dwarrow held hair in high regards, and she would make it right even if Bungo didn't want that to happen. Or if he was aware of the dwarven customs, but she would let him know. Kili may not be old enough to stop himself from doing as he pleased, but even a dwarf his age knew that hair pulling was very bad.

"No, it is a great shame among my people to let this go," she said and without letting him answer she looked at the scissors on the counter top and sighed in resignation since it had taken her a while to grow her beard out to the length it was. Her bead that signified who she was in dwarven eyes would be taken off before she cut her black hair.

"What are you-" but the scraping of metal stopped him. Before he knew it Dis had gotten on one knee and presented him what used to be her beard.

"Y-you didn't have to do that?!" he squawked. There was no reason for the woman to shear off her beard! He knew that dwarves were strict when it came to laws and that their punishments were weird. But there was no way for him to know how highly they cared for hair!

Fili and Kili then began to yawn as Bungo had taken the offered hair uneasily and Dis then moved to take the two children from the kitchen to tuck them into bed.

How had the day gone by like this?

For Bungo this was a different adventure than the one Belladonna took on their wedding day, and he would come to enjoy it.

Even when the picture wasn't always a clear one.

~.~.~.

For the next seven months Dis and her two children became integrated into the Shire, and even though it was known to the mother that she wasn't well liked people still needed her. By trade Dis was a silversmith, but in order to take in any income she and her brothers had taken up being blacksmiths. So the dwarrowdam had quickly commandeered the old forge in West Farthing and began a little business for herself.

Hobbits with broken farm tools or damaged kitchen ware came to her and she fixed them in exchange for food or money. Sometimes people commissioned her to craft sets of silverware or a new brooch, but she would have to order the gold and silver from the Blue Mountains in order to complete the commission. Every now and then Bungo would bring Fili and Kili to the forge with a picnic basket, letting her take her lunch break in peace. Other than that her life had been going well.

Her children were more than happy in the peaceful Shire and she and Bungo were steadily becoming closer in their time together. The hobbit had stopped his over indulgence in ale and was becoming the respectable bachelor that many lasses still wanted to marry.

There had been a few more incidents with Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and Fili, Dis found, had a sharp eye for silver. Her little lion had caught the dreadful woman trying to steal the silverware she had made for the Brandybucks and screamed, "AMAD! SPOON STEAWER! SHE TAKIN YOUR SPOON!"

She was immensely proud of her son that day.

Then one day in came a beautiful hobbit woman with midnight curls that flowed to her back and she was in traveling clothes. "Excuse me Master Dwarf but could you fix something for me?"

Dis, who was not fazed at being mistaken for a male, nodded and set her glowing red rod of iron into a small tub of water carefully. Her hammer found its way to a belt loop where it rested as she wiped her hands on her apron. "How may I help you?" and without missing a beat the hobbit pulled out a delicate golden band. A large diamond shined beautifully by the band itself was broken.

"Could you repair this for me?"

Dis held the ring up to the light and squinted, not only was it broken but the diamond was close to falling out of its place. "I'd have to take the gem out before melting down the gold and redoing the ring completely. The diamond was not set right and the gold distribution is uneven in some places," she commented as he put the ring onto a small table next to other jewelry.

"Can you fix it though?"

"Of course, what do you take me for. A Human?" and the hobbit flushed.

"I meant no insult."

"None taken, but this will take a while since I have other customers in front of you."

"I see, would a couple of gold coins speed up the process?"

"Three coins is the regular fee, but eight will see it done by tomorrow night," and the hobbit smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much!"

She left before Dis could ask her name, but that didn't bother her too much. Many did the same as her but they always came back to retrieve their commission; so with a sigh she took the iron rod and lied it carefully in the hot furnace. She had to finish this plow for Farmer Maggot before she started on the ring, then she began her soothing cycle of pounding hot iron into shape. Her day quickly went by and Dis forgot about the hobbit woman by the time she got to Bag End.

Opening the green door always reminded her of the first time she had opened it, and she would never forget that feeling of hope that welled in her heart. And like any other day Fili and Kili came running up to her with big smiles on their faces. Well, it was Fili that ran and Kili that crawled, but she scooped them into an embrace nonetheless.

"Hi Amad!" Fili kissed her cheek in greeting as did Kili, well the little babe tried to but was too short to do so. He just settled for hugging her neck as Dis removed her shoes by kicking them off near the door. Her dress was dirt stained and covered in soot, but her children were covered in flour so she thought she got the better end of the deal.

"Bungo?!" she called out and heard him grunt in response from the kitchen. When the dwarrowdam walked in she burst into laughter at what she saw. The hobbit was furiously trying to stop a fire from spreading while some horrid abomination of what she assumed was supposed to be food was spread across a table. She only stopped her laughter when the glob of green looking dough moved, or she thought it moved.

Fili looked proud at what they had done and exclaimed, "Kee and I makes you dinner!"

Did he really want her too eat this?

Looking down at her son she found that he did indeed want her to eat whatever they made, and she was suddenly very worried for her life. Kili was too interested in playing with her beads to care if she ate it or not. From the corner of her eyes she could see Bungo try not to laugh while he slapped a wet towel against the last burning skillet.

"Did you make some for Bungo?"

"Yeah!"

She delighted in the shiver she saw run down his spine and kissed Fili's head when he started to yawn. Kili too was tired but as much as he tried to stop his yawns they came out and decided that they needed to be put to bed. "Time for bed," and she carried the two out of the smoky kitchen and to the nursery.

"But Amad, I not tired," Fili whined but she wasn't taking that for an answer.

"Of course you're not," and she pushed the door open with her foot. The large crib inside the room was large enough for both dwarves, and Dis always wondered why Bungo had such a large crib. Was he simply prepared for a family he could have had? Or was there something else she didn't know about?

Whatever his reasons may be they were simply idealistic for Dis since her two children were the size of babes and would be for the next ten or so years.

She pulled back light green blankets and settled Fili onto the mattress and he held onto her as his little feet pushed against the soft bed. "No!" he cried out and held onto her shoulder. Kili went without a fight and was more than happy to snuggle into the pillows and blankets as his brother fought against sleep.

Dis used her hands to pull his off her tunic and she kissed his head, "Got to sleep little lion and I will bring you a gift tomorrow. Agreed?"

"Weally?"

"Really."

He pouted once more before laying next to his brother and letting Dis cover the two of them with the blanket, "Nighty night Amad."

"Good night Fili," and she looked to her children again before leaving the room for her own. Fortune favored her more than her kin and she was blessed with the life that she was given, even if she was no longer the princess from her adolescence. There was so much more that could have went wrong with her life; she could be dead. Or even ostracized by her own race like her brother.

So in the end she was very happy with what she had gotten from life and thanked her Maker for her good fortune often.

After cleaning herself (and the kitchen) up Dis had cooked a quick meal for her and Bungo before the two retired for bed. Though whenever he smiled or laughed at something she said during their dinner it set her heart ablaze like Vili once did. Then he ruined her life when he said, "Even though many other hobbits find you unattractive, I find you to be beautiful in your own way." She barely got any sleep that night.

It was early in the morning when she awoke and none in Bag End were awake yet, so she took care in being quiet as she left for the forge that morning. She had to get started on that ring before the roosters started to crow.

With great care she removed the gem and melted down the rest of the gold after sketching its design on some parchment. While she waited on the gold to melt Dis carved out the design into two pieces of wood and made sure that the carving was smooth. When she looked up from her work the sun had risen to the highest point in the sky and she sighed before going to the gold.

Dis poured the molten gold into the mold, and held the two pieces together. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone enter the forge and looked over her shoulder to the hobbit woman for yesterday. "I'm sorry Master Dwarf but I came by to see if my ring is ready," the woman said and made herself at home at the small table and chair Dis had her other commissions at.

The woman ran her finger across a set of bent spoons with an almost wistful look, "It is not ready but please keep your hands to yourself."

"Ah!" she had the decency to look embarrassed, "Of course!"

So they waited there for the next hour as Dis kept the mold together before she finally let go on pulled off one of the pieces of wood. The ring itself was simple with some leaf patterns here and there. She took one of the heated hammers and put the ring on an iron rod before carefully pounding the gold to make a nice spot for the diamond.

Still hot she pressed the diamond into the spot before lightly tapping it with a much smaller and colder hammer. When she was happy with how the diamond was set she dunked the gold ring into a bucket of water and pulled it out for the woman to see. "Here you are Madam Hobbit," she said and put the ring in her hands.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" she pulled eight coins out from a pocket and put them on the table before taking her leave.

Dis shrugged at the woman's oddities before going to her next project, the bent spoons of the one hobbits called Old Took.

If only she knew how much trouble that ring would have been.

If only...

~.~.~.

The next day Dis had came in from a long day of work in the forge and was surprised to see her children moping in the front lawn of Bag End. When they heard her heavy footsteps they looked up from the grass they were sitting in. "Amad!" Fili cried and she swept them into a hug.

"What are you two doing out here and where is Bungo?"

"He inside wiff means habbitt lady," Fili told her and Dis immediately thought of Lobelia. The hobbit made her skin crawl and there would be nothing she would love more than to wring that slender neck of hers. So with her children in her arms she managed to make her way inside and lo and behold there was the hobbit woman from yesterday.

Bungo was a bright red and he looked absolutely furious at her (the woman of course), Dis had never seen him so angry before. Not even when she had first arrived and he awoke to the sight of three strangers in his house.

"How dare you come back after all these years?!"

"But Bungo I-"

"I don't care, you have abused all the trust I gave to you! For years I've waited and when I have given up all hope and looked elsewhere you show up as if you are not in the wrong!"

"Bungo that's not-"

"Belladonna that's enough!"

Dis just awkwardly shuffled out to the hallway and put Fili and Kili in the nursery with the command to play in peace. Then she changed into one of her more refined dresses and washed her face and hands before going back to the sitting room. The woman, Belladonna, was doing her best not to burst into tears and Bungo was trying to reign in his temper. "Is everything alright Bungo?" she asked and their heads snapped to attention.

"Ah, Dis. You didn't hear all of that did you?"

"You're the blacksmith from yesterday!"

The two screamed out at the same time and Bungo stepped forward to offer his arm to the dwarrowdam. She took it after a slight hesitation and allowed him to bring her to one of the couches. Dis' long hair was not in the tight bun that she had it in during her time in the forge and the braids fell down in a beautiful disarray. "May I ask what is going on?" and Bungo placed a warm hand on her knee.

If she were anyone else her flame would have lit into an inferno, but Dis still remember the etiquette of royalty even after all these years.

"Well, I was just explaining to my former betrothed about how her presence is not needed around here," and the poor hobbit looked destroyed.

"Is there a particular reason why?"

"I have yet to tell you, but now is better than never," Bungo steeled his nerves before speaking. His brown eyes were glazed over as he remembered the past love he held for Belladonna, "We courted when we were younger, near our tween years. Five years ago on our wedding day I was left stranded at the alter, waiting for hours for Belladonna to walk down the aisle."

Belladonna looked like she was going to say something but a sharp look from Bungo stopped her, "When she never showed my family and her family searched for her and all we found was a letter. She said she was leaving the Shire, but expected me to wait for her. So I did, but after a year had passed with no word I gave up any hope of her returning and drowned myself in work and wine."

"I'm so s-"

"So you can understand my anger when she expects the love I now give to you Dis. Can you?"

Dis herself was stumped that he not only told her about his past relationship with Belladonna, but he was also admitting his love for her. He had no signs of reciprocating the feelings she had been harboring for a while, so she assumed he cared not for her in that way.

Not trusting her own voice Dis nodded and Bungo looked to Belladonna, "I'm sorry to say that I have let this play on for a while but I must ask you to show yourself out. Have a nice day Madam Took." Dis could see the tears well in the woman's eyes as she left, and swore that she heard her heart break.

"I hope you now I do feel that way about you," and Dis looked to him. Her brown eyes searching for any sort of lie or deception in his and when they couldn't find any she kissed him.

Hard.

"Do we gots new Adad?" and both adults broke from their kiss to see Fili holding Kili's hand as he basically rocked on his heels.

Bungo and Dis shared a look before nodding to the two and happily accepted them into a hug when they beamed and made their way over to the two. For the rest of the day if anyone passed Bag End all they would hear was the new family bonding inside. From the bright laughter to the sounds of breaking plates (when Kili tried to pick up his plate he accidentally dropped it to the ground) the once gloomy Bag End was filled with happiness.

Nearly a year later Fili and Kili were blessed with a younger brother named Bilbo.

Yes, Dis liked to think that Mahal had favored her over her relatives.

Since she could be dead.

Or have gone insane.

Or wandering from town to town for sanctuary, like she imagined her brother Thorin doing.

She was indeed blessed by Mahal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have been rushed at the end but I really needed to get started on other chapters for Legend and Call Me Not. So check them out since there will be a new chapter for them by the middle of September.
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


	13. Not Another One (TaurielXThranduil) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing she saw was the Council crying out in shock as Thranduil knelt at the edge of the path with a hand outstretched.
> 
> The last they heard of Tauriel was her horrifying screams as she plummeted to the lower servant paths maybe hundreds of feet below. The King closed his eyes when the cries were suddenly cut off and left a deadly silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put in my own one-shot, something that I really want to see but it's not as popular a pairing. With maybe a hundred or so stories that are mostly one-shots or are incomplete.
> 
> Edit: To everyone who writes please save your work every ten minutes or something. Its a warning! I literally was at six thousand words when I got ready to save when my computer fucking shut down! Please to all authors save your work at regular intervals.
> 
> Pairing: Tauriel/Thranduil, Elven King of Mirkwood
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Eternal.

That was what they were, this was their accepted truth.

Immortal.

It was their fabled curse. This gave the elves both a privilege as well as a liability; a privilege to experience life to its fullest, but the liabilities weighed down on Eru's children. They could die like any others in Middle Earth, they could be killed in battle or die of natural causes like illness or disease. The elves would spend centuries trying to avoid the ravages of the world, but they would eventually get pulled in whether they wanted to or not.

This was a prime example of the aforementioned reluctance of getting involved with the world's ravages, and it tested the elves' mentally and physically.

The Battle of the Five Armies could have been completely avoided in his opinion. There was no need for the bloodshed and sorrow that all had been through; men, elves, dwarves, and even a hobbit was forced to go through the worst of the worst. Entire squadrons were mowed down without mercy, leaving their comrades to pick up the pieces. He didn't even have the opportunity to even express his pain or sorrow, there was an example to be set by the king and he would have to set it.

His captain of the guard was injured, his son gone, and his army was one-third of dead or injured elves; but he kept an impassive face.

King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm stood tall underneath the setting sun as he approached his injured Captain, and he could feel sympathy for her. He knows what it was like to loose the one you loved, but he also knew what it took to prevail against the odds of Fading. She was injured in both the body and the heart just as he once was, and he could help her.

A young dwarf, Oakenshield's sister-son no less, had been the one to capture the Silvan elf's attention and affection; though his corpse was now being cradled in his Captain's arms. The dwarf was stiff with death and had waxen skin, but despite this he was being held as if he were the answer to all her problems. She must of heard his footsteps and looked at him with defeat and tears shining brightly in her eyes.

"Why does it hurt me so?" she croaked out as she caressed the dwarf's cheek.

"It was real Tauriel, that is why it hurts," he comforted her as best as he could given the circumstances. Even though it wasn't allowed, there had been enough had been enough elven blood lost that day and he would save any left behind. Even if she was Banished from his realm, he would rescind her banishment. "Come home, Tauriel," he began softly.

She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes, "M-my lord?"

"Enough elven lives have been lost."

His sympathy for the young elf could only go so far and when he heard the fumbling of the dwarrow nearby he knew they had to go. Tauriel had given one last kiss to the dwarf's brow and gently laid him on the ground before getting to her feet. She wavered slightly as she followed the man she had served for centuries down to Dale.

The desolate city was filled with injured elves and humans when the King and Tauriel had managed to descend Ravenhill, and it was no surprise to the young elf when her fellow warriors backed away from her. She was shunned as she should be, and it did not bother her at all. The only thing that she felt was sorrow of the deepest kind and it was taking all her strength not to Fade away into nothing more than a memory. She wasn't allowed to though, Thranduil would not risk anymore elven lives so she must live.

Tauriel had followed Thranduil obediently to the point of him having to order her to go make herself useful, and Thranduil would make the rounds in the healers' tents. He would watch as she diligently tend to the wounded and something in his ancient heart throbbed when she held a small child close as his arm was amputated. She whispered words of healing and soothing into his ear as he used his other hand to grip her shoulder in pain, and the king could only watch as the little blonde boy cried.

Though he quickly turned away and tried to fight back the memories of Legolas as a little elfling, clinging onto his leg as they strolled the Greenwood together. His little blue eyes mirrored Thranduil's as they walked through the paths in the lush and safe Realm, and he would remember how much love and trust was seen between the two. It was a simpler time back then, and it was one that he yearned to experience again. Hearing her voice he turned back to the trio and was warmed at her words.

"Do not despair young Man, there are many things you can do with just one arm."

"L-like what?" the boy whimpered.

"You can be a writer, a scribe, if you so wish," Tauriel responded as the healer carefully wrapped the boy's stump.

"R-really?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled as she set the boy back onto his little cot, "The world is filled with all sorts of possibilities, I believe it is possible." Tauriel smoothed back his sweat soaked hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Anything is possible," she told him softly before going off to find another patient. The elf king only stood in the shadows to watch as she ran herself thin for the health of humans and elves alike. No dwarrow would allow her to heal them and she took it in stride, but deep in her eyes he could see that she was using this as a distraction.

His captain was trying to go through the motions of life without feeling and it would all come down on her once there was nothing she could do. Tauriel wasn't the only one going through the motions and she could see that Thranduil was drowning himself in work. He was trying not to let his son's leaving affect him as a king but he was slowly crumbling in front of his people's eyes.

Even a dwarf could see it.

It was the start of a relationship, one between the two most unlikely people.

That didn't mean it was unwanted.

When they got back to the Mirkwood she was stripped of her titles, once proud of the name Captain of the Woodland Guard she was now disgraced. Though in hindsight she should have realized that everything she used to have would have been ripped out from under her feet. Tauriel was forced to start from the very bottom once more, and it was painful. Extremely so since her Captain's quarters were taken and she absolutely loved those quarters more than anything. She had to earn the respect of the Woodland Elves once more and it was going to take her time.

Decades, scores, even centuries; it would pass her by as she gained the trust of her fellow elves once more.

Her mind ached as days passed since the death of her beloved Kili and the disappearance of her once greatest friend Legolas. The only true constant in her life was the bitter elven king; if anything had stayed the same ever since the Battle of the Five Armies it was Thranduil. Though she never really saw him she had listened to the other elves gossip about him.

Fucking Adasser and her bullshit gossip; it only served to remind Tauriel of the memories she tried so hard to forget.

"Did you hear that King Thranduil has invited the dwarven filth to the Greenwood!"

"I had no clue Adasser! How came you by this?"

"Well," she flipped her blonde hair arrogantly, "I am one of the servants in the Grand Court, and not only do I wait on the King but I manage to read some of his papers from over his shoulder."

The younger elf gasped and leaned forward in hopes for more information, "Yes, a very big accomplishment for me; though it pains me to see my fellow Silvan elves unable to follow my lead. It is  _ **traitorous how some Silvan elves act**_!" Tauriel was doing everything in her power not to leave her station, which was nothing larger than floor cleaner, and slap the elf right then and there. She could do nothing against the subtle barbs against her pride, and she hated it.

Oh, how she hated this.

She had thought for a brief period of time that she might be able to venture off into the world and see the sights that Kili had once described to her. They sounded nothing short of perfection and she really wanted to catch a glimpse of a fire moon. Though she does as her king commands, and if he commands her to stay in the Greenwood then so be it.

Even if it kills her, she will stay and it is only by the constant in her life that she does.

~.~.~.

"I have no reason  _ **not**_  to promote you, so consider this a blessing from the Valar you Silvan filth," the master of the kitchens told her. Her tattered clothing was so different than his clean and pristine apron.

Tauriel had worked for a decade to get to this point in her life and it was no easier to forget the one who made her smile from her heart. She would never forget Kili nor would she ever stop lamenting her severed friendship with Legolas. Though, Thranduil gave her some of his time each week: an hour in the healer's halls where he tutored her in the art of healing.

His only explanation was, "I will not allow you the chance to abandon post once more. Though I will give you the opportunity to use your strengths, and by the reports from the master of the kitchens you work harder than any. So much determination cannot be wasted on my watch."

So he taught her everything he knew and while some lessons took one session to learn other lasted over months.

Besides that one hour period she never saw the King; that is until the kitchen's master had promoted her. At this point was obligated to because Tauriel had endured ten long years of belittlement as well as back breaking labor. There must be a reward in their somewhere, but in order to keep her suffering he did the cruelest thing that came to mind.

"You are to apprentice under Adasser for the next five years, then we shall see if you can find a more...desirable occupation."

This had become a true test of will for her; it truly had. Everyone that worked in someway in or near the kitchens knew of the animosity Tauriel felt for Adasser, they also knew that the blonde elf goaded her for years. Tossing food in her hair, spilling Dorwinion wine on Tauriel, tripping the poor ex-captain and causing her to fall down a flight of stairs, even cutting off one of her braids in her sleep.

While all elves thought the last crime against the elf was undeserved it had become quite unanimous that the entire kingdom would not forgive Tauriel within the century.

She was fine with it, or she would have been if not for Adasser; the woman seemed determined to remind Tauriel of all that she lost. Her torture of the poor ex-captain had been unrelenting and she provided no explanation as to why she hated her. The only thing that kept her from beating Adasser over the head with the tea platter was the fact that Thranduil was in a heated discussion with Queen Dis. Before the meeting had started she could remember how the blonde servant fumed at the thought of the Ereborean dwarves coming to the Greenwood again.

"If last decade wasn't good enough for the filth!"

Tauriel did nothing to stop her sharp tongue, instead letting Adasser keep going on with her foul gossip. She had heard it before and she will hear it again in her life; though she should give the Queen a little slack. The dwarrowdam had lost two sons and her last brother; the only thing keeping her alive was the fact that she was expected to carry on the line of Durin once more.

It was what Oakenshield would have wanted was what Tauriel heard from the passing dwarven delegations.

What udder rubbish, who in their right mind would bind themselves to the survival of a line?

Now she stood silently by Councilman Annor, who was nearly frothing at the mouth in rage at something one of the dwarves said. Her silent stance was broken when she was waved over to pour more wine into the elf's goblet. From across the room she could see Adasser glare at her seeing as the blonde she-elf hadn't yet been called on by Thranduil to refill his cup.

He had run out long ago and refused to ask for more.

Her arms were steady as she refilled the goblet that was immediately drained and once more filled with the blood red wine. She had long learned to ignore the words spoken by most of the members of the council, though sometimes some caught her attention.

" _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! (I spit upon your grave!)_ " one of the Queen's guards spat at the king.

 _"Agarwaen na lin! (Bloodstained be thee!)_ " Adasser screamed at the dwarf who spoken against the king, and Tauriel knew she made a mistake.

No servant was allowed to speak out of turn inside the Grand Council Room, and Adasser just did. Thranduil's head snapped sharply and if Tauriel didn't know better she would say that he wasn't going to punish her for defending him. Others was sure that she would get lashed in front of the delegates of dwarves, men, and elves.

Huh, Tauriel completely forgot about Bard and his son; neither spoke after the Queen and Thranduil began to fight verbally.

"Adasser, some wine if you please," and the elves began to tense around her.

Her never being in the Council rooms at all in her long time of living in the Greenwood lead to her not understanding what the punishment was for the servant that spoke out. However the others did and even the spiteful Councilman Annor had grown quiet while the dwarves kept arguing loudly in Khuzdul.

Poor Adasser had the gall to look relieved and went to refill his glass when his arm swung up and down in one vicious movement. One moment the blonde elf was almost triumphant, then the next she was screaming bloody murder while writhing on the ground. She dropped the crystal jug to the ground and once the first of her screams belted from her throat all had immediately quieted.

"Wha-?" Bard's son asked brokenly, all he could see from his seat next to Bard was the fact that Thranduil now had red highlights in his hair. The King looked as if he just swatted a fly from his arm, and he lifted his arms to the side for two other servants in the room to remove his bloodstained outer robe. The silken fabric was thrown onto Adasser's writhing body.

"If you intend to call out esteemed guests bloodstained, then I encourage you to remove the bloodstains of your own blood. I require my robe back by the night's end, do I make my self clear?"

"Y-yes, S-s-ire," her broken voice flitted through the room.

"And do not think I have not heard your foul rumors, and if you thought you could go so long without punishment then you are wrong. Get her out of my sight," the two servants nodded and helped the woman to her feet before leading her out. Well, dragging her out; the woman falling limp from the blood loss. "Tauriel, clean up her mess," and she bowed without saying a word.

Not wanting the same to happen to her.

When she walked over to the side table and put down her crystal jug she caught sight of what Thranduil had taken from Adasser. A severed hand was limp on the floor along with many strands of cut hair. Around her the room had began to fill with different voices at different levels, from her spot on the tiled ground she could see that the King was not affected by what he had done.

It shocked Tauriel, since she had not seen bloodshed in the last ten or so years; though it did a little good to her frayed state of mind. A main source of her pain was just eliminated from her life, or rather as Tauriel called her 'a pain in the ass is what she is'. She stilled when she felt a soothing hand on the back of her head, looking up she saw that it was Thranduil giving her a small smile.

She could only bow her head and focus on cleaning the Silvan blood from the floor, and soon enough the hand had gone from her neck. To her dismay and horror she missed the warmth that emanated from his hand.

Tauriel paled when she realized in Thranduil's presence she had not felt the cutting edges of grief that had not dulled over time, with him she forgot about all about Kili. Something that horrified her to no end, and even worse she felt happy when he was near. His lessons had become the highlights of her days, the fleeting glances at each other had suddenly made sense, and worst of all was the fact he was out of her reach.

He was untouchable.

She was not.

~.~.~.

She openly sneered at the once vain she-elf as she lay in a crisp bed in the hearer's wards; the blonde was unconscious as well as chained to the foot-board. If any part of Tauriel felt remorse at what had happened, she most certainly didn't feel it. The ex-captain was now dressed in the crisp robes of a healer's apprentice and held a bowl of hot water in her hands.

There was no way she wanted to clean Adasser's wounds.

There was no way she couldn't.

Not while the Master of the Healers was directly behind her, so she swallowed all her childish anger and walked forward. The stump where a well manicured hand used to be was covered in bloodstained bandages. Though in stead of blankets covering her prone form there was only a cloak stained with blood.

The King's cloak.

The servant's blood.

There was absolutely no pity in any of Tauriel's bones, nor would there be any in the next decade or century. So very carefully (though careful was the last thing she wanted to be) Tauriel unwrapped the bandage and grimaced at the sight of white bone and red flesh. It wasn't stitched at all for favor of being cauterized so the stench of burnt flesh wafted into her nose unpleasantly. Every now and then the scabbed flesh would let out little rivulets of blood whenever Tauriel moved what was left of the mangled wrist.

"Tch, you Silvans are nothing more than nuances," the Master Healer scowled behind her.

Tauriel was seething but did nothing; the last time she followed her urges she fell in love with a dwarf that died before his time. She dare not overstep her boundaries anymore; though the King seemed to piss on all her attempts. Giving her sweet glances and fleeting touches, even going as far to extend her lessons by another hour.

She noticed this and so did the other elves.

Hence even more scrutiny was placed on her than before, but it seemed that Adasser had finally taken place of 'most hated elf' for going against the sanctity of the rules that had been instilled since King Oropher's days. That alone was her saving grace and Tauriel could sleep peacefully without someone placing mud in her pillows, which happened to her last night.

"I find the Silvans to be resourceful sometimes," and not once did Tauriel pause in her work, though she knew exactly who it was.

"Your Majesty!" the Master cried out but was silenced and by the footsteps Tauriel assumed that he was dismissed. Taking the new white wrapping she carefully wrapped the ruined wrist; whilst taking note of the fact that Thranduil had pulled up a chair and sat it next to Tauriel.

"You are improving vastly than when we first started," he commented as she whispered small words of healing. It wasn't meant to do anything other than numb the wound, since she owed nothing to the woman who made her life a living hell.

"Thank you your Highness." Never once did she turn to look at him.

Then he grabbed her chin and made her look at him; to his secret delight she did not waver in her stare. "I wonder where the headstrong little elfling went. The one that would leave the Palace armed with a bow and arrow and come back trailing mud and leaves all over the place." And he leaned closer to her and with a jolt the woman noticed that he was burning her soul with that smirk. "Can you tell me where she has gone?"

Tauriel didn't answer.

"Fear not, I will see her return to the lonely halls once more," and before she knew it the seat next to her was empty.

Over the next few weeks she saw more of the King than was proper; the blonde found any and all excuses to find her or be near her immediate vicinity. Then came the festival that fucked her over in the last decade.

Ever since the Company of Thorin Oakenshield passed through Mirkwood the red haired elf had not attended Mirith-En-Gilith for two reasons. One, the Council had banned her from doing so; two, none would escort her there. The Elves of Mirkwood took festivals and events seriously and nearly all events had an unspoken rule; bring an escort with you.

Naturally the King and the royal family was exempted from this rule since none would dare impose any rule one the ruling family.

"You will be ready for Mirith-En-Gilith by the end of the week."

What?

"I will be the one to escort you there," and Tauriel looked up from Adasser's stump and the blonde servant visibly stiffened. The woman had some of the juiciest gossip available but with no one to tell. Tauriel put a comforting hand on her shoulder and rubbed it slightly as she twisted the wrist; it had scabbed over nicely and was in the process scarring.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but are you well? Do you have fever or brain trauma?" she asked sarcastically as she bandaged the stump once more and sent Adasser on her way. Needless to say the King didn't find her attempt of lightening the mood to be humorous at all.

"Did I stutter?"

"No my Lord," she replied.

"Then follow my orders or else," and he took his leave. Once he left the halls she found that it was much more bearable to find solace in the Master of the Halls. He looked just as shocked as her and merely shrugged. His only advice was for her to follow through with the King's orders, which didn't really help her at all. The woman looked torn between fleeing or going through with Thranduil's desires.

It made no since as to why the King would want her to be with him during the festival, or 'giant fucking party' as Kili once called it. None should have wanted to bring a traitor like her to a prestigious event, but the King didn't care.

For the rest of the day Tauriel had been treated with far more respect than she had been for the past ten years, and no doubt she knew Adasser had managed to get someone to listen to her gossip. People whispered about her behind her back and in the servants' quarters there had been a parcel waiting for her on her bed. In it were exquisite robes that none her station should be wearing, and as she held it up to her body they looked as if they were meant for a queen.

It was something that Captain Tauriel would have worn a decade ago, but for the servant Tauriel they were too good to even think about. She put them back in the package and hid the robes under her bed before leaving to sweep the upper level pathways. In the shadows a young elf came forward and with one hand to her chest she spirited away the robes.

As nighttime came around Tauriel was on one of the highest roots in the Palace, she could feel the ache in her lower back begin as she swept dust off the pathway. The King was having a late night Council so she was assigned to clean the pathways leading to the Grand Council Room.

Maybe she should contemplate going to the festival with the King if he went all the way to get her such robes. He obviously cared enough so why not? There was nothing stopping her from going if the King wanted to be her escort. Just as she brushed the last of the dirt off the path she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on its ends.

Before she could turn to investigate what was happening her body was falling face forward into the depths below. Tauriel angled her body to see who had pushed her and nearly cried when she saw Adasser wave her robes in the air. Tauriel screamed in fear as the ceiling grew bigger and bigger, she knew then that the blonde had won.

Victory for Adasser, she had got what she wanted. Tauriel was living an actual hell like Adasser wanted.

Tauriel was truly in hell when her back slammed on one of the paths leading up to the Grand Council Room, and just as luck would have it she rolled her head to the side to find the entire Council staring at her with Thranduil mere feet in front of her. She was half on and half off the path when the King jumped forward to help her, and Tauriel let out a whimper as she felt herself slide off the path just as Thranduil reached for her hand.

The last thing she saw was the Council crying out in shock as Thranduil knelt at the edge of the path with a hand outstretched.

The last they heard of Tauriel was her horrifying screams as she plummeted to the lower servant paths maybe hundreds of feet below. The King closed his eyes when the cries were suddenly cut off and left a deadly silence.

~.~.~.

When she woke Tauriel was completely engulfed in flames of pain, and her first coherent thought was that she was alone. The next wasn't as important but very much worrying, Tauriel was naked. She hated being alone and whimpered as she tried to sit up. Her back wasn't cooperating with her and in her attempts to do something other than wallow in pain she rolled off the bed.

Her breathing was hard as she used her one good arm to pull her body to rest against the bed, and looked to the window she saw that it was indeed Mirith-En-Gilith. But that couldn't be right, the festival was more than a week away! With as much strength as she could muster she hauled herself to the chair that the healers outfitted with wheels to help transfer patients with broken legs.

Pushing her pain away she looked over her self and found that she could have been painted black and blue, the entirety of her chest was bound in bloody wraps, her legs were bound tightly in multiple layers of bandages, and her other arm was in a sling kept to her chest. These were the wounds that she could see, who knew what else there was. Tauriel pulled her arm from the sling and used the other to gather the blankets from the bedding and wrapped it around her naked body.

Next to her was an ivory knife that she was familiar with, it used to be hers when she was a Captain. Grabbing the knife she hid it in her tight chest bindings and tucked the blanket as close as she could to her, though it kept falling from time to time.

Then despite the pain and agony pulsing through her body she used her broken arm to help push the wooden wheels forwards.

It was her luck that the ballroom was on this level so she should have no trouble going up hill or downhill.

Maybe she was overreacting but she needed to know if it was indeed Mirith-En-Gilith, because when she had made up her mind to go to the event like Thranduil had said she was pushed to her would-have-been-death. IF, and it was a huge if, Adasser was there as a servant then she could get her revenge. She sneezed as the cold air filled her nose but even that brought her pain and she deduced that her nose was broken.

This bitch was going to get it even if it killed Tauriel, she has had enough of Adasser and her bullshit.

For ten years she let this go on, but no more.

She jerked her left arm, the broken one, painfully to follow the root's turns and before her was the wide open doors to the Grand Ballroom. The guards, whom would have been alert under her tutelage, were piss drunk and sleeping on the pillars outside the doors. She tucked the blanket around her chest and pushed on in, and once upon a time she would have been mortified to be the reason why the music stopped playing.

Tauriel didn't care now.

"Adasser!" her voice was hoarse but in the silence everyone heard her.

"Come face me now! Face to face!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

During her hysterical screaming Thranduil and some of the servants had ran over to her, all trying to calm the screaming elf. Her bruised and broken face was pressed safely in Thranduil's neck. He rubbed calming circles very carefully on her back, trying not to agitate any of her broken bones.

"Here I am~!" She pulled her head from its protective cradle to turn to the entrance.

There in her beautiful robes was Adasser, her hair was pulled into an elegant updo and her blonde hair was complimented greatly by the silver robes. Robes that matched the King's, around her shoulders was the bloodstained cloak that Thranduil had thrown on her.

Tauriel pushed at Thranduil with her weak arms and fell to the floor, ignoring the King as he tried to help her up. "Fight me face to face! You can't push me off a pathway here!" she roared as loud as she could. Her strong hand grabbed the knife from her bindings and pushed herself on her broken legs; not even feeling the pain as they painfully began to fold in on themselves under her weight.

She broken off into a dead run and just as she got to Adasser she felt a blade plunge into her back and exited through her chest. Faintly she could hear the person who threw it get tackled to the floor, but it didn't stop her once. Her rage was too much to fail her now and not only did she run her ivory knife through Adasser's throat she impaled what was left of the blade into her right shoulder.

The two fell as one.

Thranduil was left to pick up the pieces.

With every ounce of power he had to staunch Tauriel's chest wound he used it, and clung to better memories.

She would live.

He could not loose another elven life.

He could not loose another person he loved, not he was too passionate to let that happen.

Thranduil loved Tauriel.

Tauriel loved Thranduil (subconsciously may he remind himself!).

He refused to loose her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued at a later date!
> 
> I really hope you guys liked it and there will be a part two some time in October or November.
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan


	14. Singing of Happiness (BilboXThorin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a seed in hand Yavanna slipped into the mortal plane, her bare feet making no sound as she tread past the royalty to Bilbo's garden.
> 
> In the garden that was made from love and where love had sprouted and shown its fruit; Yavanna smiled softly as she passed the guards stationed at the fertile garden's entrance. She planted a belladonna all by its lonesome; the last that she would plant for the couple.
> 
> "May your garden be ever bountiful my dear child," she whispered as the seed took root.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~! I hope that you all have been enjoying these one-shots so far, don't forget to leave prompts for me to write!
> 
> Prompt: thorin didn't know hobbits could grow children, neither did anyother dwarf. so it was surprising to watch his husband help a babe pull his leg from dirt as another pushed his head above ground witha whimper.
> 
> Paring: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

"Gil-Galad was an Elven-King.

Of him the harpers sadly sing:

The last whose realm was fair and free,

Between the Mountains and the Sea."

Thorin watched from the large archway near the royal wing as Bilbo sang to a daffodil and a blue hyacinth. After Erebor had been made hospitable again Bilbo had asked for a garden, and a garden Thorin gave. He had recruited Bifur and Dwalin to help him make room on an abandoned balcony near the King's room; it had taken weeks to make places deep enough for plant roots to grow. Then even more days to get running water to the balcony, though in the end there were huge patches of dirt sectioned off by stone walkways.

It was like a clean canvas for an artist.

Bilbo had taken to it immediately and grew everything he could; vines had snaked their way to the balcony railings and were bright with honeysuckles or grapes. Tomatoes were in high demand by the kitchens, and a myriad of vegetables that Thorin didn't even know existed. However, closest to the sun as possible was a lone daffodil and a blue hyacinth.

At first there had been a white carnation and Bilbo had been positively overjoyed, then his spirits were crushed when the petals were stripped one morning. Minutes after Thorin found Bilbo with the flower it had died and Bilbo let it decay. The remains of the plant turning to dust and blowing away in the wind.

The dwarven king had chalked it up to Bilbo being a child of Yavanna and feeling natural pain and sorrow whenever a plant dies. He thought it was like the cut a miner felt when the mines were declared void of veins. So he let the incident pass without much to say, but he held his little consort as he cried though. "It refused me," Bilbo cried that night. Thorin swore that he heard Bilbo calling the flower his 'child'.

Then weeks later there grew a snapdragon, and Bilbo took fervent care of it; then the one day he was too sick to care for the flower Oin had cut it at the base. He claimed he needed it for a new ointment he was making and didn't understand why Bilbo was throwing such a fit at someone taking from his garden. The hobbit let people use his garden so long as they didn't damage anything.

That night Bilbo prayed to Yavanna and asked forgiveness, for what Thorin had no clue.

Months after there was no more flowers sprouting, until the Council began to make demands that Thorin should have a direct heir to the throne. That was when the two flowers bloomed over night, and for months after they sprouted Bilbo guarded them fiercely.

Not even Fili or Kili were allowed near the flowers.

When the petals began to fall as Summer ended Thorin suggested replacing them with a Winter variety, he was not prepared for the onslaught he faced. There were words in a foreign language being thrown at him as well as many unsavory phrases in Westron. As Thorin left the garden he could hear Bilbo apologize to the flowers and sighed.

Hobbits.

Some days his consort was singing.

"His sword was long, his lance was keen,

His shining helm afar was seen,

The countless stars of heaven's field,

Were mirrored in his silver shield."

When Thorin asked why he was singing Bilbo replied that they liked to hear singing, so to amuse Bilbo Thorin too began to sing. As he made it to the chorus of 'Misty Mountains Cold' he didn't see the loving look his consort gave him.

"But long ago he rode away,

And where he dwelth none can say,

For into darkness fell his star,

In Mordor where the shadows are."

Then the flowers began to shake one night when Bilbo was getting ready to leave his garden, and he anxiously sat on the stone bench Thorin commissioned for him many weeks ago. For hours he stayed there and watched as the hyacinth was forced upwards as a black haired head popped out of the ground. The wails of the baby awoke Thorin and his sister-sons from their slumber.

Upon walking into the garden with their swords raised for any sign of trouble Thorin was surprised to see a babe that resembled himself struggle to get his leg from the soil. Next to the babe a golden haired child had pushed his head to the surface and took a deep breath before crying. Fili and Kili were just standing there with their jaws wide open as the dark haired babe reached for Bilbo and the hobbit smiled softly and pulled the leg free from the roots keeping the boy in place.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked as the child was pulled from the ground.

All Bilbo said was, "He looks a lot like you."

Then Thorin fainted and the two heirs watched their uncle hit the floor; Bilbo took no notice in his joy and asked Fili if he wished to hold the babe. To which the heir apparent agreed, albeit in shock, and held the child that looked too much like Thorin than Bilbo. Kili, having gotten over his shock, bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for the blonde babe to wiggle his arms free from the dirt.

"What's this on his back?" Fili asked as he rocked his arms to lull the baby into sleep.

"A birthmark," Bilbo didn't even look to see what Fili found. He after all was born with a birthmark on his torso, it resembled the flower he had been sprouted from. His mother and father told him of the alstromeria that he had grown from.

"It looks like an anvil Fee," Kili remarked as he went over to look at the sleeping child.

"Sweet Durin! It is Durin!" the two exclaimed silently but Bilbo laughed the notion off.

"Please boys, he's not old enough to tell us his name."

Then Kili fainted and Fili rubbed at his temples with his free hand, sometimes Kili took things to the extreme. Bilbo hummed happily when the other babe had freed himself from the roots without Bilbo's help. "What just happened Bilbo?" the blonde heir asked as Bilbo gently shook the dirt from the two's hair.

"A miracle," was all the hobbit replied.

The two then had to get the children to Oin before coming back for Kili and Thorin.

After getting the two babes to Oin for a check-up, which scared the poor dwarf when the blonde one coughed up dirt, the two went to get Dwalin in order to help get both Kili and Thorin. As they walked down the corridor to Bilbo's garden Fili had demanded answers and Bilbo was all too happy to answer him.

"Yavanna, the Vala who created Hobbits, had granted the race a way to have children for those who are unable to. My own mother was barren as a result of an accident as a child," he said as the three entered the garden.

"Then how did ye came ta be?" Dwalin asked.

Bilbo sighed as he held Fili pull Thorin off the ground, "She prayed to Yavanna day in and day out. The first flower to bloom in the garden my father made her was an Edelweiss, which means devotion or courage. But then some of the faunts got into her garden and ripped out her carrots and all sorts of plants. The Edelweiss was not spared, but it had not been there long enough to grow into a fauntling.

Then she prayed again and my alstromeria had came to be. Father would say that some nights she would sleep outside near my flower and sing. Then in the fall when none were home I had sprouted, and had been there for hours crying," he told then as they began the long trek back to the healing halls.

"Ye were just there?"

"Yes, Yavanna plants us herself and we all mean something."

"What did you mean Uncle Bilbo?" Fili asked, the title uncle rolled off his tongue easily.

"I meant wealth, prosperity, and fortune."

"Where there any after you?" Fili asked.

"There were a couple if my memory serves me right."

Thorin was being carried on Fili's back and Kili was thrown over Dwalin's shoulder, the two were alright but many dwarves were giving the royals looks as they passed them in the early morning crowds. "What do they mean?" Fili inquired as the passed a dwarrowdam who balked at the sight of him in his night clothes. Or lack of Bilbo might add, Fili was letting his chest being shown to the world along with his battle scars.

"Well the first one means rebirth among other things, and the second is constancy."

"Thorin is going to shit his pants."

"Thorin wants off your back now."

Fili in shock, once more, had dropped his uncle without any thought and the dwarf nearly hit his head on the floor once more. "Not all born of flowers are good," Bilbo continued as he helped Thorin to his feet.

"They are good things though are they not?" the king asked.

"They are, but there are people like Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. She was sprouted from a larkspur which is the cause of her haughtiness."

Dwalin was in deep contemplation as Bilbo began to fuss over Thorin before determining the King was alright, "OH MAHAL!" The warrior looked repulsed as he stared in the direction of the healing halls.

"What is the matter?" Thorin asked as he held his arm out for Bilbo.

"Tha' flower before these two!"

Bilbo's face dropped in sorrow as the three dwarves looked at him, "The snapdragon didn't have time to culminate into a child. If it did then it wasn't for along or the flower would have regrown itself."

"Oin had-"

"Oin didn't know."

Fili looked slightly sick as he had to sit near Oin as the babes were handed over to Bilbo and Thorin after being weighed by the healer.

~.~.~.

"We should name then amralime."

"Give them time, they name themselves."

It had been a week after the twins had sprouted and they were still nameless, causing some people to get suspicious. Thorin had explained to the Court that it was hobbit tradition that the children name themselves, but they had been against the children since news of their birth had been leaked.

They were loved by the Company and Dis, but overall the kingdom were vague when it came to the flowered babes.

During breakfast Dis and Bilbo were sitting next to each other while carefully spooning milk into the babes' mouths when the dark haired baby pushed Dis' hand away with a scream. "Durin!" the babe cried out and snuggled into Dis' neck afterwards. His dark hair was barely visible in Dis' hair and Fili sprang to his feet.

"I TOLD YOU BILBO!"

"HE WAS RIGHT!" Kili cried out as the baby clutched at Dis' hair.

Their yelling had sparked the blonde baby into tears and Bilbo had tried his best to soothe the child as Thorin reprimanded his sister-sons. "Frerin!" the blonde screamed.

"Oh, Yavanna help me," Bilbo muttered as he rubbed the babe's back. Thorin was in shocked that the two children had both screamed their names, the royal servants were bustling with the news and one had left to quickly spread the news. "Thorin do something," the royal dining room was in a panic and people were going frantic. Bilbo was getting flustered because the commotion was making both Durin and Frerin upset.

"TAKAT!"

Everyone was silent as Thorin stood up, even the two children were quiet.

"Everyone will keep calm and silent!" he ordered as he went over to Dis and took Durin from her. He scooped Frerin up from Bilbo and sighed and gave his consort a kiss on the crown of his head. Right where the consort braid started, "Fili, Kili call the Court to a session."

"Why?"

"They want to know if they will be my heirs instead of you two."

Metaphorically speaking in modern terms: shit hit the fucking fan.

So here they were, Bilbo and Dis by Thorin's side while the Council gathered around the large granite table. Both Durin and Frerin were swaddled and in the strong capable arms of their dwarven father. The two just stared into space with their blue eyes as the older dwarves entered the room and seated themselves in their seats.

Bilbo sighed; he knew that this meeting would be in vain, but where Fili and Kili were concerned then he would fight tooth and nail to save them. Once the last seat had been claimed both Fili and Kili had stood from their seats next to Dis and bowed respectfully. As did Bilbo and Dis, but Thorin did not bow to them; a king should not bow to his subjects was something Thror instilled in his grandson.

The elderly dwarves bowed to the king and Thorin nodded his head, then they all sat and waited for the King to begin. "I've called this meeting to discuss the matter of my heirs," this made the councilmen sit straighter in their seats. "While having my own children, whom have named themselves, my heir apparent is still Fili. Kili is second in line followed by his cousins Durin and Frerin," the council looked to the curly haired babes.

"I see no reason to change my heir, and unless Fili proves to be an unwise ruler then he shall remain the next in line."

All was silent, since this was obviously not the news that the Council had been waiting for. Then they all erupted into shouting matches with one another and sometimes the King was dragged into it. As they all argued Bilbo and Dis took it upon themselves to comfort both Durin and Frerin as they cried. "They are blockheads the lot of them," Bilbo told Dis as he cooed at Durin.

"Tell me about it," the mother whispered and they shared a grin as one dwarf took out his axe.

"Figh' me then! Ye spawns o' Morgoth w'll naw be accept'd as roy'ls!" the white haired dwarf cried out at the king as he jumped upon the table.

"You dare challenge me and my own!"

"Why do your people have to fight out arguments?"

"I try not to think upon that thought Bilbo. I suggest the same for you."

Fili and Kili had taken to the fighting early on and were now teaming up on a warrior of old, their heads were locked in a deathly embrace as they stomped on the man's feet. The drawing of Orcrist did not make the fighting stop, neither did the clang of metal hitting metal.

"Watch this," Dis said as she gave Frerin to Bilbo.

With purpose she walked calmly into the fray and the consort watched in amazement as the dwarrow stopped as she passed them. Then she came to where Fili, Kili, and Thorin were. She stood there regally and before any knew it she was dragging all three of them back to their seats by their braids. She winked at Bilbo and allowed the three to rub at their scalps before taking their seats.

Dis took in a deep breath before addressing the Council, "It brings me joy to officially announce the 3rd and 4th in line for the crown. All rise for Prince Durin, son of Thorin, son of Thrain and his twin Prince Frerin, son of Thorin, son of Thrain. Mothered by Bilbo, son of Belladonna and Bungo, King Consort of Thorin Oakenshield."

Damned dwarves and their need for long titles, but Bilbo stood to show off the now quiet children.

All was silent.

Until the warrior Fili and Kili were fighting said, "Damm'd elf spawn! Ge' outta Er'bor and ge' back teh tha trees where ye bel'ng!"

Then all hell broke loose and Thorin went to fight the dwarf that dare insult his One, not even Dis could break this up.

Bilbo decided to take his leave with both Durin and Frerin, he thought a little stroll through his garden might appeal to their senses more than bloodshed. He left with a 'If you think I am stitching you up Thorin, then you have another thing coming!'. Though he was sure that the King couldn't hear him as he broke the man's nose with a loud snap.

After a nice walk with some of the people of Erebor cooing over the half-hobbit, half-dwarven babes he finally made it to his garden and groaned loudly.

A magnolia was curled around an aster and a bird of paradise.

Three, there was three more flowers.

Durin and Frerin seemed pleased at the turn of events.

"Sweet Yavanna," he breathed as the two babes wiggled happily. Both of their blue eyes seemed to glow as Bilbo set them softly in the fertile soil they had been sprouted in. They wobbled unsteadily since they were barely strong enough to keep their heads upright, and both let themselves fall into the soil without a complaint. "It seems that you two will have many more siblings," Bilbo muttered as he touched the flowers delicately.

He could hardly believe the luck!

Many couples could only cultivate maybe two or three flowers in their lifetime, but within the span of seven months Bilbo had two already sprouted and three more on the way. "Thank you my Green Lady," he grinned as he touched the plants delicately.

Bilbo had not the heart to tell Fili or Kili that most flower children were hardly sprouted, for he had been holding out the foolish hope that both Durin and Frerin could sprout. When they had he merely assumed it was a miracle that allowed the two children to live, but now he was going to do everything in his power to keep these flowers alive.

There had been many flowers after Bilbo had named himself, but none of them lasted long enough for him to have a sibling.

He had not the heart to tell Fili and Dwalin that.

~.~.~.

"There are more!" Thorin exclaimed in happiness when he found Bilbo later that day.

His face was blackened with bruises but there were no stitches and that was something that Bilbo should be grateful for. In their personal chambers Thorin had taken off his crown and loosened the royal garb, giving swift kisses to both Durin and Frerin before taking a seat next to Bilbo. The hobbit was sitting on the bear skin rug as the twins rolled around on the ground.

"I saw them, though there are many more months before we could see if they will sprout or not."

The consort only looked over at Thorin when the King didn't respond to him and his heart nearly melted. Frerin had rolled to close to Thorin and the father picked him up and gave him the most gentle headbutt ever. He whispered some Khuzdul to the child and the grinned when the blonde grabbed onto his beard and tugged with the strength of a newborn.

Durin was more than happy to watch his younger brother with wise eyes.

"Yes Durin, you'll be having more siblings soon. Not just Frerin. Might have some little sisters to take care of, or some more brothers to play with."

"Thank you amralime," and Bilbo was just a little shocked.

"There is no need to thank me," he tried to laugh it off but Thorin wasn't taking any of that.

"There is, you gave me something I never dared to dream of before," Thorin held Frerin tightly to him. As if he were made of fragile gold or silver, Durin was treated as if he were precious mithril. "You gave me a family of my own," and Bilbo kissed him on the cheek.

He laughed at Thorin, "Silly dwarf, it is no thing to thank me for. You took care of them yourself even if you had no clue you did. You sang to them and that was what they needed the most, besides water of course."

Thorin only looked at him like he gave him the world on a silver platter.

Before any knew it both Durin and Frerin started to run around causing the worst of mischief with their cousins Fili and Kili, and the oldest of the twins seemed to be the main conspirator. Sweet rolls being stolen from the kitchen, and playing pranks on the visiting Elf lords. Elrond's and Thranduil's sons were all too happy to join in and cave to the young prince's demands.

"They grow so fast, like weeds," the blonde king noticed as the twins ran under the table to escape Legolas' arms.

"Most hobbits do," Bilbo replied from his consort seat next to Thorin.

Every day without fail both would sing to the three flowers, and unbeknownst to Bilbo there was a night guard watching over them while the kingdom slept. The mentions of the failures before Bilbo had been enough to make Thorin more than paranoid about his children. It was the most boring job a guard could have but it paid more handsomely than Dwalin's position as Captain of the Guard.

That alone stopped some of the questions about the position.

Not all.

One curious dwarf had ripped up the magnolia and was shocked to see a small babe entangled in the roots, his brown hair was damp since he had just been watered but he was saved when a cry was ripped from the gates of Moria. The poor boy whined and the guard set the child on the ground carefully before rushing to the alarms. He rang the bell once and went back to the child.

Poor dwarf had no idea that there was a child there, but the furious looks he got when the King and his Consort burst into the room made him shrink slightly. All knew that the consort carried a temper that could rival the king's but none wanted to be on the receiving end of it. Like this guard was.

"YOU DUNDERHEAD! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" Bilbo raged as he ran forward to scoop the child in his arms. He did his best to pull off the roots but paled when he noticed the weakness of the boy.

"I-I'm so-"

"YOU WERE GIVEN SPECIFIC INSTRUCTIONS NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING AND WATER THEM EVERY TWO HOURS! HOW COULD ANYONE MESS THAT UP?!"

Thorin being the voice of reason had guided the irate hobbit from the remaining two flowers. "Have Oin check on him, I'll handle it from here." He watched his husband run from the garden and looked to the remains of the magnolia.

"Pray to Mahal that I don't execute you for this. When the noon breaks on the morrow be at the throne room with any kin that might defend you. Understood?"

"Y-yes S-s-sire!"

"Be gone."

The fallen petals of the magnolia was aging before his eyes and before he could do anything it turned to dust and was blown away. Then the aster and bird of paradise began to move, he watched starstruck as a petite head shot up from under the aster. Just as another had pushed the bird of paradise up, both babes were red haired and the aster child was more hobbitish than the bird of paradise.

Both let out almighty wails.

He was too amazed to do anything other than let the children push their ways up into the world, just as Dis, Fili, and Kili burst into the garden. Instead of weapons like last time they had some sort of blanket or bowl of water.

"What happened?" Dis asked as the two pushed themselves above ground. The aster proved to be a girl while the bird of paradise was a boy, and Thorin pulled his daughter from the ground as she raised her little head in sadness.

"We need to get better guards," was his reply as Dis toweled the boy off before switching with Thorin.

~.~.~.

All three were alright and little Durin and Frerin were curious about their new siblings, the twins babbled in their baby talk to the newborn triplets. The aster was curled into the magnolia almost like she was protecting him. The bird of paradise was on the other side of his brother and sister, doing his best to shield them with his body. Though the curiosity that they held was soon replaced with the need to find their dwarven father. Bilbo was holding the twins as they tried to wiggle out of his arms, Durin, who was the closest to talking had learned a few words, screamed out.

"ADAD!"

Frerin was nodding along with his brother but didn't scream like Durin, instead he seemed determined to get himself out his father's grip. "Stop it," Bilbo said but the two were adamant about leaving his arms.

"Your father is busy today, so no running around."

That only served to make the two wiggle even more, he looked to Dis who only gave him a smile. Fili and Kili were more than happy to cause mischief with their cousins and took the twins before Bilbo could protest.

Oin, who was trying to forget the fact that he had killed a flower child before it could grow, was bustling around and trying to make the new royalty more happy with their current situation. "They'll be fine Oin, sometimes things like this happen. Though that doesn't mean that they are any less loved than those that are naturally sprouted," Bilbo tried to reassure the old dwarf.

The rest of that day consisted of Bilbo and Dis watching over the triplets, as well as the weeks following.

Thorin was content in this world, if he died then his only regret was not being able to die of old age. He was truly happy that he was finally getting what had been denied him in the century previous, his many years of loneliness. Now he was surrounded by his family; all he needed was Bilbo, Durin, Frerin, and the triplets who still have not even squeaked something that resembled a name.

He loved his Bilbo, the hobbit had given Thorin everything without asking for something in return. Mahal had given him a true treasure and it was beyond anything that Thorin could comprehend. This was something in his wildest dreams and sometimes Thorin worried that he would wake up and he would still be working for a pittance in a town of Men.

Breakfast had soon became his favorite part of the day, his little aster in his lap as she grabbed a little biscuit and chewed on that. The magnolia was being tenderly feed, his immune system was weak due to his early pulling out of his little spot. The aster and the bird of paradise was much more healthy due to the fact that they had climbed out of the earth on their own.

"NIS!" the aster child screamed, her petite lungs were spent from saying that one word.

If anything Dis looked positively happy that the little girl had decided to name herself after her only aunt.

"V-Vili," the poor magnolia coughed as Bilbo wiped his face clean of porridge.

"Nain!" the bird of paradise called out.

The royal family was ecstatic as the triplets called out their names together, Durin and Frerin clapped their pudgy hands together.

Yes, Thorin was complete; his life had been worth all the pain and sorrow if this was the ending. He was happy in this life and in Valinor both Aule and Yavanna stood watching over the last of Durin's line.

With a seed in hand Yavanna slipped into the mortal plane, her bare feet making no sound as she tread past the royalty to Bilbo's garden.

In the garden that was made from love and where love had sprouted and shown its fruit; Yavanna smiled softly as she passed the guards stationed at the fertile garden's entrance. She planted a belladonna all by its lonesome; the last that she would plant for the couple.

"May your garden be ever bountiful my dear child," she whispered as the seed took root.

The guards turned as a gust of wind blew by them and saw only the sweeping of a lady's green robes before she disappeared all together.

~.~.~. Flower Meanings .~.~.~

Stripped Carnation - Refusal

Daffodil - Rebirth, New beginnings, Eternal Life

Blue Hyacinth - Constancy, Playfulness, Sporty Attitude

Snapdragon - Graciousness, Strength

Alstroemeria - Wealth, prosperity, fortune

Edelweiss - Devotion, Courage

Larkspur - Fickleness, Haughtiness

Magnolia - Nobility

Aster - Elegance, Daintiness

Bird of Paradise - Joyfulness, Magnificence, Exciting and Wonderful Anticipation

Belladonna - Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute little actual cabbage patch kids or whatever they would be called! Hope you all liked it!
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


	15. Thank You (BardXKili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ring fit his finger perfectly and caused Kili to gasp silently as the coolness snapped him into reality. Kili was so shocked that this actually happened that he never heard the Minister pronounce them husband and husband. Though he did hear him give them permission to kiss the 'bride'; fuck him. There was no Valar-damned way that he was going to be classified as a bride.
> 
> Though the soft kiss that was pressed to his lips was very much designed for a bride and Kili decided that he was fine with that if this was how he would be kissed for the rest of his life. As one they both turned to the crowds, who now stood and clapped happily for the new couple, before they bowed for them. Kili's family was happy for Kili, and Frerin merely hoped that his marriage would not be like his to Lilja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess that if I had a request for a Bard/Bilbo then I can certainly do a Bard/Kili, right? Never heard of this paring before but I'm cool for new things.
> 
> Prompt: AU Erebor never fell, and to secure a bond with Dale. King Thrain offers his grandson's hand in marriage to Lord Bard, and Kili is okay with it since Bard isn't too bad looking.
> 
> Paring: Bard of Esgaroth/Kili
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

"Grandfather, please reconsider!"

"You can't just barter Kili off like a piece of gold!"

In the privacy of the royal sitting rooms King Thrain of Erebor was entertaining his grandchildren with the notion of reconsidering. Little did they know it was far too late for them to do any sort of negotiation. However he was willing to let them hope what they will, but when push came to shove he would put his grandchildren into their places.

Even if his only daughter was furious with him because of this, he was willing to do anything to keep war from breaking out. During his reign he had managed to secure a bond with Ered Luin as well as the Iron Hills, all through the marriages of Dis and Frerin. While he was amicable with the Mirkwood at best, the King had yet to establish ties in Dale or Esgaroth. The town upon the lake was not a necessity to be close to as of yet; all Thrain saw when looking at the town was a bunch of rotting wood and fish.

Not exactly what he needed in order to boost Ereborian economy, but Dale could provide Erebor with foodstuff. Shame Fili and Kili couldn't see the potential in that, but eventually they would be able to.

"Please Grandfather, I don't want a loveless marriage!" Kili pleaded but Thrain was not to be deterred.

"Your mother and father were a perfect match for each other," Thrain rebutted.

Fili had been devastated at the announcement that both Lord Bard and his Grandfather made at the last council meeting. The two had decided to strengthen the bonds with the other and the perfect way was to intermarry. The human Lord's wife had been dead for a couple of years and instead of having Kili marry any of the Lord's children, Bard decided to marry Kili. Claiming that 'his children should not be used for political gain', but then again the Lord was under the impression Kili was marrying because he wanted to.

Needless to say the youngest Durin was pissed when the word had reached him.

He was an idealist and thought that he would marry for love, find some young dwarrowdam and marry her. Probably have some kids if he was lucky enough, but there was no luck in this any more. His life was being dictated just like his mother's had been, and it was all because Thrain wanted to keep some times with a city of Man.

Hell he could do that without having to offer his grandson's hand, but he did anyways.

"The deal has been made and you will be wedded on Durin's Day!" and Kili looked ready to burst into tears. Fili was trying to be strong but knew ultimately that his brother would have to move out of the mountain. There would be no way he would be allowed to live in the mountain after the wedding, and that meant that Kili had two more weeks in his home.

The brunette tried to say something more but Thrain was done and stood, effectively silencing his protests in their tracks. "There will be nothing more said, it is set in stone. One day you will thank me," he tried to be kinder and offer Kili and hug. However the young dwarf had felt as if he was stabbed in the back and stepped away from his grandfather.

"I'll never thank you for this!" and he turned on his heel and ran.

Kili couldn't believe this; he honestly couldn't wrap his head around it. The young dwarf had barely been past his coming-of-age and was pushing seventy-nine; even though Kili would be much older than the Lord it was clear how immature he was. Bard would be much wiser than he, and he didn't really know what the Man looked like. Well, he did his best to stay out of the meetings that the King had, and for the most part it had been the best choices of his life. Right now he was regretting it because if he attended at least one then he would know what his future husband looked like.

Servants and guards alike were baffled as the youngest prince bowled past them, some called out to him but Kili kept his pace. It seemed that Dwalin's cruel endurance lessons had paid off as he tried to get to the secret passages. The ones that were to be used in only the most dire of emergencies and in Kili's eyes, this was one of the biggest emergencies in his life.

"KEE!"

"KILI!"

He ignored all the calls from his family as he quickly opened one of the passages; the green stone closed behind him softly as he heard his family search for him in earnest.

His grandfather was a traitor; none in his family were free of his political gains; well except Thorin. His uncle was given deeds for many great things, his Oakenshield at Azanulbizar, the slaying of Smaug, and the uniter of the dwarven axes. The dark haired man was known far and wide for his deeds, but none could control him not even Thrain. His deeds took a toll on his heart and soul and he became cold as the night; but the man had a special place in his mind for his siblings and sister-sons.

Dis and Frerin were only bargaining chips for Thrain to use, and use he did. His daughter had been married off to the ruling family's younger son from Ered Luin, and after getting to know Lord Vili she had come to love him. Frerin was subjected to marrying his cousin Dain's niece and it was not a pleasant marriage. Lady Lilja was a harlot as some would say; her faithfulness was limited only to herself.

The golden Prince of Erebor had been nothing but a good husband, but that did not stop his wife from having affairs with the guards. He tried his damnedest to get his marriage absolved, but Thrain would not even think of that. His mind focused on the potential of the sealed connections with the Iron Hills rather than the infidelity of his youngest son's wife.

Now Kili was being married off to secure an alliance with Dale, the city of Man was finally recovering from the onslaught of dragon fire almost a hundred years previous. All he could look to now was the dwindling time he had with his brother, and bitterly Kili wondered when Thrain would marry him off too. Maybe since Fili was the second in line for the throne he would get to marry whomever he liked.

Kili sat quietly in the passage with his head between his knees, he could only hope that his future husband was not as rotund as the Master of Laketown. If he was then Thrain had condemned him for the rest of his life.

Mahal help him.

Throughout the entire Mahal forsaken wait for his 'happily ever after', as one dwarrowdam put it, he tried to stay on the positive side.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Maybe...

It was his mantra the entire morning as servants bustled around in his chambers; all doing their best not to anger the young prince. His personal page was waiting anxiously with a small note upon a silver platter, but Kili had yet to notice the poor dwarf. "My lord," he started unsure and Kili glared at him.

"What?"

"Y-your Uncle, his G-greatness Th-Thorin Dr-Dragonslayer, sends h-his regards!" There was some news to make Kili feel a little better about the impending afternoon, his uncle was hardly around anymore. Thorin preferred to spend his time securing the perimeter of Erebor and the surrounding lands, and was away for many weeks at a time. It was his reprieve from the burdens of being the Crown Prince, but he did have to be in the mountain for months on end sometimes.

His uncle was on an excursion when word reached him and his platoon last week, and he was cordial and sent his regards. With no promise that he would be there on the special day, but the wishes that he could make it back in time. Kili held out no hope and was happy for even his well wishes, maybe if his uncle was the King instead of Thrain then this would not be occurring.

Wishful daydreams, but he found solace in them. Kili hissed as his mother tugged hard enough to secure the braid in a tight rope, and instead of his bead that signified him as one of Erebor's royalty it was different. He narrowed his eyes at the plain but golden bead his mother picked up instead of his mithril one.

"Amad-" and he was horrified that he cut himself off because he felt like he was going to start sobbing.

"I know my little raven," she whispered as she finished his main braid. It was simple and not befitting his status, but for the Lord Bard who was not versed in hair braiding it would do. Dis gathered the hair near his right temple and started on the family braid there, it was not of Durin's Line but of Vili's line. The silver clasp was snapped into place when she finished the small braid and began her braid on his left temple. Her silver bead that she crafted for her son was snapped into place when the last strand was firmly in line. "I wish it were not so," Dis lamented.

"It cann-"

"Not a word I said could change this, it was miracle that your father and I fell in love. But you, my dear raven, you might be subjected to a life of misery like Frerin."

Kili wiped a stray tear from his eye before doing the same for his mother, "You tried. That's what matters."

"Maybe if Thorin were present when this happened then Father would change his mind."

"Yes, it was terribly convenient that Uncle was gone when all this happened."

He turned from the small mirror and looked at his mother, his face may have been smiling but inside Dis could see his sorrow. Her youngest son was leaving her and despite him being only a half a day away, it tore at Dis. She smiled at his through her tears and opened her mouth to say something when the doors to Kili's chamber opened. Dis looked ready to tear into the person who dare enter without knocking, but stopped short with her jaw open.

"Nadad!" both she and Kili rushed forward to Thorin, who looked weary beyond belief. His armor was still on and had traces of orc blood still on the silver and gem encrusted inlay. The raven haired prince embraced his sister and sister-son happily and looked happy for a change; Kili admitted that it was much better than his normal attitude.

Thorin gave a headbutt to both before releasing them and took in their appearances. His blue eyes scanned Kili quickly before he gave him one of his rare smiles; not the fake ones he normally wears. This one held meaning and Kili needed that today.

"Do not fear Kili, I know Bard and he is an upstanding man."

Kili really hoped so.

~.~.~.

His marriage ceremony was held in the traditions of Men in order to accommodate for his new husband's culture. That and none but a dwarf may see the sanctity of a dwarven marriage; it was too sacred to let any outsiders witness it. So here he was with his Uncles waiting outside the double doors of the chapel; lamenting over not having a traditional dwarven marriage.

"Don't worry Raven, even without such a union Mahal will bless your marriage," his golden haired Uncle Frerin reassured him.

"You will be happy; this I assure you," Thorin said.

Kili didn't believe them; their lives were much different then this one. Frerin would spend time with family in order to forget about the men he would see in his marriage bed. Thorin spent as much time as he could away from the mountain; leaving his father's realm of control for as long as he could. Fili was being taught the ways of being the Crown Prince in Thorin's stead, and Dis and Vili were spending some much needed time together.

He had been left all alone and right for the taking; so when Thrain saw his chance he took it. Hell, his grandfather wasn't even going to be present for his marriage ceremony! Life was not being fair to the young prince soon to be lord, and he was being forced from his life to start a new one.

The raven haired dwarf could only sigh as a small tap interrupted the two uncles; letting them know that it was time to bring Kili inside for him to walk the down the aisle. "I can't do it, I can't!" he whispered to them as he watched them grab the door handles.

"You'll be fine," they both said before opening the large doors slowly.

The large church was framed with wood work and a bit of masonry here and there; his mother and brother were standing on the large Man sized benches. Trying to get a glimpse of Kili over the taller frames of the Women of Dale's Court; while Vili was waiting patiently for his son. Down the white covered aisle was a man he had never seen before.

His hair was curly and short, rather unnatural for a dwarf, and he had a stubble just like himself. Only that it looked fuller around the chin and in his mustache, but for the most part it wasn't that bad. However Kili hated how tall the man was and to his everlasting horror and embarrassment was the fact that his only way of meeting the man eye level was a small platform.

The fucking men of Dale built a fucking platform with steps for him to reach the same height of their fucking lord.

Kili's mood further plummeted as his father grabbed his hand and led him forward slowly; the entire room was staring at them as they passed by. From dwarves to the race of Men, in this moment they were all equal. No matter the height differences, nor the lifespan differences. All of them were there for the sole purpose of seeing the two get married.

It was in this moment that Kili was glad that it wasn't a dwarven marriage, for after the ceremony the newly wedded couple were to consummate their marriage before celebrations took place the next day. He wasn't sure that he was able to go through with the wedding if that were the scenario; however the only saving grace was that there was no dwarven union for Kili.

There were no beads that should have been crafted from love, no complex vows in Khuzdul, and certainly no King presiding over the Prince's wedding.

Though his husband to be was very handsome in his own way.

When Kili's feet nudged the wooden platform he became painfully aware of the height difference between him and Lord Bard. His head came to the top of his stomach and he was really lamenting the fact that he was now considered the smaller spoon. Even if he was taller than the average dwarf, but it was normal for the smaller one of a pair to become a more home oriented person.

Most of the time people accepted that but some of the time some of the couples thought that was complete malarkey.

Kili was inclined to agree with them now.

Finally when he was eye to eye with Bard and mostly ignored the reassuring smile that he sent his way. He was in favor of getting this day over with, but then there would be the next days after this one for the rest of his life that he would have to deal with. Kili might as well try to make it worth his while, but his mind was so set on hating his grandfather for this.

He really hated Thrain.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to see the union of Lord Bard of Dale and Kili, son of Vili, son of Hjalli, Prince Under the Mountain. May the Valar grant them a life of happiness and peace all while filling their marriage with love that would rival that of Yavanna and Mahal. Let them-" the priest presiding over the marriage was interrupted by Dwalin.

"O' enough o' tha niceties! Jus' ge' on with it!"

Bless his heart, Dwalin was just as impatient as Kili was, but his outburst had caused the Dwarven Contingency to laugh heartily. That was something else that was in a dwarven marriage; there was no shortage of laughter in a dwarven union. Obviously the Men didn't agree with this sentiment as they scowled at Dis and Fili.

He nearly growled in frustration; he was going to be married to a lord that ruled over a prissy people.

"Hmm," the man nodded in exasperation and Kili would later claim that the minister was complaining about the stubbornness of dwarves. As well as their incompetence. "As I was saying, let them be ever prosperous. Lord Bard and Prince Kili have written their own vows that they would like to read for all to hear," wait a minute.

Kili hadn't wrote a vow for the Lord and his brow began to sweat; he would have to make something up on the fly.

"My dear Kili, I have dreamed for a while that there would be someone who would fill the spot my Gina had left in my family. Your character is upstanding and you give inspiration where some would find darkness. I will strive to make you happy with every breath in my body, and provide you with nothing but the best. All I ask is for your love in return," Bard had a nice voice to match his body at least.

Though he was not sure how he will be able to top that; Kili was never good at expressing how he felt into words. Though he damn well better try since his mother, father, and brother were watching him with rapt attention. They had known how much Kili was against the marriage so when they heard that they had written their own vows they knew it was bullshit.

Well at least on Kili's part they knew that he was winging it, and it would rather be glorious or Kili would completely fuck up.

"At first I was apprehensive towards the idea of marrying; however I can come to love you and call you mine given time. I want to devote myself only for you and love only you. In time I want to know all of you, from the inside and out. A-and I hope with all my heart that you let me. For you, Bard of Dale, I offer you my heart and soul and in return I ask for yours in return."

Fili let his mouth drop open and his eyes widened, "Where did he pull that from?" His father was just as clueless as him and Dis looked damn proud of her youngest son.

The Lord smiled at the Prince as he finished his vow and the Minister had them join their hands together. Kili hoped to Mahal that his hands were not sweating as Bard turned his head towards the aisle. The dwarf looked too and was surprised to see a little six year old run down the aisle happily; her golden-brown hair was braided carefully and in her dainty hands were two rings.

One was carved with angular shapes and dynamics that reminded him of Erebor; the other was smoother for the more circular designs of the race of Men. Her feet lead her to Bard and he smiled brightly at her before accepting the two rings from her.

The smoother one was given to Kili and the angular one was kept by Bard.

"Prince Kili, please repeat after me," the Minister began, "I; Kili, son of Vili, son of Hjalli."

"I Kili, son of Vili, son of Hjalli."

"Do take Bard, the Lord of Dale."

"Do take Bard, the Lord of Dale," Kili repeated carefully, not wanting to mess up.

"As my lawfully wedded husband until the end of my days, so help me Valar."

"As my lawfully wedded husband until the end of my days, so help me Valar."

The Minister raised Bard's right hand and let Kili slide the ring on slowly; the cool gold warming because of Bard's warm hand. Then let their hands lower again before the Lord said the same thing.

"Lord Bard, please repeat. I, Bard, do take Kili, son of Vili, son of Hjalli."

"I, Bard, do take Kili, son of Vili, son of Hjalli."

"As my lawfully wedded husband until the end of my days, so help me Valar."

"As my lawfully wedded husband until the end of my days, so help me Valar."

The ring fit his finger perfectly and caused Kili to gasp silently as the coolness snapped him into reality. Kili was so shocked that this actually happened that he never heard the Minister pronounce them husband and husband. Though he did hear him give them permission to kiss the 'bride'; fuck him. There was no Valar-damned way that he was going to be classified as a bride.

Though the soft kiss that was pressed to his lips was very much designed for a bride and Kili decided that he was fine with that if this was how he would be kissed for the rest of his life. As one they both turned to the crowds, who now stood and clapped happily for the new couple, before they bowed for them. Kili's family was happy for Kili, and Frerin merely hoped that his marriage would not be like his to Lilja.

Kili didn't think that he could stand idly like Frerin if he caught Bard in the act of adultery.

The two walked down the aisle, after Kili was helped off the platform, and in front of them was the little girl throwing flower petals to people. Kili's eyes shined with mirth as she tried to offer Thorin a bunch of petals to get him to smile more. The dragonslayer was stoic as Bard passed with Kili holding onto his hand, and they followed the little girl until they were shown the way out of the building.

Their white clothing was bright against the eyes as they left and out in the streets there were men and dwarves alike. All of them celebrating their marriage in their own ways. Men and Women were throwing flower petals and whole flowers at Kili, but he couldn't take it upon himself to brush the roses from his hair. In fact he was glad it was there.

It distracted him briefly from the nervousness that assaulted him; how he could proceed with the consummation of their marriage?

Kili didn't know, but he hoped that they would be able to surpass the awkwardness of the morning after.

~.~.~.

Bard was not a bad looking man and that was what made Kili feel much better.

The first weeks of marriage were rocky and unstable and eventually they were able to make out a crude routine. Sigrid, Bard, and Tilda (the little flower bearer at his wedding) had been weary of him for a couple days. Their little family dynamics were interrupted by his sudden presence and Kili did his best to assimilate into the family.

First he tried to win over the children, but none of them budged in their stances.

Until little Tilda came home crying one day, her little cheek was bruised and tear stained; looking back on it Kili would smile. "Dear girl! What happened to you?" he was furious. His upbringing had made it imperative to defend any and all children no matter the race or age, so his first instincts were to eliminate the cause of her pain.

"I-I-I-" she cried out, her little hands were rubbing at her eyes.

Kili grabbed her and held her in his lap, rubbing her back to soothe her; she was much smaller than him but she was the the size of a small dwarrowdam. Though he comforted her nonetheless. "Its okay lass, just tell me what happened," he pleaded with her.

"B-B-Bain m-made Pe-Percy mad an-and he threw h-his rocks! H-he hit m-m-me! I WANT D-DA!" the little girl cried out. Her snotty face was rubbing against Kili's fine woolen tunic; the Durin blue was stained with tear spots and boogies.

"Oh gehyith (Little Dove), I know you want him but he is working."

"I WANT HIM NOW!"

Normally Tilda was a very benevolent child and was the brightest of the three; however she was really upset today and refused to do anything other than ask for Bard. Unbeknownst to Kili, one of the servants went to go fetch Bard and his need for her to quiet down before she exhausted herself he began to sing.

"Oh, misty eye of the mountain below

Keep careful watch of my brother's soul.

And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke

Keep watching over Durin's son," he watched as she stopped sobbing in order to listen to him sing. So he sang in order to make her feel better, and feel better was exactly what happened.

Her hazel eyes were holding him in rapt attention as he weaved his voice around her, going soft in some places before he pulled himself into a baritone part. Not once did he or Tilda notice the Lord of Dale slip into the large family room, nor did the two realize that he could hear Kili singing.

"And if the night is burning I will cover my eyes.

For if the dark returns then, my brothers will die.

And as the sky's falling down and crashed into this lonely town,

And with that shadow upon the ground

I hear my people screaming out,

Now I see fire. Inside the mountain I see fire, burning the trees.

I see fire, burning the trees-" Kili was interrupted when behind Bard the door clicked into place. He turned his head quickly and held Tilda closer to him; then when he realize that Bard was there. He slid off the large couch and walked over to him with his now silent daughter. "Tilda? Your father is here now," he tried to coax her from leaving the crook of his neck.

However the small girl refused.

It was then that the ice was well and truly broken; with that small amount of trust that Tilda placed in Kili. Bard was much more willing to learn about Kili and in return Kili made an effort to try and be amicable with Bard. The two began to learn things about each other and soon they became the other's confidant; however they were not in love.

Even after that apprehensive but mind-blowing first night.

Kili fondly remembered that day that Tilda refused to let him go, and he was now one of her favorite people. The young lass spent most of her time with Kili from then on, much to Bard's slight consternation. "You're Da, but he's Papa!" Tilda exclaimed happily, trying to explain to her father why she spent so much time with the dwarf.

"But don't you want to come to work with me?"

"Papa promised me that he'll forge me some pretty hair beads!"

The Prince slowly won over the small family before the people of Dale began to appreciate the amount of work he put in. The current blacksmiths were affronted when Kili claimed that their work was poor, but were more than happy to take lessons from the dwarf. Seeing as Kili spent much of his childhood in the great forges of Erebor he had learned much of the craft. Although he was unable to teach them the dwarven ways of forging, he had improved the quality of their work.

In his time with Tilda he had made beads for the family and also worked on the weapons for the warriors.

One night that Kili was embarrassed about (only since he had let his own feelings get in the way) and remembered years later was the night he came to love Bard. It was one of his favorite memories. He was sure that it was Bard's also.

_Sickness had spread through Dale in the eighth month of their marriage, and Kili had taken ill. His smaller frame was slowly being destroyed by the disease coursing through him. Sigrid spent most of her time watching over Bain and Tilda in order for Kili to get enough rest; she was hoping that it would help the dwarf recover. It did nothing to help him._

_Kili was incoherent and his eyes were unfocused most of the time; tears streamed down his face. Leaving red tinged streaks on his pale face as Bard wiped at his forehead with a cool cloth. The poor dwarf was not coping well with the disease and doctors were baffled._

_"I'm terribly sorry my Lord, but this should not have spread from race to race. This is a sickness for Men and Men only, and its raking havoc on his immune system."_

_"Is there anything you could do to ease his pain?"_

_"Death is the only mercy for him."_

_Many days after the doctor's initial visit Kili was getting worse and worse; and his family came from the Mountain to see him. Bard, having spent most of his time with his ill husband, was not prepared for the onslaught of royalty. Nor was he ready to get yelled at by a four feet eleven inch King Under the Mountain._

_"How dare you not alert us of his well-being immediately?! Is he not kin to us? Is the Prince not important enough to us to let us know?" Thrain roared at Bard in his own bedroom. Dis, Vili, Fili, Frerin, and Thorin immediately went over to Kili's side and fussed over him. Though they were all listening to the conversation in the room, all of them heard the ragged breathing of Kili. His bloodshot eyes were unfocused as he clutched at his mother and father's hands, and he let out throat burning coughs. Blood sprayed the white fur of Dis' jacket as he hacked his lungs out._

_"How dare I? How dare you barge into my home?!"_

_"I have the right to!"_

_"You have no right!"_

_"I HAVE THE ONLY RIGHT! THAT BOY IS MY GRANDSON AND MY ONLY SECURE LINE TO THIS MISERABLE TOWN'S RESOURCES!"_

**_SMACK!_ **

_Bard looked positively venomous as Thrain's head snapped to the side as his golden crown fell off his head. "Do not talk about him like that. The only right you have is to leave this house before I call for the guards to escort you out. You just don't understand," he growled to the King._

_"Understand what, you filthy Man?"_

_"He is worth so much more than any resource or metals. All you see is a Prince, I see Kili."_

_Kili's bloodstained mouth smiled a little as he grasped Frerin's hand now, trying in vain to pull himself up. "B-Bar-" and he fell unconscious once more. Though in his mind he felt happy._

_Someone finally loved him for himself, and it wasn't his family doing it._

_Kili, son of Vili, son of Hjalli fell in love with Bard of Dale that day and could see his life play out before his eyes with this man._

Today, in their second year of marriage, Kili was curled into Bard's warmth and gave the handsome man a kiss on the cheek. A braid was lovingly put in the Man's hair with a specially made bead that he crafted. His body was chilled in the harsh winter but Bard acted like a heater in this weather.

He slipped out of bed silently without waking the Lord and padded over to the balcony; his smile would have been infectious had anyone seen it.

"Thank you Grandfather, without you I would never be happy," he whispered as he looked in the direction of Erebor.

"Kili? Come back to bed my sweet," Bard's beautiful voice flitted through the large doors.

The dwarf Prince rolled his eyes before calling out, "Coming azyungal!"

If there was one nice thing that Thrain did for Kili it would be marrying him to the Lord. And although he said that he would never thank him for this, Kili found himself laughing quietly as he made his way back inside.

He would definitely have to thank Thrain for this, I mean really.

If that handsome of a man was lounging in your bed, waiting for your return; and it was because of your father's actions, you would thank him too.

"Now where were we?" Bard asked as Kili closed the balcony doors with his foot.

"I think we were just getting started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly my forte of a paring since it was hard to write and might have been rushed.
> 
> But it is what it is.
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A. Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


	16. Annabel Lee (BilboXFili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "NOOOO!" A broken wail escaped from his mouth as he limped towards the stretcher carrying his Bilbo. Balin tried to keep the Prince from opening his fatal chest wound and splitting his stitches would kill him.
> 
> "Fili! Stop this!"
> 
> "BILBO! BILBO!" Fili screamed as he pushed the elderly dwarf off him.
> 
> Dwalin just picked his brother off the ground and supported him as Fili cried; Bifur and Bombur lay the stretcher down with more gentleness then they were capable of. The Prince just cried as his One watched with blank eyes, unseeing eyes as he lay there prone. His curls were filled with dirt and blood and his head was severely injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really sweet! But kind of morbid at the same time but I'll do it. Though it will have a twist due to the fact that there really isn't a sea in the Hobbit. This one is going to be shorter than the other one shots since it will be based off a small poem.
> 
> Prompt: can u please use that one poem Annabel Lee for this? biblo and fili please?
> 
> Paring: Bilbo Baggins/Fili
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Annabel Lee belongs to Edgar Allen Poe.
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

_It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of Annabel Lee;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me._

He could remember all those years ago, even as an old dwarf, that his love was probably the most devoted person he could met outside of his race. His years as a King had been a farce; having to pretend to love the woman he married. Though his children were one of his reasons to hold onto life as long as he could, his heirs were a delight. They were named after his dear family that had been lost in his younger years: Kili, Thorin, Frerin, and Nis were his children.

The King was their father.

His name was the Golden Lion of Erebor, the Sword of Durin's Line, and to his closest friends and family he was Fili. An only child after the heartbreaking Battle of the Five Armies and the sudden new king. He was also a widow by the end of that battle. To this day he would call that Battle what it truly was; a waste of good men and women. It truly was, nothing was the same afterwords. Not even when his mother was there to console him and his broken heart. Especially not after the newly formed council had told him to marry to carry on the line.

There was only one that he would truly love with all his being and he died by his Uncle Thorin's side; trying to save the dwarf from the mace of Azog. He was his everything; his life, his love, his entire  _being_.

Bilbo Baggins was never forgotten by the Dwarves of Erebor; but to Fili he had lived for the sole purpose of loving and being loved by Fili. It was pretty simple to be honest and it would never be forgotten by the people of Erebor. They all knew of the lore that surrounded the Golden King and his would have been Green Consort. Of the love that the two held and the adoration that was coveted by the Valar.

Ori had written a poem about it and had labeled it Annabel Lee and often alluded Bilbo to the fictional women he conjured up. The woman in the poem was a woman of great nature and passionate love. Or as described by the narrator, whom Fili was assumed to be. It was a short piece but it held value among the dwarrow and all social classes had known of the poem.

The tale even spreading to different dwarven kingdoms and eventually the Shire, where Ori had explained the entire piece of literature to the people.

_**I**  was a child and  **she**  was a child,_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love—_

_I and my Annabel Lee—_

_With a love that the wingèd seraphs of Heaven_

_Coveted her and me._

It was spoken among others that Bilbo had been taken away by divine intervention and not fate; rumors were that he had loved so fiercely that Aule himself had wanted such a love to burn in his forges. People whispered that the two had loved too much and that the lonely Valar in their separated piece of the world needed such a love to remind them of their morals.

Fili remembered the passion that was shared between the two and in any place they could find they reminded themselves of that love. The memories warmed his ancient heart as he began to take his vigil by his love's grave. His younger wife and children were worried about him, but they knew that his time was nearing. So he drowned himself in the what-ifs and the tales of his younger days.

The golden ring Bilbo carried on his person was clutched tightly in his hands and it whispered to him daily now.

_**They wish to take your love the minute you leave him.** _

**_Usurpers_ ** _**, the lot of them!** _

_**They want your Bilbo; they wish to corrupt him!** _

His age was not considered to be old for a dwarf but ever since he carried the ring that Bilbo had all could see him age faster. Though they all assumed it was because he lost his One and was slowly fading from the world. Truth be told it was the golden ring that did this as it corrupt the King in a different way than Thror and Thorin.

Instead of lusting for gold; Fili lusted for Bilbo.

Though Bilbo was dead.

He had been taken by the Valar all too soon.

_And this was the reason that, long ago,_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_

_My beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_So that her highborn kinsmen came_

_And bore her away from me,_

_To shut her up in a sepulchre_

_In this kingdom by the sea._

For weeks he had sat by the grave of Bilbo Baggins, eating when needed and sleeping when needed. Taking care of basic necessities at regular intervals and throughout this his children watched. "Adad," Kili called out one day but Fili didn't answer.

"Adad!" Nis tried the next day, but Fili was silent as ever.

"Adad!" Thorin and Frerin, his twin sons, called in desperation three days later. Yet there was still no answer.

"Fili," and the King lifted his head from its bow and rubbed at his neck as Gandalf the Grey stood in the large room. His old friend and companion came to visit him after years and years of waiting, and truth be told it was one hundred years before when he last saw the Grey Wizard. Fili saw him last when he was carrying Bilbo's limp body inside the mountain to be buried.

After too many years he had finally come to see him and Bilbo.

"Is it not cold to you King Fili?"

"It has been cold for too long Gandalf, I feel the same wing that chilled Bilbo so long ago. Tis the same thing that I felt when Bilbo was taken from me and put in this sepulchre next to Kili. I will always feel the cold that plagued Bilbo so long ago before the Valar stole him from me," the white haired King said. Gandalf merely smiled as the once blonde prince now sorrowed in the dark by himself.

Clutching to a ring that was too bland for dwarven tastes.

However the well-fare of Middle Earth was not his responsibility so upon learning what the ring truly was he cast it off. The wizard's long explanations of such evil held no interest in Fili, though without the poison on his mind Fili returned to his kingly duties. With a formal apology for the disappearance as well; though he still lived on borrowed time.

_The angels, not half so happy in Heaven,_

_Went envying her and me—_

_Yes!—that was the reason (as all men know,_

_In this kingdom by the sea)_

_That the wind came out of the cloud by night,_

_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee._

As Kili learned the rules of being King, Fili dwelled on the days before once more. Cursing the Valar again for taking and killing Bilbo in order to spirit him away. Though he also spent his fading time with his other children as well.

Never once did he stop missing Bilbo.

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love_

_Of those who were older than we—_

_Of many far wiser than we—_

_And neither the angels in Heaven above_

_Nor the demons down under the sea_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

The others just didn't get it; and the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, well what was left if it, could never understand. Balin had never loved like he; hell Gandalf never experienced the passion he did. Nothing could ever separate his soul from Bilbo's, not even the Valar.

In death he would be with Bilbo, whether anyone liked it or not.

_For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling—my darling—my life and my bride,_

_In her sepulchre there by the sea—_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea_.

Until the Golden King's last days people would talk of his love for the hobbit; even his dear wife, whom was a companion for him throughout the long years. The sweet Èkira was not meant to live her life like this, but she accepted it. He had lost his One and was forced to live without him. So being the most devoted wife she could be till the end of Fili's days and stayed by his side when he died.

He died right next to Bilbo's tomb; a smile on his face.

In his journal that was clutched in his hands she found a copy of the poem Ori had written in rememberance of the love between Bilbo Baggins and Fili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain. The rest of the pages were filled with the writing of her now late husband; all filled to the brim with the journey to Erebor. As well as the love that was shared along the way.

When Fili was placed to rest by Bilbo she read the manuscript allowed.

Taking the people of Erebor along with her as they finally learned of the depth of love that Fili and Bilbo had for the other.

~.~.~.

"F-Fili!" a voice squeaked in embarrassment as a blonde head of hair was seen in the crook of the victim's neck. Lips cruelly left love marks on the pristine skin to show whom he belonged to. Though the intentions were of love it was littered with lust filled actions; they were ones that neither regretted. Both loved it and the two didn't want to stop.

Their passion for the other was too much to not mark each other in such a way.

"Don't be such a prude Bilbo! I've done worse to you," Fili pouted.

_**Èkira read with a smile on her face and the citizens gave out little chuckles, trying to imagine the stern king whining. The old company smiled as they settled into their seats a nostalgic expression.** _

Journeying to Rivendell had been an eye-opener for Fili; he had never really heard much about the Halflings. Though in the short time he had seen the Shire he could tell that they were a lazy people. Fat with the fruits of their labor and placidity ruled over their lives.

Bilbo, however, was not like the other hobbits he'd seen on his way to the burglar's house; this one was slim compared to the others. The young prince was utterly besotted with the hobbit. It felt as if he finally found the solution to all his problems and kept a close eye on him after they first set out from Bag End. While the entire skin them to cook dwarves thing was a little crazy.

He may have been a little offended when he insulted their smell, but they did smell pretty raw.

In Rivendell he was angered that the hobbit had been swept away by twin elves; but he had not been allowed to follow. So he sat at the dining table next to Nori and Kili, picking blood out from under his fingernails. The Lord Elrond was talking with Thorin and Thorin was clenching his teeth to keep from lashing out at the elf. The animosity was unfounded in his opinion; Elrond had done nothing to slight them in any way yet here was undeserved bitterness.

Then Bilbo had come into the room followed by the two elves, his Shire clothing had been replaced with a white silk shirt and black pants. His curls were damp but his bright brown eyes were alight in wonder. Dori called him over to sit with them, but he had been led away by the two. Instead he sat with Gandalf and Balin at the high table with Thorin and Elrond.

So he just sat there, simmering in his own anger as Bilbo enjoyed his time with the elves.

There was no way he could be jealous!

_**"Oh laddie wa' jealous all r'ght! 'E could 'ardly ea' 'is own food afta!" Dwalin cried out in mirth. Ori nodded along beside him; the Company remembered how pissed Fili was. Some of the nobles near Nori just scowled.** _

_**"His highness should not have sullied himself with such a creature."** _

_**"That so called creature was his One!"** _ _**Èkira called out from her stand next to Fili's tomb, "There was none he loved more than him. With the exception of Kili I and Thorin II!"** _

_**One Council member sneered at the Queen, "Oh and you think you can delude yourself! His highness never loved you!"** _

_**"That I know and I was not going to fight for that love, it was reserved for Bilbo Baggins. Not me."** _

_**Kili, Thorin, Frerin, and Nis were all in tears as they tried to listen to their father's last story; it hurt knowing that Fili never loved their dear Mother like he did Bilbo Baggins. Though the King had come to love the Queen in his own way and they became friends. Helping each other when the other stumbled. "He was my greatest friend, Fili was. He gifted me with four children, I will not sully that gift with the selfishness of wanting even more than he had to give."** _

Bilbo smiled at Fili through the bars of the Dungeons of Mirkwood and that was returned happily by Fili. "Oh Ghivashel, is it really you?" he croaked out with that smile on his face. He could hardly believe his luck! Against the odds his One had managed to find a way inside Thranduil's Halls undetected and now stood before him. Emaciated he may be, but alive was much better than dead.

"I'm here now Fili," and Bilbo let himself get grabbed and hugged through the cold metal.

The hobbit patted the blonde head to comfort him and then gave him a kiss on the crown of his head.

"What happened to you? Have you not been eating?" Fili asked him when he finally let Bilbo go.

Bilbo shook his head, "They don't really leave that much food out in the kitchens."

"Then I'll give you some of my food, and before you start worrying they feed us three times a day."

"Its not seven but its a start," and the two smiled almost deviously.

_**"Little devils they were," Dori commented as** _ _**Èkira paused to drink some water, "Never gave us a moments peace." Bifur nodded sagely as he pulled out his knife to carve into a yew block he brought.** _

_**One of the nobles grimaced, "Could you not work at a funeral? Show some respect man!"** _

_**Bofur came to his cousin's defense, "Fili always loved to watch him carve."** _

"Hey Bif," Fili said as he sat next to the toy maker. The dwarf nodded to the prince; letting him know that he was welcomed. Fili smiled then looked sheepish, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

Bifur stopped his carving to look Fili in the eyes.

"Could you make some plain beads for me? Just until Erebor is retaken and I can forge my own."

He signed to Fili, " **Beads for Bilbo?** "

"Yeah. And you have the best carving so... can you?"

Bifur gave him a headbutt, though was still mindful of the axe in his head, and nodded.

Anything for a prince.

_**Bifur was rueful that he never got to finish the beads before the Battle, but after when Bilbo had been found he gave them to Fili. Unfinished and ugly, but the new King took them and braided them into the blood soaked curls.** _

_**A few hours into the story he had finished the blank beads and stood from his seat.** _

_**Èkira kept reading and allowed him to place the beads on the top of the marble slab. Bifur let a smile on his face as a tear trailed down into his beard. In broken Khuzdul he said, "I makes beads Fili."** _

_**Bofur wiped away a tear as he watched.** _

"NOOOO!" A broken wail escaped from his mouth as he limped towards the stretcher carrying his Bilbo. Balin tried to keep the Prince from opening his  _fatal_  chest wound and splitting his stitches would kill him.

"Fili! Stop this!"

"BILBO! BILBO!" Fili screamed as he pushed the elderly dwarf off him.

Dwalin just picked his brother off the ground and supported him as Fili cried; Bifur and Bombur lay the stretcher down with more gentleness then they were capable of. The Prince just cried as his One watched with blank eyes, unseeing eyes as he lay there prone. His curls were filled with dirt and blood and his head was severely injured.

In fact Bilbo looked like he died on impact, and he could see the harsh lines where the weapon or rugged surface cut into his face.

It felt as if his heart was broken and he was going to die; the pain was unending and it only increased after he saw the bodies of Kili and Thorin.

Fili wanted to die.

_**The Company didn't know Fili had felt like that; he never told anyone and conducted himself in such a manner that they knew had a suspicion.** _ _**Èkira was just as torn as she read this out loud and the citizens gasped.** _

_**Their strong king only wanted nothing more than to die.** _

_**His children cried even harder, Nis being the youngest was wailing her little heart out. She was only forty, still a child for dwarves, and the twins were seventy. Nearly of age while Kili was eighty-four and ready to take on the crown.** _

_**None of them ever knew their kind and light hearted father to be suicidal.** _

"Kili, I will call him Kili."

"After the late Prince?"

"Yes, he kind of looks like Kili did as a babe as well."

Both Èkira and Fili were holding the newborn babe in the quietness of their chambers. "I'm sorry Èkira. I really am, I never wanted you to get caught up in all of this madness," the Golden King told her.

The brunette merely shook her head, "I know Fili, you miss him."

"I always will. But you are here to help me, you're my greatest friend. I couldn't ask anymore of you. No matter if the Council bitches about how a King and a Queen should show love, no matter if you actually love me as a lover. I cannot ask for anything more than a friend to stay with me to the end."

"Then a friend you shall have."

Young Kili slept unaware of the world around him, just happy to be embraced by his parents.

_**The children of Fili tried to stay strong but they couldn't as their mother read this.** _

"Thank you for giving them to me Fili."

"There is nothing to thank me for."

_**Tears kept streaming.** _

"They mean more to me than they know."

_**The four looked to this strong mother as she read; crying but still going.** _

"I will always have a place in my heart for you, Èkira. And I will have a place for my children, but I won't last long in this world anymore. It has taken all my strength to stay alive this long. To battle the darkness in my head, but now my body cannot go on any longer. My mind can't hold back those demonic thoughts. I will fade soon, and all I ask is that you stay with me to the end my friend."

"Of course," she said as they began the walk to Bilbo's tomb.

_**"As she slept in her chair next to me, all I could do was smile,"** _ _**Èkira read from the last pages, "I can hear him. After so long I can hear Bilbo again. I'm sorry Kili, Thorin, Frerin, Nis. Adad can't take it anymore. I love you all, even your mother."** _

_**Kili was trying to stay in control of his emotions like his father taught him.** _

_**"I'll see you again in time."** _

_**Then** _ _**Èkira closed the journal and let the story sink into people before heading back to her seat. The Company then all stood up and started to sing; Kili recognized it as the song his father used to sing to him as a dwarfling. The song his grandmother had sung to his own father.** _

_**"Far over the Misty Mountains cold..."** _

_**Kili cried openly at this point, not caring any more.** _

~.~.~.

When Fili opened his eyes once more he could tell that he wasn't an old dwarf anymore; his bones stopped aching and his face felt smoother without his wrinkles. His beard was now a thick stubble and his mustache was short and braided once more. Instead of his royal garbs he was in the threadbare clothes of the start of the Journey for Erebor.

"FEE!"

He turned his head to see his brother, his nadad, and he let out a sob before he ran towards his brother. "Kili!" and he sobbed into his brother's neck. It had been too long without his younger brother at his side and he missed him terribly.

Then he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he turned his head to see his Uncle smiling at him.

"Thorin?"

"Fili," and then he broke from his brother to hug his uncle.

When he stopped his tears he asked where they were and Kili grinned. "We are in the Halls of our Ancestors."

Then people began to materialize in front of him. He recognized Thror from paintings, Thrain, Frerin, Dis, Vili, and many more people he had seen over the years. It warmed his heart to see them again but he couldn't see that one person.

Bilbo Baggins.

"Where's Bilbo?" and his brother's face fell along with Thorin's.

"He isn't here."

"Where is he?"

"He's in Yavanna's Green Fields."

Fili nearly screamed.

~.~.~.

He left his Ancestor's Halls quickly and followed his heart. It took him over rivers and plains, mountain highs to valley lows; and then he saw something that he thought he would never see again.

The Shire.

It was greener than he remembered it to be and there were so many hobbits. Many of them were old and there were a few children running about, but for the most part it seemed that people in the Shire died of old age. However he could see some younger adults walking around and having a great time. Following his heart and aided by memory he made his way to Bag End; the beautiful green door still had the bright blue symbol of thief on it.

He gathered his courage and knocked on the door instead of using the doorbell. His smile was firmly in place but it nearly fell when a woman opened the door. "May I help you?" she asked him.

"Is there a Bilbo Baggins here?"

"My son?"

Ohhh, this was the mother Bilbo used to talk about. This was  _ **the Belladonna Took**_  and Fili was awed as he stared at her. She looked just as beautiful as his mother but without a beard to complete the look. "Ahh yes please," Fili replied and the woman nodded.

Belladonna stepped aside and let him into the hobbit hole and he couldn't help himself anymore, "Bilbo! BILBO!"

"Please do keep your voice down!" she scolded him.

Then a figure crashed into Fili and he would always remember the feeling of his Bilbo. He wrapped his arms around his hobbit and let out a relieved choking sound, "Thank Mahal I found you again."

Bilbo looked up and smiled at Fili.

Even in death nothing could ever dissever the soul of Fili from the soul of Bilbo.

Their love was too strong for it.

The Valar could be jealous for as long as they wanted.

He would defy everything for his love.

That was a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I really liked it as I wrote. Remember that requests are always taken!
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A. Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


	17. I Know (LegolasXTauriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would not let her dirty blood stain his prestigious bloodline as Thranduil said. Tauriel was merely a Silvan elf from nameless parents and a nameless origin; being born between Rohan and Gondor. In a fucking cave.
> 
> It was made clear to her that she wasn't going to be good enough for Legolas and she understood that; so when her next chance came she took it. That chance for happiness was found in Kili, son of Dis; however he died within weeks of meeting her. People always died around her.
> 
> First her parents, who lovingly named her Minastauriel, had died in her second century of life. So she shed the name Minastauriel for just Tauriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This was a request from Erynriel, and I hope that they like it.
> 
> Prompt: Could I request more Legolas/Tauriel fix please? I love this couple with little elflings
> 
> Paring: Legolas Greenleaf/Tauriel
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

"There is pain in your soul Legolas."

"It has been there for decades my friend."

Despite the looming threat of Mordor and Isengard, Legolas still found time to dwell on the past. His brighter days were that of Mirkwood's darker ones; beautiful red hair spread out in the air's gentle wind. Those piercing eyes that managed to sooth his soul no matter the emotion that was behind them, and that saccharine voice that made his heart beat faster whenever he heard it.

The Dunedain next to him had known of his troubled past in the Woodland Realm, but he had yet to learn the extent of it. There were secrets underneath the surface that he wished to figure out, but out of respect for his friend he didn't delve. Aragorn would rather him friend to tell him of his troubles without him pressuring him. This was something that Legolas had appreciated in the sixty or so years of knowing the Ranger.

In the cool night the two overlooked Edoras as they smoked from their pipes. During the years of knowing the Rangers, Legolas had become accustomed to smoking and was quite adept at making smoke rings. "Do not despair Legolas, it will ease with the passage of time," Aragorn reassured but the elf merely shook his head.

His blonde hair fluttered in the wind as he turned to face Aragorn, his pipe smoking as he did so, "It has not disappeared for sixty years my friend, I doubt it will any time soon." Legolas then lifted his pipe and took a long drag out of it and after years of practice with the other Rangers he was able to blow out perfect smoke rings.

He remembered when the pain began and it all started with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and their thrice damned romp throughout Mirkwood. When Thorin's sister-son had met his captain of the guard it had all went to hell. Even after years of their steady friendship and his growing affection for her, the captain had ignored that for the dwarf.

Left the safety of his father's protection for him, only to have him die on Ravenhill during the Battle of the Five Armies and her to disappear. He always cursed the fact that the dwarf had been able to catch her attention where he could not. Maybe if he had the chance, if he was able to tell her how he felt before that time. Maybe she would still be in Mirkwood and living as his Princess, perhaps with a family on the way.

Though here he was lamenting what could have been if he had been more forthcoming, but he had thought he had all the time in the world back then.

Aragorn merely kept his elven friend the company he knew that he needed, since he had gone through the same thing with Lord Elrond's youngest child and only daughter. He knew that Arwen would never be able to marry him, unless she went completely against her father's wishes.

"None know what Fate has in store for us Legolas. Maybe one day you will be reunited," but the elf merely kept his eyes towards the growing darkness of Mordor. If they lived from this dark time and Frodo had managed to destroy the ring then and only then would he be able to search for his missing love.

"Tauriel."

Aragorn raised a dark eyebrow in question as he questioned the elf, "What?"

"Her name was Tauriel," Legolas admitted with a far off look in his eye.

"A beautiful name for a no doubt beautiful woman."

Legolas smiled a true smile as he fondly remembered her flying red hair and piercing green eyes, "Aye, she was."

Well, there would be no time to dwell on the past come the marrow, so the two shared their fondest memories until sunrise. For in the upcoming weeks the threat of Sauron would be too real to do naught else but fight.

And fight he did.

Then he waited for the time in which he was able to see her again.

Just as she waited for the time to see him again.

Gondor was majestic in its own way, though she would much rather prefer the comforts of the woods. Specifically the Mirkwood forest was what she had missed the most. Though she had come to appreciate Radagast's little cottage for the last sixty years, where the Brown Wizard had allowed her to learn to move past her grief. From either fear or grief, she had no will to even leave the little sanctuary she had found.

However when she had gotten word from Radagast that war was brewing over the One Ring and when she had gotten out into the world again the fight had ended. The horrid Ring destroyed by a brave hobbit and his friend, a Frodo Baggins and a Samwise Gamgee, the two leaving their green Shire and to the fiery hells of Mount Doom.

So she followed the rumors of the blonde elf from the Greenwood that was part of the Fellowship that sought to destroy the Ring and ended up in Gondor. The city of Minas Tirith was a white city of stone, and filled to the brim with people of all races. Well minus the Hobbits, they did not come to see their kin celebrate the crowning of the King of Gondor.

It would seem that she was late for the coronation, seeing as people began to disperse back into the lower levels of the city. She pulled her green hood over her head as she pushed through the crowd of Men, she would be an outcast as an elf in the lower parts of the city. So she could wait until she had gotten to the higher levels to take off her hood, besides her red hair would attract some unsavory attention.

She turned a corner and ran right into a white robed man and before she could react she felt her hood fall and her ears get exposed. The man whom she had ran into chuckled and said, "It has been a while since the world had heard of you Tauriel of the Woodland Realm." She looked up and gasped, this man was exactly like Gandalf the Grey just... white.

"G-Gandalf?"

"In the flesh my dear," he smiled kindly at her. Just when she opened her mouth to talk she heard some of the most beautiful words reach her ears.

"Mithrandir! Come, Aragorn is waiting on you!" and with that she tugged her hood back on and pushed pass the wizard. Not even trusting herself to say goodbye to him, and her green eyes met the bright blue of Legolas Greenleaf. He looked at her with something akin to shock but she kept walking; her inn. She must find her inn.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

What had happened to the confidence she imagined for years when she finally met her Prince after so long? To the bold words she once was able to wield with confidence? Where had it all gone?

Tauriel ignored the shouts for her to wait and began to sprint down the different alleyways to escape that voice, which was trying desperately to follow her. There was nothing she could do but run and hope that she would be able to find her words later. She made sure that her hood was secured as she turned down a rather large walkway and quickly sought out the sign of her inn. Behind her Legolas got lost quickly in the surge of humanity and she flung the oak door open and made her way towards her room.

Once in the safety of her dark room she her relief become known, and then the shaking set in.

She thought she was ready; she really did and even Radagast told her that she had been healed! This is was something she had not expected, Tauriel had been so sure and rehearsed the little speech she had in her head over and over.

Tauriel was never sure these days.

She hadn't been sure of much since her days in the Woodland Guard.

She slept fitfully that night as did Legolas, who gave up after spending hours among the crowds. Nightmares and memories haunted him during the night.

_Her bright red hair was flowing freely as he chased her in the bright gardens of the King; and all he could clearly hear was their laughter. Everything else was drowned out in favor of her bell chiming giggles._

_They were merely children with little knowledge of the world's cruelty; they were content with the knowledge that they currently had._

_It was simple for the two; what would ever wish to harm them? If anything did then their parents would appear like the ones in the swashbuckling tales of old._

_Legolas was the happy Prince of Mirkwood in these times and Minastauriel was his best friend. Her parents were his father's guards and due to association they became friends very quickly. His father was the almighty King and his mother the gentle Queen; so in his innocent eyes nothing could even touch him without permission._

_Besides Minastauriel of course._

_"Come on Legolas! Catch me if you can!" Minastauriel cried out in enthusiasm._

_She was beautiful in every single way when he was a child and it didn't help that she was infuriatingly kind._

_All of the sudden Minastauriel came to a complete stop next to his mother's alstromeria patch and gasped. He nearly bowled into her and was quite frustrated with her sudden change of plans. "Mina!" he whined, "Why'd you stop?" The red haired child never answered him and he peered over her shoulder and frowned._

_A black tinged arrow was sticking out of the ground._

_Then before he knew it the warning bells of the Palace was ringing._

_But Minastauriel was not moving; her little body was frozen in fear of something he didn't see._

_"Mina, we need to leave now!" he cried out in slight anger and mostly fear. When Minastauriel didn't budge he turned and screamed out in alarm._

_A large spider, bigger than they themselves, was climbing into the Queen's gardens with two black creatures on its back. Their language was harsh as it fell from their lips and the monsters raised their bows and arrows._

_Now it was him that was frozen in fear as he and Minastauriel stayed rooted to the spot; just scared elflings that were no older than two hundred years. When the arrows released he grabbed her hand and ran, the wicked arrows sticking out of the ground from where they just stood. "ADA!" Legolas screamed as he pushed the doors open to the Palace, and forgetting to close them._

_"ADA! NANETH!" both children cried out as they were chased by the spider. Their little feet pattered on the wooden roots as they tried to find any sort of guard or adult._

_Minastauriel tripped on her feet when a second arrow was fired and she brought Legolas with her. When they got a good look of the spider behind them with the monsters they were alarmed to see more than the one. Dozens and dozens of spiders were crawling on the caverns that made the Palace and all of them had some of the creatures on their back._

_"MY PRINCE! DUCK!" A male voice called out as they sat up in fear._

_Legolas pulled Minastauriel to the ground with him as a large elf jumped over their heads with swords blazing. "Ada!" Minastauriel cried out as her blonde haired father sliced into a spider's head._

_"GO NOW! DON'T LOOK BACK!"_

_Her red haired mother was seen rushing to her husband's sided as Minastauriel screamed louder; Legolas, being the ever dutiful prince, dragged his friend away from the fighting and monsters. Further and further into the stronghold he pulled Minastauriel to; but the small girl just cried as she ran by his side._

_A beautiful blonde haired woman was anxiously waiting near the royal chambers; her green eyes lit up when she saw the small children round a corner._

_"Ion nin! (My son), please hurry up Little Leaf!"_

_Encouraged by his mother he ran faster, and with her arms open she awaited her son and Minastauriel. Then her eyes widened as the two elven guards next to her were shot down. "THRANDUIL!" the gentle woman cried out as she retched the shield from the grip of her dead guard. She held it up in front of her head and cried out as an arrow bounced off harmlessly._

_The doors behind her flung open and her blonde husband stepped out with a sword at the ready._

_Behind the children there was two spiders chasing them as they barreled down the long path._

_The Queen looked split as her husband ran to defend them, but as soon as the children past her she shut the door behind them._

_If she was going to die for them then so be it._

_It was in the Second Age that the Queen of the Greenwood died along with Minastauriel, and the elven kingdom was plunged into a downward spiral. Out of the ashes of Minastauriel; there was only Tauriel that stood alone in the ashes of her past._

_Legolas was left to pick up the pieces of his father's heart and watched as his Mina grew apart from him._

~.~.~.

When Tauriel next took a chance outside the inn she decided to leave; it was foolish of her to even assume that she would be able to do this. There was no way she could let herself do this. She had hurt him once before; chasing after Oakenshield's kin in order to distract herself from whatever there was between her and him.

She would not let her dirty blood stain his prestigious bloodline as Thranduil said. Tauriel was merely a Silvan elf from nameless parents and a nameless origin; being born between Rohan and Gondor. In a fucking cave.

It was made clear to her that she wasn't going to be good enough for Legolas and she understood that; so when her next chance came she took it. That chance for happiness was found in Kili, son of Dis; however he died within weeks of meeting her. People always died around her.

First her parents, who lovingly named her Minastauriel, had died in her second century of life. So she shed the name Minastauriel for just Tauriel.

In her eighth century she fell in love with a former captain of the guard named Faenion; he went on a journey in the name of Thranduil to Rivendell. It was supposed to be a quickly trip of three months altogether, but in the ninth month since his departure Tauriel found his remains in Mirkwood. The jewels he carried back from the Citadel in Rivendell had been cruelly pulled apart and broken.

Then she fell in love with Legolas in her first millennia of life, only to be forced to stay away from him by Thranduil.

Finally, Kili died in her arms and she could find no reason to live.

Tauriel almost faded from this world; the grief accumulated in life was too much.

So, she resolved to stay away from Legolas and leave Gondor before she could cause anymore destruction or pain to him. She cared too much to let this happen again. With the reins of her mare in one hand and her travel bag in the other, Tauriel made her way to the gates quietly in the bleak morning. Her green hood was pulled over her head in an attempt to hide her vibrant red hair.

"Where do you think your going Mina?"

There was only one person that called her Mina, hell there was a few people that remembered her First Name. She stopped and nearly let go of her horse's reins; her body turned on its heels and looked blue eyes head on. "Legolas..." she gasped out.

He looked no different than the other day she saw him, but he had a look of desperation in his eyes.

"You can't leave again! I won't let you!"

"Oh Legolas, I cannot. You know that."

Legolas was not going to debate this with her, "I care not what Ada thinks. Please come home with me Minastauriel." The red head winced when she heard her name; he knew which buttons to press and press he did. He was going to do anything it took to bring her home with him.

"If you truly believe that, then meet me where the rolling fields are always green," Tauriel said before mounting her horse. With one last fleeting look she took off, leaving him in the dust as she rode from the White City.

And he had never been so determined to find someone before.

It had been weeks since she left with him on her heels, but she evaded him at every turn. Sometimes he would come across the remains of a campfire or the slightest scrap of lembas bread by a log. Tauriel was every bit the elf he had fallen in love with and proved it with every little hint she left; it was something that he, and only he, would be able to find.

At night he would dream of the past and of the future.

_"ADA!" a blonde haired man jolted awake all of the sudden. His chest was weighed down by a little red haired boy with chubby cheeks and a little toddler of a girl; her hair was red as well. A recessive trait he thought idle._

_"Ada, Ada!"_

_"Shhh!" he hissed out as he grabbed the two children and rolled over; trapping them between himself and the red headed woman now in front of him. "Naneth! Ada won't wake up!" the little boy screamed out._

_"Laerorn (Tree Song), it is only a little after dawn my son," the woman yawned as she turned to the man. Laerorn just huffed and the tiny girl was happy to play with her mother and father's hair. "Tirnel(Star Gazer), please don't pull," she hissed out when the girl yanked pretty hard. The man just gave out a hardy laugh before Tirnel yanked on one of his braids. "Hurts does it not Legolas?" she asked in mirth.  
_

_Legolas merely scowled at her playfully, "So cruel Mina."_

_"I know."_

Sometimes he dreamed of the past.

_"Ada, its cold without Naneth," he whispered to his father as the father and son sat at the throne. Legolas was so lonely without his playful mother and Minastauriel had locked herself away from the world. His father had changed from the moment his mother had closed that door on that day.  
_

_Thranduil just looked at his son with empty blue eyes and gave him a hollow smile.  
_

_"I know."_

Other times there were bad nightmares.

_"Ada," he whimpered out as his body was wracked with shivers. Legolas was sick; one of the dwarven delegates had been ill and poor Legolas caught the affliction. However it was made for a dwarven host instead of an elven one; the sturdier frame of a dwarf was much more suited for the illness. Though on an elven child, who was much more fragile, it could lead to death of the victim.  
_

_Thranduil had cancelled all his meetings, even with Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond, just to sit by his son and hold his hand. "You will be okay my son," the father croaked out, tears were blurring his vision. He couldn't loose his son; he refused to loose the last piece of Gilrin that he had. Legolas was the last thing that kept him in Arda, if he had died in the attack fifty years ago then he would have sailed with his people to the Grey Havens._

_"It hurts," the blonde child sniffled._

_"LEGOLAS!" and through the door came Minastauriel. Her red hair was flying as she ran up to his bed, and the only notice Thranduil received from the child was a slight nod. "Don't you dare leave me like Ada and Naneth! I'll never forgive you!" Minastauriel glared at him through her tears._

_"Please don't leave me alone," Legolas whispered._

_"We won't," Thranduil promised._

_"It hurts," he said once more._

_"I know," Thranduil whispered and Minastauriel nodded, she wouldn't leave him allow. Not when he was hurting._

One certain night Tauriel dreamed terrible dreams.

_"You think you, a lowly Silvan elf, could ever court my son?"_

_"I don't expect that any should court him with less than noble blood."_

_Thranduil circled her like she was a lamb surrounded by wolves, and he tried to intimidate her. Tried to shame and humiliate her, make her feel less of a person. Over the years he began to grow bitter towards her. Blaming her bloodline for the death of the Queen, since they were not able to prevent the Queen death. Saying foul things like her parents deserved the death they were dealt; her mother was stabbed._

_Over and over and over again._

_There was nothing to identify her except for the clothing she wore that day; her beautiful face was gouged into a bloody mess._

_Her father suffered through it all, being forced to watch his beloved wife get mutilated. Then he was slowly and surely pulled apart, limb from limb; and his screams echoed the loudest. The joints were stretched out as far as they could go before they popped out, but that was not enough for the orcs. The creatures kept pulling until his muscles began to tear and his skin was stretched out; then they grinned as his legs and arms were ripped from their places._

_All that remained attached to his torso and abdomen was his head; forever screaming in pain._

_"You, who lack a noble ancestry, could never even dream of such things. I know the feelings he carries for you, and it would do you go not to mislead him or delude him into thinking there would ever be anything more."_

_"I understand my liege."_

_"You know the consequences if you don't stop encouraging such things."_

_"I know."_

Throughout the dreams; he rode by day and then he made it to the Shire.

One of the only places he could think of with rolling green fields.

~.~.~.

Her large stomach was littered with stretch marks but that did not deter her husband at all.

Legolas gave her everything and anything that she could think of and more; not only did he give her a wedding to remember, but she was given two children with one more on the way. Possibly her last child as well if he kept poking at her stomach! Even though it showed how much he loved her, there was only so many times Tauriel could take him poking her stomach.

She shifted when he palmed her stomach once more and her temper began to grow.

"Hello there Little One, its your Ada."

"Yes your Ada is there again, for the fifth time in two minutes!"

Legolas only pouted in good faith, but he was still fascinated by Tauriel's stomach. "I will never tire of seeing you and my child," and that much was true. When she was first pregnant Legolas was nothing more than overprotective.

Or what he called cautious.

Though he found an obsession with her growing stomach; he loved to help her rub lotion on it to soothe the stretch marks that covered her once taut stomach. It was times like this that the poor red head looked back on other times. Her favorite being when Legolas finally tracked her down.

_Her hair was flowing in the wind as she sat atop a hill overlooking the fields of the Shire; her horse was grazing behind her as she took in the scenery. A light smile on Tauriel's face was the only thing that betrayed any emotion she was showing. Though on the inside she was screaming in her soul, and it was all because of her wondering mind._

_She couldn't help but to think that maybe Legolas hadn't followed her after all. That he would decide that she wasn't worth his time, that he realized that his father was right about her._

_Then she heard footsteps behind her and she moved in order to defend herself if need be._

_Though there was Legolas._

_"I found you my love," he whispered._

_"I know."_

"NANETH!" and there was her little boy. Her little Laerorn was just as his father was in his childhood; filled with energy and excitement. Though he was a good big brother and could be seen carrying little Tirnel around everywhere. Trying to teach his little eighty year old sister how to speak more than the babbles she lets out at times.

He came sprinting into the garden with his sister in his arms with a sopping wet ball as well. Legolas lowered his wife's shirt and covered her stomach when he first heard his son; else he would get a lecture on how it was gross that Naneth and Ada were being all yucky again.

"What is it my son?"

"Nelly talked! Nelly talked!" the red haired child cried out in excitement.

"Really? What did she say?" Legolas asked.

Laerorn grinned at his sister and nudged her slightly as he put her down, "Tell Naneth and Ada what you says."

Legolas' only daughter babbled out, "LAER!"

Tauriel grinned at them.

She was silly to spend so many years thinking that this would never have been her life, and as her children played with one another she looked over to Legolas.

"I love you."

"I know Minastauriel."

He gave her a kiss, to which Laerorn yelled at them for, and sat next to her from their little bench in the Palace of Mirkwood's gardens.

She knew this was where she was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you all liked it!
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A. Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


	18. Not Another One (TaurielXThranduil) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over. She merely nodded and pressed her face into his shoulder; relishing the feeling of being wanted by someone after so long. "I love you, I was such a fool to not have seen it," and Tauriel nodded once more.
> 
> "I'll never leave you alone again."
> 
> It was a promise and Tauriel knew better than anyone that he kept his promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, part 2 is finally here! I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Paring: Tauriel/Thranduil, Elven King of Mirkwood
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

An elf opened her eyes once more she was on a peaceful beach with a gorgeous starry night above her; she let her imagination escape her and she traced the constellations with her mind. The cool crash of the waves was soothing to her wounded soul and then she wondered where she was exactly; though she soon realized she cared not where she was.

Only that the pain in her bosom was gone.

Her laughter rang throughout the lonely landscape as she danced beneath the stars happily; there was nothing holding her back here. Elf could finally be the person she was in her heart. She was alone but at peace here and then she knew where she was but couldn't be bothered to care.

"I'm dead and free!" She called out to no one.

Yes, after so many years of pain endured from her own kin she finally could escape it. As hours passed she grew tired of dancing; then the sun began to rise over the horizon. She was watching the sun and then turned her head; her keen ears picking up a sound in the desolate landscape. Her bare feet took her places she had never been and her eyes beheld the views that had never been seen.

Then she found the source of the noise, or what she assumed what the source was. A large mirror stood all by its lonesome in a small meadow surrounded by large trees and little white flowers littered the grassy meadow. When she got closer she didn't see her reflection; that alone puzzled Elf. What was her name? Why did she feel so relieved? In the mirror there was a different sight; and instead of her red hair there was a blonde male.

Her King. Who was he?

Her secret crush. What was love?

He was crying. Why?

Upon trying to think of her life before she realized that she could hardly remember much, and the memories that were there kept disappearing before she could comprehend it. Even her name disappeared before her very eyes and she was just an Elf; not an elf per say but Elf. With as much willpower as she could give Elf began to remember.

Adasser. Who was Adasser?

Blood. So much blood. Hers and Adasser's ran like rivers down their bodies, how did they get hurt?

Elf returned her attention to the mirror and watched as the blonde settled himself near the bed of an unresponsive redhead; the woman was bleeding. Why was she bleeding so much? Elf was confused but then again what was confusion? She shook her head when she realized that she had gotten off track once more and looked to the mirror again.

The blonde kept his vigil next to the woman for days. Elf could see the sun rise and set and the moon shone and faded before her eyes and through it all the blonde just sat there. His once brilliant hair had gotten oily and dingy and the clothes on his body began to get soiled slowly. She could see people race around him and some tried to get him to get up.

He never did.

Then there was an elf that looked just like him; this caused Elf to tilt her head. Why was there two of them? Her mind recognized the new elf but couldn't supply a name for the face.

She raised her head when she heard a sound behind her; Elf turned around from the mirror to find nothing but the trees. When she turned back to the mirror, she was shocked to see that it was gone. Her red hair spun as she turned in rapid circles, trying to find the looking glass that showed her others.

"Tauriel!" and Elf turned on her heels instinctively.

Who said that?

"Tauriel, wake up!"

"She won't wake soon sire. She has given up."

Who gave up? Elf clutched her head as it began to pound in agony; tears pooling in her eyes as her slender fingers pulled hair at the roots.

"She can't, she can't. Not another one."

"Tauriel is unresponsive, it has been months your Highness. She will not wake again."

"You lie, you lie. YOU LIE!"

Elf let out a sob as her heart felt as if it were on fire; it hurt to hear such pain in that man's voice. A tear fell and was soon followed by others; her sobs filled the meadow. She got to her feet and wiped at the tears on her pristine white sleeves. The dress she was adorned in was becoming soiled as Elf began to run wildly out of the little meadow.

"You must live my star, you must live."

No she was dead; there was no living for the dead!

"Hurts," Elf gasped out as she ran, a hand clutched to her chest as she did so.

"I wish I could have told you sooner."

"Stop please," Elf begged as she tripped and fell to her knees.

"I love you."

Suddenly the tranquil forest wasn't so peaceful and the beautiful sky began to bleed red; it began to look like a wasteland before her. Trees dying before her eyes and the grass turning brown under her touch. The stars began to fall from the sky and landed all around her; the twinkling lights were now extinguished and Elf felt as if it were unnatural.

"What wood-elves love most is the light of stars," she said; her mind not realizing it was said until she had said it. Where had that come from?

"I always thought it was a cold, distant light."

She looked up when she heard the voice and saw a tiny man looking down at her. He had dark brown hair that reached the small of his back and a stubble that made his face quite attractive. Elf was horrified though at his description of the stars that she coveted so.

"It is memory!"

"I knew it was you Tauriel," he said as he knelt in front of her. His head was underneath her head but he gave her a look of utter love.

Elf, however, was so confused; she knew this tiny man in front of her and he knew her obviously. "That is my name?" she asked, "Is my name Tauriel?" His brown eyes were filled with trust so she knew that he was someone she could depend on.

He gave her a smile and nodded, then began to fade before her very eyes. "Wait! Don't leave me alone!"

"You are never alone Tauriel."

Then he was gone.

"It's time to wake up now."

Then Tauriel woke up for the first time in seven months.

~.~.~.

Thranduil was a wreck and everyone knew it; they all knew of the secret love her harbored for Tauriel and of how destroyed he was when she first fell. He could remember what it was like to watch her body hit the pathway in front of him. The sickening cracks of her bones breaking was the sound that filled her silence. Her wide green eyes staring into his was something that he saw when he closed her eyes. Then her crying out as she fell once more had destroyed her soul.

Her screams haunted him in his dreams and there was nothing he could do to stop it; it reoccurred over and over again.

Then to add fuel to the fire, Legolas came back to the Mirkwood.

It wasn't that he didn't love his son, he did truly, though Thranduil was in no mood to entertain his child. He was sitting next to Tauriel as he normally did on such days; his once lush hair was now drab. Handmaids did their best to keep him clean by dabbing at him with soap soaked rags, but there was only so much that they could do to keep the King from being completely dirty.

"Ada?" the guards stood at attention as Legolas passed them. The blonde king made no move to acknowledge his son; instead he looked to his Tauriel and held her hand. Wishing she was awake so he could apologize to her, for the life she had been forced to live for the past ten plus years. A life that could have been prevented if he had been kinder to her.

He had seen her kindness before and rued the fact that he was not able to experience it as well.

"Ada please," but the King did not answer his son.

"ADA!" and Thranduil's head snapped to the side as Legolas literally slapped some sense into him.

Though deep blue eyes looked to his only child and widened when he realized who was there, "Ion nin?"

"Yes ada, it's me. You need to get yourself cleaned," he tried to beg of him, but Thranduil did not budge. The king was grimier than ever and his clothes were basically plastered to his body. It pained Legolas to see what became of his father during his decade longer, perhaps even longer than that, absence. He helped his father stand on his feet and gestured for two guards to come closer, "Get him cleaned up." They nodded and saluted the prince before assisting the King to his quarters in the higher halls.

Legolas sighed and beckoned a maid to take the sullied chair his father sat on to get cleaned before he let himself truly look at Tauriel.

Her body was still a sickening blackish blue with bruises and from what he could see there was some breaks in her arms and definitely her legs. The two legs were firmly set in place with strong yew wood and cloth wrappings. Her torso was a pale canvas that was scattered with scars; old and new. Though her once vibrant red hair was a dull paste color now; grimy with no care.

Tauriel was still sleeping.

According to the healers she had been like this for two months now and showed no signs of waking. It was then he decided he would stay if only to give his father some assistance as Tauriel healed. Once she could walk on her own he would leave for the Rangers once more.

After that first day of getting Thranduil to take care of himself, many a month had passed them all by. Each day Thranduil grew colder and colder towards everyone not excluding his own son. The poor diplomats from Erebor, Esgaroth, Dale, and beyond were the ones that took the brunt of Thranduil's wrath; Queen Dis was one that he targeted his anger to most.

At first the dwarrowdam was angered to the point of cutting off much needed steel and iron from the elves; then she stormed into the Healing Halls were the Elven King was after blowing off their meeting. "You filthy treeshagging liar! If my bro-" and Dis stopped when she saw something she thought she would never see. The blonde terror was gently holding a sleeping elf's hand; gently pushing red hair off the face and onto the pillow bellow the elf's head.

This was nothing like the elf king that would cruelly cut off his own relations with other kingdoms to see them ruin themselves; no this Thranduil was much different that the one from the previous months past. This one showed more compassion than she had ever seen from the King she and the other dignitaries were subject to seeing.

Small and fragile the woman was as Thranduil caressed her face tenderly, lovingly some would say.

"Get out," his voice like steel cut it's way through Dis' heart. When she faltered for that split second Thranduil's blonde head snapped up and he practically growled at the woman, "GET OUT NOW!" Balin, dear Balin, had the wisdom to be the one that pulled Dis from the room when he spied the ivory knife that spun in Thranduil's hand menacingly.

"Apologies my Lord, we will see you at breakfast on the morrow."

They didn't see him at breakfast.

All of this occurred as Tauriel slept peacefully, and it was just passing the seven month mark. There was still no sign of her waking and none dared approach Thranduil with the touchy subject of her care. The Elven King took care of her himself after learning to do the same for himself; he would carry her to a bathing chamber where he washed her dirt and grime filled hair.

He treated her like a Queen and the people began to recognize the fact that maybe the traitor to the crown was more loyal than any of them had previously believed. The elves she had worked with before it all went to shit had to reevaluate their opinions of Tauriel.

They all knew that her muscles and mind remembered the training and mindset of being a Captain of the Woodland Guard. All knew that there was only a matter of time until the once fiery Captain snapped under the hatred they showered on her. Some higher ranking Masters then looked back on her time under their tutelage, on the determination she held to prove herself and rise from the ashes of her old world.

Then people began to view the time leading up to the festival and how Thranduil began to spend more time with her. Ultimately leading up to her unfortunate fall from the highest level of the palace to the lowest servant walkway. Some heard the terrible sounds of her body hitting mant paths and walkways on her way down.

One young maid saw her legs snap only to show her bones as she hit the wooden root on the way to the next root. Of how she hit a poor unsuspecting guard and how her screams were silenced when she finally collided with the lowest walkway.

Then the violent return of the fiery Tauriel they all had known in the last decade or two had been a shock to all in attendance for her explosion or as some nobles called it her downfall. It was a vivid memory on how Tauriel had been pierced by a blade and used the same blade to try and kill Adasser off. Following that was the frantic attempts from Thranduil to try and keep the ex-Captain alive.

Adasser had been healed and was awaiting her trial that would come when Tauriel awoke.

There was anxiety running through the realm, all were waiting for Tauriel to wake up but she just wouldn't. It was nerve racking to say the least; Legolas doing his best to keep his father from killing people and Thranduil's temper being leashed by a thread. Even the dignitaries were wary of the kingdom and both Lothlorien and Imladris had not paid an annual visit since they first got wind of Dis' treatment.

None were safe as long as Tauriel slept.

Finally one stormy night, when Thranduil had finally been persuaded to sleep in his chambers and Tauriel was the only one in the healing room, a miracle happened. Her green eyes fluttered open and she took a glance at her surroundings. Next to her was a glass of water, meant for Thranduil but he left it there with the assumption that a servant would get it in the morning.

The next morning Thranduil returned to the healing room to see that the water had been drunken and that the Master Healer was still sleeping like most of the palace. He had a habit of waking early to make sure that Tauriel was still alive; it was borderline obsession but he needed to do it for his sanity.

Needless to say he flipped the fuck out.

By sunrise all of the palace was awake and they all knew what had transpired in the night before. The phenomenon that had transpired baffled many; some alleged that it was merely one of the apprentices who forgot to pick up their glass. Others thought it was Tauriel, but they had no clue as to how she was able to drink without waking.

Thranduil basically staked out in the room for the next two days before he saw something worth noticing. Tauriel's entire body had turned around so that her head rested where her feet once had.

Finally Legolas caught her stretching as much as her atrophied muscles allowed her to, and the entire kingdom was set into a frenzy.

Thranduil was one of the first to be able to question her; his mind frantic as he talked endlessly. When he finally calmed down enough to hold a stable conversation he had pulled her into a hug. His hand finding its way into her hair while the other one kept its vigil on her hip, and he nearly sobbed in relief.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over. She merely nodded and pressed her face into his shoulder; relishing the feeling of being wanted by someone after so long. "I love you, I was such a fool to not have seen it," and Tauriel nodded once more.

"I'll never leave you alone again."

It was a promise and Tauriel knew better than anyone that he kept his promises.

~.~.~.

In the next five months he had kept his promise; at times it aggravated Tauriel more than she appreciated it but it was sweet none the less. Her body finally was able to support itself again and she was seen in immaculate robes as she wandered the palace. With little more to do than walk around and talk to the children in the kingdom she found herself bored.

"Of course I can't rejoin the Guard, he'd veto the document before he approved of it," Tauriel grumbled, her patience wearing thin as time passed.

After so many years of labor she could hardly imagine her time without using it for work, and now that she was practically forced to do nothing she was at an impasse. Tauriel found that one of the few things she could occupy herself with doing was to write, but her penmanship was not the prettiest. Slaying orcs and giant spiders didn't really require having a steady hand to use a quill.

Though she found herself sitting with a scribe from Dale, one armed yet determined, with a quill in hand. Both poured over documents and notes from the two kings and Tauriel was amazed at the speed and quality of his work. "How came you to be such an impeccable scribe?" she asked him and he grinned.

"Anything is possible milady, you yourself told me that all those years ago."

"Has it truly been that long young one?"

He smiled, "Ten years seems like a fraction of a second to you, but to me it was enough time to build a career even if I have one arm. Even have a family of my own now, got a sweet little lass named Rhilen and a wife called Kyra."

"Congratulations Scribe," Tauriel commented as she rewrote Councilwoman Hylia's notes; at least there was one person that had worse handwriting than her. A smile tugged at her lips when he pulled out a piece of parchment from his inner pocket and showed it to her; Tauriel smiled at the sight of the charcoal drawing. There was a little girl that looked exactly like her father and a woman with her hands resting on her bulging stomach.

A happy family, something she never had the chance to have. It was something that she coveted; an obsession that rivaled the greed of the dwarven race.

"Who knows milady, maybe one day you can have a family of your own."

It was that conversation that she thought on in the coming weeks after the Dale delegation left and she was bored once more. There was little to do other than sit in the Halls of Knowledge and write. Hell if she knew what she was writing, but damned if she wasn't.

"May I ask what it is that you are working so hard on?" and those familiar arms wrapped around her body as blonde hair curtained her vision. Thranduil made himself a fixture in her life whereas in the last decade he barely wanted anything to do with her until last year. It was natural to see the King and Tauriel together at this point and Thranduil's temper had finally evened out from the tumultuous king of months past.

She blew the ink dry and showed him the parchment, and his eyebrows rose inexplicably. "A detailed account of the Battle of the Five Armies?" he asked her and she nodded.

"If anything I don't believe that any of the scribes here have began an account of it, but seeing as I fought in it I thought I could write it," Tauriel explained as he looked through her hard work. Just being near him made her question if they ever did have the chance of being happy just like that scribe from Dale; he had his world shattered in the Battle of the Five Armies, but he still came out on top. He turned the horrible circumstances that left him as an amputee into something wonderful like a stable job and even had a family while doing it.

Why couldn't she do something along the lines of that?

Answer was the fact that she was too scared to try; she was afraid to try for the irrational fear of rejection. She knew better than anyone that there was no reason to fear loving someone, but the last person she loved died in her arms. And the other one was the son of the person she now loved.

Tauriel smiled when he took a seat in the chair next to her, "Is there something you need your Highness?"

Thranduil leaned on the table and propped his head up with an idle hand, "Yes actually, I need you to call me by my name. And for you to join me for dinner tonight since Legolas has departed for Rohan." She nodded and it brought a sly smile to his face; butterflies fluttered happily (or unhappily) in her stomach as he took an ink stained hand in his own.

"Until then my dear," and he kissed her knuckles before taking his leave, not without one kiss to her forehead. The king left her just sitting there as an older elf smiled at their action; her years on this earth had shown her the best and worst of the world. Seeing the two of them interact reminded her of how there could be something worth living for in this world.

"He loves you very much dear girl," the woman said as she carried around different books and scrolls, "I remember the late Queen, but what he had with her doesn't hold a candle for his love with you. Don't be afraid to take what little joy the world gives and hold it tightly with both hands, never let it go once you have it."

"I'll have to keep that in mind," and she did; the rest of the day Tauriel kept thinking upon the elf's words.

The two of them both knew what the other felt, yet they were moving at a snail's pace. It was driving her crazy so she could only imagine what Thranduil was feeling. Tauriel cleaned her workstation in the Halls of Knowledge; the return to her chambers (gifted by Thranduil and Legolas) was a way to ease her mind. She opened the door and immediately noticed the package on the settee in front of her bed.

A little note rested on it that read: For you.

"Oh my," and she opened the wrapping to see the most beautiful dress ever made. Not silver like the last one gifted to her; no this one was pure white and it came with a silver circlet to put on her head. The flowing dress was simple but once she donned it the dress seemed to flow in all the right ways. Her long red hair made her stand out in the dress and her pale, scarred skin looked radiant for once.

It made her look like the lady everyone now proclaimed her to be.

Tauriel gathered all the courage she had and walked out into the hallway; there was no way she could back out now.

She was in for the night of her life, and by Eru had it been worth it.

~.~.~.

A tiny boy shook silently with giggles as he glided across the floor on his father's long robes as the King walked through the halls. Oh, his father knew without a doubt where his son was by the weight dragging his robes into the wooden floors, but he found himself calling out for the boy. "Ahh, excuse me Nareth. Have you seen my son?" the King asked a passing servant.

Nareth looked to the King's robe where the young boy was desperately signaling her to not expose his hiding place.

"I'm afraid not my King, perhaps he is with Queen Tauriel."

"Thank you, please resume your duties."

"Of course sire."

So Thranduil kept strolling the palace, grinning as he turned corners swiftly only to feel the child tighten his grip on the robes. This was just adorable and so much like his older brother Legolas. The blonde prince had done the same when he was just a wee elfling, and now the younger son was now exhibiting these same traits.

"Tadion! Where are you?" and he heard a barely disguised giggle come from behind him.

Guards and servants alike had to hide their grins as Thranduil walked pass them; their tiny prince was smiling behind his long red hair as they waved at him. Finally his ride had halted for a second as Thranduil opened the door to his private chambers. Tadion peered to the side as the ride resumed to find his mother sitting at a worktable with a quill in hand.

"Tauriel! Tauriel have you seen Tadion, I'm afraid he's gone missing," and while Tadion didn't know any better, Tauriel caught onto the playful lilt of his voice. She looked to the side and saw her little son get up from his father's robes. Tadion tiptoed to his room before slamming his door and pretending like he didn't just take a joy ride on Thranduil's robes.

"Ada! Ada! You're done with work! Can we go ride on Thanion now?" his little booted feet practically bounced the entire way to his father and Thranduil picked the child up.

"I don't see why not. Go ask Naneth if you can," and he let the tiny boy onto his feet. Tadion immediately ran to his mother and bombarded her with questions, all of which she handled with ease and patience. Something he admired greatly, and when Tauriel agreed to let her son ride on the elk the young boy bolted from the chambers. No doubt running to the stables where Thanion was kept.

"I'm glad life turned out this way," he commented as he pulled Tauriel to his side as they went to follow their son.

"I am too, hard to believe this all started out so long ago."

Thranduil nodded and could only pray that his luck could last another millennium or even longer.

He would not lose another that was close to his heart again.

No not another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that 2015 was a good year for you all! Have a great 2016!
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A. Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


	19. Color My World (FiliXLegolas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One after the other his traveling companions were thrown into cells, but Fili was not. At this point he had given up entirely on trying to keep his head up and was currently watching the tight leather armor glide across Legolas's back. He was unashamed to say that he may or may not have been sneaking peeks at the ass of his One.
> 
> If anything he was glad that his long hair hid his face from the elves following Legolas; since he didn't want to be caught ogling their captain's ass in front of them. "Ahh Legolas, would you please explain why you have a dwarf thrown over your shoulder?" and Fili felt his blood go cold.
> 
> "Fili?"
> 
> No, no fucking way; that was the voice of a King and his uncle. He slowly looked up and saw that his uncle was staring at him with wide eyes.
> 
> "Tell me my son, did you manage to find your other Half in this Company?"
> 
> Fuck his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't that much interactions between these two but I've worked with less before.
> 
> Prompt: omg, this is so weird to me :S female thorin... hmm not sure... is it possible to make a 2 fic requests? 1- FílixLegolas and 2-ThorinxThranduil this time male Thorin please? :P (I'll do one at a time :) )
> 
> +Since I wasn't given specifics I'll do a soulmate AU.
> 
> Paring: Fili/Legolas Greenleaf
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Colors; oh how he envied those that could see it. It was unfair to say the least since he never got to experience them before in his life, but Fili decided that it was better to not see it then to know it and loose it. His mother, Dis, could see colors even though his father was believed to be long gone; captured in battle or put into slavery. Though he was alive and there was nothing anyone could do to console Dis.

People and his mother told him how handsome he was with his blonde hair and blue eyes, but the problem was the fact that he didn't understand what those words meant. Blonde, blue, red, green, and anything else didn't have any effect on him. His uncle and brother barely see colors either and that made him feel slightly better; up until they made it to the Shire.

There Thorin had explained to him what depth the colors had after meeting their new Burglar, Master Baggins; but then the cluster fuck happened when Kili explained that he saw all the colors of the fucking rainbow when meeting Bilbo. So then Fili became what Dwalin called 'a whinging lil' bitch'; always moping whenever Kili decided to inform him of the joys of seeing every color.

Don't get him wrong; it wasn't like Fili wasn't happy for his brother he was, but he wished that he would just stop bragging about it. The jealousy that plagued Fili's heart grew tenfold as he watched how lovey dovey Kili was on Bilbo. Again, he didn't hate Bilbo (he was a really nice chap); though he wished that the three would stop flaunting their love in front of him.

It was quite nauseous to be honest since there were two others in the Company that had found their soulmates; Bombur and Gloin. They could (and would) ramble on about their soulmates all day, but out of respect for those who had have yet seen color they refrained themselves. He thanked Mahal for that, since they have done so before until Nori growled at them to shove off.

Poor Nori; he had been happy once and had seen colors as a child with his One near him. A lovely little girl and a not-thief Nori; they had been traveling in a caravan together on the way to Ered Luin when there had been an ambush. "Ain't nothin' worse than knowin' colors and losin' 'em," he told Fili one day in his drunken stupor. An orc had skewered his One, Gilina, and killed her in front of Nori.

"It's like watchin' yer soul die," he explained, "I hate not seein' colors."

Fili hated it too and would rather never know what the feeling and sight of colors if it meant that his One would die.

Then the fucking trolls happened and Fili never thought that his Uncle and brother could get anymore ostentatious, but they did. As soon as Bilbo sweet talked their way to dawn with little comments on the supposed diseases they had and the proper way to cook them, both Thorin and Kili smothered the hobbit. To the point where Fili felt sorry for Bilbo; since no ones head should be angled like that.

And then the wild goose chase that happened with the orcs and wargs on the outskirts of Rivendell's borders; Fili was about to scream if Kili tried to give Bilbo a not-so-subtle kiss again. Though the hatred that Thorin and the entire company had for elves, excluding himself since he was the more diplomatic of the Durins, seemed to dull any sudden impulses Thorin and Kili had to hug Bilbo.

He felt the balm that Rivendell was to his soul and accepted it greatly; if he was going to be here for weeks then Fili was going to explore the fuck out of this place. His words exactly when Kili asked him why he didn't spend time with him anymore. "I don't want to be bored doing nothing, so if we're gonna be here for weeks then I'm gonna explore the fuck out of this place," and Kili laughed him off.

In all actuality it was to get away from the three 'Ones', and be by himself for a change; he even told Dwalin to fuck off when he found a library. Contrary to popular belief Fili loved to read, more so than he liked to train. And he was well into one of the few Westron translated books when he came across a drawing; the name of the figure was Legolas Greenleaf.

Fili nearly dropped the page when a burst of color flashed across his vision; he turned to the sky and saw that it was blue. There was no way to describe its color except for breathtaking. His hair was blonde and in the colored drawing that he thought was a light charcoal sketch (but was wrong it was a small painting) he saw that the elf had blonde hair. As well as eyes that were the color of the sky, he took the canvas painting and carefully folded it. As soon as the picture was gone he watched as the colors faded to the monotone world he lived his life seeing.

It was cruel, but when he tried to look at the picture for more colors he saw that nothing else happened. The colors weren't there anymore but the memory of them was so Fili would take that over any day of the week.

He'll find this Legolas even if it killed him; his heart ached at the sight of not being near this new found person. Fili wanted to know everything there was to know about Legolas, and he imagined that somewhere in Arda Legolas thought the same.

"FEE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" ahh Kili, the other elves in the library looked annoyed at the sudden noise.

"HERE!" he felt bad but the sooner they left the sanctified silence then the better it was for others. Kili was a blur of grey and black as he ran up to Fili.

"Dinner time, then Thorin says we have to train. Something about how its not like the Line of Durin to shirk their responsibilities," though Fili was sure that the real reason was for the two to remove their shirts.

"Kili, has your hair always been brown or black?" he asked when just thinking about the very blueness of Legolas' eyes brought back a flash of color.

His brother stopped in the middle of an arched bridge to look at Fili, "Wha? Can- can you see them!?"

"I saw something but its gone now," he lamented the loss of the color when it faded again, but he knew he would see it later.

"Who?"

Feeling protective of the elf Fili did his best to act confused and said, "I was just flipping through the pictures in the library when it happened. Though when I flipped through the pages again it was gone."

Kili snickered, "Your One's a picture." Then from Fili's eyes his skin turned a darker hue of grey in anger as he punched Kili.

"Don't laugh Nadad! I've endured seeing you and Thorin with Bilbo the entire journey! I've had to sit and listen to you two talk about the colors, so you have no ground to laugh at me! I'm so sick and tired of fucking listening to you!" Fili was so impassioned that Kili felt guilt for what he thought was gentle teasing.

Had he really been that cruel to his brother?

"I didn't-" but Fili held his hand up.

"Don't," and he walked to the dining hall with Kili looking like a kicked dog all the way there.

Even if he hurt his brother Fili was glad he got that weight off his chest; though he could have lived without that little lecture he got from Thorin later that night. Fili really shouldn't have been surprised that Kili went to Thorin and Bilbo with his troubles. "I don't even know why you would be so cruel to someone who has not experienced the world!" Thorin exclaimed in exasperation.

Fili scowled, "And all of the sudden he is innocent! Did he even tell you what happened?"

"I was informed of your mali-" but Fili cut him off.

"I got pissy with him when he laughed at me for loosing the colors! I saw the sky, my hair, and my skin! Then it was gone!" Thorin was shell-shocked; more so that Fili saw what he did than what Kili did.

"You saw them?"

A smile stretched across Fili's face as he remembered it with a vividness, "Yeah." He looked wistfully out the open windows towards the grey hued sky, "And it was beautiful."

Thorin smiled and clapped his sister son on the back, "They are beautiful."

Fili would find this Legolas if only so he could look into his eyes and see the sky.

~.~.~.

Upon entering Mirkwood Fili found himself wanting nothing more than to see the color of the sky once more. To see the comforting tinge of blue would be perfect. but instead he found himself staring into the near greyness of the forest. There was no differentiation of colors and it drove the Crown Prince made; at least out in Rivendell and the Shire he had seen some variations.

Now it was more like one color and the lines of the dwarf in front of his blurred ever so slightly. He kept stumbling over roots that blended into the dark colors in his vision and then he would let out a sigh of relief when they were allowed to stop for the day. All in all everything could have been worse; then they got to the river.

Fuck that river, fuck the boat, and fuck the thing that made Bombur fall into the water.

Now he was helping Bifur and Bofur carry the dwarf as they kept along the path; though on the bright side their rations were extended due to the fact that Bombur was sleeping. However even that small mercy seemed to fade as weeks went on and they slowly began to run out of their rations; leaving them to go to sleep with hungry stomachs and thirsty throats.

Then eventually Bombur woke up and their rations were spread thin until the point where Ori was given the last piece of cram.

Needless to say that tensions were basically tangible at this point; though throughout the entire process they never strayed from the path.

Then everything went to hell in a hand basket; figuratively of course, but they were all fucked the same. As a young dwarfling he had always hated spiders; finding their eight legs to be unnatural. If he found that to be unnerving then imagine his surprise when he was suddenly faced with an eight legged monstrosity that was larger than most caravans he had seen.

Fili screamed a very manly scream! Nothing girly about how high pitched it was at all!

Of course he would get ribbed about it later on, but there was no shame in his battle cry (even if it was shrill).

The hell of the monochrome world he had seen for the entirety of his life changed suddenly; the colors mixed cruelly in his mind. A myriad that he had never experienced before was welcomed as a bunch of elves jumped into the clearing. The only one that stood out was the one still in the tree branches up above; just looking at Fili like he was an enigma.

Then Fili felt the creepy pincers grab him and rip him from his color filled stupor; away from the one being that mattered more to him than anything. His soul burned at the mere thought of being pulled from the elf; the Legolas that had been kept secretly in his pocket. The poison filled pincers scrapped the side of his cheeks before they dropped to the ground.

"Le' go o' me ya filthy treeshagga!" Dwalin roared from the side.

"BILBO! BILBO WHERE ARE YOU?" He heard Kili and Thorin call out for the small hobbit. Looking around there was no sign of Bilbo but Fili was more preoccupied with the fact that he was now getting searched by his One. The lithe blonde was more than happy to find an excuse for going through the new prisoners; Fili sighed and opened his jacket a little for him to get his knives.

His confident smirk was wiped from his face when the comforting canvas was pulled from his innermost pocket. "No!" he lunged for the canvas but another one of the party had grabbed him and held him in place.

"Legolas!" the woman holding him called out.

The elf looked at the painting before carefully folding it and handing it back to Fili with a small nod and a hidden meaning behind his blue eyes. "Round them up! We take them to the King!" and he waited for the search party to force the dwarves into a line.

Kili was despondent as he had to be wrestled into submission; his eyes were frantic as they searched the tree line. Thorin fared no better as they were all forced to leave the forest behind and with it their burglar.

Upon getting inside the Palace Fili saw that the Company was separated from Thorin and when he roared his anger at it he felt a hand settle on his head. Without having to know who it was Fili felt himself calm down inexplicably; trusting Legolas even if he hadn't spoken a word to him. His uncle gave him on look and Fili noticed how blue his eyes were in that moment. How afraid they were as their King was taken from his people.

How he had just left his kin to the predator; oh they were filled with unimaginable horror.

"Oi! Don't touch me! Fee!" and it made Fili mad on how the elf was using his calming touch to keep him in submission. They didn't call him the Lion of Durin for nothin after all! Feeling a cruel bone in his body kept Fili from responding to the hand once more and he fought his way to Kili. "Kee!" but he barely made it two feet before his One pulled him onto a thin shoulder.

He kicked at the air futilely and felt his cheeks stain red as one of the elves laughed at him. The dwarf was forced to look at the faces of his companions as they were all dragged further down the stronghold. Dwalin may have roared in laughter if they were not in this situation, but now the ex-Captain was besides himself in anger.

Join the club, Fili thought angrily.

The blonde dwarf watched as Legolas pushed Kili into one cell and save the one to the brunette's right; he barked an order in Sindarin that Fili kind of understood. Oakenshield and Thranduil were the only words he was able to pick from the order; Legolas was purposefully leaving Fili out of the loop for a reason.

One after the other his traveling companions were thrown into cells, but Fili was not. At this point he had given up entirely on trying to keep his head up and was currently watching the tight leather armor glide across Legolas's back. He was unashamed to say that he may or may not have been sneaking peeks at the ass of his One.

If anything he was glad that his long hair hid his face from the elves following Legolas; since he didn't want to be caught ogling their captain's ass in front of them. "Ahh Legolas, would you please explain why you have a dwarf thrown over your shoulder?" and Fili felt his blood go cold.

"Fili?"

No, no fucking way; that was the voice of a King and his uncle. He slowly looked up and saw that his uncle was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Tell me my son, did you manage to find your other Half in this Company?"

Fuck his life.

"It's my luck that my One is the son of Thranduil!" he whispered to himself in Khuzdul.

Fili hated everything in that moment and for an agonizing moment he wished he could see colors. Though the pain in his heart and soul made him rethink that immediately; he hated the feeling of the searing pain in him. And by the stiffing of the muscles underneath him he could tell that Legolas didn't like it either. "Guards take Oakenshield to the dungeons, I wish to talk to my son," and Thorin struggled against his captors as he was dragged from Fili.

"By Mahal, can you put me down?! I can't feel my brain!" This probably wasn't the best thing to say in front of the King of Mirkwood but it was true. All the blood in his body was slowly making its way to his head and causing him to grow dizzy.

He wasn't expecting to to put down so quick and nearly barfed when his feet touched the ground gingerly. Fili swayed unsteadily before swallowing any bile in his mouth, but he turned his head to face both Legolas and Thranduil. The King stepped down from his throne and began to circle him, almost as if he was being evaluated.

"He's small, but what can you expect from a dwarf?" Thranduil commented offhand as he completed one circle around Fili.

"You can expect a foot up the ass!"

Thranduil grinned at Fili but the glint in his blue eyes didn't hold anger instead it held a joy, "If you can reach it that is."

The elf prince had to grab Fili by the waist to keep him from lunging at his father, "Let me at him! I'll tear the hair from his caterpillar eyebrows right off his poncy head!" Legolas sighed; could his father not rile up his Half? Well he should have known that it was to be expected at this point; Thranduil always loved to embarrass the suitors and brides that would petition for his hand.

Though this was not some random suitor.

"Ada, must you bother him so?"

"It's a father's job to ensure maximum embarrassment to any that hold claim to your love," and Legolas could only offer him a blank stare. His father was unbelievable some times and he smiled at Fili and whispered a small apology to him.

"Go arrange for a room to be made for him, I ex-"

"No."

Thranduil looked to Fili with his eyes raised, "What?"

The blonde dwarf stared up at Thranduil and firmly said, "What of my kin?"

"What about them?"

"They cannot stay in the dungeons like criminals! We have done nothing wrong!"

The King could only shake his head and offered the room once more to Fili who refused, "As much as I want to be near my One, I cannot stay in the lap of luxury as my kin freeze in dungeons."

"So be it."

~.~.~.

Legolas slammed the hilt of his sword into the temple of an orc as he made his way up to Ravenhill; his once vibrant world had abruptly turned gray and left him breathless mere minutes ago. He was unfocused and stumbling as his sight remained all shades of black, grey, and white.

There was no way his Half died; he had just known the colors and know the joy of feeling true passion for another being. Not a cause, not a creed; but an actual person that could reciprocate the love willingly.

Blood splattered in his hair as he decapitated a goblin as it tried to scramble back up to the hill where he assumed Oakenshield was. "FILI!" he called out in a vain attempt to try and locate his Half. Legolas began to hyperventilate as he spun around, trying to find a glimpse of color and was basically choking on the air he breathed.

"FILI! FILI!" but there was no response other than the sounds of war.

Then he could see the blue tint to the frozen river on Ravenhill; there was a chance that Fili was alive.

There wasn't much that he remembered from this part of his life; Legolas could recall the hysteria and panic that came with loosing the colors. Then the relief when he literally tripped on Fili's body, and then the horror of seeing him so injured. "No," he whispered in disbelief as he pulled Fili to his body. The elf could see some of the red and the blonde yellow color in his hair, but his skin remained white.

He wasn't sure if this was from blood loss or his colors were beginning to fade once more. Either way Fili was pale and freezing cold under his touch, but he could feel the feeble heartbeat in his Half. For Legolas that was more than enough.

Fili's blue(grey his eyes told him) eyes were unfocused but they were moving around. As if they tried to find something or someone that they couldn't see and Legolas nearly wept. The elf prince's heart was breaking as he applied pressure to the chest wound, "Don't worry Fili, I'm here now. It'll be okay."

"L-Legolas?"

"Don't talk, it makes it worse," and he gave the dwarf a watery smile.

Fili tried to give one in return but cringed in pain as Legolas picked him up; the prince whispered his apologizes but they fell on deaf ears. Fili's eyes closed no matter what Legolas tried to do to keep him awake. The only thing that reassured him of Fili's fading health was the colors that were dimming before his eyes and the feeble heartbeat.

And he was careful on the trek down from Ravenhill; oh so careful that it took what felt like an eternity to get down. Though it was worth it when he began to sprint along the sides of the edge of the dying battle. "ADA!" he cried out when burst into the elven camp. He turned in circles desperately trying to find his father among the crowd of bleeding and dying elves.

"My lord?" and he turned to see Tauriel holding a bleeding hobbit in her arms.

"Tauriel! Have you seen my father?"

"I apologize my lord, he is still in Dale recalling all the lost companies."

He nodded and turned on his heel; if his father couldn't heal Fili then he would have to rely on others to do so for him. Legolas ran through six different healers' tents trying to find an empty bed and he finally did when some healers carried a dead human out of the tent. Immediately he laid Fili down carefully and called out to one of the passing healers.

"If he dies, you die."

In that moment it took everything it had for the healer to not piss his pants; because if the prince of your Kingdom was threatening to kill you if you fuck up your job you would piss your pants too. The young healer nodded fearfully and got to work under Legolas's vigilant watch. He spent hours and hours under his scrutinizing gaze patching up the blonde dwarf to the best of his ability.

Only when Fili had regained color in his face once more that he was free to go check on the other patients.

Legolas sighed in relief as the colors flooded his eyesight as the day progressed into night; his was blind to all except Fili and deaf to others. He was pretty sure that his father had tried to talk to him at one point but he wasn't paying any attention.

Then he woke up with the sun and a crick in his neck; the first thing he notices was that Fili was not on the bed. He jumped up and before he could run off he realized that Fili was on the floor. "This is going to be a long recovery," the dwarf commented from his place on the floor.

"What did you do?" Legolas asked as he bent down to pick up Fili.

Fili shrugged off his pain, "I had no clue that my legs were broken, but at least you're here to pick me up."

If anything that was the most romantic that Legolas had ever heard.

~.~.~.

"You're heavy."

"I'm a dwarf get over it."

Mornings like this was something that the two of them needed; and although Fili disliked being in the Mirkwood he tolerated it for Legolas. Fili would wake up with his trousers and tunics thrown across the room (the same happening to Legolas's clothes) and underneath the chin of the elf. He may be smaller than Legolas but he made up with his short stature with his weight.

Fili might be considered willowy for dwarrow but to elves he was stocky; something he and Kili were not known for in Ered Luin.

"If you can pick me up then obviously I'm not as heavy as you think," he added on cheekily. Legolas blushed prettily as Fili leaned up to give him a kiss, upon noticing this Fili snickered. "Even after all this time you still get embarrassed when I kiss you."

"And you never stop whimpering underneath me when I-"

"OKAY! How about some breakfast?" Fili yelled over Legolas as the elf laughed at him.

"Anything for you, but first," he grinned as he scoped Fili into his arms like Aragorn had done to Arwen once. Just like a princess. Legolas left their bed the same way he went into it; with Fili in his arms and devious intentions. "First, lets go bathe. Sound good?" Legolas asked him.

"Best idea you've had all day," Fili replied with a laugh.

It was still breathtaking for Fili; waking up everyday with his One bathed in beautiful colors and light. He was sure it was the same for Legolas, and the two have never been happier.

This was the way they intended to live their lives, with the other bathed in color.

Nothing was ever going to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done the first part to the prompt and I'll get started on the Thorin/Thranduil part after I publish the chapter 7 for Legend.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A. Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


	20. Firsts (FiliXKili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili was always there for him and he was there for Kili.
> 
> When Fili had died and his soul had left the mortal plane; there was just a husk of Kili. The older Durin was lost as he picked up Fili and walked through the carnage that was battle. His uncle stood victorious as the Defiler fell beneath the ice, and even that did not heal Kili's dead heart.
> 
> The revenge was a hollow victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its such a good thing that you guys like this collection of stories, and I really love writing these prompts for you guys!
> 
> Prompt: Do you take prompts? How about F&K and any other pairings but Kili is the older brother and Fili the younger :)
> 
> Paring: Fili/Kili
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

When Fili was born Kili was there to watch it.

He had never been an older brother before and to see his mother hold a blonde baby to her chest protectively stirred something in Kili's heart. Kili wanted to protect Fili too, and he had. The small blonde was everything to him, and Kili wouldn't have it any other way.

When Fili took his first steps, he had walked towards Kili.

The brunette was ecstatic when the chubby toddler raised his arms towards him; his slightly furred face bright when he grasped at Kili's pants. Dis was in the other room when Kili burst in with Fili in his arms, "Amad! Fee walked, Fee walked!" To show her he put down his brother and ran over to his mother with his arms wide open. The blonde used a small table to pull himself up and he stumbled his way towards Kili; eager to be picked up by his brother.

"See Amad!" and Dis merely smiled at her son and kissed the two of them on the foreheads.

This was not the first of Fili's Firsts.

Kee had been his first word, Fili practiced his first braid on his brother, and first fought with Kili. All he ever did was spend time with his brother until they had to start their studies at age forty-six and forty(and a half as Fili kept reminding his brother). Kili had been taken under Thorin's wing as Fili was pulled into Balin's tutelage; Balin's only saving grace was Kili. If not for Kili then Fili would never try to learn.

"If you get smart and I get smart; then we'll both be the smartest dwarven princes!" Kili had explained in simple, childish terms that Balin never tried to use.

"Together?" Fili asked.

"Of course!"

Balin wasn't going to lie when he said Fili was his best pupil, followed closely by Ori; and everyday after Balin graded his work Fili would run to show Kili. The blonde and brunette were as close as can be; and no matter how much they loved being with the other it worried others.

Dis had given her children a task to find different weapons to specialize in after Fili had accidentally stabbed his leg with Kili's sword. At first Fili kicked up a storm but Dis was just as stubborn as her youngest son. So he found himself shooting targets day after day; instead of fighting in the dirt like Kili. Sure Dwalin gave him his own training but nothing to the extent of his older brother.

He had been forgotten about by everyone except Kili; Kili had paid him attention while others fawned over the Crown Prince. Dis had skimmed over his grades and crafts while examining Kili's to her heart's desire. Thorin was there for him when he needed him, but never actively sought him out like he had Kili.

All Fili needed was Kili. There was no Fili without Kili and people learned that the hard way.

When Fili was fifty-two his brother caught a disease from Men; and it wreaked havoc on him. Kili didn't walk, barely talked, and never laughed; people in Ered Luin were expecting the worst for the Crown Prince. There had been rumors of Thorin refocusing his efforts into teaching Fili how to be the Crown Prince. Then word got out that Fili was sick too.

He didn't catch what Kili had, but Dis had found him curled up next to Kili one night. Fili didn't move, wouldn't respond and slept for days; the healer, Oin, could find nothing wrong with him. Thorin and Dis just watched as the two children slowly deteriorated into nothing; and after a week of Fili's illness and two after Kili got sick there was a change.

Kili had rebounded beautifully, and in the time of a few days was back on his feet. It was only a day after Kili got better that Fili woke up, and he was hungry and thirsty. Other than that there was nothing wrong with the Prince; Oin had dismissed it as nothing but insomnia catching up with him. Seeing as the blonde had stayed by Kili's side for days without rest.

Others didn't think so, but under Kili's glare they didn't comment on it; Kili wouldn't let anything ruin his brother's happiness and Fili was definitely happy to see his brother laugh.

Then there was the issue with being bullied; Fili merely didn't find anything attractive about dwarven lasses. Although uncommon, it was not intolerable to consider courting between two of the same sex. Dwarrowdams were free to love whomever seeing as how little females there were, and normal dwarves could marry other men if they wanted. However the Royal Family had always been a big deal; there were always young girls who hoped to join the Line of Durin.

So when one little lass figured out Fili's secret she and the other dwarves his age made fun of the younger prince; hoping against hope that maybe Fili would see reason. Though the world they saw was in black and white, no room for grey; for Fili there was nothing wrong with him liking the same gender. He wasn't the Crown Prince, why should it matter if he married a male!?

Then one day they got all too cruel.

"Fee? What's wrong Fee?"

Fili looked up to see his beloved brother and tightened his hold on the cap hiding his hair; he wiped the tears from his eyes with one hand while the other had a vice grip on the hat. "N-nothing!" he cried out, and nearly flinched when Kili frowned. He never did like it when Kili got upset at him.

"Then why are you hiding your hair? Did you need someone to braid it?" A sign of ultimate trust and devotion from Kili; the temptation to let Kili braid his hair was too great from him to resist. His brother must have held him in high esteem to want to braid his hair after what they did.

"R-really?"

"Really."

Kili wasn't expecting the utter destruction of his brother's golden hair, and he gasped when Fili pulled the cap off his head. Instead of luscious, thick hair there was short blue hair and in some places Kili could see his brother's scalp. "I d-d-don't think a-anyone c-can braid this," Fili mumbled as stubborn tears flew down his cheeks. Well on the bright side he still had his childish stubble.

"I'll help you fix this but it will take time for it to be the same again. Do you trust me?"

Fili nodded.

He had to carry his brother home on his back and their poor mother nearly had a heart attack when they walked through the door. It was rough for Fili to have what was left of his hair shaved and then he burst into tears when Dis told him his stubble had to be shaved as well. When the bald dwarfling told Kili of who had done this to him the Crown Prince grew angry.

The next day there was a public shaving of the children who had done such horrific things to a Prince of Durin; Kili was rough with them as was their punishment. The dwarves and dams watching were all sullen and terribly disappointed with the three that had sullied their prince's honor. Those who took his pride and raped his soul; the dwarflings that sought to humiliate Fili were humiliated and their braids cut.

One signified the son of a well known diplomat of Ered Luin.

The next was the apprentice of Thorin's, a blacksmith in the making had her braid burned by Thorin after it was cut.

Then the last was a female warrior in training, Dwalin's student.

"Let it be known that any these ignorant children will not find help from any gathered here, but seeing as they are just that. Ignorant. Children. Whom are precious despite their crimes, will find themselves always at the bottom. Never having the prestige that was awarded to them once, never welcomed fully but not wholly turned away," Thorin decreed.

Kili sheared their hair to the scalp, the hair strands uneven as he ruthlessly cut and hacked at their hair. Fili stood next to him with a bowl to catch their hair, when the last head was completely shaved and all of the long, thick hair was placed in the bowl, Fili walked closer to the crowd.

"My torturers will never find any forgiveness in my soul, and I will do to their hair as they did to mine," and he accepted flint and steel from his uncle after he set the bowl down. He knelled, never stoop as it would show he is succumbing to their level, used the flint to spark fire against the hairs.

It was therapy in a way for Fili to burn their hair, but when the bowl was just ashes he felt no victory.

But seeing his brother smile at him encouragingly was enough for him.

When Fili was seventy-seven and Kili, eighty-three, they had left Ered Luin alone; a message had been sent to them to meet Thorin in a place called Bag End in the Shire. It was the first time he and his brother were ever left completely alone.

It was also the time that Fili had let himself fall into the temptation that he never knew Kili gave off.

Fili found himself hopelessly and happily in complete love with Kili.

When they had first left the Blue Mountains, Fili was excited. He had never been this far from home before but the novelty of being out in the open world grew weary when he realized there was nothing akin to home. His mother would not be waiting for him and Kili to come back home after a successful hunt, and it would be a while before he had the comfort of a bed.

Though Kili was happy to be out and about; in his enthusiasm he and Fili had spent the first week from home just wandering. A map as their guide and the wind in their hair; and Fili thought it was perfect. For one week it had been something from one of those bodice-rippers that he would catch Ori reading; then it one night it went to hell.

It was all his fault too; if he had been paying more attention he would have noticed the orc pack much sooner. He would have gotten Kili up sooner, and he would have not been stabbed in his arm.

"Kili! That hurts!" he complained as his older brother wrapped his wound.

"You could have been hurt worse! So don't complain!"

"OWW!"

"Fili, you could have died!"

"I wouldn't because you're with me!"

If there was one thing in this world that Kili would have a hard time believing was the utter and absolute trust and love that Fili had for him. It was something Kili could not fathom, but he had it anyways. And he'd be damned if he didn't show the same to Fili. "Oh Fili," he murmured as he tightened the cloth wrapping around Fili's forearm. Kili smiled as he used his right hand to tilt Fili's head up to look at him properly; his little brother had grown so much.

His little Fili fad become perfect with that long golden hair and mustache braids; but he would still think that the dwarfling with a shaved head and blue tinged scalp was still perfect.

"I'd rather die than let anything happen to you," and he tilted that golden head slightly so he could press a quick kiss to his lips. From there Kili had quickly lost himself in Fili; and Fili in Kili.

In that moment Fili's heart ceased to belong to him.

It had always been Kili's to begin with.

~.~.~.

When Fili had his first kiss he was feeling drunk.

Fili was intoxicated by his brother; he loved the feeling of constantly wanting more from him. To the dwarf that had always been by his side from his first day of life, he gave his undying loyalty and love. And to be loved with that much passion in return was something he didn't think would ever happen, but he cherished every second of it.

Every well placed kiss and the secret looks they shared between one another as they journeyed to the Shire. They had to make time and be there when they were supposed to arrive, but they also wanted nothing more than to spend weeks just ravishing each other. Fili loved to touch his brother's scruffy stubble or run his hands through the tangled mess Kili called hair.

His brother on the other hand loved to remind Fili how small he was, and how easy it was for Kili to overpower him. He also loved to play with his brother's braids sometimes, and to him everything about Fili was an aphrodisiac.

But then they got to the Shire, and everything was so hard to hide in front of knowing eyes. Thorin was skeptical of the two and how ruffled they appeared when he first walked into Bag End. Though, according to Balin, they would look like that regardless since they were the more energetic of the group. From Bag End it had been near nonexistent for them to spend any alone time together.

They tried but after one close call decided to wait.

It was torture knowing that they were so close to each other but so far from what they really wanted the most.

When Fili first saw Rivendell he had been happy; there was actual beds to sleep in and the entire place was big enough for him and Kili to find a small alcove. Oh, and believe him the first chance they got they immediately sought out a private place to mess around in for a good hour. Then the two of them sneaked through Rivendell to find some place to bathe off the scent of their love.

Even though the food was meant for rabbits Fili was sad to leave the Elven citadel; the fond memories he made there with Kili would never be forgotten.

Then Fili nearly died in the Mountain Pass in the Misty Mountains; and he would remember his brother's horrified face as he and Bilbo plummeted off that goblin path. And by Mahal, he was so sure that he was going to die; but his landing was not as bad as he expected it to be.

In fact it was pretty fucking comfortable, before he was being dragged away by a decrepit creature that sung to itself.

He grasped at air; trying to reach for his bow and arrows that weren't there. Fili tried to kick at the creature or hit it in some way but he soon lost when the thin thing slammed a large rock into his head.

Over and over again.

Fili woke up when he heard Bilbo stutter nervously, "A-a b-box without h-hinges, key, or-or lid; yet gold treasure i-inside is hid!" The ugly thing kept hopping around Bilbo as the hobbit brandished that little letter opener.

"Eggses?" and when Bilbo sighed it screamed, "EGGSES! Yes, precious. Grandmother taught us to suck them, she did?!"

His head was pounding as he grabbed the closest weapon: a rock slick with his own blood. Fili stumbled as he slipped from the place the creature placed him and nearly roared in triumph when it presented an easy opening for him. Bilbo only distracted the creature long enough for Fili to slam the rock down on the bald head and imagine his surprise when the thing turned on him.

Both dwarf and creature hit the ground in a flurry of limbs; Bilbo could only watch for fear of accidentally hitting (or killing) Fili. The blonde managed to get his hands on the thing's head and twisted fiercely.

It was still. He was suspicious of the thing even if it was not attacking him anymore; Fili pushed it off him and stood on his feet. He wobbled as he tried to keep himself upright; "Fili! Don't move much!" Bilbo cried out, but Fili shrugged him off.

"Kee, need Kee," he nearly tripped when he moved forward with the hobbit's help.

"We'll find him, I promise," the Burglar murmured and Fili nodded.

He had no reason to not believe the hobbit just yet, and they both took what felt like days to stumble into the light of dusk. The blonde was still moving only to see his brother once more and he had no clue as to what Bilbo kept moving for.

Then he heard Kili raise all hell, just for him.

"WE NEED TO GO BACK FOR THEM! FILI AND BILBO IS STILL OUT THERE!" Kili yelled at their Uncle as the King forced himself to make a decision. If Fili and Bilbo could only see the struggle that it was for Thorin. "They have to be alive! I won't give them up that easily!" and as they got closer he could see Kili clutch onto Fili's oak bow tightly.

"They fell Kili, and I know its hard for you. I've lost my own brother before, I kn-"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING! I promised Amad I would watch over him, I promised _myself_ I would protect him! I FUCKING FAILED HIM!"

Fili pushed Bilbo off him and tried to hold his head high as he forced himself to walk in a straight line; his vision was dimming at the edges but he still kept going. "K-Kili," and he absolutely hated how weak he sounded.

He had to be strong for the brother that was always so strong for him.

"Fili! Bilbo!"

It was a short reunion; it really was since he only had a minute's reprieve before they all heard the howl of a warg. He didn't care what Gandalf was saying; he didn't care what any of them were saying. He just followed his brother; Kili would never steer him wrong. Then before he knew it the young blonde was being pulled into a tree.

Fili relished at the feeling of his brother running his hands over his face, but frowned when his head throbbed in pain. "You're bleeding bad Fili," Kili told him as he wiped blood from his brow.

"Know that," he slurred as another howl ripped through the air.

His body lurched forward when the tree he was in begin to creak and groan in protest as it began to tip forward. "The roots," he whispered when he saw the havoc that was being done by the filthy wargs underneath. When Kili turned to jump to the next tree Fili saw his bow and arrows resting on his pack; he grabbed them and secured them to his own person before following Kili.

His booted feet nearly slipped when he landed on the branch below Kili, and his vision began to blacken. "No, no, no, no," he pleaded to no one, but he still couldn't fight it.

And he fell.

When Fili was seventy-seven; he had fallen off a tree to the vicious wargs below and the Company of Thorin Oakenshield watched.

Though he wasn't eaten or immediately killed and in the trees Thorin nearly fell from shock himself, "No, no it cannot be..." Kili gasped when he looked up from his brother's pale body. The white orc that he grew up listening about was there on the Mahal forsaken cliff, and his white warg had stalked to the golden dwarf.

The roar of his own heartbeat in his ears deafened him to anything that the Pale Orc may have said, but the thing that broke him from his reverie was a flaming pine cone landing at the ground nearly Fili's feet. The warg walked back a bit as Kili looked up to see the Company throwing flaming projectiles down the tree.

"I've killed a golden member of you're line once Oakenshield! I'll live to do it again!" Azog snarled at them in fluent Common.

Then the last tree in which all of the Company was huddled in was finally creaking under the weight of all the dwarves on it; it was momentarily relieved when the fearless King jumped off with Orcrist at the ready.

When Fili woke up he knew the true definition of fear.

He was being held in the air and dangled like a rag doll by the Defiler; that arm was poised to take his life if not for his brother and Bilbo running into the fray. They were closely followed by Balin and the Ur Family; all of them charged in with their weapons ready. Fili wasn't sure what happened next since it was all a blur of fire and then falling, but when he next woke he was being held by Kili. On the top of a big ass rock/cliff thing Gandalf called the Carrock.

Mahal he hated getting down that piece of shit without any help, and after three close calls he literally dropped to the ground so he could sleep. Even then he was denied sleep as Oin set to then mother him to death, but in actuality it was Kili's stern glare that forced him to let the healer wrap his wounds.

"You should be glad the fall didn't kill yeh," Oin commented but both Fili and Bilbo knew what almost killed him.

That thing would haunt him for months to come, and after leaving Beorn's Halls the darkness of the Mirkwood made him remember.

Remember the thing that wanted to eat and kill him, but Kili was there.

Kili was always there.

~.~.~.

Fili was dying.

There was no other way to say it; he was dying and would die by the hands of Azog. He should have listened to his brother; he should have waited for Kili to come back to him before scouting out the top of Ravenhill. There was so much he wished he had changed but there was nothing he could do about it now.

They had always said that you see your life flash before your eyes when you die; and Fili didn't see the progression of his life. He saw his life; he saw his Kili. The small moments that they had shared together and all of their memorable firsts.

_"Kili!"_

_"Fee! Fee where are you?!"_

_"I can't get down!"_

_The first time he had ever climbed a tree had been a nightmare for the thirty year old dwarf; he had accidentally broken a branch on the way up and he couldn't get down anymore. Fili clung to the tree with his chubby arms and wailed as his brother tried to find him._

_When Fili was found it had taken everything in him to trust Kili enough to jump into the brunette's arms._

_He didn't want to hurt his brother but he didn't want to stay in the tree either. The young dwarf had launched himself out of the tree and nearly broke Kili's arm from the way he landed._

_Though it was one of the first times he had ever trusted his brother with everything he had._

The next time he had seen one of his favorite memories was when he was falling through the air, his brother's screams pieced him as he fell.

_"I love you Kili."_

_"And I you Fili."_

_The night was beautiful even if his arm was still hurting from the orc party they had slaughtered; it was perfect to him. His Kili was the only person he had ever felt about in this way. Kili had shown him what it was like to feel passion and lust; and Fili had taken the forbidden fruit without looking back. "Will we always be this way?" Fili asked as he curled into his brother's warmth._

_"I hope so Fee, I really do. But for now don't dwell on the future, instead live in the moment," and Kili proved his point by shutting his brother up with a kiss._

Fili was staring into the sky when he saw the next first.

_He had never written before and his hands were unsteady as he held the quill; he didn't want to be here! Fili wanted to go play with Kili!_

_Stupid Balin and Thorin for making him sit through these lessons, but he was glad that his brother was suffering with him. However whenever Fili looked over to Kili it seemed that his brother was enjoying himself! How could he?  
_

_"I dun't wanna!" he cried out before throwing the quill to the floor._

_"Fili!" Balin snapped but the younger prince huffed his chest._

_"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"_

_Kili had long since put down his own quill to watch his brother; Fili was never one to throw tantrums. "Fee! You gotta learn this stuff too ya know," he pointed out to the blonde._

_"Why?" he snipped._

_"If you get smart and I get smart; then we'll both be the smartest dwarven princes!"_

_"Together?"_

_"Of course!"_

_For the next hour his brother was gently guiding Fili's hand to form the complex Khuzdul characters; and Balin watched as the two smiled. They were in their own world now and he was happy that Fili finally learned how to write for the first time._

When he next opened his eyes Kili was screaming above him as tears streamed onto Fili's face.

He wanted to comfort his brother; he wanted to smile with Kili.

Fili merely smiled and let his strength die out; he had been hurting for too long and it was his time to go. Before he took his last breath he was blessed with a memory that was not his own but nonetheless comforting.

_"Wha's his name Amad?"_

_Fili looked over to see his Kili just as a small toddler, peering up at his mother while the tired dwarrowdam rocked the crying babe in her arms. "Fili, my raven, his name is Fili. Do you want to see him?" and Kili nodded. He scrambled to get on the bed while Oin had cleaned up the room around the family._

_"He tiny," Kili commented as he scrunched his nose._

_"He may be tiny but that means that he needs a big brother to protect him. Someone to be there for him all the time."_

_"Me, me! I help 'tect Fee!"_

_Dis laughed tiredly and adjusted Fili on order to grabbed Kili by the waist and drag him over to her, "I have no doubt that you will. I see it now my son, without Fili there is no Kili."_

_Fili watched the happy scene and dreaded how right his mother was._

Kili was always there for him and he was there for Kili.

When Fili had died and his soul had left the mortal plane; there was just a husk of Kili. The older Durin was lost as he picked up Fili and walked through the carnage that was battle. His uncle stood victorious as the Defiler fell beneath the ice, and even that did not heal Kili's dead heart.

The revenge was a hollow victory.

The first night Kili had spent without Fili was the worst night of his life.

When Kili died eight months after Fili's death people would comment on how the Crown Prince died a slow death. Forever looking at something in the distance, never acknowledging others unless he deemed it worthy.

People said he had lost his One, his own, his brother.

Dis would then say at his funeral the same words she said at Fili's birth, "I knew my sons, and I will say that without Fili there was no Kili."

When Kili had woken in the Halls of his Ancestors the first person he saw was Fili and cried.

"Without you there is no me," he whispered as he hugged his lost brother.

They had spent Fili's firsts together; his steps, words, and even his first time; so it was only fitting that the first time Kili walked through the halls of those long dead that Fili was there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the person who requested this likes this! I am currently swamped with a shit ton of work so updates to most of my stories will be slow, but as the months go by I promise to pick up on updates.
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A. Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


	21. Destiny (ThorinXThranduil) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me where does your journey end," and Thorin froze.
> 
> There was no way he was going to tell the King about his quest and in his moment of panic he blurted out, "We are here to decipher my soulmark." On the inside he was screaming at himself; like how fucking stupid was he to say this to THRANDUIL of all people!? "That is where my journey ends," he spat out at the King.
> 
> Great, absolutely great, just keep digging that hole deeper; way to fucking go Thorin.
> 
> "Oh?" the blonde smirked as he stood from his throne, "And in what language is it written in?"
> 
> "The one of my soulmate's people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay its time to fill out the second paring for this prompt! I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Prompt: omg, this is so weird to me :S female thorin... hmm not sure... is it possible to make a 2 fic requests? 1- FílixLegolas and 2-ThorinxThranduil this time male Thorin please? :P
> 
> Paring: Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil, Elven King of Mirkwood
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

It was shameful, according to Thror. There was nothing to explain his disappointment in his heir for this... this _atrocity_.

Thorin was an heir of Durin, one of the strongest lines of the Dwarrow, and was allowed certain liberties but this was too much. The boy's soulmark was something that he had never seen and didn't know how to read. That was because the name was written in Sindarin. The King Under the Mountain would have been okay with any normal elf, no matter how much he hated the accursed race, but when the name had been deciphered from the twenty year old there was no more sympathy to be found.

He was not going to let his grandson bond with Thranduil, not even if it killed Thorin; there was a certain level of absurdity that he was willing to allow but that was were he drew the line. And Thorin had no clue why he was being forced under more pressure from his grandfather and king, but he took it all in stride.

Obviously there was something that he did wrong to warrant such stress.

The prince was unable to decipher his soulmark but Balin could, and in fact he had with Thror. Inside he had been overjoyed at the prospect of having a soulmate but when Balin whispered the name to Thror all of that had been thrown out the window. The name had caused his grandfather into a rage and Thorin was not so excited to have a soulmate after that.

He was just growing into being Battle Ready when it happened.

His mother and father were no less disgusted but were more sympathetic to their eldest son. Lîlja, his mother, was hurt to hear him ask her one day, "Does it make me wrong to be alive with this mark? Am I that horrid Amad?"

"No, my son. The Maker just didn't have enough stone to craft you a mate, there is nothing wrong with that."

"Then why is it that grandfather hates me so?"

Lîlja had no answer that day, nor did she have any in the days that followed. Her son had used the hatred that Thror felt for him and used it to fuel himself; to be better, to be the best, to be needed. He was desperate to be worthy and to make Thror proud once more; but his quest to make Thror proud had brought something to his attention.

His King had a love, a fierce passion, for gold to the point where it bordered on lust.

It all happened shortly after the Arkenstone had been found; his grandfather became all too focused on the gold and blood purity. He should have done something about it but Thorin could only watch the descent into madness. The prince was more focused on gaining favor again that the possible consequences of the gold lust that settled on the Line of Durin.

Thorin never could have anticipated a dragon though.

He had identified it too late, maybe if he had been better than more people could have gotten out of the mountain. Hell, he was lucky that he had been able to save Thror from the treasury when Smaug had claimed residency. Thror had been dragged out no matter what he screamed at his grandson; his hysteria caused him to say things that he wouldn't have under normal circumstance.

"You stupid boy! I command you as your king to let me go!"

"YOU WILL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH THORIN!"

"Get back in there and get the Arkenstone or die trying!"

"Your life means nothing compared to the birthright of our people!"

The light was bright but the sounds of those screaming remained burned in his ears as Thorin rushed his grandfather outside. "Thorin!" and he turned to see his father run out of Erebor with the royal family behind. His sister and brother were covered in soot and their crowns were still jammed on their heads; his mother was partially singed but they were in better condition than many other dwarrows.

People were crying as Thorin herded then away from the mountain and then something in his heart made him turn towards the cliffs near the Lonely Mountain. Riding on a large elk was Thranduil and part of Thorin felt rejoice at seeing the Elf King and the other part felt hope. "HELP US!" he called out at the King.

Thranduil had his hand upheld in the air and all of the elven soldiers were waiting on his word, but then the elf turned his head and dropped his hand. The hope that was on Thorin's face had been ripped away when the army turned their backs on Erebor. Thorin was grabbed by the shoulders and steered into the crowd as they left their home, none would enter the mountain for the next hundred or so years.

When Thror had learned of the Elven King turning his back on the Ereborian people things got even harder for Thorin, if possible. The exiled King had thoroughly decimated Thorin's ego and pride in front of their family and some of the nobles that got out in time. Blaming him for things being like this and for the elves refusing to help.

All of the insecurities were piling on top of one another and Thorin was still standing; he was slowly shattering but he was doing better than most. He had no room to complain when there were burn victims that could not be treated getting amputated by the scarce amount of healers they had. They had something to cry about when the only thing that he had to whine about was a verbal lashing.

"Are you going to be okay nadad?" Dis asked him later and Thorin nodded.

"I'll be okay, I promise."

The young dwarrodam smiled at him despite the pain they had been through for the last two months. He hugged Dis and let her go around the campfire to their parents.

His sister could always tell when there was too much on Thorin's plate, and would use her toddling charm to try and make him feel better. Though he feared that there was nothing that Dis could do to help him now; Thror wanted to head to the Iron Hills to secure help in claiming back Moria. Only Mahal could help them.

Even though there was no time to find a sliver of happiness, Thorin had managed to find solace in his dreams.

_There was peace, something he never had nowadays, and it was all that he needed. He found himself in the green forests around Erebor and like always he was chasing someone. The elven cloak swept across the green grass and hid the person from him as Thorin ran; he smiled as he ran._

_The birds were singing around them and they hopped over the little rivulets and streams in the forest._

_He never caught the person but he tried; it felt so right. It was as if he belonged there and Thorin was content to chase after the elf. Sometimes when he got close he could smell the sweet Dorwinion wine or some wood scent. If he imagined hard enough there would be strands of long blonde hair that was just begging to be braided. Then another elf would jump from the woods, they always came to take his elf away._

_Thorin would stand there and wonder what his soulmate's name was until he woke up._

_Sometimes he wishes he could just sleep forever._

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months then ultimately years; there seemed to be only ill will for the Line of Durin. His mother had been forced to stay in the Blue Mountains Dwarven Colony with Dis while Thror took the males and went to battle. Spirits were high for once but then it was all trampled on when the fighting began.

Orcs streamed from the mountains in waves and the dwarves were just waiting like pigs for the slaughter. The entire time he was tasked with keeping an eye on Frerin, but he simply wasn't good enough again. He was never good enough.

Thorin had only turned to see his grandfather's head roll on the ground when he went into a rage; with an oaken branch in one hand and Deathless in the other he charged Azog the Defiler. Sure he was upset that Thror had died, but he took the name of his soulmate to the grave with him. Balin had been sworn to secrecy to never tell under the pain of torture, but Thror could have told him at any time.

He was so mad; there would never be enough words to describe his anger. His soulmate's identity was lost to him; Thorin blanked out as he tore through orcs and wargs alike to get to the Defiler. When he did there was no mercy in his soul for the orc.

Before the Prince knew it the orcs were slinking back into Moria with Azog as the Defiler's arm lay on the ridge above him.

"Frerin?"

"THORIN HELP!" and he ran through the carnage. He tripped over dwarves and orcs alike but he managed to find his brother under the carcass of a warg. "Frerin! Thank Mahal," and he pushed the warg off his brother before falling inelegantly onto his ass.

His brother's feet were gone as were his legs up until they reached just under his knees, "Thorin, I-I can't feel m-my feet."

The elder brother grabbed Frerin and held him to his chest.

He was never good enough, and his ineptitude had inadvertently caused this to happen. Damn it all! He shouldn't have lost his baby brother in the waves of war; maybe if he hadn't then Frerin would be okay.

"I NEED HELP!"

"SOMEBODY HELP US!"

"PLEASE!"

His calls fell on deaf ears once more, and then there was Thorin all alone holding his brother as he bled to death. He was afraid of loosing his brother, of being alone. Through his tears he could see people staggering his way, but he could never be sure.

~.~.~.

"Do your injuries ever pain you Master Frerin?" the hobbit asked as Frerin rode beside him.

Thorin spent the last three hours wondering why Master Baggins had run after the Company; there was nothing in it for him. The chances of dying were high and Bilbo Baggins was more likely to die of starvation than anything else.

"Sometimes I wake up and try to stretch my toes out but then I realize I've no toes to stretch. Other times the leg nubs or whatever you will call them ache when it gets cold or a storm is coming. For the most part I'm fine."

"And you Master Oakenshield?" Bilbo asked and Thorin looked contemplative.

"My injuries are not physical if that is what you are asking."

He rode up to the front of the pack next to Balin and left his brother and the hobbit alone, "You know laddie if you ever want to know then ask." And he was so tempted sometimes to take Balin up on his offer but he knew better than that; it was an old rule that the royals of Erebor follow. He could not undo the laws of past kings that would not benefit the people.

And a king's word is law.

"Balin, this is the last time I will say no."

"Of course Thorin, but it is tearing at you."

The king let out a laugh, "I was never meant to know, Grandfather made sure of that. I am forbidden to learn the language of elves and I am not allowed to let people see my mark willingly." His black hair was left unadorned, like a canvas for his spouse to weave their art through, he was seen as a disgrace to some. Cutting back his beard and leaving his hair without beads or braids was a sign of self shaming to dwarves.

He wasn't good enough for them, but he always held out hope that he would be good enough for his soulmate.

"I just want to regain Erebor as soon as possible," he said ,"I have to Balin. There is no time to find this nameless elf while traveling. In fact, knowing my luck my soulmate is probably Thranduil!" He shook his head and if he had looked to Balin in that moment then he would have seen a confirmation on who his soulmate was. Though just like he had said, his luck really was the worst.

And over the months during the journey he was proved right; his luck was the fucking worst luck ever.

He had nearly been killed by trolls, orc scouts, the green shit the Rivendell elves saw as food, stone giants, goblins, more orcs, _**AZOG**_ , giant eagles, shapeshifters, and the latest being spiders. Not to mention all the times they nearly starved in between. If he was killed by a spider then he would never he would never be able to hold his head up high in the Halls of his Ancestors.

Then the elves came, the fucking elves.

"FRERIN!" he screamed against his captors when he saw his brother get a shake down.

"Hey, hey, hey! Come on that's my good foot!" the blonde Durin complained when one of the elves had accidentally taken off his right leg. Next to him Fili was struggling as they took all of his carefully crafted knives and swords. "Alrighty then, just fucking take my leg why dontcha. Don't worry I'll hop my happy ass all the way- FUCK!" and the left one was taken as well.

"Sir, the dwarf has knives built into his feet."

"Let his kin carry him," and then Frerin was being picked up by Thorin.

Frerin leaned down to Thorin's ear and whispered, "They didn't think to check our trousers did they?" Despite himself Thorin laughed quietly before falling into line with his brother on his back. All fourteen dwarves were put into a line when Frerin asked him, "Where's Bilbo?"

Another one he had let down, Thorin realized with a start. He owed the little hobbit everything for saving his life near the Carrock, and then all he could do until they got to the Mountain was pledge to Bilbo that he would protect him. He wasn't good enough, and he cursed softly under his breath.

WHY?! Why couldn't he ever be good enough?

He had asked his mother that one time and all Thorin got was , " _Oh my sweet boy, you just don't realize something. You are not what people make you out to be, you have been told since your twentieth birthday the same thing over and over again in different ways. Thorin, you don't need others to tell you your worth, go and make your own._ "

A rough shove nearly sent the two Princes into the dirt and brought Thorin back to his sense, "Keep walking scum." Solemnly he walked behind Dwalin as they were led to the Elven Stronghold. The only thing that they could hear was Frerin bitching in Khuzdul, " **Filthy tree-shaggers! Have you any clue on how long it took to get those commissioned? You fucking-MMPH!** " and Thorin didn't know if he should be thankful that Frerin was gagged or not.

As much as he loved his brother there were times Thorin just wanted to chuck him into the nearest lake to get some peace and quiet.

When the Company of Thorin Oakenshield made it to the giant gates leading into the Mirkwood Palace, Frerin was pulled off his back before being thrown onto Kili's. "Hey!" Thorin protested when his brother was taken from him and he was being led away from the Company. The exiled Prince struggled as hard as he could against the bonds and his captors , but it was to no avail.

They had successfully separated him from his family and kin; it didn't take a genius to figure out where they were leading him.

So to delay the inevitable Thorin did his best to slow the guards; even going as far to try to throw himself over the edges of the spiraling pathways. However he had made it in front of Thranduil before he could stop it; and despite all the anger that he felt for the ancient elf he still didn't hate him.

It was like he _couldn't_ hate him.

"Thorin Oakenshield, it has been a while since you were seen east of the Misty Mountains," and he should have hated the Elf King just for talking to him but he didn't. Thorin had no clue what was wrong with him; why he was so defective to not hate this elf. He should hate Thranduil with all of his heart for turning his back on the people of Erebor, but his mind kept screaming that he had his reasons to not help.

To much conflict was going on in his head, but he still managed to hang on Thranduil's every word.

"Tell me where does your journey end," and Thorin froze.

There was no way he was going to tell the King about his quest and in his moment of panic he blurted out, "We are here to decipher my soulmark." On the inside he was screaming at himself; like how fucking stupid was he to say this to THRANDUIL of all people!? "That is where my journey ends," he spat out at the King.

Great, absolutely great, just keep digging that hole deeper; way to fucking go Thorin.

"Oh?" the blonde smirked as he stood from his throne, "And in what language is it written in?"

"The one of my soulmate's people."

Thranduil took soft steps as he walked down the spiral steps, "Your evasiveness leads me to believe that it is not in Khuzdul. So what is it in? Not Westron else you would know. So what is it?" He came right up to Thorin and bent at his waist to look him in the eyes; the elf had to give the exiled dwarf credit, he didn't flinch once. And to Thranduil, he felt like he was looking at the only being that mattered to him.

He wanted to help Thorin, but he wanted something in return.

"I will help you. One King to another, but I want something back."

"What?" Thorin growled out.

"I want you to read my soulmark," Thranduil said as he beckoned Thorin to follow him. He grudgingly followed the king as he walked down the roots and over bridges, and every now and then he would turn to make sure that Thorin was behind him. "Why so surprised Oakenshield? If yours is in a different language, then why can't mine be as well?" but as he expected Thorin did not answer him.

"Well?"

"There is only one language that is secreted away from your knowledge, but it cannot be," Thorin whispered to himself. He was aware of the fact that his One was an elf, but he had always been denied the identity of them. They were a forbidden fruit that he wanted to find and take a bite out of; but he held back. He could have learned Sindarin secretly, asked an elven diplomat, even went to Elrond for council.

Though he never did, because what good would it do? He would be denied again and again by racial tensions, by the racists in both races, and the hatred that would flow from all.

"Yes, I always knew what race my soulmate would be from. Though what good does that knowledge do me if I cannot translate their name?" Thranduil asked Thorin as they walked into what the dwarf assumed was the King's Private Rooms.

"None, absolutely none."

The elf nodded in agreement before taking off his crown and setting it down on a vanity; Thorin's traitorous mind was telling him to keep watching the elf undress as an outer cloak landed on the settee near them. Though he settled his eyes somewhere else, anywhere really except for on him. "Well?" and Thorin turned around and his breath caught in his throat.

There was neat runes written on the King's chest, right above his heart.

.

.

.

Just like Thorin's was.

The exiled Prince nearly choked when he could clearly read the Khuzdul on the elven King.

"Who is it?" Thranduil asked, impatiently.

All Thorin could say was, "Me."

Right before passing out and busting his fucking head on the corner of a table.

~.~.~.

"...won't...several days left..."

"...mate...Thra...I knew..."

"Asshole...Erebor...close but far..."

"Wake up Thorin."

_He frowned as the people spoke; there was no one around to talk yet there was voices that he could hear clearly. Thorin sighed as he soaked in the coolness of the air and the serenity of the forest around him. He was at peace for once and he would take all the advantages that came with it._

_For once he was sure that he was good enough, he had found his soulmate after all this time._

_Even if he was alone in this forest he would be okay; he will soon sleep and in his dreams he will see his One. Resting his feet in a small brook running nearby, Thorin decided that he would rest. Or get as much rest as he could._

_Then before he could fully relax the wind began to pick up and his brilliant blue eyes opened. Instead of a small river his feet rested on the tongue of Smaug and he found himself looking into the golden fires of the dragon's eyes._

_All it took was a huff of fire for him to be consumed and turned to dust._

When the exiled Prince came to, he noticed two things. One, his brother had gotten his legs back, and two he was in a very luxurious room. The dwarf groaned as he sat up and consequentially knocked his brother's head off his bed. Frerin woke up on the floor and to his brother's laughter; something he never really heard in his lifetime.

Ever since he was a small child he could remember that his stern brother never laughed or smiled in the presence of others. However, Thorin always had a quick smile for his little brother and sister; and later on his sister-sons. Now, though Thorin was laughing his arse off even though Thranduil, Oin, and Balin were in the room.

"Th-Thorin?" Frerin asked and he jumped up so fast that he forgot his feet weren't actually attached to him. They were propped up against his chair and came down as Frerin went down. His little show caused Thorin to clutch at his stomach as he roared in laughter.

"I-I c-c-ant, I cant!"

Frerin grumbled as Oin helped him up, "Way to laugh at the disable dwarf you arse. Couldn't he just stay asleep? Had to stop a good plan dead in its tracks." Balin smacked the blonde in the head before helping him get his legs back on.

"Lets wait with the others now that Thori- I mean Prince Thorin is awake," and even though Frerin complained he still did as he was bid too and left with both Oin and Balin. Thorin wanted to stop them from leaving but he knew deep in his heart that there was matters he had to attend to before he could. He calmed down enough as Thranduil took the seat that Frerin had previously occupied.

"You never knew? I-How long have you had the mark?"

And when Thorin looked at his One he could see a man that was different from the one that Thror had once described to him. This Thranduil was willing to show him a more vulnerable side to him than there really was. The dwarf could see the emotion in his eyes that he hadn't seen in the throne room; the fatigue but relief that he was showing was overwhelming.

"I've had it for over one hundred years, and I never once learned the name on my heart," Thorin confessed, "I was barred from learning Sindarin."

"Barred?" he asked.

"Grandfather had Balin tell him when it first came and I couldn't read it. When he found out who it was, then life became much harder for me."

Thranduil shook his head and got up from his seat, "A soulmate is treasured in every race no matter who it is, Thror was too mad to realize this." He leaned down to take Thorin's hands in his own, "You are to be treasured properly, not scorned for who was made for you."

And he was kissed softly on his head by soft lips belonging to the angel that happened to be Thorin's One. "Thorin, are you going to do what I presume you are?"

"I must."

"Why?" Thranduil asked, exasperated.

When Thorin didn't answer Thranduil sat on the mattress next to him, "WHY?"

The dwarf nearly growled out, "BECAUSE I HAVE TO!" and when he saw Thranduil's confused/shocked expression he kept on rolling. "I was never good enough for others when they were alive. It is the least I can do to ensue they needn't have died in vain!"

"And if you die?"

"Then I die."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes and pinned Thorin down by his shoulders, "How can you say that? Have you no self esteem?! IF YOU DIE THEN WHAT WILL I DO? YOU SELFISH DWARF!"

"DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU TREESHAGGING PONCE!"

The blonde elf shook his head and got up from the bed; his shoulders shaking in a suppressed rage and he ran his hands through his hair. A shake of his head and Thranduil began to walk towards the door before turning at the last moment. "I won't let you leave to your own folly Thorin," and in response Thorin narrowed his eyes.

Like he was going to let anyone stop him from his destiny. As soon as the Elf King left his Company (including the previously lost hobbit) came in and all Thorin had to do was say, "We leave as soon as possible."

.

.

.

.

.

Five days later Thranduil was running after the dwarves as they escaped the Mirkwood in nothing but barrels. Thorin secretly delighted in the elf's outraged roar when they floated down the rapids and out of sight.

He hated that he was doing this to Thranduil, but he had to do it for his people.

Thorin wouldn't let something like a dragon kill him before he could properly bond with his One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this would be a two parter, so the thorin/thranduil train can keep on trucking.
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan


	22. I Hope You Stay (BardXBilbo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mistress Belle?"
> 
> "No, please. My friends cal me Belle," she said.
> 
> And he smiled at her, "And mine call me Bard."
> 
> As they parted ways they had no clue as to what the future held in store for them; but there would be no warm welcome to Esgaroth not even a week down the road. No, Belle was destined not for Lake-town, but she was made for another human city.
> 
> One that would rise from the ashes like a phoenix.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> One that would need a sensible Queen and sensible was exactly what Belle Baggins was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have been so busy with personal issues and financial ones as well. I wanted to update more often but there was too much for me to keep up a schedule.
> 
> Prompt: I love the Bilbo x tauriel one shot and fem bilbo and bard one shot! Can you make more? (I totally can)
> 
> Paring: Female Bilbo Baggins/Bard the Bowman
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

The world was spinning under her as she heaved herself onto the river's shoreline, and behind her she could hear the grunts and moans of her dwarven friends. Her lungs felt heavy and her once white blouse was stained a brilliant red. The young hobbit shivered as she pulled her red vest over it, and she could hardly keep her balance.

"Belle!" and she turned with a forced smile on her face as Ori stumbled up to her. "We made it out! Thank you Belle," and she smiled at the meek dwarf. The red haired dwarf was happy to be out of the dank dungeons of the realm, as were all of the others.

None so more than her; while they were given food she had to steal what little that could escape elven eyesight. Her ribs were showing under her blouse and her face was no doubt gaunt. And her hair; don't even get her started on her once beautiful chocolate curls! Belle was sure that it looked like a rat's nest instead of perfectly groomed hobbit hair.

"No problem Ori."

She smiled at him and tried to walk forward with him but with the weight of her sodden skirts and hair Belle staggered dangerously. One moment her soft brown eyes were staring at the concerned dwarf and the next they were staring at the sky. Her body was held in Thorin's capable arms as Balin talked to some tall Man, her vest was in tatters and most of it was bound around her wounds.

Her wheezing coughs caught their attention of the Company shifted uneasily when the Man turned to them. His eyes widened when he caught sight of her curled against Thorin's chest, a little lass hiding under the dwarven king's coat. Despite her small stature and gaunt appearances he thought she was a sight to see; and with a good home and good food she'd bloom like a blossom.

But that was one thing the Man didn't really have; his home was one filled with hunger and wonder. His three children were constantly wondering when their next meal was and where it would come from.

"A woman?" he asked the elderly dwarf.

"Aye, a hobbit lass. She's hurt bad laddie, so is one of our youngest. We care not how much it costs to procure a ride on your barge, we just need to get to Esgaroth," and Belle shivered violently. Thorin tried to help her keep warm but he was not enough to keep her from getting colder. She could see the Man bow under the guilt and nodded; he moved aside and started ushering the dwarves onto the barge.

Thorin paused for a second before getting on the barge and for a second Belle was confused, until she saw Fili carry Kili up his back and onto the barge. "K-Kili?" she forced out through chattering teeth.

"Shh, it'll be okay Belle," and she remembered nodding before closing her eyes. The sounds around her were often muffled as she rested; then when she tried to turn around in her sleep she fell off the bed she was in.

Wait, bed?

Belle groaned in pain as she stood on her shaky legs and took in her surroundings. The house she was in was much larger than she would like and all the windows in the room were frosted over. She stumbled over to a gigantic door and threw it open, giving her a beautiful view of the lake town underneath her. A balcony that gave her the most wonderful view.

Erebor.

This balcony symbolized the final leg of her journey since she could visibly see the place in which she would most likely die in. Belle was more than happy to help Thorin get his kingdom back but she wasn't sure if she wanted to die for it like the others wanted to. The hobbit spun on her large heels when she heard another door open and the Man from earlier walked into the room.

Now that she wasn't completely exhausted she could see how attractive this man was; his hair was long enough to be hobbit attractive and had enough curl to it. She was pleased to see that his beard was nothing more than a very heavy stubble, nothing like the manes that the dwarves had. Although he was tall, Belle found him to be perfectly proportioned.

The Man wasn't fat, nor was he too muscular and she could tell that he was kind. His warm eyes told her that he was genuinely kind and cared for others, but she was still wary because she didn't know who this Man was.

"Mistress Hobbit? You shouldn't be out of bed!" and before Belle could argue with him, he easily crossed the room and took her off her feet. Belle tried to squirm out of his hold but whimpered when she agitated her wounds. The Man let loose a curse and settled her softly on the huge bed, "Forgive me Mistress Hobbit, but I'm going to have to undo some of your blouse."

Belle felt her cheeks heat up despite her not wanting that to happen; her traitorous mind was supplying her with images to scandalous too even speak of.

However the Man seemed to take it as if she was overheated due to the fever she had; thank Yavanna for that. But she allowed him to unbutton the bottom part of her rather large blouse, before pulling the covers over her hips. Giving the hobbit some modesty even though Belle was too fevered to really notice it. The Man pulled the blouse apart slightly and sighed a little.

Some of the stitches on her abdomen had torn apart and it left her skin red and with a small prod, had yellowish pus come out of it. "I'm going to need you to stay awake Mistress Hobbit, so you can tell me if anything else is wrong," he said when he reached over to a nightstand and picked up a small sewing kit.

"My n-name is Belle," and the Man smiled at her reassuringly.

"Okay Mistress Belle, I am Bard and this is my home."

A small prayer was whispered before he pulled a small flask from the kit and pour some amber liquid on her stomach wound to wash out the pus. She let out a yelp of pain when the cool liquid burned her nerves, and that yelp had alerted one of the dwarves nearby. Bard looked over when Gloin burst into the room with a worried expression on his face.

"What's goin' on in here?" and his face turned as red as his hair when he saw the position they were in. It was bad from his angle, and to Gloin it was like he was looking at Bard undressing Belle. It really didn't help that Belle's face was a bright red, reminding him of the prize winning tomatoes Belle had been trying to stop them from eating in Bag End. Then his rage set in, because it looked like Bard was taking advantage of a bed ridden Belle. "WHAT THE BLOODY 'HELL DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he roared causing Bard to drop the flask on her upper stomach.

Behind Gloin was the Company as they stormed into the room as the situation got worse. Belle was flat on her back as her mouth was opened in what was pain but the dwarves took as pleasure.

"Ori! Go back!"

"OI! GET YA OWN BURGLA'!"

"Uncle is gonna be destroyed."

"THE LASS IS INJURED YOU MONSTER!"

Belle threw the sheets off of her and used what used to be her vest to wipe off the alcohol. Oin, who had pushed past Gloin and Fili, went over to her and tutted. "Ye went and ripped ye stitches, ye best be lucky tha' Bard here thought to clean it," and she nodded.

Oin looked at the others and shooed them all out of the room, "Ge' out ye lousy lot!" He pushed Belle by her shoulders to get her to lay back down before turning to glare at Bard. "Tha' means you too," and Bard nodded.

"Of course, get better Mistress Belle. I will be seeing more of you in the future."

"Thanks you Master Bard," and as he left Belle tried to get those dirty thoughts from her head.

"Who's a drunkard?"

Thank Yavanna for Oin and his deafness distracting her.

~.~.~.

The shirt she was wearing was long enough to be a short dress and it was the only thing that she had to wear. Her own clothes were damaged and one human girl, Sigrid, had volunteered to fix it for the young hobbit. Which Belle was more than glad to let her do, but it left her with only Bard's deceased wife's clothing.

She wasn't going to deny such a gift, but when she walked into the kitchen the next day Belle regretted it a bit. She watched as Thorin turned from her and the other dwarves suddenly busied themselves. Her large feet padded silently until she reached the rather large table and she pulled herself into a chair.

"Is everything alright?" Belle asked and several of the dwarves nodded rapidly.

"Of c-course it is!"

"No probleme h-here!"

"Oi! Lass, wha' 'appened to ye clothes?"

"OIN!"

Belle blushed and crossed her arms (much to some dwarves' pain and or libido), "Well, Sigrid is hemming them for me." She smiled at Balin as he set a cup of tea in front of her with a smile.

"I'm afraid you missed afternoon tea Belle."

The two smiled at the joke before the hobbit jumped with the door slammed open and Bard stormed inside. His face was thunderous and he cupped his hands around his mouth before yelling out, "BAIN! Bain, get over here right now!" The dwarves watched curiously as a nervous Bain trudged from his room and stood in front of Bard.

The bargeman's face then turned into a saccharine smile and he put a hand into his coat sleeve.

"Bain, son, did you have a good day?" Bard asked.

His son meekly nodded, and Bard's grin got even bigger.

"Good, good. Now can you explain to me what this is?" and much to Bain's embarrassment he pulled out the tip of a phallic looking thing. Bard, being mindful of his guests, had quickly shoved the thing back into sleeve. "Come along son," and Bain ducked his head as he followed his father. The dwarves were trying, and failing to keep discreet in not listening, to keep finding out more about the strange human family.

The only thing they really learned was that Bain was more than likely a little experimental with himself. Nothing detrimental to their quest mind you, but they were a little like hobbits in their want to hear gossip.

A little giggle alerted the Company to the smallest child hiding under one of the side furniture, "I told Bain that Da would find out. Now he owes me his dessert." Belle leaned over in her seat to see a small brown haired girl crawling out from under the table.

"Hi there, I'm Belle," the young hobbit said amicably.

The girl's jaw dropped and she stared at Belle in wonder before squealing happily, "You're the fairy that Da helped! Hi Miss Fairy, I'm Tilda!" Belle couldn't help but to jump off her chair and squeal back.

"You're so cute!" and Tilda honestly was. The human girl was barely as tall as Belle and while she was alarmingly skinny the young girl had some baby chub stuck to her cheeks. Her large eyes were a stunning shade of green and she bounced eagerly on her too small feet.

"Thank you Miss Belle!"

And Belle was startled when the young girl hugged her tightly and she couldn't help but to smile softly. It had been a while since she was hugged, since her parents' deaths eight years ago. Tilda took this time to lean next to her ear and whisper, "I think Da likes you Miss Belle."

Tilda gave her a brilliant smile before running off from her; leaving the hobbit in a daze.

There was no way she could be telling the truth, she was just a hobbit. Belle had lived a rather sheltered life in the Shire before ever thinking of seeing the world. If anything she was content to grow old in Bag End, married or no. Her dowry was big enough to attract many suitors but she promised herself and her mother that she would marry only for love.

But this, this was something she never expected.

Sure the Man was handsome and she may or may not have an inappropriate thought or two, but that was no basis for any kind of budding romance. Belle would be the talk of Hobbiton and the Shire if she entertained such ideas.

Then as soon as she got settled back into her seat and cradled a cup of tea in her hands, Belle flushed when Bard sat in the seat across from her. He smiled at her before pulling a package out of his shirt, and set it in front of her.

"Sorry Mistress Belle, Sigrid could fix your blouse and other unmentionables. But anything else was too torn to do much with," he was apologetic, but she shrugged it off.

"Completely acceptable Master Bard, thank you anyways," and Belle took the package and went back to the room she woke in. Her feet taking her there as fast as possible without seeing to be in a rush. Though as she passed Fili and by the crushed look on his face Belle could tell that she had let off a lot more than she wanted to.

The hobbit was happy to finally get into regular sized clothes, but she started to freak out when she realized that her ring was gone. Where was it! Her red vest was gone, as was her skirts and Belle began to panic. That little ring could be the fine between life and death for her in Erebor, and the only other person who knew she had it was Thorin.

Belle yanked on the fitting clothes and ran out the room; her brown eyes were constantly looking for Thorin or her little ring. It was so perfect and useful; she had to find that little precious thing.

Her body hit the ground unexpectedly when she collided with Bard, and all thoughts of finding her ring was gone. She blushed so prettily when he held his hand out for her to grab, "I-I'm terribly sorry Ma-Master Bard!"

"Don't fret Mistress Belle," Bard smiled at her.

As she straightened her clothing out Bard held her by the shoulders and said seriously, "I know what your companions are going to do. You know the risks, but still. If you find that you can't then there is always a place for you in Esgaroth."

Belle just stood there in awe.

"Mistress Belle?"

"No, please. My friends call me Belle," she said.

And he smiled at her, "And mine call me Bard."

As they parted ways they had no clue as to what the future held in store for them; but there would be no warm welcome to Esgaroth not even a week down the road. No, Belle was destined not for Lake-town, but she was made for another human city.

One that would rise from the ashes like a phoenix.

.

.

.

One that would need a sensible Queen and sensible was exactly what Belle Baggins was.

~.~.~.

Once again, Bard found himself by the bedside of an injured hobbit; this time is was much more than just a wound and fever. No, the little lass was grievously injured and barely hanging onto life. The Man found himself glaring at the barely injured dwarf king as he slept next to the two young princes.

They didn't deserve to live while such a light was extinguished.

Hell, the only reason that Belle was in this tent was the fact that the only elf that remained was only found in the Royal Dwarven tent. While the dwarf king was forgiven for his transgressions against Belle by the hobbit herself, Bard had yet to do so. He had seen the way that Belle had come crying to him with the Arkenstone in her hands.

The way that she dangled like a leaf over the ramparts when Thorin had banished her.

How she had stumbled down Ravenhill with a concussion and a serious chest wound.

And he had seen her charge an orc that had slipped behind him and slaughtered it.

Then the way that she fell like one of the houses in Esgaroth did when Smaug burned it down.

Now here he was; waiting next to her beside as his children slept together on his other side. Just a few days ago they had a home, a life, and most importantly they were surviving. He had been more than happy to eek out his living that way, and he would have until he decided to save that gaggle of dwarves. However, if there was one good thing that came out of that decision it would have to be the tentative friendship with Belle Baggins.

He didn't know what his relationship with her was, but it was more than one-sided. At least that's what it had looked like to him. He couldn't call it something necessarily because he had no way to tell if there was something more there.

Bard was sitting there whispering his children's favorite stories to them as they tried to get comfortable enough to sleep when he heard one of the dwarves cough. It was the blonde prince, the more injured of the Durins, and the one that was closest to death. His body shuddered in pain as he cried out in Khuzdul, whimpering and begging in his native language while his family slept around him.

"Fili," he called out as he carefully set Tilda next to Bain.

The dwarf couldn't calm down and as far as Bard knew Fili could be remembering the last thing he saw on the battlefield. Every time he went to sleep he could see the orcs charge his family. Or how they ripped into people with abandon, regardless of age, race, and sex. Everyone and anything was taken down in front of him.

Carefully, he pulled the dwarf into a sitting position and spoke calmly to him; telling him he was safe and there was nothing that could get to him. The glazed blue eyes slowly began to clear up as Fili truly woke. "Hey, its okay. Everything is fine," his large hands supported Fili as he gasped and gulped air desperately.

"B-Bard?"

"Just breathe in and out Fili. Everything is fine," Bard comforted the dwarf. Suddenly aware of how small Fili was in comparison to him, reminding him that he wasn't that much older than a child.

"Th-Thorin?"

"Very much alive," Bard said.

Fili let the Man lay him back down and asked, "Belle? K-Kili?"

"They'll be fine in time."

Or at least he hoped so, they were in terrible shape but with the elf's help they should pull through. Well, even though they should be okay that didn't mean that she would wake up. She had undergone too much trauma in such a short amount of time. He wasn't able to say the same for Kili; he had been with her on the journey there but he was in much better shape than she when he first met them.

The blonde nodded and closed his eyes, muttering out, "I h-hope so."

Bard let the dwarf go back to sleep then returned to his children, continuing his stories even though they were all sleeping. Not only for their sake but for his as well.

He didn't go to sleep that night or hardly any night after; his eyes dropped at meetings with Balin and Dain, and his children worried about him. Though when he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him all he saw was carnage. Pure carnage. Bard just couldn't sleep; there was too much for him to do. When Belle woke up he was too fatigued to do much other than hug her and take his lunch with her.

It was no surprise to anyone when he finally collapsed.

Bard dropped like a fly in the middle of a meeting; Thorin, Dain, Balin, Thranduil, and the different Princes were all there to see it. He was trying to keep his composure as the group went over the logistics to repair both Dale and Esgaroth, when he just fainted. His body was unable to handle the strain to operate with very little energy.

When he woke up after that his family was curled up next to him, and his strong Sigrid was in tears when he hugged her. "You can't do this to yourself Da," she said, "We need you. Don't do this Da. It'll be okay."

He...he had no clue that he was doing this to his children; making them worry so.

"I'm so sorry," and he held Sigrid close to his chest and opened his arms for his two younger children.

"Yeah Da! Miss Belle was worried too! She hasn't seen you for lunch in her tent for two days!" Tilda chirped.

Oh Eru, he's been asleep for two days! When Belle first woke up he had taken lunch with her in her tent everyday; but who knows what she's been putting up with for the time he's been out. "Even Fili's been asking for you Da," Bain said. Bard nodded; he had gotten along with the young Prince since he was the one to help him through a lot of his breakdowns while he was recovering.

"Anyone else?" he asked.

And sat back as his children listed off the various people that wanted to see him for whatever reasons; Bard ran a hand through his messy curls and sighed. He's missed so much in the past two days and by the way his children looked at him he would be missing even more days. Now his Sigrid was a strong woman and he just knew that she could get him to bow to her whims if she wanted. Her siblings could be the same and they loved to gang up on Bard every now and then.

The flaps of his tent moved as Belle entered; her small form was supported by crude crutches and Tilda looked positively happy to see the hobbit woman.

"Belle! Lookie Belle! Da woke up!" the young girl exclaimed.

Belle chuckled lowly, "I knew that silly, anyone could hear you lot drilling your poor father."

Said father was a little happy to see that his children did look a little embarrassed. "Scatter," Bard said and his children gave him one last hug before taking off to do whatever they did for the last couple of days. "Its nice to see that you're up and about Belle," he began but was cut off by her.

"You stupid human!" and he winced when she hit him with one of her crutches/

"Oww," but she wasn't done yet.

"What is wrong with you? Why can't you be a normal Man and just take a break every now and then? Do you realize what you've done to people with your fainting act? Fili was worried sick and your children were inconsolable! People didn't know if you collapsed for one reason or another!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"And what about me? Huh? I was worried sick about you and could barely eat or sleep!"

She was openly sobbing and he couldn't stand to see those fat tears roll down her face; he threw his blankets off him and went over to her. Bard held her in his arms and let her cry out her anger at him. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair.

"I'm sorry," and he just let her sag against him. When she couldn't stand anymore he swept her into his arms, and sat down on his bed. She just let him hold her even when she stopped crying. Belle was too exhausted to do anything else other than let him lay down and hold her tight to his chest. And as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep bard couldn't help but to think about how he missed this.

To lay down at the end of a day with someone he loved held close to him.

Maybe she would stay with them in Dale, maybe her life in her homeland was dull compared to this.

Bard kissed her forehead as he closed his eyes; and decided if she did stay then he wanted her to be his. For the rest of their natural lives; he wanted to be hers and for her to be his.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally love this paring, and was happy to write it.
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A. Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


	23. Promise (BelladonnaXThorin) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her hopes of going on an adventure were dashed when Thorin scoffed, "Looks more like a maid than a burglar." Her father and mother looked positively outraged and Balin looked as if he wanted to pound the exiled King's head in.
> 
> "And you look more like a pauper than a leader."
> 
> Belladonna was smirking softly at the look on his face and when she moved to stand behind her father her Marking read differently. "How dare she?!" and she frowned at the Marking.
> 
> Could it-? No, no it couldn't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I really hope that you all like the one-shot! Just a side note I fucked up the timelines for this one-shot, cuz fuck cannon.
> 
> Prompt: Soulmate AU
> 
> Paring: Belladonna Took/Thorin Oakenshield
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

_"Where is the door?"_

Belladonna Took was by all means an anomaly to the Hobbit Race; she may have been the first born daughter to Gerontius Took but that did not mean that she was by any means not respectable. The fair dark haired lass was not at all some ilk from Hardbottle, no no no. She was raised in the eccentric but genteel way of those from the Grand Smials.

To be heard but not noticed.

To be seen yet walk silently through the crowds.

To be kind yet forceful.

It was, of course, the way that she was raised by her mother and father; she had the bearing of any royal but called herself not by that name. But Belladonna was most often known for one thing, and that was her soulmate.

Now don't get her wrong, she won't let any Baggins talk down to her, but even she couldn't stand to hear the whispers in the markets whenever she and Gerontius went about the different hobbit towns when on official Thain business. People talked, Belladonna learned early on in her life and it wasn't Isengrim's fault that he let it slip about her Marking when they were young.

But they would have figured out anyway.

Though Belladonna was sure that the entire Shire knew that her Marking was not a customary hobbit name, but it was the Thought Marks that the Dwarrow had. Her dear mother, Adamanta, had told her that when she was born her left wrist said " _Not Vili, anyone but him._ " And it changed over and over again as she grew, but to her it was nicer to know that her soulmate thought of her often.

She learned to live on the small thoughts like, " _I wonder if she's a beauty_ " or " _Those scamps better not tell their mother. I'll tan their hide if they do._ "

Today, after a very chaotic supper that she will explain, it was most recently updated to say _Where is the door?_ Belladonna was not sure why her soulmate was so inept at following directions, but she could care less if they were blind. But, enough of this Marking business, the supper was what she needed to explain before anything.

And she was still pissed off about it.

The day had started off so nice too, she was smoking under her favorite tree in Tuckborough when she saw it from the corner of her eyes. That tall grey figure coming up the hill and she gasped out loud. "Gandalf the Grey!" she bellowed from her spot before getting to her perfectly large feet. Her large hazel eyes was wide in wonder as she ran down the hill to meet him halfway.

"You, sir, are late for dinner! You have been for five years!" Belladonna roared and the Grey Pilgrim smiled.

"Dear Bella, I assure you that I am not late. For a wizard is never late as he arrives when he means to," and the two smiled at the other, "But I have come for dinner if you shall let me."

The young hobbit gawked at that assertion, a Took's word was as good as his foot hair, (and no matter what the Baggins say Tooks have better foot hair). She reached up and wacked at his arm, "Never doubt a Took's word Gandalf!"

He had the gall to look perfectly innocent and protested, "I would never!"

"Good."

Belladonna tapped out her pipe and stuffed it into her dress pocket, "Well I shall escort you, as is my duty, to the Thain. He has been wanting to see you for a good year or so." And she interlinked their hands so she could drag him back to her home.

"Ahh, there has been a reason for that. You see I am going on an adventure," and if possible it made Belladonna stumble. But a lady does not stumble, no sir, the ground merely wants to become acquainted with her face.

"AN ADVENTURE!?" and that sealed the deal and Belladonna found herself racing back to her childhood home and leaving Gandalf in the dust. She never saw him smile to himself nor did she see him humming as he made his way back to the inn he was staying at.

Okay, she may have overreacted when he told her his purpose but who could blame her? His adventures were legendary in the Took Clan, and she could only imagine the jealousy that her brothers and sisters would have. Though when she stopped to think about it; there was no telling that he would bring her on it. Oh well, she guessed; he will still show up at the Great Smials one way or another.

She would not be denied her own adventure.

Belladonna looked to her soulmark and smiled at the clear words that stood out on her wrist " _Better be a burglar, not some grocer._ " She didn't think different of that since her mark had said much more different things in the past. The young hobbit made her way back home and sang with a pep in her step, "Come hither, young little flower.

Come hither to me,

Come hither, in this bright hour.

Come hither and see.

Fly farther tiny birdie,

Fly farther and see.

Fly farther to find your daddy.

Fly farther and just be."

She hopped down the different cobblestone lanes gracefully; her feet making up a rhythm that didn't exist as she went on. Her song weaving through the air like a gentle breeze during the summer.

"Jump higher big frog,

Jump higher indeed.

Jump higher than sticks and logs,

Jump higher than you need.

Run faster, Jack the Rabbit,

Run faster please.

Run faster is that fox's habit,

Run faster to the leaves.

Fall harder, thy mighty dragon.

Fall harder for me,

Fall harder from the spirit filled flagon.

Fall harder than he."

Belladonna was aware of the looks and whispers aimed her way; some Brandybucks and Cottons were just as petty as the Baggins clan she found. At the very least she never let it get to her. Always telling herself that they were just jealous of her mark and lineage.

She knew that it was a lie.

The three large doors leading to the Great Smials were open as they often were in the day and the fresh smell of bread wafted through the air. Her stomach growled as she wound her way through the complicated paths to her doors and when she went into the first family room she saw Belladonna screamed out, "Gandalf the Grey comes down the lane!"

Cousins and family alike all started to chatter excitedly as the Took clan sprang into action; they loved nothing more than the Disturber of Peace and fireworks. Coincidentally Gandalf possessed both, and tweens started for the door while adults gathered to prepare a feast. She went through this process of alerting her family and finally she came across the Main Line.

"Papa, Mama! Gandalf is back!" and her parents both grinned mischievously as they drank from their teacups.

"Lets welcome him in good spirits," Adamanta commented and her husband nodded.

"Yes, lets. Mirabella, Donnamira!" and Belladonna's two sisters had looked up from their knitting to answer their father's commands. When he saw that they were waiting for further instructions Gerontius cried out, "Lets make this a night he won't forget!"

The eldest Took daughter could see that her sisters' head were spinning in thought; they were more than likely to pull out their famous, or should she say infamous, Took's Folly. Belladonna, Mirabella, and Donnamira all headed towards the same place; the only place they wanted to go.

The wine cellar of course.

But enough of that, all any needed to know after that was that all the Tooks were getting ready to get fucking hammered. She'll be nice and spare the long story on how dwarves had one by one came to the Great Smials. From Dwalin to Fili to Oin, each one was different from the other and Belladonna just laughed at the antics of the dwarves.

Her family was also amused by it.

The entire party of dwarves were gobsmacked at the sheer size of the dining room and the number of faunts let alone people in it. Gandalf, of course, had followed behind the last dwarf to enter their home. Between serving food and eating it the entire Took Clan got to hear the stories Gandalf wound for them; tales of Rohan and Gondor was laid in front of the Tooks who ate it up.

Belladonna was doing her best to keep both Mirabella and Donnamira from trying to dance on the tables with both Fili and Kili. Well, she sighed as she watched her two sisters raise their tankards high in the air as they out drank, _OUT DRANK!_ , two dwarves! Granted they looked like the youngest dwarves, but still her sisters were not even of age yet.

She, herself, just came of age just three years ago and could drink any respectable Baggins under the table. Well, you know what they say; like mother like daughter.

"Oi Bella! We got ourselves a drifter! Plate 'im up will ya? Ya sisters are too 'ammered to do much else!" her favorite brother Isengrim yelled out over the roar of the people eating. She hollered an affirmative to her brother before making her way to the kitchen, stopping just in time to see one of the dwarves Bombur catch a chicken leg with his teeth from the air. Belladonna shook her head as she pushed past some of her cousins to the kitchen.

It was a right mess of course; the Tooks being able to only cook and set up before the first of the dwarves appeared on their doorsteps. The eldest Took girl grabbed two plates and filled one up with as much meat as possible and the other with her famous blackberry-lemon tarts. She briefly wondered if the dwarf liked blackberry and when she checked her mark she saw, " _What a stupid question._ "

Shaking her head Belladonna headed out into the dining room again and gasped at the sight before her; a black haired dwarf was sitting in her, _HER!_ , seat next to Gerontius. His hair was streaked with silver and braided in certain spots while a fur coat was draped on the chair behind him. He was the picture of elegance and poise; something she could never be without a shit ton of effort.

"Ah Bella! My dear, I would like to introduce you to Thorin Oakenshield. The leader of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield," and there was Gandalf, butting his nose in and ruining her fun! She thought that if this Thorin Oakenshield could fill out his tunic like that then he must be even more impressive with it off.

Belladonna weaved her way through a crowd of her relatives and placed the plates in front of the dwarf, "A pleasure Master Oakenshield."

The wizard nodded in approval at her response and was cut of by Thorin when he asked, "Gandalf, where is the burglar you spoke to us about?" Like a switch the once joyful mood had turned off and all the Tooks looked to Gandalf with a glare in their eyes.

"I'll be damned! Ye fecki-"

"Shut up! There are faunts here-"

"Burglar?! We may be Tooks but-"

"SILENCE!" and at Gerontius's command all of the Tooks quieted around him and took their seats. He looked at Belladonna and asked, "Would you and your brothers taken the drunken and the young to bed? Then return to me Bella." Demurely she nodded, and followed Ferumbras and Isengrim to gather their drunken siblings when Belladonna saw it.

She was sure that her soulmate's marking read something like, " _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME_?"

"MIRA! DONNA! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" and somehow her sisters managed to climb up the walls using the decorative mantles and whatnot to get on one of the chandeliers. She was just lucky that the hills the Great Smials were built in was the size of mountains.

Mirabella had whined and called out, "Don't be such a worrywart Bella! If you listen to father anymore then y-you'll be like one of those Baggins lasses!" Belladonna stammered while Donnamira agreed with a laugh.

Oh, she abhorred her sisters sometimes; no matter how much she loved them.

In that moment her marking said, " _How embarrassing._ "

She agreed completely.

~.~.~.

Belladonna had been the one to gather all the faunts and bring them to their family rooms or escorted them to their sober parents to take home; leaving her brothers to wrestle the drunks out of the dining room as the dwarven Company and her parents went to the formal meeting room. She got off easy seeing as it took all nine of her brothers to get down the two drunk sisters.

"That ought to teach them not to get hammered before they come of age," Belladonna whispered to herself.

Her scalp was hurting from all the tugs she got from faunts and her arms had been weighed down with heavy babes and toddlers. Belladonna's legs were as heavy as steel while she dragged her feet to the meeting room. She silently opened the door and the only person to notice her entrance was her mother; Adamanta was able to see that her first daughter was learning quickly.

She was a true Took on the inside and out.

"Gandalf, all my life we have been friends, but this is an insult to us Tooks. Yes, we may be different than other hobbits and enjoy the eccentricities of the world outside of the Shire. But we are not thieves, nor burglars, nor vagabonds."

"Gerontius-" Gandalf began but her mother cut him off.

Her fiery green eyes were expressive and she cut across him like a good elven sword, "All my twelve children except for one has found their Mate. They will not risk such a journey across Arda, it is not worth it to them."

The wizened dwarf, Balin she recalled, said, "My lady Took, we do not want to put any of your kin in harm's way."

Thorin nodded along with the dwarf, "You have something that we do not, and I have seen it today. Laughter, happiness, prosperity. You hobbits have a home and I am willing to bet my title of Oakenshield that not a single one of you know what it is like to be homeless."

Gerontius nodded and beckoned Belladonna forward when he finally noticed her in the shadows, "You are right Master Dwarf, we only know the comforts of home. So, to help you regain the one stolen from you, I offer the only child of mine that is more than willing to help. The only that doesn't know the feeling of being completed by their Mate. May Belladonna Took, second in line for the title of Thain, help you on your journey."

Though she was tired Belladonna stood taller than any of her brothers could have, and her hand instinctively covered the Marking on her wrist; a natural covetousness made her want to keep it to herself.

Her hopes of going on an adventure were dashed when Thorin scoffed, "Looks more like a maid than a burglar." Her father and mother looked positively outraged and Balin looked as if he wanted to pound the exiled King's head in.

"And you look more like a pauper than a leader."

Belladonna was smirking softly at the look on his face and when she moved to stand behind her father her Marking read differently. _"How dare she?!"_ and she frowned at the Marking.

Could it-? No, no it couldn't be.

The dwarf leader may be very striking and pleasing to the eye but his temperament was atrocious; he wasn't try to hide a mark or anything. Instead he was covered with clothes and different ornaments; a tunic that covered his chest completely; those trousers were ankle length and his boots hid his feet. His arms were covered with a queer undershirt. and the only patch of skin Belladonna could see was his neck, face, and hands.

Maybe her soulmate was mad or something, but she was more rational than that and knew deep down that that was her soulmate. Her other half; the person that she was supposed to love for the rest of her life.

And he was an utter tosser.

"Now, now. Arguing will get us no where," her father said, "Bella, dear, do you wish to journey with them?"

This was it! This was her chance to go on a quest, to see the world for what it was! She'll be damned if she let anyone ruin this for her, and Belladonna nodded. "I wish to go, I want to help them," and her quiet voice drifted through the room. Some dwarves looked positively happy that a hobbit was going to join them, like Gandalf said.

Thorin shook his head, "The wild is not a safe place for a lass like you. If you come with us, then there is a chance that you won't return."

Gerontius looked startled at this but Belladonna smiled at her father, "Papa, its okay." And the Old Took nodded in resignation; he always knew that his first daughter would leave him one day. He wasn't ready for her to go but she was going to do it no matter what he might say. Ever since she was born; he just knew that his daughter would leave the Shire.

"Why do you want to go?" Thorin asked Belladonna, and the hobbit thought for a moment.

"Because I got something you lot don't, I have a home. A safe place. I want to help you find your safe place, your home."

The leader looked at her incredulously, and his eyes misted over like plenty of other dwarves behind him. Thorin gestured to Balin and the elderly dwarf pulled out a long piece of parchment from the inside of his coat. He stepped up to where the Tooks were and presented them the parchment. "The contract. Now it wasn't written for a hobbit bur- ahh. A hobbit liberator, but I assure you that changes can be made," Balin said as Gerontius took the paper.

The elderly hobbit smiled at them, "We will get to it and return it in the morning. For now, Bella? Be a dear and show them to the guest smial."

Belladonna nodded and walked off; grinning as she heard the dwarves tumble over themselves to catch up with her. The youngest were right on her heels, and were spouting off questions left and right. She could just tell that the two were happy with the turn of events and she couldn't really blame them. What young dwarf could say that they've been treated to an entire meal and was escorted by one of the most beautiful lasses in the Shire?

None really.

"Are you like a Princess?" the brunette one asked and she scoffed. Her a princess? What rubbish, she was just another Took that the Bagginses despised because of their impropriety.

"Of course not! What do you take me for? A Baggins from Hobbiton? Or perhaps one of those inbred sort from Michel Delving?" she asked playfully, but the two paled immediately.

Fili gulped and began to say his apologies while Kili rubbed at his head from where one of the dwarves bonked the young lad.

"I merely jest, don't worry. No slight was made to my person," she reassured and could feel the relief from the two.

She frowned as she opened up doors to little tenet like smials of the lower halls in the Grand Smials, some had families living in it while others were just storage. Eventually Belladonna opened on that was a little dusty but had ample space for the dwarves. She smiled brightly and stepped aside to let all thirteen dwarves into the small home. "It's not a lot, but it's good for one night," Belladonna said as they traipsed by her.

Thorin was the last to enter the humble smial and before he walked in he said to her, "I'm sorry that I was quick to judge."

"Not a problem Master Oakenshield. Please join us again at two hours after sunrise for first breakfast."

Her dark hair swirled around her face as she turned on her heel to leave and all Thorin could do was watch it. He was mesmerized by the sheer beauty in front of him and he grinned. Thorin pushed his sleeve up to look at his mark and smiled widely.

_What a journey this will be._

He couldn't agree with it more.

As Belladonna walked back to the Main Halls, she watched as her mark kept changing rapidly. The thoughts always shifting and never allowing her to properly read what each one said. Though what she could pick up was her name, " _Belladonna, Bella._ "

" _My_ _Belladonna._ "

She went to pack her traveling bags excitedly; because she had the perfect chance to get to know her soulmate better. Oh she would savor this journey, and she would be damned if anything stopped her from being with that dwarf.

~.~.~.

When Belladonna woke up in the morning; she got to her feet and groaned at the sight of her hair. It looked like a bird's nest! She stretched her back and was reward with a nice pop before going over to her closet and getting clothes and a towel. Her last morning here would be spent soaking in her favorite bathhouse spring.

She opened her sisters' rooms and chuckled lowly at the sight of them hanging off the sides of their beds. Drooling and snoring; yes, Tooks were the embodiment of grace and class. Belladonna didn't even bother to check on her brothers since some of them were probably still drinking, or sleeping in the nude. Either way she wasn't going to check on them at all.

Of course the thought to check on the dwarves was tempting, but she decided that it would be better to go and bathe.

Belladonna went through the giant kitchen quietly as some of her cousins were dragging their feet as they got first breakfast prepared. Her mother being the one heading all these women and kissing her cheek before letting her through the back door. She walked down the path from the back of the Grand Smials and past her mother's garden to the bathhouse.

"Anyone in here? Ladies?" when she got no response Belladonna striped her clothes and stepped into the spring. A foot first before she set her clothes and towel by the side. Little bottles of oils and soaps littered the area around the spring from where others bathed and she picked a random one up. She was more than happy to find that it was a nice apple scented oil.

She dipped her head into the water before uncorking the bottle; her nimble fingers worked magic on her hair with the oil. The tangled curls were slowly being tamed to a manageable wave. A sudden knocking had her jump and she breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw an overturned bottle rolls around on some stones.

With her luck she didn't realize that the knocking was someone knocking on the bathhouse door.

Belladonna stood up to ring her long hair of all the oil so she could rinse it and repeat when she heard, "Dear Mahal!" She swung around with an "eep!" and well back into the water as the dwarf in question covered his eyes. "I'm sorry!" and she just sat in the water for a second before screeching and throwing bottles of oil at Thorin.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Needless to say he was more than happy to do so.

And Belladonna just sat in the warm water; she could hardly believe it! The only people that had seen her this bare was her parents when she was a wee babe, and then the women that bathed together. Now, her soulmate has seen it before they got to follow the proper steps to be a married pair! This was going all wrong!

She didn't even bother repeating the process, instead opting to dry off with her towel and change.

Her dirty clothes and used towel in hand; she walked outside and was greeted with the sight of Thorin being drilled by some other dwarves. Balin and his larger brother were both talking (more like screaming) in rapid Khuzdul at Thorin, who looked like he was trying to explain himself. She walked up to the three and smiled sheepishly at them; almost immediately they stopped arguing.

"There was no harm done, next time just give a little yell. Yeah?" Belladonna said and they agreed. She gestured for them to go on into the bathhouse and both brothers did but Thorin lagged back.

"I'd like to apologize anyways," he said.

Belladonna smiled brightly, "It is fine."

He shook his head, "My One deserves more than that. I promise you, when my home is freed of that wrym I will court you properly."

That brilliant smile on her face increased tenfold and she nodded, "Of course! When you and your Company is done, please come back to the dining room for breakfast."

As he walked away from her all Belladonna could think off was his promise; he knew that they were meant to be together and wanted to be with her. She was just so happy that she could sing! All she could think about was the fact that he actually wanted her to be his, and if that was how he felt years from now then she'd be happy.

"I can't wait for this quest to start," she muttered to herself as she went in to find her father.

Belladonna did have a contract to sign after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be continued in another part! Hope you guys like it, and yes. There will be a little dwobbit Bilbo in the end!
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A. Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


	24. Another Lifetime (FiliXKili) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally, since now his mother and father just watched their children bond with one another. He pouted when Kili started to squirm in his towel and finally Dis took the baby.
> 
> It saddened her to see such wonder and fear on her son's face when he held Kili. Fili had always had some sort of eternalness to him when she looked deep enough. His eyes were endless and they held such a deep weight in them, something that no toddler should have. But her Fili had it, something told her that her son was much more than she would ever know.
> 
> He was something special, but she couldn't put her finger to it.
> 
> "Fili's not like the other children."
> 
> "No, because he's our child Dis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to keep updating for you guys! I hope you all love it, and sorry for making you wish I could update more or not be dead with the Stories. Okay so, Durin but with numerous reincarnations. Ehh? Ehh!?
> 
> Paring: Fili/Kili
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

He drifted through dreams and lifetimes of others since he had been gone from the Earth, and he was fine with that. There was nothing he hadn't been in all his lives; a son, daughter, mother, father, sister, brother, niece, nephew, aunt, uncle, grandparent, and here he was golden. There was only one thing he never was in his lives and that was golden.

His current mother was a dark haired beauty that noticed his awareness as a babe, while his father being of a lesser line was ignorant to it all. Only astonished at how much he looked like him. And in the moment he reached awareness, all his other memories flooded his mind and he wailed for the last life.

The burning of Khazad-Dum was an old ache now, but he had never been a dwarrowdam that never got to hold her child. Who died in a raid upon a caravan from the Iron Hills to Ered Luin, the once comforting kicks that had been felt were gone and he was empty. There was never a life that he died without giving a life back. But it was devastating to a soul that had been put through the ringer and found comfort in the small mercies that life provided.

"Calm my son, inúdoy, nothing is here for you to fear," and his mother was soothing to him, "I am Dis, your new mother. And you are Fili, son of Vili." The newly named Fili forced his blue eyes open as shuddering breaths overtook his body. Dis was talking to him as if she were talking to an adult, clearly introducing herself to him; and when Vili didn't she elbowed him in his side.

Fili's golden father rubbed at his shoulder with good nature and then opened his arms to his son; carefully as to not jostle the child as Dis had the afterbirth taken care of. "You look like me inúdoy. I am your new father Vili," and the dwarf was choking up as he pressed a small kiss to Fili's head.

Then life began as the small family settled.

Over the years Fili had come to realize that he was the next in line for the nonexistent throne of a kingdom lost to them. It was a punch to the chest when he had learned that piece of information, being the leader of a displaced people was not the easiest thing to be in a life. As Phaedra he was a simple woman, with no other care in the world other than his then unborn child.

Now he was Fili and he found that he didn't mind being Fili, because as soon as his fifth year in the world passed he had been gifted a brother. He was named much like his brother and father was, and in the short five hour labor Fili had been ready to meet Kili, son of Vili. He was different then anything Fili had seen in this life, his clear eyes met his younger sibling and he froze.

One person would have his heart and in the end it had been Kili, sure he had loved before in other lives but he had been under the impression that there would not be one for him in the end. But Mahal had decided that there would finally be a one made for him, even if the One would be his own kin. His own brother.

Apprehensive, he reached for the newborn babe and smiled as the tiny thing held onto Fili's long hair. He whined at Vili and Dis but neither made a move to take the newborn's hands from his hair.

"Amad," he whispered when Kili tugged on the golden locks.

For a child he said little, but when he did speak people normally listened.

Normally, since now his mother and father just watched their children bond with one another. He pouted when Kili started to squirm in his towel and finally Dis took the baby.

It saddened her to see such wonder and fear on her son's face when he held Kili. Fili had always had some sort of eternalness to him when she looked deep enough. His eyes were endless and they held such a deep weight in them, something that no toddler should have. But her Fili had it, something told her that her son was much more than she would ever know.

He was something special, but she couldn't put her finger to it.

"Fili's not like the other children."

"No, because he's our child Dis."

Vili was right, but even then they could appreciate how independent he was when he gained the ability to be. As soon as he could walk, he learned how to use the latrine. When he could talk, he aced all the speech and Khuzdul lessons that Balin gave him. There was nothing Fili couldn't do when he was old enough to do it.

But his poor brother on the other hand struggled, but Fili loved him unconditionally despite it all.

When he was five, he still had trouble not wetting his bed. He had trouble speaking and writing where Fili excelled, not to mention that swordsman ship was harder for him than most dwarflings. Where Fili was one step forward, Kili was two back. However, that had no impact when it came to how much Kili admired Fili, in his mind his older brother was a genius.

People held him to his brother's standard, but when it bothered Kili, Fili would just tell him not to listen to others. That their words shouldn't bother him, it only mattered what he thought not what everyone else did.

It was an unique experience to watch.

For those in the line of Durin it was weird to see a dwarfling act with more maturity than those in Thorin's own council did. Fili walked like he had centuries of experience walking like a King. Then little Kili would stumble behind him, tripping on nothing and everything. Only for Fili to carry him on his shoulders, as if he was accustomed to such weight.

As if he was used to carry burdens on his own.

Both Vili and Dis meant to confront their older son about it.

Then before Kili's eleventh birthday, Vili died scouting the area around the Blue Mountains. An orcish arrow piercing through his leather armor, poisoning him and there was nothing anyone could do to get him to help quick enough. It was hard enough for Fili, trying to keep his mother together but along with his brother needing the same type of help.

He on the other hand, felt terrible; his aloof demeanor was not the easiest to be around. Vili had spent so much time loving Fili and trying to get the young dwarf to open up. His father spent too much time trying to get him to be more outgoing, instead of the leader he had been born as. He had been caught up in the fact that he was a prince once more, that he forgot he was also a child.

Fili ignored the adults that thought he was just a kid, he was too wrapped up in his memories to decipher which life he was in.

This was a wake up call and Fili would be damned if he didn't learn anything from it. Months after his father had been returned to the stone, Fili began to allow himself to change. Slowly, since he didn't want to cause alarm to his new family, but enough for them to think that Vili's death had changed him.

He allowed himself to appear puzzled at times and in some moments he would look around and call out for people. Sometimes they meant something to him, other times he went looking for Vili. People would call him a poor bairn when he wandered around, and Fili couldn't stop the guilt coursing through him. He was deceiving people, but the alternative was telling them who he was and who he had been.

"Fee! Look, look, look!"

The blonde let himself get pulled from his thoughts to see what Kili wanted to show him. He was honestly shocked when he saw Kili with a bow and arrow, more so when the arrow was notched and Kili was able to let it fly. Right into the middle of his faux hay person target.

A large crossed his face and he hauled Kili into a massive hug, "I'm proud of you Nadad!"

Maybe it was time to start being Fili, but even as he hugged his One and helped Kili onto his shoulders he knew that would be impossible. There were rules against this sort of thing, and to top it all off.

He had been the one to make them.

~.~.~.

Burning, it was burning.

Esgaroth was burning around him but all he could see was Khazad-Dum; instead of Men and Women running away from the dragon he saw dwarrow and dwarrowdam alike running from a fiery whip. But, Kili, sweet Kili was trying to follow Bard's children into the boat. In that moment he panicked, and could only start shouting at the people running around him.

All he could think of was his folly, and the ancient Khuzdul that passed his lips was familiar to the dwarves around him. They couldn't understand it, but Bofur knew that it was an ancient dialect because it was the only one that Bifur could understand and communicate with. Fili's hand were gripping his hair as his blue eyes were wide in horror, and in that moment he had lost himself once more.

Phaedra|Durin|Fili|Havorthal| **Fili** was lost in his lifetimes and he had to be led into the boat by Tauriel and Tilda. There was nothing that he could do other than lose himself, of course there would be discord when they were safe once more. Questions would be asked and once more he would have to tell his story, and hopefully unlike other lives the Company would understand that he was always Fili. That he wasn't a replacement or that he had stolen the life of 'Fili' before the babe could even begin.

Durin|Fili then watched as something happened that didn't in his last life, he watched the monster fall.

" _How? But Moria is already gone, our home is gone. How did this happen?_ " and the others in the boat asked him to repeat what he said. To translate what he had said.

"Fili? What's wrong brother?"

Durin looked at the brunette and asked, "Do you not see? That balrog has taken our home, and all you can do is ask if I'm okay?" He was incredulous and it was hard for him to comprehend why this dwarf was so...ignorant. "Look around, how many of our kin are dead due to my greed? How many has that demon slain because we dug too deep?" and Durin seemed forlorn as he stood to look at the burning town|mountain, tears in his eyes.

"Fili? Where are we again?" Bofur asked the prince cautiously. His hand reaching behind him to keep Sigrid and Tilda away from the kind blonde. Well, once kind blonde.

Fili's|Durin's face grew twisted as he barked at the miner, "Imbecile, can't you tell we're at Mo-" and he stopped when he finally took in his surroundings. "Where?" he asked when he saw that it was wooden buildings burning and humans running. Not a mountain burning and not dwarves running, not a balrog but a dragon.

The blonde shook his head as he watched the scene around him change, and he fell back next to Kili and breathed in desperately. Why was it so hard to breath? Oin knelt in front of him and started talking to him, trying to get him to calm down and listen to him.

Kili, on the other hand, was surprisingly the one to calm him with only a hand on his shoulder. "Fili? Are- are you okay?" and Fili felt horrid. His flashback felt _real_ to him, like he was back at Khazad-Dum. And, he - he forgot who he was and where he was. Fili was ready to throw the blame on Kili, he had been willing to throttle his One for something he didn't understand.

He was acting like the injured party when Kili was still recovering from his arrow wound.

"I-I" and he could only sit there as the weight of the crown fell off his head. Yes, he wasn't a king, not even a prince really. There was no kingdom, yet, to have a crown in.

A larger hand covered a shoulder and he looked up at Tauriel, there was a puzzled expression on her face. It was as if there were somethings connecting in her brain, and her eyes widened. All it took was one pleading look at her to make her focus back on the paths out of the burning town. It was confusing for him since he had never had trouble in this life distinguishing between his lives, but the stress and similarities between this life and his original one must have been his trigger.

His One's hands in his hair helped keep him calm, even when their boat crashed into the Master's gold filled one. Soon he was roused from his mind when the boat finally hit land; a quick look around told him that it was daylight and that it was time to make the trip to Erebor.

"Master Fili, a moment if you please," and both Tauriel and Legolas were waiting for him as the other dwarves prepared themselves once more for a trip across the Long Lake.

Acquiescing to the two immortals Fili made his way over, and stopped just short of the elf that looked torn at what she saw. She merely smiled meekly at Fili before saying the words that broke him. "He told me that he promised to return, but I am the wrong person he should return to. And if I may, I believe you agree with me," and Tauriel pressed the talisman that their mother made them into his hand.

His eyes looked crushed but he bit it back; he was not meant to have a one like his brother did when they woke. Surely he should have realized that by now.

Legolas stepped forward and bowed to him, "It has been a while since I've seen you again, the last you did I was a mere child. I pray that this life is much better for you Durin.'

The prince laughed nervously, "It's Fili actually, and I'll be sure to return the stone to Kili, Master Elf."

The elf prince nodded as he wrapped an arm slyly around her waist, "I can't have a dwarf try to take my Heart. I look forward to seeing you once more Master 'Fili'." He was relieved for a second and pocketed the talisman; but he was not satisfied.

He would never be in this life, because he was in a sinful love with his own brother. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it, because he had once said in a life a long time ago, "If Mahal would want us to love our own family intimately, then he would make them our One." At the time it had seemed logical, since no one had a One in their own immediate family.

But look what fucking happened.

What a hypocrite, because he wanted nothing more than his own One in his bed. Standing tall next to him, facing down their enemies and making a life of their own.

"Fee! Come on!"

Bofur and Kili were gesturing wildly for Fili to join them and he sighed and followed them. He would always follow, no matter what he would be quick to follow. It was the only thing that he and his lifetimes could agree on; they would follow Kili to the death if need be.

Ahh, what a time to be in love.

However, Fili never expected that love to be reciprocated in all of his time in this lifetime. Since Kili's birth he had never held out hope for anything other than a brotherly bond with the brunette. But the second that Fili and Kili were off exploring Erebor (looking for the Arkenstone), the blonde found himself pressed against a wall with Kili pushed up against him.

The rough scruff of Kili's beard was welcome against Fili's cheeks, or they would have been if Fili was cognizant of what the fuck was going on. His body was frozen when he felt his brother's smooth lips against his own. A couple of seconds went by before Fili was able to grab Kili by the shoulders and push him away from his body.

Fili, dazed, mumbled distractedly, "What? Kee, wha-?"

While his brother was confused Kili knew exactly what he was doing, "Fili, I-I needed to see. To see if you were the One and not her, I'm sorry if I-" The young dwarf found their positions flipped; his gentle brother was suddenly rough and Kili wasn't about to lie that he didn't like it. A hand was pulling at Kili's leg guiding it up around his waist.

Fili's hot mouth was against Kili's neck and the golden dwarf breathed out harshly, "Once you find out just who I've been, will you still feel this way? I'm not and have never been a nice dwarf."

The brunette mewled and nodded desperately, "I'll always accept you no matter what nadad." And Fili lost his control when he felt a rough rub against his and growled. Well, no one would be looking for them since the Company was on the search for a fucking gem.

When he had found his own gem.

Phaedra|Durin| **Fili** had never felt more whole in their lives.

~.~.~.

He should have known that he would be in this fucking position, and wanted nothing more to shuffle in his spot as the Company sat before him. Bofur and Oin the more prominent ones in the group due to their accusations (what he had presumed to be accusations). His uncle was placed strategically between him and Kili, a slightly distrustful look on his face.

Fili remained unfazed.

"Who are you exactly? From the claims of our own, you are not whom you had presented yourself to be. If not Fili, son of Vili and Dis, then who are you?" Thorin barked at Fili. His normally bright eyes were darkened in gold lust, and he nearly growled. The entire thing would have been easier if Bofur hadn't mentioned over dinner Fili's flashback at Esgaroth.

Bifur, at the time, had been happy that someone could understand and even talk with him in the ancient dialect he used. Though the entire company had been skeptical and Thorin was downright thunderous; believing him to be false.

The blue eyes glistened in the memories of his other lifetimes as he fought for a start, "I am and always will be Fili, son of Dis and Fili."

"Are you accusing me of lying?" Thorin asked dangerously.

Fili blanched, "Never Uncle! But I will also be Phaedra, daughter of Ghira; Gulmir, son of no one; Handrival, son of Rondral. Just as I have been Durin, he who woke alone. I was once Havorthal, who died in defense of Erebor. I was a mother, father, uncle, aunt, sister, brother, and much more. In this life I am Fili and will always be Fili. Just as I will always be Durin the Deathless.

"I was he who grew too greedy, but now I am he who gives," he was cut off by Thorin taking a step towards him.

"You lie!" he roared, "You have stolen the life of my own sister-son." He surged forward and grabbed Fili by the hair, and tugged on the dwarf to and fro. As if he was trying to force 'Fili' back into the body. "You have been deceitful since day one! You wish to take everything from me, and there is a price for theft from the king," and the dwarven sword was pulled from its sheath.

He grabbed at his golden hair desperately, trying to pry Thorin's fingers from it; his eyes were wide as he scanned the Company's faces. Bofur looked regretful and he took off his hat as the others sat there in shock.

Nothing could justify Thorin's actions now.

A cry was ripped from Fili's throat when the sword cut through his hair in one quick slice. "I know you have been consorting with those elves, and the Fili I knew would never have," Fili gasped when a calloused hand gripped at his throat. Thorin was more than capable of dragging Fili away from the hall that the Company had holed up in towards the battlements.

The reincarnated dwarf wheezed as the fingers grew tighter and tighter around him; he could hear Kili screaming at Thorin to 'bring him back dammit! He's my brother, bring him back!' and the Company's moment of clarity was over. They were trying to assure Kili that the imposter had been taken care of, but their gold clouded minds meant nothing to him.

"U-U-Unc," he tried to gasp out.

His eyes were wide when he saw the approaching contingent of elves and men, and Thorin smiled, "It appears that you have a welcoming party." The broken bridge over the River Running was directly beneath him at this point, and Fili wondered if this was the end. It was over for him before it could truly begin; his only regret would be leaving Kili behind.

"Ah!" the soft sound escaped him when the hand holding onto him opened and he fell.

His body sank into the ice cold waters of the River Running, and hit the debris just under the surface of the river. His lung where in desperate need of air, and his eyes were beginning to blacken at the edges as his chest burned. His feet hit the bottom of the river as his heavy clothes weighed him down, and when kicking desperately all that it brought was him was a second above the water.

When he breathed in, all he got was a lung full of ice water.

Fili lost what little breath he managed to have when his head hit a stone, and he let himself get carried away by the water. His own knifes and clothes acting as an anchor and it kept him him floating far down the river. In fact, his body surfaced near the freezing falls of Ravenhill, and all that could be done for him was to wake.

If that ever happened.

~.~.~.

He expected to wake in the arms of his new mother, happy and warm and safe.

All he got was the clanging noises of war around him and a heavy chest; his coughing brought him globs of mucus and water as well as the attention of nearby orcs. Fili's breath was short as he forced himself to find a way out of the legions of orcs that he saw and the only way he could go was up. Phaedra was able to climb nearly anything in her lifetime and Fili used that experience to make his way from any advancing orcs.

In fact he was thankful that the fucking things had no bows and arrows.

It was a long ass climb to the top of the 'hill', but he made it and let his body go prone against the iced stone. A hand reach around to his neck and he grimaced when he felt the bruised skin. It would be hard to do much more than breathe.

The other free hand went to his boot and felt for the small dagger he hid in the soles of his boot. Fili|Handrival|Phaedra|Durin let out a relieved smile and forced his fatigued body to stand. The dagger held in his weak hands and he staggered forward, towards a dilapidated watch tower. If he remembered right there should be a tunnel that lead straight to the indoor training grounds in the mountainside.

Fili never saw the orcs that swarmed on the top of the tower, his memories swirling together and he couldn't focus on the present. He tried to call out for dwarves that were long dead, his mind conjuring the image of a well used tower.

'Go, he's waiting' his mind told him and he found himself agreeing with his memories.

His short hair was the only color in the frozen wasteland and he was spotted rather quickly when he made it to the base of the tower. To him he heard the thumping of dwarves coming to check on him, when he should have heard the clinking of orcish armor. The kind hands guiding him up the stairs, away from any route that could lead to the mountain.

Those cruel hands were leading him to his own death.

The clearing sight before him as he forced his memories back into his mind brought a quiet mumble from him, and he watched the Pale Orc turn to him. Speaking in a language that was too dark for him to ever learn in his lives, and there was one thing he could discern from the intelligible screaming. "Oakenshield," was the one word and Fili was raised by the throat once more over a huge fall.

This time at the bottom, Thorin was watching with Kili, Dwalin, and Bilbo at his side.

As soon as Kili saw him he took off running towards the tower, but Azog could care less about Kili. His eyes were on the prize in his hand, and a broken 'No!' was heard.

Pain blossomed in his body and he coughed again, mucus mixing in with blood and he let himself fall. Strong arms caught him and yanked him painfully from the air.

"Ki?Kee?" he wheezed and tears were falling onto his face. He blinked dumbly and rubbed the tears from Kili's face; he smiled at his One and Kili was just screaming at him.

It was the opposite of the way he had first held Kili as a little babe; he was quiet and careful as he held his little body. Now, Kili was jostling him as he carried him from the tower. Tears and yelling in Khuzdul were the forefront of what he could understand.

Durin|Fili fell asleep before Kili even made it to Dwalin.

Expecting nothing more than the sweet embrace of his new mother when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2, this is shit because I wrote it. But hey, you know someone has to do the shit Fili is Durin AU or something.
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A. Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


	25. Misconceptions (BilboXKili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Belle, it is entirely possible that he is not giving her the time of day because of an infatuation. Maybe because he had no other visitor than yourself?"
> 
> The glare he got in return for such a suggestion shut his mouth quickly.
> 
> "It is in my culture to make myself better in a suitor's eyes, I was basically told in hobbit sensibilities that I will never be good enough and should never even attempt to become good enough."
> 
> Thorin sighed, "I know my sister-son, and he would never allow an elf to be courted by him or become infatuated with him. He had been the brunt of many an insult concerning elvish qualities. But even if it is not my place to say so, I will say that it is imperative that you do not lose hope. For not everything is as it seems. But for now, all we can do is try to get out of this Mordor of a place. It would be better for us all, do you not agree?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope that you have been liking Stories so far, its getting to the halfway mark already! So for this one I'm going to try my hand at time spacing or something, I want to keep a coherent story even though the flow is segmented. Tell me if it works or not.
> 
> Paring: Female Bilbo Baggins/Kili (A.N. This turned out to be more Bilbo-centric. so ehh)
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Jealously flared through her chest as she hid in the shadows, and Belle could only wonder what she had that she didn't. Her own hair was a dark, near blood red, albeit not the vibrant red that the elf had. Her own eyes were a muddy hazel while hers shinned in the starlight, a bright topaz. Her hobbit body was still soft compared to the muscular, lithe body that Tauriel possessed.

And oh did she burn, the anger coursed through her before she was able to get her head on straight.

No, he was happy; Kili was happy and Belle should be happy for him. But something in her was just so...angry; what was wrong with her? She wasn't that old, spinsterhood was a good fifteen-sixteen years away from her. And she was of a good rearing age! Belle had been blessed with the birthing hips of the Took Family, as well as undergoing the Fertility Ritual of Yavanna as a tween. She took her herbs (I.E the child bloomers as Grandma Took had called them) whenever she could during the Journey. Did all the appropriate stretches to help her monthly cycles every morning, and even tried to keep herself the sensible weight in case she ever decided to settle down. Everything Belle did was for her future with another person, but it wasn't enough.

But, she was just not enough.

As the anger and jealously dissipated, depression and acceptance set in. Of course, Tauriel was an exotic elf while she was some uppity hobbit. Instead of visiting Kili's cell, like she did everyday, Belle went lower into the dungeons. Tears tracked down her face as she ran down the mossy stairs, her thin body was heaving with exertion as she forced herself to go lower and lower through the dungeons.

It was a dank place, even more repressing then the main level, where Kili and the others were. But, just as Belle sat down on a moist step to let her anger and sorrow out she heard a voice. One that she hadn't heard in over a month. Her gaunt face was grim and uncertain as she inched around a bend as clangs and elvish curses were sprung. Belle pushed herself into a small alcove and watched as a blond elf pushed Thorin in front of him. She choked back a gasp as she saw the state of the dwarf king, his once stately hair was reduced to a tangled mess of webs and leaves. The proud stance he had when she first saw him in Bag End had been crushed to a tumbling tween.

His eyes were sunken and she was reminded of herself, gaunt and starved half to madness.

She felt anger again; tears spilled not just for her sake but his as well.

How could Kili be infatuated with an elleth of this sort of cruel kingdom? She looked at the willow crown jammed on that silver blonde head and frowned, before making her way to one of the few cells in the dark dungeon. Of course this one might not be Thorin's cell, but she just found him after a month of looking. She was not going to let him slip through her fingers once more.

But as she waited in the shadows, all she could think of was why.

Belle could try everything in the world and it wouldn't be enough to garner the attention of a prince, much less a dwarven one. She could barely find it in herself to garner the attention of a hobbit. She was lonely and as the Quest went on she honestly believed that there could be a way for her to find love. To find the family that she didn't have after the Fell Winter happened in her youth.

Of course, some of the dwarves had been caught by her good upbringing, but she couldn't catch the one's attention that she wanted. The elves had seen something in her, that was interesting. In Rivendell, she had been inclined to talk with some very notable elves such as the Balrog slayer and a son of Elrond, but there was no spark between any of their interactions, well nothing that could induce a romance. However, every little touch that she shared with Kili was like lightning running down her spine. Her knees would go weak, and her words would fail her.

Though he was unaffected.

Belle curled in a small corner of the walkway and let her own fights wear her out, she slept very little. But it was sleep nonetheless and that was something in short supply nowadays.

"Stop struggling Oakenshield!" and she nearly hit her head against the unforgiving stone wall. It would cause some damage, though nothing that she couldn't handle. She waited as the scuffling noises that woke her came closer and closer. Two elves accompanied the blonde one this time, both handling Thorin as if he were some trash meant for the compost heap. Her indignation rose at that, but she kept herself quiet. It would do her no good if she exposed herself at this time.

The blonde elf had unlocked the cell door while the other two shoved the dwarf king into his cell. The clank of metal startled her slightly but eventually after a few choice of words had been spewed, all three elves had left. Leaving behind the once proud dwarf, brought low.

"T-Thorin? Are you okay?"

Her fingers deftly took off her ring and shoved it in her pocket as he surged forward to clutch at the metal bars separating them. "Belle!" and she cursed under her breath before running into his sight, her hands frantically waving at him. She shh'ed him as quietly as she could, worried that the elves could hear them. "Belle, are you okay? Are the others safe?" Thorin grit out as the young hobbit nodded.

"Last I saw of them, some are doing just dandy," she replied bitterly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, interested in the situation of the company, but also being the nosy prick that she knew he secretly was. "And how so Mistress Baggins? How can anyone be 'just dandy' in the dungeons?" he picked at some leaves in his hair as he asked her.

Belle wanted to stop herself, she really did, but the anger in her heart could not be ignored. "Ask Kili, if you must, but I wish not to answer. My sensibilities cannot take it." She allowed herself to slide down the metal bars and tuck her skirt under her legs. Belle leaned against the wall and sighed, the angry tears letting themselves be known.

No, she wasn't some Chubb or Hardfoot, Belle was a Baggins and Bagginses do not cry in front of others not of their kin. But Belle let her frustrations be known as the sobs escaped her. She let a calloused hand wipe them away and Thorin could only look at her in concern, "What is wrong, dear Burglar?"

"I c-can't do this anymore!" and suddenly she wasn't sobbing, "I try and find a way out, but _he_ is _cozying_ up to her! Of all people and races! Her! I've starved myself and lost sleep over this! And HE is doing what I might ask? Eating, sleeping, and being generally okay!" In that moment Thorin decided to take a real look at her, to see how Mirkwood had destroyed such a female.

She was a spitfire and after a while the Company had come to covet her as if she were a dwarrowdam.

Now, Belle was nothing but skin and bones; the only evidence of her soft life was a busty chest and her style of speech. Her dark hair was matted and the curls have turned into a rat's nest. "But it's also about Kili, is it not?" and he cringed at his own words. Thorin never was the best when it came to comforting others. Or smoothing over matters.

"I- I. Its more than just that okay!" she accused, "My entire life was spent making myself to be exactly as a wife should be. Though I could not be tempted by others in the Shire, but here I am doing what I did to those in the Shire. I find myself tempted, but the other party is not interested nor will he ever be interested!"

The dwarven king grimaced, this was reminding him of a similar conversation with Dis; but she was afraid of talking with Vili. Let alone be tempted to marry him, though he knew that if Vili had asked back then Dis would have married him without a formal courtship. Now, Belle was basically giving up before she ever tried, and Thorin knew that Kili would never truly love an elf.

Especially when he had been insulted for looking like an elf growing up.

"Belle, it is entirely possible that he is not giving her the time of day because of an infatuation. Maybe because he had no other visitor than yourself?"

The glare he got in return for such a suggestion shut his mouth quickly.

"It is in my culture to make myself better in a suitor's eyes, I was basically told in hobbit sensibilities that I will never be good enough and should never even attempt to become good enough."

Thorin sighed, "I know my sister-son, and he would never allow an elf to be courted by him or become infatuated with him. He had been the brunt of many an insult concerning elvish qualities. But even if it is not my place to say so, I will say that it is imperative that you do not lose hope. For not everything is as it seems. But for now, all we can do is try to get out of this Mordor of a place. It would be better for us all, do you not agree?"

She wiped at her face and cringed at the sticky, grimy feeling, "Of course. Terribly sorry, I didn't mean to-" and he cut her off with a hand.

"Tis fine, Mistress Baggins. I myself have a sister who once came to me for advice, and I feel inclined to give you the same. Just. Go. See. Him."

Somehow, she took that suggestion and found herself, hours later hanging onto a barrel for dear life as she floated down a river with a bunch of wet dwarves.

Lovely.

~.~.~.

Oh, how she hated Tauriel. The elleth just walked into the Durin's tent with a broken Kili in her arms, however it may seem she hated the other woman. Because she started glowing.

Belle kept her head down and controlled her anger to properly follow Oin's instructions to stitch Thorin up. The dwarf king was clinging to life and she was going to save him, even if the woman was glowing. Fucking elves, of course the one Kili likes glows. She worked tirelessly to keep Thorin alive and to keep her mind off the woman that had taken post right next to Kili's sick bed.

She bustled to and fro between Thorin and Fili; replacing cold cloths when fevers arose, changing bandages when they became bloody, _feeding_ them when they woke (only for Fili to vomit it back up onto her...twice), giving them water, finding more blankets, getting reports for Thorin (when he became cognizant), and to add salt to the wound Tauriel watched it all.

There had to be credit where it was deserved, Tauriel had no clue how to help around as the hobbit became increasingly bossy.

All the while Kili remained comatose.

When Thorin could sit on his own and try to lead the gathered contingent of dwarves and Men, he would give her looks. Looks that she remembered her own mother giving her long ago, when she wished to go and experience the joys of teenage-hood. The "I-Told-You-Not-To" look when she came home one day with a raging hangover, a little after her twentieth birthday.

Now the damned King was practically begging for Belle to just poison his light broths, because if she saw another look she was going to kill him. Then Fili would be King Under the Mountain.

The hobbit could only glare at him as she went about her business and took care of the injured parties in the Durin's tent. Her focus only on the Durins and she would try and do the same for Kili, but Oin (dear Oin) could sense her turmoil and took over his care completely. Having faith that the young woman would be able to take care of the other two.

Of course she had her struggles, her obnoxious red curls were irreparable to her chagrin. She was not at the prime weight for a healthy female hobbit, and Belle didn't like to look at the scars she accumulated over the entire Quest. Her Baggins sensibilities cringed at the state of her clothes (they weren't even of hobbit make, they were cast off clothes of Men) and her Took blood boiled at the continued snubs she received from the Iron Hill Dwarves.

Even worse, none of the dwarves would allow her access to a blade of some sort.

"It is just a small trim! Only shoulder length-" she tried to protest as Dwalin stared her down.

The entire company was up in arms against her, they all claimed that her hair could be repaired. And she was nothing but practical, it was just hair. Sure it could take a year or two to get back to its original length, but it would be worth it in the end.

"But Belle! Its such a lovely red shade, surely there is some other way?" Ori cried out, his hands wringing his worn sweater.

"Ye can't jus' whack that hair of yours! We haven't done anything ta ya have we?" Bofur asked.

"Honestly, its just hair-" Belle tried again, but this time Thorin interrupted her.

She glared as he began to lecture her, "What if you were to marry? How would your beloved braid his beads into your hair? How would others know of your accomplishments? How could people identify your clan? It is not merely hair, it is your history."

"Lad's right Belle."

Hazel eyes bore into the king's skull and he wisely shut his mouth; with a look to the elleth sitting by Kili's bed Belle said nothing. But she did let the Ri brothers work on untangling her long hair. With the threat that if it didn't work then she would shear it to her ears. She had never seen Nori sit so quietly and so determinedly since she met him. He was always up and about, off doing one thing or another. But here he was sitting with his two brothers, all with an identical blush on their ears and insisting that as a _friend_ they would be honored to help her this one time.

Emphasizing friend and one.

The tent was nice and quiet, with the dwarves working on their respective projects (or sleeping in Fili's case). Then she heard Tauriel gasp and the clatter of her chair as it hit the floor. The hands in her hair were idle for a second, and she could hear them call out to Oin about Kili. After that it was straight back to her hair, and she desperately wanted to turn around to see if Kili was indeed awake.

"Oww! Not so hard," she whined when Dori tugged on a particular curl with a comb.

"Apologies Mistress Baggins," he murmured when Nori elbowed him particularly hard.

From her position she could only see Thorin's bed as well as the tied together flaps of the tent moving with each burst of wind. The King was propped up with a piece of parchment in his hands as a pile lay in his lap. His tunic long gone, so Belle could get to his bandages quicker and his tanned skin contrasting against the stark white of his bandages. From the Elven King of Mirkwood in attempts to help start some diplomatic relations between the kingdoms.

Though he was staring at his sister-son incredulously, "Kili?"

"Please don't get up!" she heard the elleth cry out. His bandaged head was peaking out from under all the blankets that Tauriel had thrown on him. Probably afraid that he would hurt himself, and she couldn't help but to turn around. Regardless of the Ri's protests and watched ad the brunette stared around him. Taking in all the changes, Fili's short hair peeking over the mountain of blankets he was in, Thorin bedridden, Tauriel at his side trying to keep him in a laying position, and finally Belle in her ratty state. With all of the Ri males combing her hair. In front of the king and him.

A tug caused Belle to glare at Ori, but the scribe kept trying to gently run the comb through her locks.

"Its not working," the hobbit grit out, "Just give me a pair of scissors if you will."

The younger Durin gawked, "Y-you can't just cut your hair Belle!"

"It it something that I have to do, it's a nuisance."

Kili bit his lip and let Tauriel help him sit down, "If you really want your hair cut then let me do it!" The elleth gave him a knowing smile as the other dwarves in the room stared incredulously at the young prince. Belle, on the other hand, was glad that someone was seeing sense; even if it was Kili.

"Very well," and she turned to grab a brush and bandage scissors that Oin had in his kit. Missing the look of joy on Kili's face, and Thorin's disbelieving one. Tauriel merely sat down, looking satisfied and nodded at Kili. As if she were giving him her approval.

The Ri brothers and the other hand, looked both relieved and confused; Nori, himself, asking, "What just happened?" A small brush was thrown Kili's way and Belle finally held up a small pair of scissors happily. The hobbit just glad that the rat's nest she called hair could finally be tamed. The small stool she had been sitting on was grabbed by Tauriel, and set close to Kili's bed.

The prince was propped up with pillows supported his back, and his head carefully bandaged. The cloth over his right eye was dirtied with a dark red, but he seemed confident in his abilities to groom hair. Once the scissors were passed to him, he carefully brushed her hair out. From root to were the tangles started, and once he deemed that the hair couldn't be saved below a certain point the scissor were put to use.

It was an intimate task, and everyone seemed to turn their head or find something else to do entirely.

Belle noticed how the Ri's left the tent and Thorin focused on the papers in his hands intently. Fili was still sleeping and Tauriel had the sense to leave the tent as well, not before giving a wink to both Belle and Kili.

Of course she was confused but chose to spend more attention on the fact that Kili was well enough to give her the time of day, and that he voluntarily did so. She allowed herself the happiness of the moment and focused on the gentle snips of hair. The tangles so bunch up that when Kili cut off a piece, it didn't even fall to the bed. Instead it stayed with the entire bunch until he basically carved out chunks of hair.

He huffed at the sight of her precious hair falling in huge chunks but she was more than happy to reserve some of her hair. The curls just stopping above her shoulder blades now, the rest of her long hair being combed out of the fresh trimmed locks.

Her head slumping over in exhaustion as Kili worked quietly, and it almost lulled her to sleep. Then she heard Thorin speak up.

"So... when's the wedding?"

Belle's head snapped up so quickly that Kili thought she broke her neck.

"WHAT!?"

~.~.~.

She fidgeted in her seat, embarrassed beyond all belief as Tauriel chuckled at her plight. Her shoulders shaking with mirth as Belle turned her head to the ground, the only sign of her discomfort was the fact that he ears were a molten red basically.

"Y-you thought I had designs on Kili?"

Her silence was the only answer that Tauriel needed and the elf couldn't take it anymore. The laughter that fell from her lips was contagious because Belle found herself laughing along as well. "Well, it was a legitimate concern for me. Spinsterhood is just around the corner in less than two decades, and I thought I found the one that made me happy," she tried to explain.

Great, now she just sounded like a crazy lady.

But to her surprise, Tauriel understood her completely. "It may not seem like it, but I waited too long to start a family of my own," she started, "I thought that I would have forever, but as a member of the guard I should have known better. I should have realized that fighting the evil against us would have some repercussions. It wasn't until I woke up in the Halls of Healing with a bandage around my abdomen, that I knew I would never have a family.

"I do not blame you for wishing to hold onto happiness when you found it," Tauriel commented.

The empty room that Belle was given, once the Durins had been given the all clear to leave their tent, was in what was once the Royal Wing. Now dubbed the Company's Wing, it was an entire stretch of the Inner Palace with access to hot springs and their own communal kitchens. None other than the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and their families were permitted to live there.

Spacious rooms were dolled out to the Company as Thorin assigned the barracks to the soldiers from the Iron Hills and the Ruby Halls just outside the Palace to the Men of Esgaroth.

Summer was months away and there was nothing she needed more than to be able to get word to the Shire. More importantly her maternal side of the family needed the confirmation that she was alive as well as engaged now. She had no clue how the courting worked, but the way that it was explained to her was the she accepted his suit when he offered to cut her hair for her.

And that she propositioned the Ri family by letting them untangle her hair.

Which the hobbit apologized for profusely.

Then Kili almost took back his suit when he realized that the culture differences meant that she had no clue what he was actually saying. Which prompted her to shyly ask if he would cut her hair, leading to the most awkward moment she ever lived through. (Something she would not discuss, thank you very much.)

Well, second most awkward moment, because when Belle had to meet his mother. Not to mention the fact that whenever she saw the Mirkwood contingent show up, she shied away from the reinstated Captain. Then finally talking to said Captain at Kili's request, and finally spilling why she didn't really like Tauriel to begin with. And she was so wrong to hate Tauriel for all this time.

The elleth was actually very nice and her designs were actually on a member of her guard, she wouldn't tell her which one though. A little revenge for all the grief that Belle had given her.

Now, when the Captain left after their grievances were aired (or she hoped they were) it left Belle all alone in her room. Well her shared room with her intended, and smiled at the filling in they had to do. He was more than happy to get rid of all the old and broken furniture, so they could make their rooms their new home. All her possessions in the Shire, either had been sold or went to her favorite cousin Drogo.

The bare minimum was all they really needed now, and she gasped when the door to the room opened once more and in came Dis. The mother was happy (for once) and Belle hoped that she didn't make a fool of herself again.

"Ahh, Lady Dis!"

"Enough of the formalities, I am to be your mother soon."

Just like that she became even more mortified, but nodded nonetheless; getting up to greet her properly before sitting down with Dis. The tea she had when Tauriel was there was still hot, and she poured some into a fresh cup for the Princess. "So, I heard some interesting rumors concerning hobbits the other day," she began and Belle swallowed her saliva uncomfortably.

Keeping the face of a proper Baggins she asked, "Yes?"

"Supposedly hobbits, particularly female hobbits, undergo fertility rituals. Am I mistaken?"

Belle had to shake her head, it wasn't a secret in the Shire but it wasn't something that she wanted broadcasted around the mountain. It made her sweat a little bit, but the young hobbit was more than willing to take in the fact that it was a possibility. While many, if not all, females in the Shire underwent the Fertility Ritual of Yavanna; it was usually arrows in the quiver so to speak. Just more backup when it came to spreading rumors about one another.

She herself used to tease Lobelia about going through with the ritual three times before she got pregnant.

It wasn't malignant per se, it was rather an inside joke.

But she wasn't sure how dwarves would take it, would they crucify her? Or rather ostracize her for being so desperate? She knew that it was too good to be true-

"Some of the dams that came with me would like for you to perform the ritual on them as well."

What?

"Yes, they hope that it will help them conceive more or easier. Children are too precious and they wish for their own, or some dams would like to use their bodies to give other couple their own child if they cannot have one," Dis explained. Her face telling Belle that she was serious, before she broke out into a smile. "And I guess that Kili is my only hope for many grandchildren."

"What about Fili?" and it had Dis sent into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, he's had googoo eyes for Dwalin since he first started training, so no. Unless they get a surrogate, I expect grandchildren only from Kili."

Belle could see that, Fili did go more macho around Dwalin during the Quest and still did. Maybe he was trying to impress him, but for the most part she never really noticed it. For she was too wrapped up in her own problems. She smiled at Dis, before nodding. Belle was more than happy to teach the Ritual; it wasn't a secret and was never meant to be hoarded.

The mother gave a nod of appreciation and stood; her tea cup emptied and her time running thin. "Well, I wonder when he's going to talk to you about the wedding. Have a nice day, Princess Belle," she commented offhandedly.

It took Belle a bit before she screamed back.

"ITS JUST BELLE!"

~.~.~.

"They're killing me, actually killing me."

"Belle, azyungal, it is just morning sickness."

"No! Its an attempt on my life!"

She had no clue why she went through all this trouble as a young lady; pregnancy was awful. Belle was woken up at all times in the night, needing to use the bathroom or having been awoken by the kicks to her bladder. Her back ached when she was awake and there was little she could do about it. To top it all off, she was well past the gestation period for hobbits and was considered a little over halfway through a dwarven pregnancy.

Constant worries were plaguing her, like Kili not finding her desirable because of her rather large stomach or something as simple as burning the pastries. Each new worry could send her into a tizzy.

Plus, she had suspicions that there was more than one babe, but Kili was insistent that the child was just very large.

He obviously didn't know since he can't get pregnant.

Though, there were days that if someone looked for her, they could find her sitting in a chair just rubbing at her stomach. Amazed by the fact that she was making a new life, that there was another being growing inside of her. Days occurred where Kili would show her the small spinning mobile he made for the child out of precious gems and minerals. Or Dis and any other dwarf in the Company would ask to feel the babe, and looked just as amazed as she.

In the end, worrying did nothing for her. It never mattered to really worry, because it all ended up alright in the end.

She had a husband, child(ren) on the way, a home.

Belle, wife of Kili, (formerly of the Baggins clan in the Shire) had everything that she could ask for and more. Through every misconception and worry, she found what she wanted most in life.

Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know it the segmented sort of style is particularly linear, so if there are any suggestions then hit me up.
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A. Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


	26. Another Lifetime (FiliXKili) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While many may not have liked him for his choices, they would respect him for his deeds.
> 
> Dis was there all along and smiled at her son; the brave little dwarfling she remembered had finally come into his own. Yes, he may of been Durin the Deathless, but he had yet to be Fili the Lion until then. The moment he found the personal courage to sing the song of his lives in front of those not of his kin and company, he had became was Dis had always hoped her son would be.
> 
> It was in this mountain that he loved and lost; this place was his forever home and he would imagine the tears and time he put into making this place his home. After many years of feeling as if this place was no longer what he wished it could be, his dear Uncle had done what people had lobbied against for so long. Years down the road he became ready for the last title he would ever carry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Personally I'm happy that people liked the Fili is Durin thing, I expected a lot less people to like it. If this part gets good reviews/comments then I'll think on doing a part 3 as well.
> 
> Paring: Fili/Kili
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

He was warm when he woke up, but this time there was no arms holding him. His body was still the coordinated, lean figure he was used to as Fili. Instead of being a babe like he expected, Fili had woken up under a canvas tent. The makeshift bed he was stuffed in was covered nearly head to toe in blankets and furs, but he was alone.

It was something he wasn't used to, truly in many of his lives he never woke alone. Not since that first life when he was born without his One.

Now, the other beds in the tent were empty and the small fire in the tent was nothing but embers. Barely giving off enough heat to keep the interior of the tent warm, but it didn't matter. Fili was warm enough in his little sanctuary, and he thought that was enough. Though he was confused, where was everyone? He took a deep breath and winced at the pain that captured him.

Wetness was one of the things that he felt when he pushed himself up out of the bed, he looked down and winced at the sight at blood staining his wrappings. He shuddered but swung his legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed onto the topmost fur. He covered his shoulders with the fur and planted his feet firmly to the ground.

"Ah!" his breath hitched uncomfortably when Fili's feet couldn't support him.

Pain blossomed once more when his shoulder slammed into the ground and he hacked up a little bit of mucus and blood. His wound twinging when he used his arms to push himself up, short blonde hair fell over his shoulder. Reminding Durin|Fili of the fact that his own family had publicly denounced him, and his One had been barred from him.

All for what?

The fact that he had been different; the fact that his Uncle had fallen into the very thing that plagued his line for generations. Because he still had trouble with his previous lives and separating them from the current one. His own hallucinations had led him to the one place that he shouldn't have been, the one place that could be the end of him.

Fili was constantly being betrayed.

By his memories, family, body...everything actually. His expectations were shattered upon waking up; the selfish hopes of waking up protected were dashed when he awoke alone. Albeit warm, but nevertheless alone.

How long had he been asleep?

The young prince scooted over to lean against his bed and draped an arm on his abdomen; willing the pain to die down but not rubbing the area. Afraid that he would ruin the stitches that he knew were there. His blue eyes glazed over as he strained to keep himself awake.

"Why do you not sleep Phaedra? Is the little one keeping you awake?"

Fili|Durin| **Phaedra** looked up with startled eyes to see his|her last love staring at her with exasperated eyes. His own light colored eyes were soft as Fili|Phaedra reached up to the dwarf, that they once believed deceased. Fili's|Phaedra's stomach was empty; no sign of a babe or even a womb to be noticed. Golden braids that he had once put in the dwarf's hair were still there, as if the hair on his head had never been shorn.

"Do not worry my gem, Ered Luin is not that far off. We will get there by twilight tomorrow," the reincarnation only dumbly nodded. Taking in the honeyed words that once brought him so much comfort. "Phaedra?" and Fili got confused as hands grabbed at him to haul him up. Anxiety was rising as he tried to reach out for his love, and yelled to be let go.

Just like in his last life, his request was ignored.

"Vali! Vali help!"

"Fili, please calm down Nadad!"

"Kili! Get Thorin, now!"

"But Oin!"

"KILI!"

Fili was being pushed against the rapidly cooling bedding and fought as much as possible against his restraints. To anyone else it looked like he was not cognizant of his surroundings, but truth be told he was hyper sensitive to the world around him. He was all too aware of what was happening, and Phaedra|Fili tried to escape. Her|his love, Vali, was there and he needed their help.

Before his eyes Fili watched as Vali's skin and clothes began to turn gray and he shimmered from existence; the ashes sweeping away as if a breeze had carried him away. "Va-li?" and in his place was Oin and Balin. Both dwarves held him in place as the bandage around his chest was carefully ripped away and the bleeding stitches were seen.

He let out a pained scream when the stitches were pulled out by experienced hands and ignored the tent flaps opening once more. He couldn't take it, the pain was blending all his lives together.

"AMAD!" and Fili hated that he was denied the peace of being a child again. It was more preferable growing up, being protected if nothing than for the reason of being a child. He reached towards the ceiling of the tent and allowed his memories to run rampant again, the stress of control being too much for him. " _Amad, please. Help me,_ " Fili whispered in ancient Khuzdul.

"Fili-" Kili choked out as he rushed to the only unoccupied side of his One's side. His hands drifted through the short blonde hair and the younger prince seemed remorseful. "I'm sorry I didn't help you," and tears gathered in Kili's eyes as he watched Fili fight through the pain. Balin and Oin shared knowing glances at one another while Thorin was more focused on trying to help where he could.

The king watched as the tortured eyes of his nephew finally shut, and his breathing evened out; giving the much needed calm for Oin to work on him. Then and there, he could see the pain that he brought upon Fili. It may have been a good week since he was found, but the marks on his person were not so easily erased. Hand shaped bruises littered his neck and his body was filled with anything to a deep gorge to a light scratch.

Even worse was the fact that he couldn't fix the golden dwarf's hair.

He had publicly denounced him, humiliated him, and yet Fili still tried to find his way back home. Thorin called Fili a lair of the worst kind, he called him a deceiver; a foul beast that replaced the golden babe Dis had birthed. When there were times that he would sit next to Fili's bedside and listen to him thrash in the middle of the night; _hear_ him beg his son to outlive him. Plead with past loves and family to run, or choke on his phantom tears as he cried out for a lost soldier.

Then when he thought his guilt could run no deeper, Fili would whimper for his One. Brokenly begging Mahal for a person to call his own.

On the flip side there were the times that Kili would watch over his brother.

Like magic, anything Kili did would calm Fili in his worst of nights and it didn't matter what he did; Kili could be fighting an orc and Fili would be content and sleep peacefully. Always gravitating towards the brunette, but quiet as he recovered from his wounds.

He was so brave; fighting off infection, a water filled lung, and multiple wounds.

Thorin opened his mouth to say something, but closed it; knowing his words would do more harm than good to Kili. His merely sat on the other side of the bed when Balin and Oin had finished their task, and bound Fili's torso once more in white. The beads in his hair were heavy compared to the crown he wore; the golden beads that his family made him weighed more than he ever thought they would.

It was simple as the fact that he didn't deserve them one bit.

And they knew it, now it was time for him to fix it.

The King Under the Mountain gave one knowing to Kili as he left the tent once more to direct the rebuilding of their home. Something was going on.

~.~.~.

There was nothing wrong with him, at least not anymore. He had healed nicely enough to Oin's standards and was just getting back into the entire restoration part of life when Fili found himself alone in a room with Thorin. It wasn't like he hated the man, but there was a bond between them that had been broken by his actions at the gate.

It was simple, he couldn't trust Thorin Oakenshield. Not anymore, but this was the man who raised him when Vili had died young. The respect was there still but the animosity underneath it all was present. And it hurt Thorin more than he would like to admit, because he had single handedly ruined not one but two relationships with his actions.

Kili refused to be anywhere near Thorin now that Fili was all healed. Though when he had to Kili was nothing but cool and sharp with his Uncle, only being professional and leaving as quick as he could. While Fili would try not to hold grudges against people, but never tried to seek Thorin out. For a soul as old as his, there were things that even he could not ignore easily.

"Fili," Thorin greeted when Fili entered the room Thorin used as his office.

"Uncle."

An awkward silence fell over them as Thorin felt at a loss to say words, but Fili merely sat down and took some of the parchment left on Thorin's desk. He flipped through it with ease and allowed the familiar presence of paperwork take over. It was rather mind numbing but enjoyable once he knew what to look for and recommend for Thorin to do.

It reminded him of simpler times when his name had been Durin and he was okay with that.

The King in him was more than happy to come out, there was no animosity in effectively rebuilding a kingdom and if there was then that was private dispute. It had no place being in a place of work. Though he could see it on Thorin's face every time he went to give him the parchment in his hands every now and then. The silent want to ask him something.

The not so subtle looks to his short hair.

"Do you have something to ask of me Uncle?" Fili asked as he set down a piece of charcoal. The notes he was making meant nothing when he could hardly concentrate, so he wanted what Thorin had to say over with.

Thorin, on the other hand, was rather reluctant to voice his thoughts but drew on empty courage, "Is it hard for you?" The golden haired dwarf raised an eyebrow at his uncle for a second, as if to elaborate. "Differentiating between lives, is it hard?" Thorin asked, and Fili slowly nodded.

"Every now and then I get lost, there are dead people everywhere. I see children in my dreams that I had birthed or sired; my loved ones blur as my lives increase. You call me Deathless, but I call myself Unfortunate," he mumbled. Fili pushed his short hair behind his ear and smiled at Thorin, "It's not all bad. There are good memories more than there are bad ones. I just wish that I had had a One to share all these memories with."

"But you have Kili."

It was weird how one sentence could wipe the smile off of Fili's face so quickly, but the dwarf managed to keep the fear that Thorin knew he was feeling off his face. Though he couldn't keep it off of his body language; muscles tensed in his shoulder and Fili's Adam's Apple bobbed. "It never really mattered to me whether Kili and you had a more than brother relationship, all that mattered was that the two of you were happy," Thorin said, "But it seems that I have messed it all up for you."

Did his uncle truly believe that?

When Fili tried to open his mouth Thorin cut him off, "Neither of you are truly happy now, yes you're okay, but that's not what you two really want. You want to be loved without fear of persecution, you want to be able to trust me even though I have fallen once to gold sickness, and you want to thrive not survive." Thorin looked down and in that moment Fili could see how old his Uncle truly was.

The stress lines were highlighted in the dim candle light and Fili could see how more silver threaded itself through his hair. His blue eyes seemed heavy, albeit nowhere near the heaviness of that Fili carried constantly. "And it's all my fault," the King whispered. Fili was horrified to see the tears well up in Thorin's eyes, and when he reached out to Thorin the man shook his head.

"I did wrong and must atone for my own mistakes, though you have my protection if you truly wish to pursue Kili."

Thorin gave him a wave and took the notes that Fili had been writing from him, making shooing gestures when Fili didn't leave the room immediately. Dismissing him for an obvious reason but Fili|Phaedra|Durin wanted to make it right with the king. Though he knew this kind of attitude well and left to go find Kili.

Fili never thought that it would get hard to be inside the mountain again; if anything he never expected that he would be forced to endure such blatant disrespect. Dain's men only saw him as some imposter, a shape shifter, demon, orc, or anything that would be degrading to him. It didn't help that his hair was shorn even further to make it all even, or that the beads that managed to stay was the bead from his father's house.

He was embarrassed beyond belief.

But when the days are over and no one is around; that is when Fili can relax with the one person that made him happier than he had been in any of his lives.

It was weird at first, trying to find a good way to relax in the evening with Kili, but eventually they found their rhythm. Fili sitting with a book while Kili would lay his head in Fili's lap; happily letting the older dwarf run his fingers through his hair. There was nothing he loved more than being able to be Kili and Fili|Durin; nothing was better than that and it was worth all the heartaches and sorrows in the world.

The blonde yawned as he walked through the familiar|unfamiliar corridors of Erebor, eager to get back to his rooms and talk to Kili. "Elf in a dwarven body," one person muttered as he rushed by.

"Disgraceful."

"Unnatural."

"Deceitful."

"Liar."

 **Durin** |Fili held his tongue and kept walking with his head held high and his deep blue eyes searching for the one person that made him truly happy. A rare smile lit his face as he jogged past Dain's men, "Hey Kili!" His brother turned from his place with Nori and Dwalin. a faint frown on his lips, but it cleared up when he saw the short haired dwarf run up to him.

The two others gave him a nod in greeting before dismissing themselves; Dwalin giving the thief a nod that went unnoticed by either prince. "C'mon, I'm finished for the day and Amad will be here in a couple of months. We still haven't finished cleaning her room," the blonde muttered. The small grin on his face couldn't be denied as he grabbed Kili by the hand and dragged him past the guards and dwarrow.

"Those two are fishy. Breaking one of Durin's laws they are."

Fili looked over to Kili, "Don't listen to them."

He would not listen to them; he would not let them drown out his happiness at finding his One. His fingers gripped Kili's hands tighter as they passed through corridors filled with naysayers. "Their words don't matter to me, and they shouldn't matter to you," Fili muttered to Kili.

This was something that Kili was not used to; sure, he was bullied as a child for being a lot less dwarf-like then the rest of his family. Though he had never been openly sneered by the people that were meant to be his subjects. Kili always had the love and care from his family to fall back on, but now that Fili and Thorin were constantly busy it was in short supply.

Instead of the kindness that came from the people of Ered Luin, he received the cold shoulder of Dain's men. His cousin wasn't a malicious man; he was just more traditional than most people. Family first, kingdom first, duty before love. Dain lived vicariously through those rules most of the time, and thoroughly believed that most unions, if not all, in a royal line were to be male and female.

But, his brother was strong enough to not care about what others thought; he lived too many times to be held back by societal rules. So once more, Kili held his shoulders back and gripped Fili's hand.

He would not be afraid.

~.~.~.

For Dis, this was something all together different than what she expected from her eldest son. Of course, she knew that there was something different about her baby when he was born and felt that same feeling as he grew up. Her Fili, with his deep and saddened blue eyes, was destined for greatness; that much she knew. However, what she did not expect was for him to sit her down and explain just how different he was.

To hear him call himself by different names, some of which she remembered or knew of, and mean it was not what she expected upon arriving in Erebor. Nor was she so sure of the residual hate that she could feel in the air. There was nothing worse to her, than have her sons be hated for something that was beyond their control. And when Dis heard the name Durin and how it applied to Fili; she finally understood the animosity.

Durin the Deathless, the one that woke alone, had finally found someone to call his own; and it so happened to be the brother of his current life. And Fili; her little brave Fili was near tears as he tried to explain this all to his mother. If there was one person he respected in all his lives, it would be his mother; and though his mother had very different names and were never the same. He loved his mother all the same.

It would kill him if she rejected him for this, for finding love even though it was with his own brother.

Needless to say, Dis had never been so mad with him in her life. How could he think she would begrudge him his happiness!? She was a mother before she was a naysayer, and if both her children were happy then that's all there was to it. Nothing else should have been discussed, and later that day Fili went to his rooms with bruises and a black eye.

How dare he think that she would hate him for loving Kili?

Then she began to shield her sons from the anger and hate of the Iron Hill Dwarves, and she could understand why Fili had feared her reaction the most. What her children were called made her madder than hell. Some of the nicer ones ended with something like being the bastard of an orc and elf, or even the spawn of Ungoliath herself.

But she would always turn around and call them her Raven and Lion; her little treasures, her boys; and all would be right in the world. Dis would watch them dance around one another and thought it was cute. It mattered not to her about the circumstances surrounding them.

Of course, when Dis got over her initial shock she had Fili sing to her about the Moria he knew in his previous lives. So, in the court room, surrounded by family, friends, advisors, and subjects alike he sang. And he sung of everything, from the people that worked close with him, to the architecture of the mountain. Fili sung of being alone and he sung of finding family in his people.

His kingdom was his home and he sung of the pain he felt when he realized he no longer remembered the names of his long forgotten brothers and sisters of Khazad-Dum. His voice trembled when he sung the pain he felt on waking a second time as Durin, different than who he had been, and the golden prince got lost in his singing.

Everything was aired to the people of Erebor.

The countless lives he lived and the people he loved; all in one they were sung of and alluded to but the shining part of his song was the longevity of it. It symbolized his life and how long it would be until he could ever find peace in their maker's halls. His song was Fili in essence and there was nothing anyone could do to change that fact.

While many may not have liked him for his choices, they would respect him for his deeds.

Dis was there all along and smiled at her son; the brave little dwarfling she remembered had finally come into his own. Yes, he may of been Durin the Deathless, but he had yet to be Fili the Lion until then. The moment he found the personal courage to sing the song of his lives in front of those not of his kin and company, he had became was Dis had always hoped her son would be.

It was in this mountain that he loved and lost; this place was his forever home and he would imagine the tears and time he put into making this place his home. After many years of feeling as if this place was no longer what he wished it could be, his dear Uncle had done what people had lobbied against for so long. Years down the road he became ready for the last title he would ever carry.

So with a hand in his brother's and a foot out the door, Fili walked into the light of the Throne Room and out of the dark of his pasts. He felt the titles and placards fall from his soul and he became just. He became fierce. He became a shield. He became a shoulder to cry on. In the view of the full court and his mother and his people and his friends and his One; Fili became the King of Erebor.

It was the last lifetime he would spend on the throne.

When he was younger, he wondered what his next lifetime would be like but now he had no need for that knowledge. Because as he stepped up to take the throne, long gold hair blazing in the light of the Throne Room and his One next to him. He just knew that he had no need of another lifetime.

Fili had become something other than Durin.

He was his mother's son, he was Fili, son of Dis and he was no longer Deathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT PEOPLE! WHERE DID ALL THE TIME GO! I've been meaning to finish off some chapters for this but I guess the time ran from me.
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


	27. Promise (BelladonnaXThorin) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adamanta wished she could listen to her daughter's attempts at consoling her, but she saw something that poor Bella hadn't in her state of shock. The mother could only watch as the mark on Belladonna's left wrist burned away. The flesh marring and withering before her very eyes. She would've cried if she wasn't already, Adamanta remembered that tortured soul that happened to be her baby's soulmate.
> 
> The one with no home, and the one that her Bella went to go reclaim a lost kingdom with.
> 
> Adamanta could only sit there, on her own dining room table and hold her baby in her arms. Whatever Vala saved her, she didn't know but she sent a prayer of thanks up to anyone listening. She would not live to see her child die. No, her baby would outlive her and Adamanta would make sure of that. So the mother held her daughter and rocked back and forth, Belladonna was too far gone to even register the pain of her mark dying.
> 
> If anything she was glad that Belladonna couldn't feel the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 LETS GO! I'm doing my best to keep updating for Stories so bear with me people!
> 
> Paring: Belladonna Took/Thorin Oakenshield
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien

"Wait, please don't."

Her mark was burning in agony but she held firm onto the hand that circled the front of her throat. It was a mumbled bunch of Khuzdul and Westron, broken just like his mind was. Though every now and then she could see the words, _Where is Bella? Is she okay?_ She tried to think answers back that he could see, but he never saw them.

He was lost in his own mind and she just knew that this would be the end for her. Despite it all Belladonna loved him more than anything, and just gave him a smile. Letting her hands drop she coughed out, "I love you." He could only sneer at her and she mourned the loss of his bright blue eyes.

Down below her she could hear two things, one was the roar of the river and the disbelief in the armies' voices. Her large feet were swinging desperately in the air and her skirts flew around her in the wind. Belladonna gasped when he warm hand disappeared and in the next eternity she hit the freezing water of the River Running. The rope that she had secured earlier taunting her as the river carried her downstream, her arms flailing uselessly as she tried to push her way out of the cold water.

Belladonna curled in of herself to protect her hardening stomach, her lungs failing her and her sight getting blurry.

All she hoped for was for someone, anyone to help her; she didn't want to lose her life as well as another one this day. She was a Took, and she was afraid; something that never happened.

Her last thought was " _Will Thorin be okay?_ "

_Rivendell was beautiful, and all she could do was just look at the entire valley in awe. It was nothing like anything she had seen before, and to her it was just amazing. Of course her luck is that when being introduced to the illustrious Lord of Imladris, she was grabbed by the wrist and shoved into a circle of dwarves. Hot, sweaty, reeking dwarves.  
_

_She was a proper Took and would not be introduced to a Lord in such a state._

_Her saving grace was the elven maids that swept through like a wildfire and took her away to freshen up. And after weeks and weeks on the road it was a welcome luxury that she took without hesitation and allowed herself to be lifted from the circle as if she were a child. Belladonna was not lying about them sweeping her away, because she was swept off her feet by these ethereal beings._

_Maybe she would get teased about it later, but that didn't even occur to her when she saw the baths._

_THEY WERE ESSENTIALLY SMALL LAKES OF HOT WATER!_

_Oils of all kinds were put out for use and even goat soap was sitting innocently on benches near a small spigot to get initial dirt off of her._

_Never let it be said that Belladonna cried over something as trivial as a bath, but she did. Those tears were well deserved because when it was all said and done, the elves found her asleep in one of the smaller pools. Her towel folded at the base of her head and she slept on in the steam._

_To her Rivendell was beautiful._

She groaned as her chest slipped against small rocks, each little granule digging deeper and deeper into her sternum. Making her skin itch and her reflexes told her to scratch at it, but her hand felt like lead when she went to move it. Belladonna looked at the quiet world around her in confusion, and shivered at the freeing temperature around her.

Belladonna tried her best to move somewhere, anywhere really and groaned at the heavy feeling in her chest. She wanted to cry out in pain, and could only ask the Valar if she was going to die. She couldn't die! There was too much at stake for her to die now! Belladonna cast a look to her wrist and frowned at the illegible Khuzdul on it.

"I-I" she stammered out as she flipped onto her back, "I-I-I d-d-d-d-don't wanna die!"

And to think of all the things she would leave behind, it was like Belladonna was already grieving for her death. The Shire, her dwarven family, the Elves, Beorn, and even the tiny life that would die with her. It would all be gone in the matter of seconds and eventually her life would be forgotten with time. She wouldn't be remembered by anyone, not even the Tooks.

Belladonna Took closed her eyes and prayed with all of her heart.

The quiet world she was going to die in stopped all around her; the wind refused to move and the water stopped rushing. All around the hobbit's own body green appeared in the desolate landscape; little ferns and moss grew aplenty and the soft sounds of footsteps in the small gravel grew loud. A tan hand brushed against the dirtied cheeks of the tiny hobbit and brushed back the grimy hair.

"You aren't going to die here my daughter," and Belladonna forced her eyes open. Above her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen; taller than any tree and flowing green hair. The hobbit was astonished and she thrust her hand into the air, grasping at nothing and hoping that the woman would take her by the hand and whisk her away.

Like she hoped, Belladonna was grabbed not by the hand, but by the soul and she could see the tender care that awaited her. So with a sigh she grasped the hand and let herself be taken away. The world bled away and the woman never once let go of her, instead she stooped down to scoop her up as if she were a babe. Gentle hands thread through the very air, ripping open seams that the woman stepped through and brought Belladonna with her.

As if they were whispers in the wind, Belladonna watched the world pass her by. The Lonely Mountain was behind as they stepped into rift after rift, she looked on in awe as Rivendell, Mirkwood, and even Beorn's Cottage passed them in a spray of colors. It was overwhelming and the hobbit closed her eyes between on step and another, her gripped slacked in the slightest. Time meant nothing to her here and she was merely there, with the woman it felt as if hundreds of years had passed in the span of seconds.

She was safe.

Then she was falling once more.

Screams filled the air when she crashed into sharp shards of ceramic and glass, her bloodied back and waterlogged clothes stained the white cloth underneath her. The same gentle hands and arms that once held her as a babe were once more lifting her into the sweet embrace, she struggled to open her eyes and instead of her savior it was her mother.

Her gnarled hands were shaking as she dabbed at her daughter's bleeding brow, and Adamanta Took had never seen anything of the likes before. It was something from the legends her own grandmother had read to her before. "BELLADONNA! BELLA!" she screamed as the others in the Took Family rushed around in a panic.

The young hobbit's dazed eyes gazed wordlessly at the ceiling, and her mother's tears blurred lines into her dirt stained cheeks. "Mama?" she croaked out and the elder woman nodded desperately. She held her daughter's hand in hers as her brothers and sister finally got the sense to go fetch a doctor. "It'll be okay Mama, my baby's okay. She saved me," Belladonna mumbled distractedly. Her eyes glazed over and she whimpered over and over again, saying something about a dragon and armies.

Adamanta wished she could listen to her daughter's attempts at consoling her, but she saw something that poor Bella hadn't in her state of shock. The mother could only watch as the mark on Belladonna's left wrist burned away. The flesh marring and withering before her very eyes. She would've cried if she wasn't already, Adamanta remembered that tortured soul that happened to be her baby's soulmate.

The one with no home, and the one that her Bella went to go reclaim a lost kingdom with.

Adamanta could only sit there, on her own dining room table and hold her baby in her arms. Whatever Vala saved her, she didn't know but she sent a prayer of thanks up to anyone listening. She would not live to see her child die. No, her baby would outlive her and Adamanta would make sure of that. So the mother held her daughter and rocked back and forth, Belladonna was too far gone to even register the pain of her mark dying.

If anything she was glad that Belladonna couldn't feel the pain.

But her heart broke as the young woman kept crying out for Thorin, and in her heart she hated that blasted name. Belladonna could have lived her life out in relative peace and safety if that dwarf had never come to her home. If the two had never met each other, then maybe they wouldn't be here. On her dining room table as her family ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

She hated Thorin Oakenshield, and it was too bad that he was already dead because if she had ever saw him again she would have killed him. For what he put her daughter through.

~.~.~.

She was there, throughout the entire six months of recovery and then pregnancy for an extra seven. Every time Belladonna cried or rejoiced at the life growing in her, she was there. An unseen force, but a welcome one. At nights when Bella grieved for her lost soulmate, Yavanna was there and her husband would check in from time to time as he crafted the features of her daughter's son.

Delicate, but strong.

Seen, yet hidden.

At first she was sure that Belladonna would have a hobbit pregnancy and that she would grow all the fine and fragile features of a more hobbit like babe, but she was surprised when her husband had the calling to craft yet another tiny one. But she was also worried over the fact that Belladonna was not suited for a dwarven birth. Her hips were narrow in comparison to a dwarrowdam's and Yavanna was worried.

Belladonna on the other hand, couldn't understand why her baby was taking so long. All of her mother's pregnancies were less than eight months, like a normal hobbits. She was going on fourteen months, way past the gestation period that many were used to. A year, she had been pregnant for over a year now.

Its also been over a year that she had been saved and her Thorin had died. Not once did the dwarves of Erebor reach out to her, she was sure that they thought her dead. So Belladonna Took decided that she would raise the child that Thorin had gifted her with, and she would name him Bilbo Took. It didn't have the same zing as it should have, but Belladonna was not well versed in dwarven names. Nor did she wish to alienate her child by giving him a dwarven name.

There were days where she wished that she were in Erebor, Oin could help her through such a trying time and make her understand the intricacies of a dwarven pregnancy.

"Bella baby! Dinner is ready!" the dark haired lass groaned as she swung her legs off the side of her bed. Her large, swollen stomach jutted out and caused her dress to stretch uncomfortably. The babe was energetic and kicked at her now tiny bladder, she wanted to curse as she waddled her way to the bathrooms.

"Why do you pain me so?" she smiled as she rubbed her stomach. But there was nothing that would calm the baby down, and he rolled sluggishly as if he would heed her commands for now. "Good boy," Belladonna muttered as she went to relieve herself.

Her second of reprieve was ruined when her father started his calling again, "Bella boo! You got some visitors!" Gerontius' voice was slightly strained and she knew that someone her father thought unsavory. Belladonna grimaced as she washed her hands; the baby began his kicking again and the soon to be mother was rubbing at her stomach again.

The hobbit smiled as she opened the door leading from the bedroom halls, "Yes Father?" The Thain was shaking hands politely with one Laura Baggins and a Bungo Baggins. The younger Baggins brightened considerably when Belladonna waddled in, his bright brown eyes taking her in and then flitting back to Gerontius.

"A little...development has occurred recently and Missus Baggins is here to talk with you about it. Any decision that will be taken will happen only if you wish it to," the Thain explained, and his eldest daughter nodded cautiously. She walked as quick as she dared to a seat and with some difficulty she was able to sit down; at the moment she wasn't overly concerned with making a formal introduction.

In fact she knew the younger Baggins rather well, she had seen him many times throughout her childhood and tween years fawning after her.

Bungo stepped forward and bowed respectfully at the pregnant woman, taking her offered hand and kissing the appendage. His eyes glazing slightly when he saw the burned flesh of her left wrist and pulled his cuff down to hide his own after he straightened. "Yes, young Belladonna, I have heard from some close associates that you were unfortunate enough to lose your soulmate," Laura began as she took her own seat and pulled her son to sit next to her.

Her father sat next to Belladonna and frowned at the tactless introduction, "Well now! This is a personal matter Missus, and not only have you chosen to breech the subject like this, but you have done so as supper is starting!" Laura on the other hand didn't appear that affected and merely pursed her lips at him, but nonetheless she knew that she was intruding on their own time.

"Yes, but this is the only time I could implore you about this subject Gerontius, Belladonna is my last hope," and the woman looked truly tired. Her eyes were bleary and she slumped slightly in her chair. "Please, people are starting to talk about him," she pleaded. When Belladonna's eyes cut to him, she had never seen him turn his head faster than in that moment. It was as if he refused to look her in the eyes like a real man.

"And they are not talking of me?" Belladonna asked, "How I was taken back to the Shire? How I only have a swollen stomach and a bleak future as a reward for daring to leave? How my babe will be shunned for his parentage? Are the people not talking of this? Do you think that Bungo is the only one that has it bad in the world?"

Laura shook her head, "I know darling, but Bungo's had his mark for decades and yet he still feels nothing but love for you. This is his chance to be happy, for both of you to hold your heads up high." She leaned forward and held the young Took's hands in hers, "I know this is a selfish thing to do, but please I want Bungo to have a chance." The worst part was that Laura was so hopeful and her father was more angered than she could ever remember him being.

The pregnant woman could only stare at her in disbelief, but asked nothing more than some time to think on this. Mentally, she was wondering how such a conservative hobbit would come running to her in times of great need. Belladonna Took was not some damned loose woman from Hardbottle! She was the eldest daughter of Thain Took and was the soulmate of Thorin Oakenshield.

She was not a last resort!

Without even excusing herself, Belladonna pulled herself up and went off into the dining room where her immediate family was waited for her. She wanted to sit down and cry; but her baby was kicking at her. Demanding to be fed and wanting nothing more than honey smothered roasted potatoes and mushrooms. Her brothers turned their noses at her choice of food and her sisters deigned to make a point of glaring at her.

The only one that didn't mind was her mother.

_Well, its just you and me baby._

The chatter around her was able to clam her fraying nerves but the nagging feeling was stuck in the back of her head. Ever since she was saved from the side of that damned river, ever since Thorin threw her away, ever since she left for that damned adventure; Belladonna found it hard to believe that she was the energetic woman from before. That she was the desired lass that Bungo Baggins followed around in her heydays.

Back then, she was glorious. Nothing more than a happy girl with comforting thoughts on her wrist; and a soulmate that loved to meet her more than anything. She would think fondly of him and wonder on their future.

Now, she was nothing more than yesterday's trash carrying tomorrow's treasure.

Her breath hitched in the slightest as her hormones grew rampant; not even a King in Exile had wanted her! She had been nothing more than a pest in the end and got what she deserved! It was the end of him, loving her; and she knew that somehow she had caused his death and she felt ashamed because of it. Belladonna's shame was so great that she refused to share the story of her journey, despite all the eager and frightened faces. Adamanta never questioned her, but others did. She suspected that people only wanted more news to spread about her.

"Bella dear? Are you okay?" her soggy potatoes were wrenched from her view when she looked up to her mother and siblings. The triplets and twins and singles all looking at her, "Belladonna?" The mother-to-be tried to swallow down the feeling in the back of her throat, the one that made her eyes well up with tears.

She gave them a blinding smile even as the tears streamed down her face, "I'm okay."

Somewhere across the world a tanned wrist read, _I'm not okay._ A broken laugh echoed from an empty dining room and calloused fingers caressed the dark words with a cherished, almost coveting touch.

"Me either."

~.~.~.

She spent two days in labor, the pregnancy and its weird nature caused many around attending to her to be cautious. Normal hobbits spent a day at most in labor, but she was bleeding too much and her baby was too big for her to delivery easily. Her mother was at her side for the entire dilemma and gave her the strength she needed to survive.

"Live for your baby."

"Keep your eyes open love, he's a lovely boy."

"You must name him now Bella, remember all the names you picked out for him?"

"Bella-boo, wake up!"

It was because of her mother that Belladonna stayed awake long enough for them to help stop her bleeding. Now, two months into being a mother Belladonna was stronger then ever. Her baby boy, Bilbo, was a little soldier and a pain in her ass. He fussed at everything and had his father's countenance for the most part. Bilbo was a rather stern babe and it showed.

He was grumpy and wanted things to go his way, but no matter what she loved this child more than anything. The fall he was born into gave way to a dangerous winter, however, and she worried for him. His fragile health and confusing anatomy made Belladonna worry over nothing and everything. His dwarven ears were the talk of her family and his slightly too small feet meant he would be unsteady when he learned to walk.

Though despite all of the things that made him un-hobbity, she thought he was the most perfect baby she had ever laid eyes on. His smile lit up the room like a beacon, and no matter what mood she was in Bilbo could brighten it. And in this time of famine and endless winter, it was something that was sorely needed. Day and night, food got scarce and rationed while water was made from boiling the snow from the window sills.

It was very much like being on the road once more, and Belladonna was okay with the sudden rations. Her body remembered what it was like to have a strain on it and as of such she wasn't that effected by the rationing. Her family was a different story, all her siblings were getting weaker and weaker around her and it was a blessing that her parents were still okay.

Bilbo was still being breastfed by her so as long as her body could produce milk, he'd be fine; and she hoped that the winter ended soon. There were days where she would sit with Bilbo in her lap and tell stories to the children in the Great Smials, distracting them from the horrors outside. She could tell the best of stories to keep even the most serious of people entertained.

So that's what she did.

Belladonna regaled her family and other relations with how she stalled for daybreak with trolls, ate with the Lord of Imladris, played mind games with Gollum, ran cross-country to escape on orc pack, broke dwarves from an elvish prison, riddled with Smaug, stole the Arkenstone, and ended up back home. It was a tale that spanned three hours a day for a week. A week filled with hunger and bone chilling cold.

But, she knew that it was the calm before the storm; and eventually she heard the howls that plagued the worst of her nightmares. She had a barely four month old son with her outside as she was collecting pots of snow to melt when she heard it. At first, she hoped it was a dream, a twisted dream. But she would recognize that dark fur and twisted face of the animals that hunted her across Arda.

Fear was a well known friend to her and she could only think that she was going to die and she would watch her baby die. Her little Bilbo was more concentrated on the falling snow, and too young to comprehend that he was in danger. Belladonna was too far to run back to her home, and even if she was near the smials then the snow would slow her down.

It was her and Bilbo against an entire pack of wargs.

_Momma's so sorry sweetheart, I love you so much. Your Adad would have loved you too._

"OF COURSE I LOVE HIM!" she looked up suddenly, and she wanted to cry at the sight in front of her. It was a fever dream, she was so sure of it; Belladonna must still be in her bed with Bilbo curled up next to her. There was no way Thorin was here; he looked just as handsome as he did when she was traveling with him. Death had been kind to Thorin Oakenshield. "Bella, move it!" the ghost screamed at her.

She was so caught up that she didn't see the other dwarves move to intercept the wargs, and Thorin turned back to her. His blue eyes were wide with worry and longing, but he strode over to her and grabbed her by the arm. Mindful of the baby she had strapped to her chest, and covered in what appeared to be all the blankets in the world, Thorin was able to steer her in the direction of her home.

"Go Bella!" she shook her head, and suddenly the world came crashing down on her. Belladonna became more aware of the fact that it was freezing and she brought Bilbo outside with her. Without thinking, she ran as fast as she dared back to the smial. In hindsight, that was probably a bad idea, seeing as a crying baby and a rather thick mother was a better prey than stocky dwarves.

Her large hobbit feet struggled to get through the giant piles of snow, and she was slower than she was during the quest. Months of lying around and fattening up after her near death experience had her less agile then she had been in the years before. "Watch out Auntie!" she yelped when an arrow whizzed by her and sunk into a warg that was lingering near the backyard/gardens of her parents' smial.

From the corner of her eye she could see that little scamp Kili scurry off to help cover the front of the home, and she gave him an appreciative smile. Her frozen fingers fumbled with the doorknob and she tried to open it with jostling her fragile baby that much. She should have left him inside of his crib, but there was no one of age that she trusted to watch him.

Bilbo wailed his little heart out as she stepped into her home, the door closing behind her and as she let out a breath of relief it slammed open again. A snarling warg's snout was pushed into her shoulder and she let out a scream. Teeth were digging into her and Bilbo screamed all the louder as her sick and weak siblings stumbled into the entryway, each with their own weapon of choice.

Of course, they wanted to help her but it seemed as if they were making it all the worse for her.

Mirabella hit the infernal thing with a candelabra and its teeth felt as if it were ripping into her shoulder even harder. It was weak as well, in the dozen seconds she had been on the ground all it took was a stab in the neck from her mother to kill the beast. Adamanta Took had pushed by all her children when she heard the first screams and wielded a tiny letter opener that was sharper than hell.

"Belladonna! Ghivashel are you okay?"

Thorin couldn't have entered the home at a worse time, because as soon as she saw him Adamanta ripped the letter opener from the warg and pointed it at him. "I could kill you for what you've done to Bella, what you put her through for the last couple of years. You're damn lucky that she'd rather die than let you die," her lip wobbled but she remained firm.

Her eldest took the opener from her and she scowled at Thorin, "Get her to bed, and boys! Get that animal out of here!" She was quick to have her directions followed and Thorin carefully picked her up. Belladonna was much better than how she left Erebor in, and the little baby she cradled from all the pain was still sniffling in his mother's embrace.

He'd take good care of them, both were shivering and he worried for extensive injuries. When the others were done clearing the perimeter he'd get Oin to look her over. "Are you really there Thorin?" he heard her whisper quietly and he nodded.

"I am love, and I won't leave you again," Thorin swore.

"Good," she began, "Bilbo needs a dad."

One look at Bilbo and Thorin felt his heart swell with love, he would honor that promise till the end of time. The only thing that could stop him would be death, and even then he won't go quietly.

_I love you._

He looked at her and whispered, "I love you too." They'd figure things out when they got better, but until then Thorin held onto Belladonna and merely walked further into the smial to her room. When she next woke, he'd be there waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS A PART THREE IS UNDER WAY! I don't know about you guys, but I love the idea of baby Bilbo.
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


	28. Scales (BilboXFili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mine."
> 
> Air bubbles were pouring from him, but she paid them no heed; when she reached him she took her time. "Will you accept my kiss?" she asked him, later he would comment how unfair she was. Asking a drowning man if he wanted to be saved. But he squinted through the salty water and nodded.
> 
> Her lips drew close to him and with one breath of air left in his lungs, Bella gave him a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might like Filbo a little too much, but hey; who's gonna stop me?
> 
> Paring: Bilbo Baggins/Fili
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Bella's entire life was spent in the ocean; her family being one of many that resided in a series of caves called the Shire. Each family a little different from the other, but they were what her mother liked to call a Clan. Through blood and flesh they were bonded to one another, and with each clutch that produce a fertile egg and healthy offspring there seemed to be three that were infertile.

They were a dying breed, but no less loving than one might imagine.

From the moment that Bella had came into existence, she was aware of the fact that the rest of her clutch siblings hadn't made the cut and had died off before they could grow. She was the only child that came from Belladonna and Bungo, the last fertile couple in their branch of the Clan and perhaps one of the youngest in the Shire.

Her tail was a bright red and her honey hair was long and unrestrained; skin as light of the rays of sunlight that broke through the water's surface, and eyes as bright of the sea around them. However, for all her beauty came the realization that she was slight and fragile, a testament to the inbreeding done in the Shire, and a reminder that they, the Mer, were dying.

She wasn't the best swimmer and neither was she the worst; Bella hovered in an area of uncertainty, one that her parents was afraid of. To keep her safe, she spent most of her time in the underwater caves; listening to her mother's stories of Land Mer with two arm like appendages instead of a strong tale. Of how these Land Mer could kill a mermaid or merman with one small ball of iron. How they traveled the seas using wood and not their own bodies, and Bella was curious as to how these Land Mers worked.

"Do they have gills like us?" little Bella asked, in her youth.

"No they use their noses to breath, and they drown in the water," her mother told her as she held her child. Bella squirming from the embrace when her mother accidentally scraped her scales along her gills, located on the sides of her neck. "But, for all their weaknesses, I have seen them blessed with the fruits of their loins. Little Land creatures like them are abundant, running around on docks and swimming in our ocean's surface," her mother's black hair twisted in the water as Bella swim around her.

The younger Mermaid letting out a small 'ooh' and she ran her hand along her mother's dull cyan scales. A small smile crept along her mother's face, "Did you meet them Mama?" And the older woman nodded and Bella clapped her hands excitedly, the water around them swishing lightly and the muted sound of the clap sounded.

She settled once more in her mother's arms and waited for the rest of the story to be told to her, a bright smile showing off her sharp teeth.

"Their skin have no scales and they talk in different languages, none speak Mer, and I cannot understand them. I do know that they often don't understand each other in their big wooden hovels near the shores-"

"Are they ugly Mama?" Bella interrupted.

"No, not as ugly as they could be. They look like us a bit, no sharpness to them but other than that they could be like us," Belladonna said as she tangled her fingers through Bella's hair. "I've seen friends and families alike drag these Land Mer to their deaths, and I have seen these Land Mer yank our people up from the water, never to return. They are as dangerous as we can be, little shark. So if you ever see a Land Mer, swim as fast as you can away from them and don't stop unless you find us."

For a while after that story and conversation, everything seemed so perfect. She had grown up in a little less than twenty years and came of age at thirty-three years old. Her parents were still alive and nothing was wrong with them, and in the coral covered caves that Bella grew up in everything was going so right.

Then, everything went wrong in the span of one month.

Bella had been gone from the caves, her parents letting her go hunting on her own despite her slight frame and was doing what her parents told her not to do. She had swam near the surface and paid the price for it. Her bright red scales contrasted against the deep blue of the sea, and it got her captured. Bella remembered swimming alongside a great wooden vessel, one that cut through the surface and shot through the water.

Then the water was gone.

She clawed at the net around her and cried for the water that rushed down her body. It was a shock to feel air, the way that Bella was jerked from the cool waters to sweltering heat and she clawed at her gills. The muscles moving desperately to filter water for oxygen, but when all she could do was flounder Bella used her nose for the first time in her life.

Scents in the ocean were muddled, but like any Mer, she could track the blood of fish for a mile; this was awful. Bella coughed and spluttered as her nose took in the scents of the wood and ... filth near her. It was everything that the water washed away in the caves, urine and waste were all taken away by the ocean; but here it was all there in one place and she gagged.

"WE CAUGHT SOMETHING!"

Bella jerked and twisted in the netting and did the best she could to avoid the hands that had begun to grab at her. She roared in the face of the Land Mer as they tugged on her arm fins and tail. Rough ropes were tied around her arms and she hissed at them, her hair was dripping and plastered to her face but never once did she look away from her captors' eyes.

They were all so very different but the same looking: every eye was a shade of brown, so every different but the same. All except for one pair, and she was ashamed to say that she nearly cooed at the similarity between hers and his. His hair was so unlike hers; where Bella's was a good honey color, his was a bright blonde.

But Bella was angry, too angry at the moment and hissed and spat at the Land Mer around her; their voices were loud and the young Maid wanted nothing more than to be thrown back into the water. She shivered as the cold air blew through her, and flinched when something rough was thrown around her shoulders.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A Mermaid, worth a pretty penny she is," his rough voice startled her, and Bella looked into the eyes of a crazed Land Mer. His long greying and white hair was pulled into elaborate braids and decorated highly of the gold that her people loved so much. "What do you think Thrain? Those scales are worth more than this ship!" he laughed and the others followed suit, all except the blonde.

"Father, let us discuss this at a later time, you never know if there are more lingering around," and at the thought of her kin being swept up into this madness Bella hissed. Her sharp teeth shown off and ready to bite anyone that came even close to her body.

The older Land Mer grinned, "Looks like our little Maid here has some bite. Thorin, take care of it."

A dark haired Land Mer frowned at the thought; Bella was clearly incapacitated and was in no way an actual threat. When he opened his mouth the protest there was a moment when the two spoke in a tongue that she wasn't sure of, and the Land Mer looked away. A long _SHIING_ was heard and Bella jerked away when he approached her with remorse in his eyes.

"Go on then boy!" the older Land Mer barked and her eyes widened when the blunt end of the Mer's weapon hit her across the head. She pitched forward and the last thing she heard was the concerned whispering of the other Land Mer. Tears escaped her eyes as pain blossomed across her body and her vision blurred.

Her mind was quiet and it was only a mere second before Bella opened her eyes again; instead of the open Ocean and sky, Bella was exposed to a dark cavern made of wood. The prison that she was ensconced in was made of wood, but instead of the rope they bound her with she was chained to the wall as if she were nothing more than an unruly shark.

For the most part she was alone, and dry; being dry wasn't the most favorable experience, her scales were irritated and gills were dried out. The mermaid was trying not to sniffle; for most of her life she always had someone there for her. Now, being alone and so far from home was terrifying. She was chained in such a way that she couldn't move her arms an inch, and when her stomach rumbled she let a breath out through her nose.

...And she was cold.

There was no way to measure time down in her prison, only the soft rocking of the vessel told her that they were moving farther and farther away from the Shire. Who knows how long she was down there, and who knew if her family was looking for her? She was among the weaker Mer in the Shire, and the only thing she was good for was to hold a clutch until they were ready to lay and be watched over.

Now there was no hope for even that, at least with that option she could help create life; Bella would now be lucky if she got to keep hers now.

A small smile crossed her face at the thought of a little guppy swimming around her, begging her for attention as Bella fawned over a small clutch of children. Her blue eyes were glazed over as time went on, not once did she dare to return to the reality that had forsaken her.

She didn't want to wake from her dream and be faced with something worse than a nightmare.

~.~.~.

As time went on she had figured there was a way to measure the days; everyday she would be visited five times, three times for water and two times for food. There was no way that she could call the sludge they had given her food. It was mainly the bones and leftovers from the fish they had for meals, the Mer would feed her with the food hanging off the end of a large piece of wood.

The first few days of this she learned to not growl or snarl at them; all that would happen is that they would drop the food and leave. Not caring if it soon rotted or landed on her tail. Every time she was fed there was a different Land Mer, but vary rarely did they try to engage her in conversation. Stilling her tongue had left them wondering if she could even talk, but she had come to learn the names of the Land Mer that had captured her.

First, she knew the names of the ones that were talking on her capture; Thrain was the son of Thror, and Thror was the crazed Land Mer that had though to sell her for something called money. The son was more amenable to the thought of maybe keeping her in a enclosed space, but not kill her outright. He thought it was cruel to kill something as majestic as she; and despite the situation Bella preened at the praise.

His son, Thorin, was one of the few to try and talk to her; he even snuck her some more scraps then some of the crueler Land Mers on the vessel. "I'm not going to hurt you," was the first words he said, but she pretended not to know what he was saying. Thorin's sister-sons were perhaps the most intriguing ones that she had met.

"Fili-"

"and Kili-"

"-at your service!"

Their scripted introduction only garnered them a slight smile and silence in return; Bella enjoyed listening to their banter but other than that she wanted nothing more than to bring the blonde one, Fili, with her to the ocean. Something that bothered her was how much she wanted to keep him to herself; but it was bad. This Land Mer was her captor, and she had never heard of a mix between Mer and Land Mer.

What she wanted was the exoticism of his features; it was a desirable trait that many Mermaids and Mermen looked for in their mates. She sighed, if only he had been hatched a Merman. But her current position and anger at these Land Mer had disillusioned her, sure he was interesting but nothing could distract her from her hatred.

After those two, there was very little to distinguish between the others (except for the white haired ones, Balin and Dori); it was a constant cycle of people. They were there for as little time as possible and Bella wanted to keep it that way; some of the more scruffy ones had spent some time ogling her chest, but a small flick of her head and her hair cover her breasts.

So long after being forced to stay in one place, and falling asleep in the same position had irritated her horribly. "Stupid Land Mer," she mumbled, as her arm fins stretched a little in the air. Her muscles were sore from staying in the same position for so long, Bella longed to rub the sand from her eyes but was resigned to blinking rapidly. "I just wanna rub my eyes," Bella grumbled.

"Ahhh! So she speaks!"

Her head whipped up and she glared at the blonde, Fili her mind supplied. The Land Mer held one hand in the arm, but instead of calming her down it only made her tense as if she were awaiting a strike. "Woah there! It's just little ole me," he smiled at her. His blunt teeth so different than her sharper ones, and she flicked her tail at him.

The bright red appendage hit him in the arm, and a loud crash filled the air from where the plate he was holding fell. Fish fell onto the ground and it was then that her stomach growled. She turned her face towards her arm and Bella wanted nothing more than to be left alone once more. A small sniffle escaped her and the Land Mer paused, "Hey, it's okay. I get it, you really don't expect much do you?"

Bella's eyes were closed and she didn't answer him, but the golden Land Mer sighed and Bella cracked open an eye to see what he was doing. The man had stooped down to pick up the fish that was on the ground and Bella worried that he might waste it. "Well, this is going to be a nice gift for Bombur. If you won't tell him that I dropped it, I'll get you a new one okay?" he asked her, and Bella turned her head back to him.

The food was set back on the plate and he had set it down near the closed entryway before taking a seat near Bella. He kept himself a good distance from the end of her tail and his fingers toyed with some metal near his waist. "So tell me about yourself. I mean, we all thought you couldn't talk, but now that I know better you got nothing better to do right?" he asked.

She was naive to a certain degree, but Bella had been a social creature along with her parents. Having no contact for so long had done no favors for the Mermaid, and she wanted nothing more than to have someone to talk to.

"Why should I talk to you? All you Land Mer have done is take me from my home, and keep me on the verge of death. Why should I indulge you further?"

"Hey, don't go lumping us all together! I never wanted to take you from your home, and have you in this position. Great-Grandfather was cruel to order the crew to net you, yeah, but there is something wrong with him. He won't snap out of whatever it is that he's got, and there's been talk of mutiny. All because he ordered your capture," Fili mentioned, and Bella turned her head to him in intrigue.

Her tail curled near her body and the wall she was chained to, "What is mutiny?" The want to know was clawing at her and Bella was desperate to keep the conversation going even though she had been adverse to it before hand.

Fili's lips curled upward when she began talking to him earnestly, "Its when a crew rebels against the leader or captain of a ship or vessel. Kili mentioned that Thorin was looking to start another voyage to return you back to the sea."

She jerked in her chains in excitement, "How long do you think this will take?!"

"Whoa! I never said it would happen, just that there's been talk of it. Sorry, if I got your hope up," he commented sheepishly and at her crestfallen expression Fili opened his mouth again, "But if it does, I promise that we will take you home." A wistful smile spread across her face, Bella was not optimistic about the hope he was presenting her. All these Land Mer had done was acts against her, but if what this Land Mer said was true then she would see her family again.

"If you do return me back home, then one kiss I shall bestow upon you and one other of your choosing. One kiss will let you breathe as we Mermaids do and understand us in the water. But, should your failure get me killed; then I will haunt you and your kin's afterlives. Do we have a deal?" she whispered to him. Her sultry voice affecting him in ways that no woman could.

The blonde found himself leaning forward in his seat, his eyes dulled from their brilliant blue and his breathing hitched in the slightest. "It would be your due, for we Mermaids take life debts seriously," Bella murmured, her eyes bright and open wide. She watched as the Land Mer scrambled to get near her, his weird appendages stepped over her long crimson tail.

A large hand caressed her face, and her voice returned to its normal timbre; "Again, Fili, do we have a deal?" To which he nodded, and the Mermaid gave him a rather large smile, "Good." Before the Land Mer could do anything, she _moved_ in a way that should have broken any other man's bones. Her torso surged forward and she bit into his should; sharp teeth pierced through the rough fabrics of his own tunic and Fili gasped when she broke his skin.

Blood was something that she could smell in the water from miles away, but in the horrid quality of the air it was something pungent and disgusting. Metal danced in her senses, but Bella licked the blood from his shoulder and shuddered. How long had it been since she had sunk her teeth into the flesh of a living creature? How long had it been since she grappled for her own food?

"Ow! That hurt!" he complained when she finally pulled away and relaxed her body.

"Life hurts you idiotic Land Mer, did you expect a promise to be easy?" and the look on his face told her that Fili did expect it to be that easy. "In return for your blood, you may select one scale from my body to take, freely given a scale is worth more than any paltry metals."

Bella held in her wince of pain when he took a scale from the back of her neck, "What now?" And she paused, but shrugged as much as she could within her position.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one talking of mutinies and promises, I'm merely a Mermaid wanting to return to her home."

The Land Mer looked at her and gave her a rugged grin before pocketing her shiny scale and leaving her once more to the monotony of her prison.

~.~.~.

Her first experience in a populated Land Mer clan was humiliating and painful.

A large see through prison was constructed and filled with the most dirty water Bella had ever saw, before she was thrown into it with her chains still on tight. The rough metal kept her too heavy to swim to the top, and in the brown tinted water Bella watched the world around her. Many Land Mer surrounded her and the man called Thror, all spectating her and some children barely out of the clutch through fruits and foods at the see through prison.

Muffled as it was, she could pick out what the man was saying to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, come one and all! During our travels aboard the _Erebor_ , we have found one of God's creations! A legendary Mermaid!" to which the crowd clapped their hands together and Bella growled lowly in the water. "Today and today only, we will be using its scales to create both necklaces and bracelets for ladies and children of all ages. So men! Come on up and buy your women a gift that will never come again in your lifetime!" Thror exclaimed and Bella froze.

She turned in her water prison desperately to see Maids and Men alike whispering to each other excitedly, her fate was clear at this point. Her sea blue eyes searched among the Land Mer for the blonde Fili that had been one of the few she came to trust in her wooden prison. Bella threw her weight at the confines of her prison, and thrashed desperately.

Water spilled from the tops of the prison and Bella could hear the sounds of laughter all around her. Her pride was large enough to be bruised, but not so much that it could help take the pain that was sure to come. Her tail fin beat against the walls and she moved towards the surface of her prison slowly, not noticing the advancing Thror in lieu of her terror.

The second her head broke through the surface Bella let out a wail, a pain fueled scream for anyone that listened to her laments and she sung out her fear to, "MAMA!" That one word was gargled when the weights of her chains tired her out and she sunk to the bottom of the prison. The long tangles of her hair was yanked up and her gills fought against the water that was forced into them when she was yanked from the water.

Long metal devices that were called tongs slid into her vision before they disappeared once more; she cried openly when the cold metal slid under one of her neck scales. Bella screamed for her parents or for someone to save her when the first scale was ripped from her body. She could assume that the crimson scale was passed onto someone's waiting hands, but wasn't sure as the torture began.

Her arms, torso, neck, back, and tail were abused in the sense that large patches of scales were pulled from her; Bella's voice was hoarse and even her vision was blurry. She whimpered when the hold on her released finally and her body was dumped back into the water. Fatigue and pain assaulted her very exsistence; she could hear the pleased voices of the Land Mer that had taken her scales from her.

Even when she looked over the crowd, there was no remorse for her in their heart.

A Maid walked by her and she saw her scales strung up on a golden string, it was settled next to the woman's heart and Bella wanted nothing more than to be the one to rip it from her. Both the Land Mer's heart and the scales that were stolen from her.

Black took over her life in one moment, and the next Bella was being tugged back onto her wooden prison. She could see and feel the water, it called to her but in the clutches of the Land Mer, there was no way for her to return to it. She missed the times when the Land Mer on the vessel had left her alone to her monotone prison, it was preferable to the pained humiliation from the Land Mer clans.

For one moment, she could here the rough tone of both Thorin and Fili whispering how sorry they were to her. And that Fili was going to keep his promise even if it killed him in the end.

The second time she was brought to another populated Land Mer 'dock', it was for her selling.

This time, instead of the see through prison ("Glass, Bella, Glass" Fili told her as he tried to instruct her on Human inventions, human not Land Mer), she was blinded and put on display. Her hair pulled up into a long braid, and her breasts on display for the Human men and women to see. Her tail was exposed and Bella fought when lecherous hands tried to find her special opening, one that her mother told her was used for the creation of life.

Her second time in Human areas would prove to be her last if something didn't happen, and her hopes had been dashed in the long time since her first time being harvested. Once again, Thror was the one to facilitate the actual sale and he was not a cheap man. They, the crew and her, had been in the same area for days and Thror had cancelled two auctions due to the low amount of 'money'. This time she could here the optimism in his voice and the low timbre of her friends alerted her that at least she wasn't alone.

"-do I hear fifty thousand?!"

"Sixty!" one lady cried out.

"Sixty-five!

"ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND!"

And for a split second she could hear a hush, but then the gather crowd must have broken into whispers and conversations because there was a dull roar of noise in her sensitive ears. One name was picked out over and over again, "Smaug"; while being unfamiliar, Bella could understand that this was a person that was not to be trifled with.

Nonetheless, Thror sounded openly happy as he cried out "Sold!"

She whimpered and tried to curl into herself, and wondered what her future would hold. Would she ever see her beloved home again? Or was she destined for nothing more than a glorified pet, just like the domestic corals her mother grew? Bella tried shaking her head, but was bound too tightly to do much of anything.

Then she was being taken away, gentle hands and rough bangs filled the air. Acrid smells wafted around her in copious amounts and she gagged against the way odor. "C'mon Bella, we gotta go," and Bella jerked when the rope was cut and her arms and body was released from its bind. Strong arms scooped her from the place that Thror set her on, and before she knew it chaos was afoot.

"Fili?"

The silky fabric around her eyes slipped and she could see how Fili was running across the grounds at fast paces. Behind him and at his sides were the crew of the Erebor, from little Ori and his timid gestures to Balin and his grandfatherly stories. Cries of Thror calling out that there was a mutiny gave her hope, but there was nothing that she could do but wait it out.

"Get to the ship!" Fili called out, and Bella curled her tail around his waist in order to keep her fins from being trampled on. She whimpered when Fili turned slightly to use what he had called a gun on the people that called after them. She could see some of the less kind crew members trailing at a slower pace behind them, but the intent was still there.

She knew that if they were caught then they would die, or she would be subjected to a fate worse then death.

Never had Bella been so happy to see what she regarded as her wooden prison, and nearly trembled in Fili's embrace. The thundering of his heart beat against her cheek and was mirrored within her own body. "Don't panic Bella, just unwind your tail for a minute," the gangplank was slowly being lowered and she screamed when Fili threw her onto the gangplank. She tumbled when the raised it and was caught by the man she knew as Nori, before it was completely dropped.

"GET IN YOU DIRTY FUCKS!" he roared, as he moved to prop her against the edge of the railing. "You know how a gun works?" Nori asked, when she shook her head he cursed, "Pull the trigger, when it won't work then refill it with this powder and this ball okay? The boys need help and we only got so many loyal men." Nori gave her a small pouch of powder and gave her some metal balls.

Bella fumbled with the metal, but managed to pull herself up enough to see over the railing. She knew nothing of how Lan- _Humans_ fought but it was so different to how Mermaids fought. If they were in the Shire, she would be privy to facilitating a formal duel in which no scale ripping and biting were allowed. Anything else was a go, hair ripping and face mutilation were okay in her books. But the Shire was so small no one dared to actually fight, these people were not so reserved in their fighting.

The Mermaid watched as Fili raised his gun and in an instant the head of his own crew mate was blown off his shoulders. She looked to the gun she held and wondered what power these humans possessed. How might they use these weapons against her kind if they freely bandied them against their own kind? But Bella heeded the words of Nori, and when one person got too close to the ship, she shot and then struggled to put the gun back in working order.

Her hands fumbled with the objects that Nori gave her, and when she couldn't actually reload properly Bella pulled herself onto the railing. Beneath the ship was the churning dull water of harbor, and Bella tipped over and for the first time in who knows how long, swam. A smile spread and then all of the sudden she was _THE APEX PREDATOR_.

As one of the last boats, furthest away from the actual pier, Bella had the room to swim to the bottom before launching herself to the surface.

Here she was one with nature and the urge to swim away was overwhelming, but she persevered and broke through the water. Her scales glinted in the light as she propelled through the air. Her arms reached out and grabbed the first person she could, and yanking them off the wooden walkways into her territory, into the water.

The brown haired man she grabbed fought desperately, but in the water she swam fast and in differing patterns to disorient him. When he finally stopped struggling Bella leaned in and bit his neck deeply. Her sharp teeth ripped away chunks of flesh before letting go and starting again.

When the Mermaid accidentally dragged in those she knew, her instincts told her to kill but she merely let them all go. Both Bombur and Thorin were dripping wet as they climbed back onto the walkways to fight. But, upon poking her head back up through the water's surface, Bella paused. Many men were fighting, but what for? She shook her head as the humans fought with swords and guns, but one loud splash caught her attention.

"FILI!"

Her fins and tail were weak from so many weeks of disuse, but Bella could honestly say that she never swam faster in her life. Humans were not adept at swimming, and Fili had admitted that he wasn't the best swimmer. If she didn't get there he could die.

Seeing her companion, and friend sink to the bottom of the harbor was a hardship. Fili's hands were scrapping at his clothing so he wouldn't be weighed down by his own possessions; a boot was kicked off and his hair was spread around him in a halo. Bella's primal instinct to kill were dulled by the value she saw in him at that moment.

"Mine."

Air bubbles were pouring from him, but she paid them no heed; when she reached him she took her time. "Will you accept my kiss?" she asked him, later he would comment how unfair she was. Asking a drowning man if he wanted to be saved. But he squinted through the salty water and nodded.

Her lips drew close to him and with one breath of air left in his lungs, Bella gave him a kiss.

There was no way to describe what it felt like when a Mermaid gives you a kiss; to Fili it felt as if the burning in his lungs were quenched by the very water surrounding them. His raging thoughts were as calm as the sea, and he gave in to his body changing. Tiny slits on the side of his torso were now breathing with life, and his own legs were slowly being replaced with one long (and growing) appendage.

"You're my treasure now Fili," she whispered against his lips.

"Wh-What about them?" he asked and cast a look to the sea of blood tainting the water.

"What about them? You're a Mer now, you're one of my own. One of us, you have the choice to reject my gift, but I don't think you'll appreciate drowning," Bella commented. "Are you ready to fulfill your promise? Are you ready to take me home?"

Fili's golden hair shone in the gory sea, but he couldn't help but to hesitate and Bella could understand. In all this time of knowing Fili, she knew that he was a clan-oriented man. He was loyal to his family and those he deemed worth it, but he was disillusioned with how the world worked. Politics, corruption, greed, and murder were concepts of life that were normal to him, but alien to her.

He hated it, and she was giving him a way out.

"It won't be so bad, your family will grieve Fili. But you swore to me, are you not a man of your word?"

The Man-Turned-Mer looked at the bright blue scales, fins, and tails that were steadily growing on him and nodded. "Don't worry Bella, I'll take you home, I went through all this trouble. How could I not?" and she swam next to him and nuzzled his head with her own.

"Let's go home."

With the seductive and truthful words spoke by his Mermaid, Fili cast away his old life for a new one. Somehow, he knew that everything was going to be alright.

Twisted together in the ocean of their world, blue and red twirled deeper and deeper into the depths of the future and the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I have been terribly busy, and I might have rushed the ending of the chapter but I believe that it's a good start to come back from!
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A. Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


End file.
